Pokemon-Mystery-Dungeon-Rise-To-The-Top
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: Son Goku the Riolu starts losing faith in his dream. But when a human turned into a Pikachu enters the Pokemon world, everything will change for the little Riolu. As the two team up and find themselves on many adventures together, they make many freinds and enemies. Join Thunder and Goku as they embark on a great adventure in the world inhabited only by Pokemon. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story inspired by the Spin-Off series, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. This series will be written and crafted in the similar vein as an actual Pokémon Mystery Dungeon video game but at the same time be my own thing.

Welcome to the world in which only Pokémon live. Here many Pokémon across the world have formed their own teams in hopes to travel to the eight corners of the world to complete trials to get a Kyurem Stone. Once all eight have been collected, the team can enter the realm where Kyurem resides. There, the team will challenge Kyurem to one final battle. If the battle is won then the team will win the title of the greatest Pokémon Team in the world. Many have tried but none of succeeded in defeating the legendary Pokémon. So many have failed that not lot of teams are left. But there is one. One little Pokémon who dreams of fulfilling his father's dream of leading the greatest Team in the world. His name is Son Goku the Riolu, son of Bardock the Lucario. After Bardock gave up on his dream, his son has become dedicated to gaining the courage to do what many have thought was impossible for his father.

Episode 1: A Visitor from Another World?

We go to meet our hero, Son Goku the Riolu, known as Goku for short, as he continued traveling the fields on a nice spring sunny day. He was searching for Pokémon that would join his team. His next stop was a small town called Wager Town.

"There it is." Goku said to himself as the town came into view, "Wager Town. I'd better find Pokémon that will join me here. If I don't then…."

Goku was silent for second. He's asked many Pokémon to join his team. But none would join because they thought he was a joke. They laughed at him because his dream was impossible they said. But Goku didn't give up. He kept traveling to new towns and places in hopes that one Pokémon would join him.

" _I can't let my father down,"_ Goku thought, " _I promised him that I would be the leader of the greatest Pokémon Team of all. I need to keep that promise no matter what. So come on Wager Town. Just one, please just have one Pokémon that will join my team. Please."_

So he ran quickly to the town. When he got there, there were tons of Pokémon. Big and small. He smiled at what kind of Pokémon were there. He just couldn't wait to see if there would finally be someone would join.

"This is Wager Town huh?" He said to himself as he looked around, "It's pretty crowded. And so many Pokémon. Surely one of them wants to join. If I've learned something from my travels is that the bigger the town, the bigger the chances."

As he headed for the center of town suddenly,

"Hello there." A Chansey suddenly appeared and said, giving Goku a scare.

"Gah!" Goku screamed and fell to the ground.

"Welcome to Wager Town!" The Chansey said in excitement, "Here any Pokémon can be anything. This town was built 20 years ago. At the time it was just land that was best suited for planting food and crops. When the first few buildings were built it was dubbed the Wager Town. Named after my great-great grandfather Wager Chan. The nickname he came up with himself. As time went by the town came more and more populated and the title of owner of the town was passed down from generation to generation. I am the current owner of this town. I'm Chansey, but I'm named myself Johana. What brings you here youngster?"

Goku got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Johana and answered, "I'm here to uh…. Find someone."

"Well you've done that already. For you have found me! Well technically I found you, but either way that checks that off your "To do List."

"I guess so." Goku replied as he looked to the ground not really knowing what to think or say at this time.

"Problem?" Johana asked.

"Oh uh," Goku began as he looked at her in the eyes, "No, no problem at all. I was just wondering, is there a place I could stay?"

"I can't quite guarantee we have much homes left for you to stay in." Johana replied, "But if we can't find one you could always get a roommate. After all, life's so much better when you share it with someone. Let's go see what we can do. Shall we?"

"Thanks." Goku praised as they began walking.

They checked around the houses and see what fitted Goku's liking as Johana described. A lot of them already had a Pokémon living in them. But after an hour of searching they had finally found a house without an owner.

"Well this is our last stop." Johana said with her cheerful smile, "And it appears that this house is left without someone to live in it. Luckily for this house, you're here to move in."

"Well I wouldn't quite say move in. More like stay for a while." Goku corrected.

"You can say for five minutes for all I care. As long as you stayed here."

So they went inside to take a look. It was a small house but was enough for Goku. He wasn't looking for something special. That and it was the only other house that was empty.

"I think it'll do." Goku said.

"Great!" Johana cheered, "I'm glad you're satisfied. Why don't you just get comfortable in your new home? If you need anything just call me and I'll be happy to help you."

"I will," Goku replied, "Thank you very much."

Goku was silent for a second and then thought of something to ask before Johana left.

"Actually," Goku began as he put his bag down, "I was wondering. Where do the citizens here usually hang out during the day?"

"If by "Hang Out" you mean "Get Together" then you best want to check the Azumarill House." Johana answered, "It's my most favorite place to go. It's a hotel and restaurant. It's the kind of place anyone would go to. The place to kick back, relax, and make some friends."

"Great. Maybe I'll go there later." Goku exclaimed, "I think I'll be fine from now on. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy our fare town." Johana said before she left.

Goku got through his bag, got out some berries he found along the way and got out his Red Scarf and put it on.

" _That Chansey seem really nice."_ Goku thought as he ate some berries, " _If she's nice, imagine what the town's people must be like. Maybe I'll finally get a team going here."_

After getting settled in and eating some berries, Goku left his new home and headed straight to the Azumarill House. But little did Goku know that from behind his house, a little shy female Shinx had been following him on his travels for a long time now. She peered from behind Goku's house and saw him running.

" _Riolu."_ The Shinx thought to herself, " _I really want to join your team. I really do. If only I wasn't so scared. I followed you everywhere you went, hoping that I would get the courage to ask you if I could join. Why can't I do it? Why am I so scared to talk to you?"_

Back to Goku, he finally arrived in front of the Azumarill House. And Johana was not kidding. There certainly were a lot of Pokémon there. Some were checking in, some checking out, and the rest doing other things. Could this be Goku's time? Could he finally form a team? Would these people actually believe he could do it? There was only one way to find out.

" _This is it."_ Goku thought to himself with a face of determination, " _This is my last chance. If I don't get a team here it's over. I have to get a team here. I just have to!"_

So he drew a sharp breath and then entered the building. Stepping inside the building, Goku was stunned to discover how many Pokémon were in the building. So many than he could count. He was frozen with fear.

" _What if,"_ He thought to himself, " _What if none of them join my team? There are so many of them here. I could just make a big fool of myself if I tell them why I'm here. ….no. No no! I've got to try."_

He regained his courage and swallowed his fear. He then went straight to the front desk to find the Azumarill that owned the place.

"Welcome to the Azumarill House," The male Azumarill said with a smile, "How may I help you?"

Goku looked at the Azumariill in the eyes and asked, "Can you get everyone's attention for me?"

The Azumarill did exactly what he asked by getting a stool, stood up it and made an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone!" Azumarill politely asked, "Can I have everyone's attention please?!"

Everyone did what he said and stopped what they're doing to see what he had to say.

"We have a very special guest today who has something very important to ask all of you. His name is Goku the Riolu."

Azumarill then looked at Goku and whispered to him, "Alright go ahead."

Goku then stepped up and looked at all the Pokémon who were paying attention. But when he looked at them, he noticed how many of them there were. But this time they were staring at him. He began to shake. Shake a lot. He grew very nervous because of how many Pokémon were staring at him.

"Go ahead Goku." Azumarill whispered, "Don't be shy. Just ask them what you want."

"Well?!" One of the Pokémon screamed, "What'd ya want?! We've got a game we'd like to finish here if you don't mind!"

"D..d-d-d..d" Goku stuttered in great fear, "D-do a..a…a-an-"

Goku was so scared that he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He didn't know what to do. Some of them were beginning to lose interest.

"Are you okay buddy?" One of the Pokémon asked.

"What is it?" More Pokémon asked.

"This is a waste of time." Another Pokémon scoffed, "If you aren't gonna say anything then get off the stool and stop embarrassing yourself."

The Pokémon were beginning to turn their attention back to what they were doing before.

"Come on Goku." Azmuraill said, "Better ask them now before they all lose interest."

Goku looked back at them again seeing them all turning back to their own business. Goku grew scared and thought to himself that it was now or never.

"Does anyone want to join my Pokémon Team?!" Goku shouted.

"There you go." Azmuarill praised.

Everyone then looked at Goku again. With confused faces. Goku just stood there, wondering what they were thinking. Wondering if any of them would join now that they know.

"What did you say kid?" A Sneasel asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Goku was nervous but he repeated his question, "Do any of you want to join my Pokémon Team?"

"A Pokémon Team?" A Heracross chuckled, "As in those teams that got blasted off from the Dragon Rage of Kyurem?!

Everyone then started laughing really hard at Goku for asking the question. Goku just stood then with a red face under his blue and black fur. He had a feeling that something like this would happen. It's happened in almost every other town he's been in.

"Kid," A Pokémon asked, "Do you know how many Pokémon Teams have failed to defeat such a dragon?! Kyurem is like an avalanche in the form of a dragon!"

"No Pokémon Team has every succeeded in coming out of there with the title of Greatest Team in the World! What makes you think you can do it?!"

Everyone continued laughing and Goku got so scared and depressed that tears began to appear under his eyes.

"Look at me!" One of the Pokémon teased, "I'm Geeko the Rioloser! I'm gonna defeat Kyurem with my cuteness!"

Everyone laughed at his impersonation of Goku, which was not a very nice one at that. Goku couldn't believe what had happened. He had made a fool of himself in front of a whole building of Pokémon. Again.

Goku then quickly ran out of the building with tears falling out of his eyes.

"That's enough everyone!" Azmuarill yelled, "How could you do that to a poor little guy like him?! He's been trying to form a team for such a long time and now because of what all of you did, he may give up on that dream because this town was his last chance!"

"Can you blame us?" A Linoone asked, "No one's every actually done it? What makes him special enough to do it?"

"Still," Azmuarill continued, "How could you be so cruel?!"

Goku was running through town crying really hard. Some Pokémon looked at him as he ran and cried. Those who looked were either worried or sorry for him. Even the shy Shinx spotted him running and crying and began to feel sad for him. She hated to see him depressed. Even though she doesn't know anything about him, she didn't want to see him like this.

"What happened?" Shinx asked herself, "Did something happen?"

Shinx saw him exit the town and head for the forest. She decided to follow him there.

When she got to where he stopped, he was in front of a giant lake. He was on his knees, looking at his reflection. Ripples appeared in the lake in front of him. Those ripples came from the tears that he cried.

" _Poor Riolu,"_ Shinx thought to herself as tears started to appear under her eyes, " _Poor poor Riolu. Please don't be upset. Please don't cry. Because if you cry then I cry."_

With Goku, he cried in front of the lake. Looking at his extremely depressed reflection.

"Why?" Goku cried to himself, "Why won't anyone join me? Why do they always doubt me?!"

Goku then got on his hands and cried even more.

"Father." Goku continued, "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. This town was my last chance. How can I form a team if no one will give me a chance?"

Goku was dedicated to making the dream of his father come true by forming the Team himself. If he went back to his father without so much as having one member, Goku will feel like he let his father down.

"Maybe everyone's right." Goku said to himself as he calmed down, "Maybe this dream is impossible. Maybe I'd better live goals like this to more experienced and better Pokémon. I'm built for other things."

Goku got back on his knees and continued, "I guess I should go home now. But how can I face my dad knowing that I failed him? He'll probably never want me as his son ever again."

He looked at the sky and saw the beautiful blue and white that was the sky. The water's reflection and other water evaporated. He liked to up at the sky on a nice day like this sometimes because it helped calm him. It made him forget his troubles. But it didn't help much today. After all, he feels as though his dream is impossible. How can he forget that?

"All I wanted was just one member on my team." Goku said as though he was making a wish.

The Shinx couldn't watch this anymore. So she stood up straight and thought to herself, " _That's it! No more being shy! He needs a team member on his team and I'll have to do! I can't just watch him like this anymore! Here we go!"_

Shinx then began running toward him.

" _I'm doing it!"_ Shinx thought, " _I'm going toward him! I'm gonna join! I'm going to be with him! Finally Riolu will be my-"_

But suddenly she stopped when she saw him standing up.

"Huh?" Goku said confused, "What's that?"

He looked at the sky and saw something flying by. The unknown flying object seemed rather shiny. Shiny like a star.

"A shooting star? In the middle of the day?" Goku asked himself, "How's that possible?"

Shinx looked up and saw the flying object as well.

" _What the heck is that?"_ Shinx thought to herself, not wanting Goku to hear her from behind.

" _Whatever it is it's….. Getting closer!"_

The flying object was suddenly hurdling towards Goku. Shinx got scared and fled back into her hiding place from before.

"Woah!" Goku screamed, "It's heading straight down here!"

Goku then got out of the way before the object impacted. Thankfully Goku wasn't hurt, but he was worried what had fallen from the sky. There was dust flying everywhere from the impact. The dust caused Goku to cough a little.

"That was close." Goku said, "What just happened?"

As the dust started clearing, Goku started seeing a small figure in the spot where the object fell. Goku seemed worried for a second, worried that his figure would hurt him. But more dust cleared and it revealed that it was a poor little male Pikachu lying there on his side. Not moving.

"Hey," Goku said, "It's a Pikachu. Did he just fall from the sky? I wonder if he's okay."

Goku slowly walked toward the fallen Pikachu. When he got to him, Goku turned him over to make him lie on his back. His eyes were closed, making Goku worry that he may have….

"Pikachu!" Goku yelled in hopes he would wake up, "Pikachu wake up please! Open your eyes! Are you okay?!"

Suddenly, the Pikachu was slowly starting to breath.

"He's alive!" Goku cheered, "Thank goodness."

The Pikachu's eyes started opening as he began moaning.

"Ohhhhh," The Pikachu moaned, "What? What's going on?"

"You're awake!" Goku cheered again, "Thank goodness. I thought you were hurt badly."

"Ahhhh!" the Pikachu screamed as he accidently banged his head against Goku's really hard.

"Ow!" Goku whined as he put his hands on where the pain was, "Ow ow ow ow my head!"

Pikachu rubbed his head too and said, "You just talked! But that's impossible! You're a Riolu and Riolu can't talk!"

"Well this one can." Goku said as he continued rubbing his head.

Pikachu watched him rub his pain and began to feel sorry for him. So he got up on his feet, walked toward Goku and asked, "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just surprised, that's all."

Goku looked at Pikachu and answered, "Yeah. Don't worry about it. This pain doesn't compare to what happen to me today."

"Huh?" Pikachu asked.

"Now then," Goku began, "Are you okay? That was a pretty rough fall you had there Pikachu."

Pikachu then looked confused and looked behind him one way and then the other.

"Are you talking to me?" Pikachu asked.

"Well," Goku answered, "I don't see any other Pikachu here. Unless you've got a name other than that."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked himself. He then walked over to the water to see his reflection.

Looking at his reflection, it seems that Goku was telling the truth. He was in fact a Pikachu.

"No." Pikachu worried, "No no no no no!"

He then got up and looked all around him. As he looked, he saw yellow fur, tiny feet and paws and looked up to see his long ears. He also saw his orange cheeks.

"No no!" Pikachu panicked, "This can't be!"

But right after he saw his lightning bolt-shaped tail, it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu screamed from the top of his lungs. He screamed so loud that it echoed five miles from where they were.

Nearby in Wager Town, two of the Pokémon were walking together talking about something.

"And so then the Bidoof says," The Shieldon began before being interrupted by the sound of a loud noise, "What the heck is that?"

"I don't get it." The Lombre replied.

"That was not the joke." Shieldon said, "I meant did you hear that?"

"Not before," Lombre answered, "But now I feel that."

In one of the houses there, there lived a Machamp working out. After work out, he went inside to relax from the training he went through.

"Alright." The Machamp said, "That was a great work out. I'll be ready to take on my greatest rival pretty soon!"

He went to his bag and got out some berries to eat and some water to drink.

"Time for a healthy snack."

Before he began eating, he heard a really loud noise echoing.

"Huh?" Machamp said, "What the muscle is that?"

Somewhere else on a small cliff in the fields, there was a male Alakazam just standing there doing nothing.

His silence was interrupted by a loud noise that echoed to his location.

"What in the blue blazes is that noise?" Alakazam asked himself.

Back with Goku and Pikachu, Pikachu was running around screaming and panicking. Goku was trying to calm him down.

"Okay okay Pikachu!" Goku said as he tried to stop Pikachu from panicking, "Calm down! Pikachu!"

Unfortunately, Pikachu didn't listen and continued to panic.

"Oh boy." Goku said to himself, "This isn't going to work."

Goku then used Extreme Speed to grab Pikachu and said to him with a straight serious face, "Pikachu! It's alright! Calm down!"

"Please stop calling me that!" Pikachu asked.

"Stop calling you a Pikachu?" Goku asked confused, "Do you have a nickname?"

"No!" Pikachu answered, "I mean I'm not a Pikachu! I'm a human!"

"What?!" Goku shouted, "A human?!"

"Yeah." Pikachu answered as he started calming down, "I know it's hard to believe but I'm not supposed to be like this. I mean it when I say that I'm a human."

"A human?" Goku repeated, "I that humans were just myths."

"Myths?" Pikachu asked, "What're you talking about? Humans are everywhere. We live along side with Pokémon."

"Not here." Goku explained, "Humans only exist in stories. Or at least I thought so until you came along."

"Wait," Pikachu exclaimed, "Humans don't exist here?"

Goku nodded no.

"Then why do you believe me when I say that I'm a human." Pikachu asked.

"I remember reading the stories about humans." Goku explained, "What they do, what they look like. But there was one saying how a human can come to our world from their world. It's said when a Pokémon falls from the sky, that Pokémon is actually a human coming to our world."

"Your world?" Pikachu asked.

"Yep." Goku nodded, "In this world, only Pokémon live here. And since you fell from the sky, you must be telling the truth."

"Well I'm glad I don't have to convince you. That'd be a pain to do."

"I almost didn't believe in those stories." Goku said, "But now maybe they're not just stories after all."

Meanwhile, the Shinx was hearing their conversation from behind the tree.

"A human?" Shinx said to herself, "They're real? I thought those were just stories."

Shinx was really confused but at the same time relieved. Not the human part but for a whole different reason.

"That's Pikachu's tail is sharp, meaning that one's a boy." Shinx said, "Thank goodness for that."

"I'm sorry," Goku said, "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Son Goku the Riolu. But you can call me Goku. So what's your name?

"My name?" Pikachu asked back.

"Yeah your name. You're a human, so that means you have a name right?"

"Yeah of course." Pikachu answered, "My name is… uhh my name is…"

"Yeah?" Goku asked, "What is it?"

"My name is….." Pikachu was drawing a complete blank.

He tried to remember what his name was, but sadly nothing came up. He then started to panic again.

"Oh no!" Pikachu screamed, "What is my name?! I don't know! I can't remember!"

"What?!" Goku yelled, "You forgot who you are?"

"Not only that," Pikachu answered, "But I can't remember anything about me. Where I've been, what I've done. Nothing!"

"Oh no." Goku replied.

"All I remember is that I was in this strange colorful sparkly limbo and then I found myself falling from the sky and then WAM! Everything goes all white and then…. Well you know the rest."

" _Did the impact make him lose his memory?"_ Goku thought.

"This is bad!" Pikachu said with a worried face, "I can't remember anything. What if that impact is just making think that I'm a human? I can't be sure now."

"Don't get so stressed." Goku said as he patted Pikachu on the back, "I'm sure your memory will come back. And I bet that you are human. If you believe that you are then you must be."

"I guess so." Pikachu said with his worried look.

Goku looked and him. He saw how worried Pikachu is. So then he decided to help him out a bit.

"Come on," Goku said, "There's a town that I'm staying at for a while. I'll take you there and get you something to eat."

"Okay." Pikachu said as they started walking.

Shinx watched them leave. She began feeling very curious about that Pikachu. Could it be true? Could that Pikachu be a human on the inside? Or was he just being delusional from the impact?

"I wonder." Shinx said to herself, "I'd like to know more about this Pikachu. If he's really human then I've got a lot of questions to ask him."

Goku and Pikachu arrived at the town and Pikachu saw what big town it was. He saw lots of Pokémon there. Both big and small. He was rather quite impressed by it.

"Wow!" Pikachu said, "This place is so huge!"

"You bet it is." Goku replied, "It's because before the town was built it was nothing but large land. There was enough room for all of this."

"Well all I can say is this place is just incredible!"

Suddenly Johana appeared in front of them.

"Woah!" Pikachu shouted surprised.

"Why hello there little guy!" Johana said in her normally excited voice, "Welcome welcome welcome to Wager Town! This place was once-"

"No no that's okay Johana!" Goku interrupted, "I'll explain it to him later."

"Are you sure?" Johana asked, "Because I know much more about this town's history than you do."

"Don't worry about it." Goku answered, "I'll know what to tell him."

"Alrighty then. You two just go back to what you were doing before. Enjoy our fare town little Pikachu."

"Man," Pikachu said, "She's rather enthusiastic."

"She has to be maybe." Goku replied, "She is the current owner of this town. Come on, let's go to my house."

So the two headed to Goku's house.

Meanwhile somewhere else in town…

There was a Torchic taking a walk through the town. As he was walking he was thinking about his goal. The goal he was getting ready to achieve, to form a team to face Kyurem. He said nothing the whole time on his walk, for he kept his focus on his goal.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Azumarill House earlier?" A Rattata said to an Aron.

"No," Aron replied, "What happened?"

"There was a Riolu there who was looking for Pokémon Team. He went there and asked the entire house if one of them would join."

"A Pokémon Team? Riolu?" Aron asked as he formed a smile, "That's kind of absurd don't you think?"

"I know," The Rattata said, "Who in the right mind would ask a whole house to do something that hasn't been done since the beginning of time?!"

" _A Riolu?"_ Torchic thought to himself, " _Searching for a team? Hmmm…. Seems to me I'm not the only one on a wild goose chase. Still if he actually does get a team he could be a little bit of problem for me. I'd better find the guy and make sure he understands the truth."_

So he continued walking, but this time for a completely different reason.

Back with Goku and Pikachu, Goku gave Pikachu some berries for him to eat. Oran Berries to be exact.

"Oran Berries?" Pikachu asked with a funny look on him, "But isn't this what Pokémon eat?"

"Well you are a Pokémon remember?" Riolu asked.

"Oh yeah right. I forgot."

So Pikachu took a nibble of the Oran Berry and actually found a sweet taste in it.

"Hey," Pikachu said with a smile, "This isn't so bad."

So he ate more and started feeling much better. Before he knew it all the Oran Berries Goku put out for him were gone.

"Wow," Goku exclaimed, "You were hungry."

"I guess I was. Wasn't I?" Pikachu said before laughing.

Goku then laughed too. But after a little laugh Goku explained to Pikachu, "Do you feel better now? Those Organ Berries can heal any Pokémon."

"Yeah," Pikachu answered as he stood up from the little table, "One-Hundred Percent. Thanks Goku."

"No problem." Goku replied, "That was a really nasty fall. I'm actually really surprised you didn't break anything."

"Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly something came to Pikachu's head. Something that Goku said earlier that caught Pikachu's eye. He figured that now was the right time to ask.

"Hey Goku," Pikachu began, "You said earlier that the pain you were feeling couldn't compare to what happened to you today. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh," Goku said surprised, "Uhhh."

Goku didn't know what to say. After see all those Pokémon laughing at him, he seems to have grown a fear of telling anyone about it. But he's already asked, so what does Goku say? Does he tell the truth? Make something up? Avoid the question?

"Oh its uhhh," Goku continued trying to think of what to say, "It's not that important."

"Come on," Pikachu pleaded, "Please tell me. I wanna know. I already told you my story. Even though it's probably not exactly true since my memory's out of whack. Still I told you what I know, can't you do the same? Please?"

"Well," Goku said as he started to grow nervous, "Well you see-"

But then there was a knock on the door. Interrupting Goku's statement.

"Oh. I'll get that." Goku said feeling relieved.

" _That was close."_ Goku thought, " _I can't take another laugh from another Pokémon."_

Goku answered the door and saw a Torchic standing there.

"Oh," Goku said with a smile, "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Are you the Riolu everyone's talking about?" The Torchic asked.

"Huh?"

"May I come in?" Torchic asked politely, or so it seemed.

Goku didn't want to let him in knowing that the Torchic knows the thing that Goku doesn't want Pikachu to find out. But he didn't want to be rude, so he had no choice.

"Please do." Goku answered as he moved to the side, allowing Torchic to enter.

"Hi there." Pikachu greeted nicely, "Are you a friend of Goku?"

"Hardly," Torchic answered, "We've only just met right now."

"W-w-w-would you please have a seat?" Goku politely asked, "I can get you a drink or something to eat."

"The seat will be enough thank you." Torchic answered as he took a seat in the table seat.

"So uh," Goku began has he was more nervous than before, "How did you know I was here?"

"I simply went to the ultimate source of all," Torchic explained, "The owner of the town. Who knows where everyone is living here."

"Oh right." Goku said, "Johana does certainly knows where to find someone, doesn't she?"

" _Something's wrong with Goku."_ Pikachu thought, " _Why does he look so uncomfortable? I understand that Fighting Type Pokémon don't do so well against Fire Types but still. Torchic doesn't look like he wants to hurt us."_

"So," Torchic began, "I heard there was big stuff that happened at the Azumarill House today. Something that really got everyone's funny bones really going."

"Um uh well," Goku said as he grew even more nervous than before.

"Really?" Pikachu asked, "Well I just got here so I wasn't there when it happened. What happened?"

" _No Pikachu!"_ Goku thought, " _Don't ask him!"_

Goku really wanted to say it out loud. But since he wanted to be a really nice Pokémon and not rude, he just couldn't do it.

"Well I wasn't there either," Torchic said as he gave Goku a look that made him even more uncomfortable, "But I heard that it involved something quite… silly."

"Silly?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah," Torchic answered, "In fact it was so silly that everyone had laughed so hard they had tears flying right out of their eyes."

"Gosh," Pikachu said, "I don't know if I could laugh that hard."

"Oh you would. Because this particular silly thing is something that only a black mask wearing short stack could even dream of."

" _Black mask wearing?"_ Pikachu thought to himself, _"I haven't seen anyone here wearing a mask."_

"This thing was so silly that it's something even your little friend here would think about doing."

"What're you saying?" Pikachu asked.

"Why don't we ask him shall we?" Torchic followed up.

So then they both looked at Goku, who started sweating now.

" _No no no!"_ Goku yelled in his head, " _Please don't tell him!"_

"So let me ask you something Blue Boy," Torchic began, "Why are you pretending that you can accomplish something that only REAL Pokémon can do?"

"Uhhhhh," Goku moaned not knowing what to say.

"What's he talking about Goku?" Pikachu asked.

"Goku?" Torchic chuckled, "Hahahahaha! What kind of name is that? That's the kind of name you want everyone to remember in your little fantasy?!"

"Well uh," Goku said as he let Torchic up from the chair as leading him to the door, "It's been really nice to meet you and have a little talk but we're a little busy with something right now. Right Pikachu?"

"Busy?" Pikachu asked with a confused look.

"Your memory?" Goku whispered.

"Alrighty then." Torchic said as he got out the door, "But just remember something kid. You'd better stick to what you're really good at. Because this is the big leagues. You're not built for something like this. I'd say "come back to this when you're a Lucario", but even then you'd still be no match for me. Because that title and fame is mine! Face facts, no one wants to join your team. No one wants to help you. Why? Because you're nothing. Always have been and always will be. I, on the other hand, have everything it takes to defeat Kyurem. So do yourself a favor and stay out of this before you get hurt."

Pikachu couldn't believe what he was hearing. That Torchic seemed so nice. Now he's suddenly picking on Goku. He began to clinch his paws and feel a rage coming on. So he went up to the Torchic with an angry face.

"Leave him alone!" Pikachu shouted.

"Hahahahahaha!" Torchic laughed, "You're defending him?! You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"I don't care! That's no way to treat a Pokémon you've never met before! I think it's time for you to leave!"

"Alright then," Torchic replied, "But you defending him like that just proves my point. He can't stand up for himself. You might as well go home now Geeku! You're not gonna make it out here! It's a waste of time!"

Torchic then laughed as he walked away. Tears started forming under Goku's eyes and then he quickly went back inside.

"Pokémon like him!" Pikachu said in anger, "I'll tell you what. I can't stand Pokémon like that!"

Pikachu then went inside and saw Goku crying quietly. Pikachu felt extremely bad for him. So he went to Goku to comfort him.

"Don't cry Goku." Pikachu said with a smile as he patted Goku on the back, "Don't listen to what that jerk says. You know how Pokémon like him are like, they just act like that because they either don't want to express their true feelings or they're just jealous of you."

Goku looked at Pikachu with tears falling down on his face. Causing the fur on his cheeks to get wet.

"But he's right!" Goku cried, "Who would even care enough to help me out?! I might as well face facts like he said! I'm nothing!"

Seeing Goku cry like this really was upsetting for Pikachu. He didn't like seeing him like this.

" _Poor Goku."_ Pikachu thought, " _What's troubling him so much? I can't help him unless I know what's going on."_

"Do you mind telling me what Torchic meant by "join your team"?"

Goku looked at Pikachu again with a face of uncertainty.

"I can't," Goku answered as he cried, "You'll laugh."

"No I won't," Pikachu argued, "I won't laugh."

"Yes you will. Everyone does. Soon as you hear it you won't be able to help it. My dreams are undoubtable impossible to make come true, let's just leave it at that."

"Goku," Pikachu said as he made Goku look at him in the eyes, "I want to help you. But I can't if I don't understand what's going on. Please tell me Goku. I promise I will not laugh. Trust me."

Goku was silent for a second. He didn't know what to think about what Pikachu said. Should he do it? Should he not? Suddenly Goku felt something inside telling him that he should tell the truth. He knows that Pikachu will just keep asking if he doesn't. He might even feel better if he talks about it after all.

"Okay," Goku said as he wiped away any tears he had left, "You might want to sit down. It's best that I start from the beginning."

So the two sat down and Goku told Pikachu the whole story. The Pokémon Teams, the Kyurem Stones, Kyurem himself, Goku's fathers dream. Pikachu listened to every single word that Goku said. He didn't miss a single word. As Goku explained, he began to ponder what he was saying. Why wouldn't anyone join his team? What was so different about Goku that made no one believe that he can do it? Pikachu then began to feel sad for Goku. The way that he explained how alone he was for a long time. How he left behind his father to pursue the dream that many have been unable to make a reality. Pikachu just hated hearing Goku say how he's failed to get a team in every town he's been to.

"So that's what's going on." Pikachu said, "You want to make your dad proud by surpassing all the other teams in the world by defeating Kyurem."

"Yes." Goku replied quietly, "But what's the use of going on? I'm just a joke."

Pikachu didn't say anything. He was so upset of Goku that he just didn't know what to say at this point. He felt his heart crack.

"You can go and laugh by the way." Goku said as he turned away from Pikachu.

"Laugh?!" Pikachu asked confusingly, "Why would I laugh?! Your dream is amazing!"

"It's okay. You don't need to lie to me."

"No I mean it!" Pikachu said as he got up and went over to look at Goku in the eyes again, "I don't think anyone can been more passionate about this goal than you! No matter how many Pokémon laughed at you, you just kept going! You never gave up and you can't start now! You've got to keep looking! I'm sure there's someone out there that wants to join you!"

Goku smiled at Pikachu despite still being upset. He was happy that Pikachu thought that way about him.

"Thanks," Goku finally praised, "But I think I've done enough. I'll never be as good as my dad. At least he got a team…."

He slowly stopped talking as he suddenly got an idea from the statement he just made.

"Hold on a second." Goku said with a smile with no more sadness in his voice.

So then he got out the map he's been following to find the towns he visited. He looked at it and smiled really big.

"Yes!" Goku cheered, "There's still hope! I still have a chance!"

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"My dad's friend!" Goku answered as he cheered, "Leaf the Torterra!"

"Leaf the Torterra?" Pikachu asked really quietly with a strange face.

"Yeah! He was part of my dad's Team back in the day! Once I explain that I'm his friend's son then maybe he'll join! All hope's not lost!"

Pikachu listened to Goku words, but at the same time he seemed rather lost. He felt a little sense of Déjà vu.

" _Leaf the Torterra."_ Pikachu thought, " _Have I heard that name before? Why does it sound so familiar? Come to think of it, Goku the Riolu. That sounds strangely familiar too. But I've never met those two. Did I?"_

While Pikachu thought about his, Goku was packing up his things, put his Red Scarf on and headed to the door.

"He lives in a cottage in the west forest from here." Goku said, "I'll go there to find him!"

Pikachu then snapped out of what he was thinking and saw Goku heading out.

"Goku!" Pikachu said, stopping Goku from leaving, "Do you mind if I come along? I'm quite curious about the Torterra you mentioned."

"Sure," Goku answered with his excited smile, "I wouldn't mind having some company along the way. Let's go!"

Pikachu nodded and the two headed off to the cottage home of Leaf the Torterra. While they were leaving town, Torchic saw the two running out of town from the window of his house.

"It seems he finally gets it." Torchic said to himself, "He doesn't stand a chance. But why is that rodent going with him? He didn't actually get a teammate did he?!"

Torchic was quite annoyed about the idea. If it were true that Pikachu joined his team before Torchic even started then maybe, just maybe, Goku may actually have a chance.

" _No!"_ Torchic thought, " _He couldn't have made a partnership with that Pikachu! He can't! That means he's one step ahead of me and I haven't even started!"_

Torchic growled in anger at the thought. He wasn't just going to let this happen. But how can he fix this?

"Why that little-"

Suddenly, a huge noise caught Torchic. He got out of the house to investigate, and outside of the town and in the forest he saw a large cloud of dust. Curious, Torchic wondered what happened.

"What's this?" Torchic wondered, "Something like this needs checking out."

So he ran to the scene of the loud noise and large cloud of dust.

Back with our heroes, they were running to the west forest like Goku had mentioned earlier. Goku was running really fast, wanting to get there quickly.

"Man," Pikachu commented, "You're going really fast. You must be really excited."

"I am!" Goku replied, "There's absolutely no way he can refuse my offer! He's my dad's best friend! My dream will come true after all! Really, I've got you to thank for this!"

"Me?"

"Yeah!" Goku answered, "If you hadn't made me talk about my problems earlier then I would've gotten that idea! So thanks!"

"You're welcome I guess." Pikachu said.

Then the two started laughing. Later, they found themselves in the cottage in the west forest. The home of Leaf the Torterra.

"This is it." Goku said, "This is my real final last chance. If he doesn't agree to join then I'm done."

"He'll join." Pikachu encouraged, "You'll see. How can he refuse the son of his best friend? Maybe he'll offer up if we explain what you're up to."

"Maybe." Goku replied, "Do me a favor though Pikachu."

"Sure. What?"

"Don't get him too excited." Goku explained, "Because he's a Torterra, if he gets too excited then he'll go out of control with his strength. This wouldn't be if he wasn't so big in such a little cottage."

"Okay." Pikachu agreed, "No problem."

"Alright then. Let's go see him."

So the two entered the cottage and saw what a nice place it is. I was a big place, big enough for a Pokémon like Torterra. It was filled with so many different things from around the world.

"Wow!" Pikachu said in amazement, "Look at this place! It's amazing!"

"You bet it is." Goku replied, "He's kept so many things from his travels with my dad. Call it his memory inventory."

"Look at this carpet." Pikachu said as he found the mentioned Red Carpet with a small picture in it, "It looks really old and ancient."

"Yeah. They went into a lot of old Dungeons back in the day. They were an explorer team, alongside with the team after Kyurem."

"Well, all I can is," Pikachu began, "Leaf sounds like a really incredible-"

"Hey!" A loud voice suddenly said, "Stop Thieves!"

Suddenly a big Torterra came right into the cottage.

"Woah!" Pikachu and Goku shouted.

"Now listen up!" the Torterra shouted, "I don't know what you think you are! But to me you two are nothing but little Rattatas running to their Rattata holes! Just get out of here, leave whatever you were thinking of taking, and no one will-"

"Leaf!" Goku interrupted, "Stop! Calm down!"

"Huh?" Leaf said as he got a good look at Goku, "Hmmm. You look remarkable familiar."

Leaf then put his face closer you Goku, making Goku a bit uncomfortable.

"Have we met before?" Torterra asked, "Because I get the feeling we have."

"We haven't met." Goku answered, "But I think you may know my dad, Bardock."

"Bardock?" Torterra repeated, "Bardock? As in the Lucario Bardock?!"

"That's him." Goku answered.

Leaf then took a good look at Goku. As though he was looking for a resemblance. Finally, he started smiling.

"Hahaha!" Leaf laughed, "Well what do you know?! My old pal had a son! Hahaha! I knew he'd make it! Now I see that you're Bardock's boy! He always said that if he ever had a son he would want to name him Goku. I had my doubts but I always knew he'd do it."

Leaf then looked over at Pikachu with a look in his eye.

"And I see that you momma's a Raichu?"

"Huh?" Goku asked with a confused look.

"Isn't that Pikachu right there your brother?" Leaf asked.

"Oh!" Goku and Pikachu both said at the same time.

"No no!" Pikachu answered, "We're not brothers. We're friends."

"Friends?" Leaf asked, "That I have an easier time believing. Because Raichu and Lucario as Mates, meh. Maybe in some other lifetime."

Goku replied, "I don't know. Maybe it's possible. You never know."

"Yeah." Pikachu said, "Just because you hadn't seen it doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Maybe so." Leaf replied, "Just out of curiosity, how long have you two been friends?"

"How long?" Pikachu asked.

"Not long at all." Goku answered, "We just met today actually."

"Just today?!" Leaf shouted, "Hahahaha! You're just like your old pop!"

"I am?" Goku asked.

"You sure are! Your pop's always been good at making friends fast! Like the time he and I became friends for the first time!"

Leaf then moved over to a table and explained the whole story.

"He was just a little Riolu just like you. And I was a little Turtwig. One day an apple fell out of the tree and the both of us had an eye on that apple. We argued about who saw it first and then eventually the arguing went to fighting. Suddenly while we were fighting, a Psyduck came out of nowhere and ate the apple we were fighting over. You'd think we'd continue fighting over what had happened and who started it."

"Did you?" Pikachu asked.

"Not at all!" Leaf yelled in excitement, "We ended up cracking up! We just laughed and laughed about what had happened for hours! I was like "Did you see how we kept getting each other like that?!"! Then he said, "Yeah! And what about how stupid we looked when that Psyduck ate the apple?!"! Oh, I'll never forget that day. Ever since that day, we became the best of friends. And we did everything together."

"Wow." Goku said, "Sounds like you have a fun history with my dad."

"I sure do." Leaf replied, "And I can't tell you how exciting it is to meet Bardock's son. It's an honor!"

"Gee thanks." Goku praised, "But you shouldn't make too big of a deal about it."

"But it really is an honor! It's almost like I'm seeing my old friend again."

"No I mean really don't make a big deal about it. You almost got too excited, so please calm down."

"Oh," Leaf said as he realized what Goku meant, "Sorry about that. I can't help it sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." Goku said, "Just be careful. You've only got one cottage after all."

" _Man,"_ Pikachu thought, " _Goku wasn't kidding. He gets excited way too easily. I'm surprised he's been able to keep this place up for so long."_

"So anyway," Leaf said, "What brings you and your dad here? On a little trip or something?"

"Well actually," Goku explained, "My dad's not here."

"What?!" Leaf yelled in worry, "You ran away?! Buddy, I know how dads can be. But you can't just run away from your troubles! You need to sit down and-"

"No I didn't run away!" Goku interrupted.

"He kicked you out?" Leaf asked coming to another idea. A stupid idea, "I'm very sorry to hear that. I didn't think he would be that kind of-"

"He didn't kick me out either!" Goku said.

"Then what's the story?" Leaf asked, "Why isn't your dad with you?"

" _Oh boy."_ Goku thought, " _Dad was right. He can be a bit irritating when it comes to this stuff. He never listens at times."_

"Well," Goku began, "You see, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got nowhere to go."

"Alright then." Goku replied, "I'm on a journey."

"A journey?" Leaf said, "That's great! I've always loved going on journeys! In fact, back in my day there were very rare times I was in my cottage. You'd always find me outside going to find a journey to journey on. You know what they say: Adventure's Out There!"

"Who says that?" Pikachu asked.

"Why I do!" Leaf answered, "You like it?"

"It's a nice phrase actually." Pikachu replied, "I gotta use it sometime."

"You should." Leaf said, "Anyway. Goku, what kind of journey are you on?"

"That's actually why I'm here."

"You're here?!" Leak yelled.

"Yeah." Goku answered, "What's wrong?"

"You're here and not this Pikachu?!"

"Hmm?" Goku hummed as he looked over at Pikachu, "Oh! I mean "That's actually why WE'RE here."."

"That's better." Leaf said, "Don't ever exclude anyone with you. No exceptions!"

"He's right you know." Pikachu said with a giggle.

"Alright alright." Goku said with a giggle back, "Anyway, we're here because we need to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, ask away!" Leaf replied, "You've got a question and I've got an answer."

"Okay." Goku said as he sort of looked down, "Ummm. I was wondering that umm."

"What?" Leaf asked, "You're going to have to speak up pal. You're kind of quiet right now."

"I was wonder that…. That….. y-y-y-, " Goku stuttered.

For some reason, Goku couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was scared for some reason. But why? He was certain beyond a doubt that Leaf would join his team. So why? Why is he scared?

"You okay little guy?" Leaf asked with a worried look, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Goku answered with a strict voice, "I just uhhh…"

" _Come on Goku!"_ Goku thought to himself. Trying to get himself to ask the question, " _Just ask him! What's wrong with you?! Are you really that scared to ask any Pokémon to join now?! Come on Son Goku! Stop being a wuss! Be brave! Just ask him the-"_

"I think he wants to ask you if you want to join his team." Pikachu suddenly told Leaf. Much to the surprise of both Leaf and Goku.

"Pikachu!" Goku whispered loudly.

"What?" Pikachu whispered back, "That's what you wanted to ask him."

"A-a-a team?" Leaf asked, suddenly looking uneasy, "A Pokémon Team?"

Goku and Pikachu were silent. Waiting for his response.

"Hahahahaha!" Leaf suddenly started laughing, "Oh little Pika! What joker you are! A Pokémon Team?! Hahahaha! Oh. That's just too much. I've got to remember that one."

"Well actually Leaf," Goku said, "He's not joking."

"What?" Leaf asked suddenly getting serious.

"I was wondering that you would join my team."

Leaf was silent for a moment. Which was quite unusual for Goku and Pikachu to see after seeing how exciting he was. Leaf just didn't know what to think about Goku's request. All that came to mind was a terrible tragedy that had happened to him.

"You see," Goku explained, "I've been traveling around the world for a long time looking for Pokémon to join my team. Together we would collect the eight Kyurem Stones to-"

"No!" Leaf suddenly said in a loud voice.

"W-what?" Goku asked with a slightly sadden voice.

"I said no!" Leaf said, "Listen to me when I say "Go home"!"

Leaf then turned away from Goku and Pikachu and headed to another room in the cottage.

"Wait!" Pikachu said as he and Goku followed Leaf into the room.

"How could you just say no to your best friend's son?!" Pikachu shouted, "You can't do this to him!"

"Go away now." Leaf said with an angry voice.

"Please Leaf!" Goku begged, "Please! You're my only hope left! No other Pokémon would join me! I thought maybe you'd join since….. Well since you and dad were a team before."

Leaf didn't move a muscle nor did he say a word.

"I want to make my dad's dream come true. The dream he gave up on. I want to make him proud. And I can't do it unless I get a team! Why?! Why won't you help me?!"

Leaf continued to be silent, but finally sighed. As though he was about to say something, but was not going to be proud of it.

"It wasn't just your father giving up." Leaf explained, "It was because of me that he gave up."

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"It was back when we were a team." Leaf continued, "We have just gotten the third Kyurem Stone. I was a Grotle at the time, your father was a Lucario, and our newest teammate was a Grovyle named Grass."

" _There it is again."_ Pikachu thought, " _More senses of déjà vu. Something really weird is going on."_

"We were on our way to the next Trail Dungeon to attain the next Stone. But then suddenly, we were ambushed."

A tear started pouring down Leaf's eyes. He was not liking to tell this story.

"A rogue team came out of nowhere and attacked us. We fought back but they were too strong. They were after our Kyurem Stones. One of them had gotten all of our Stones, but at the same time Grass was cornered at the edge of the mountain. But I was so determined to defeat Kyurem that all I could think about was those Stones. Your father tried to save Grass but it was too late. The cliff couldn't handle the weight of so many Pokémon on the edge. I then realized what had happened but I only had enough time to save your father. I might've gotten the Stones back, but not our friend. He feel off the mountain along with the other Pokémon that attacked him. We never saw him again. After that, I just couldn't go on with the adventure knowing that I didn't put my friends first. So I left for home. Leaving your father behind with the Stones. He tried to convince me to continue forward but….."

There was a long silence. Goku and Pikachu listened to every single word he said. They couldn't believe what had happened. Goku was terrified about the thought. Could the same thing really happen to his team? Would the Pokémon he assemble not be any different than how Leaf was at the time?

" _No."_ Goku thought to himself, " _No, the same thing can't happen to my team. It mustn't. I'll always be there for my team. I would put my friends first. We wouldn't just be a team, we would be family."_

"Leaf." Goku finally said, "That was the past. You can learn from that and do better. I'm just asking you to give it another chance. Please. You're my only hope."

"I'm sorry Goku." Leaf replied, "But I just can't. Not after what happened. I can't risk the life of another Pokémon. I can't ask you to do this to yourself."

"But Leaf-"

"Goku!" Leaf yelled, "Please understand. This isn't a game, this is real. What happens, happens forever. That includes the life of a fellow Pokémon. If you lose a friend, there's no getting them back. Please Goku, go home where it's safe."

"Please Leaf!" Goku shouted as tears had once again fell from his eyes, "You have to help me! I need to make my dad proud! Everyone just looks at him and sees him as a failure! I can't let him just live like that anymore! If I do this then maybe….. Maybe they'll respect him better!"

Leaf didn't say a word as he had already said enough.

"I'm begging you! Please! You can't just give up on your best friend! Don't you care about him?!"

Pikachu then touched Goku by the shoulder, causing Goku to look over at Pikachu. Pikachu had a serious look on his face and just shook his head slowly left to right. Goku got his message and stopped trying to convince Leaf.

The two then left the cottage and headed back to Wager Town. They didn't say anything about what happened. Goku was too upset about what happened, and Pikachu didn't want to bother him. Even though Pikachu knew what Goku was feeling right now he just didn't think it was the right time to talk. But maybe just a few words wouldn't hurt. Would it?

" _Goku."_ Pikachu thought, " _I really wish you wouldn't feel like this. I understand why, but there must be a bright side to this."_

"Gee," Pikachu said with a smile, "That cottage was in such a beautiful looking forest. I admire Leaf for living in such a setting. Wouldn't be cool to live in a forest like that?"

Goku didn't say anything. He just looked really sad. Pikachu felt sorry for him, for Leaf was his only other chance.

"Goku." Pikachu said softly, "Don't let it get you down. Maybe….. Maybe someone else will…"

Goku walked a little further from Pikachu. Pikachu then knew for a fact that Goku didn't want to talk and he wanted to be alone. Pikachu respected that and decided to be quiet for the rest of the walk.

When they had arrived at Wager Town, Johana came up to them to talk.

"Why welcome back you two!" Johana shouted in excitement, "My my you've been going out a lot in just one day. You're a Pokémon that really likes to get out. Aren't you?"

Goku was silent. He didn't reply to Johana's statement, instead he just walked past her and headed for home.

"Huh?" Johana asked with a sad look, "Goku?"

She then looked over at Pikachu and asked, "Is he okay? He looked kind of…. Heart broken."

"Today has been quite a long day for him." Pikachu answered, "I think its best we let him be. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow. I appreciate you concerning though."

"Of course I'm concerned." Johana replied, "He's a citizen here and I'm always wanting to make sure the citizens here are happy."

"Well," Pikachu said, "I'll go keep him company. See ya."

"Take care." Johana said as the two left to their own business.

When Pikachu arrived at the house, he saw Goku sitting in the table seat. Looking even more depressed than he was before. Pikachu felt his entire heart break from seeing him like this.

"I guess that's it." Goku said quietly, "There's no one left. I've been to every town known to my town. Not even my dad's best friend wants to help me. I've been abandoned."

Pikachu couldn't believe what he had just heard. The way he had said abandoned, it just made Pikachu just as upset as Goku was.

"Pikachu," Goku said as he looked over at Pikachu with his sad face, "I'm glad you came. So I wouldn't have to face that alone…. So thank you."

Goku then got up and headed for one of the nests in the house.

"What're you doing?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm going to sleep." Goku answered as he lied on the nest in his sleeping position.

"Sleep?!" Pikachu asked in confusion, "But the sun's just setting!"

"I'm just too tired."

Pikachu didn't bother continuing to talk as he could tell that Goku just wanted to sleep the whole day off. But he just wanted to end the conversation on a bright note at least.

"Okay. I get it." Pikachu said, "I'll let you get some rest. Good idea. I might go to sleep too soon. I'll check back with you in the morning."

Pikachu then looked out the window, watching the sunset from the house. He looked over at what had happened today. He fell from the sky, he lost his memories, he believes he's human, and he watched the dreams of a brave Pokémon get crushed.

" _Well,"_ Pikachu thought, " _A whole day and I haven't gotten any of my memory back. Although I guess I can't expect to get them all back on the same day I lost them. I'm sure they'll come back at some point. Someday. Still though, I felt as those the names I've heard and the Pokémon I've met sort of triggered something for me. What do they mean? Could they be…. Well, maybe we'll see."_

As Pikachu watched the sun set and the moon rise, he thought about poor little Goku. He thought how depressed and alone he must feel right now. Pikachu thought that no one should be that alone, especially when they leave family behind. What could he possibly do to make Goku feel any better? As he thought it all through, an idea came to his head. One idea. But was it a good idea? Would it actually work? The idea wasn't all the way through however. But he just couldn't shake it off. At long last, he felt tired enough to get some sleep. So Pikachu headed over to the other nest that was next to Goku's. He got on it and lied down. But before he closed his eyes, he took one more look at Goku for the day. He was fast asleep, in complete peace.

" _Goku."_ Pikachu thought, " _I'm really, really sorry."_

And then Pikachu closed his eyes, and invited himself to sleep.

The next morning, Goku and Pikachu woke up, had some breakfast, and Goku packed up his things his bags and got ready to head for home. As for Pikachu, he still had the idea in his head. But he still wasn't sure if it was the right idea or a good one. What should he do?

"Are you sure you don't want to look a little more?" Pikachu asked, "If we keep looking I'm sure we'll…. You know. Find someone."

"There's no point in trying anymore Pikachu." Goku answered as he packed up, "I just can't keep trying anymore if even my dad's closest friend doesn't believe in me. There's only one other thing to do."

Goku paused for a moment. He took off he Red Scarf, took a long look at it, and then put it in the bag with his other belongings.

"That's to go home."

"Are you sure?" Pikachu asked.

"Well," Goku began, "I've got to face my dad sooner or later. He might not be happy for me, but still I can't run away from my troubles."

Pikachu was silent again. He didn't know what else to say to convince Goku to keep going. So that's when he decided to let Goku do as he decides. But what about himself? What should Pikachu do?

"Hey." Pikachu said, "Do you mind if I come along? I can take some of the blame if you want me to."

"I don't want you to take any false disappointment." Goku answered as he looked over at Pikachu, "But sure, you can come. If I'm gonna face my dad I don't want to do it alone."

"Thanks." Pikachu replied with a smile in hopes to cheer Goku up, "I mean it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Goku nodded and then packed everything else up. The two then headed out of the house to find Johana, who seemed a little down.

"Everything's all packed?" Johana asked.

"Everything." Goku answered.

"Okay. I'm really sorry about what had happened yesterday. Believe me, if I could I would join your team. But sadly since this town needs me here, I can't"

"It's okay." Goku said, "I understand."

There was a silence for a minute or two. It seems as though no one else knew what to say at this point.

"Well," Johana finally said with a weak smile, "Thank you for staying here. I hope you come back to visit sometime."

"You're welcome." Goku said as he and Pikachu started walking out, "Bye."

As the two walked, Pikachu looked at Goku. His head was down, the kind of face that represents complete depression. Pikachu could tell from there that there was nothing he could say to make him better at this point. He then looked at all the Pokémon living or staying here, and the buildings in the town. He saw how they had all traveled behind them as they moved along. He hated to see Goku leave like this. Ending his journey on such a sour note. He hadn't known Goku for a long time, not long at all in fact. But he just couldn't stand him being like this. Just then, something hit him. Maybe, just maybe, there is something Pikachu could say to make things better for Goku. The idea he had. There was no doubt in Pikachu's mind that if there was a best time to use that idea, it was now!

" _That's it!"_ Pikachu had thought, " _I don't care what happens! I'm gonna do it! I have to try! For Goku!"_

Pikachu suddenly stopped walking without Goku even noticing. When Pikachu stopped, he looked down at the ground with an extremely serious look on his face. He looked far down at the ground that there was shadow in his face.

"Stop!" Pikachu yelled to Goku. Causing Goku to stop, look up straight and turn his head over to Pikachu.

He saw the shadow that covered Pikachu's face. He could tell something was up. But what?

"What?" Goku asked, "Is something wrong Pikachu?"

"Yes!" Pikachu replied with a serious voice, "Something is very wrong. It's the way you're leaving."

Goku was confused and sort of scared at the same time. He didn't like how Pikachu looked or sounded.

"You're not going back to your dad! Not like this!"

"Huh?" Goku asked confused, "Then where else can I go? Home is where I belong you know."

"I'll tell you where to go!" Pikachu said, "You're going straight to Kyurem and show him what a great Team Leader you are!"

"But how?" Goku said with a sad look, "I don't have a team."

Pikachu was tired have hearing that. This is it. This is the time. This is the time Pikachu was waiting for. The idea he was thinking about all night. His mind was made up. There was not turning back now.

"You do now! Because…" Pikachu said as he raised his head up to look at Goku, "I'll join your team!"

"Huh?!" Goku said with a surprised look and a surprised voice.

"Goku!" Pikachu said, "I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself anymore! You've worked so hard and traveled so far to achieve your dream! You can't quit now and I'm not gonna let you! You're wrong about yourself Goku! You're not a failure! You're not nothing! No! You're more of a something than any of the Pokémon here! You never gave up no matter how many Pokémon laughed at you! Most Pokémon would probably quit the first time it would happen to them! But not you! You just kept going and going and going! Always kept your sights on your dream not matter what happened! Goku, I'm joining you're team whether you want me to or not!"

"But why?!" Goku asked, "Why do you want to join?"

Pikachu was silent for a moment. He had to say something quick while he had his attention. But for just a moment, he had thought about what he was doing. The way he was encouraging Goku to not give up. To keep going. Why did it feel like he had done this before? Why did he feel like he felt this feeling before? But now was not the time to think about that.

"Because…." Pikachu began before taking a dramatic silence, "I won't abandon you! I want to be the friend that will be there for you when no one else will! I want to be your friend! Someone who cares for you! I don't want you to be alone anymore! Someone like you deserves to have a friend! And I want to be that friend to you! And Goku, I don't just want to be your Teammate. I want to be your Partner!"

Goku was so touched about Pikachu's words. It had finally happened. Someone had finally offered to join his team. No, not offered. Decided to join his team. And not just a friend or Teammate, but he wants to be his Partner. Goku then felt tears once again falling down. But his time, it was tears of joy. He was so overjoyed that he could help but cry. He thought that something like this would never happen to him.

"Pikachu," Goku said as he cried with tears of joy, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"So what do you say?" Pikachu asked with a smile as he put out his hand in front of Goku, "Partners?"

Goku whipped the tears off his face and answered as he grapped Pikachu's hand, "Partners!"

The two looked at each other in the eyes and could tell that a beautiful friendship had been born between the two.

So when the two let go of each other's hands, Pikachu asked, "Alright then boss. What's our first assignment?"

"Huh?" Goku asked before he realized what he meant, "Oh right! Our assignment. Yes. Our first assignment is to get more members to join our team."

Pikachu nodded and replied, "Okay then. How many members do we need for our team?"

"Including you," Goku began, "I'm looking to have at least five members on my team."

"A six member team?" Pikachu asked, "I like it!"

"There's just one problem though."

"What's that?" Pikachu asked.

When they headed back to the house they had just left, Goku laid out the map he had in his bag on the table.

"I've already been to every town on the map." Goku began, "And no one there believes that this task can be done."

Pikachu took a good look at the map and noticed the checks on each town. Indicating that those were the towns Goku had already visited. This was surely a problem, as every town was checked.

"Hmmm," Pikachu hummed, "Well now that you have a Teammate, maybe we could try these towns again. Maybe if they see that you got someone on your team, maybe they'll change their minds."

"Maybe." Goku replied, "But what if nothing's change?"

"We'll have to just go and-"

Suddenly Pikachu noticed something about the map. There were only a few towns on the map. There was plenty of land to build more towns. This was a whole world inhabited only by Pokémon, surely there should be more than what was on the map.

" _This doesn't seem right."_ Pikachu thought, " _Why is there so much land? There's still a lot for more towns. Hey, wait a minute! What did Goku say last night?!"_

Last night…

"I guess that's it." Goku said quietly, "There's no one left. I've been to every town known to my town"

Present day…

" _Every town known to his town?"_ Pikachu continued thinking, " _That's it!"_

Pikachu then turned to Goku fast and asked, "Goku! What you said last night about that you visited every town known to your town! What did you mean by that?!"

"Oh." Goku began, "I meant that not every Pokémon in my hometown is from all around the world. So the map from my hometown only lists the ones that the Pokémon there came from."

After hearing that statement from his new leader, an idea popped into Pikachu's head.

"I've got it!" Pikachu shouted, "That's the answer! That means there are more towns than this map says!"

"Huh?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"All we have to do is travel to these far lands on the map and maybe we'll find more towns to visit! And if we find new towns maybe we'll find Teammates!"

Goku thought about the idea for a second and started to like the idea. A lot. What didn't he think of that in the first place?

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Goku yelled in excitement, "It's worth a try! So let's do it!"

"Alright!" Pikachu replied.

Then immediately, the two got all of their things all packed up and ready to go. Goku put his Red Scarf back on and got another one out. For his new Teammate. No, his new Partner.

"Here." Goku said as he handed the other Red Scarf to Pikachu.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked as he looked at the scarf, "What's this?"

"It's a Team Scarf. All the members of a Pokémon Team wear them. Put it on and everyone will know that you're part of a team."

Pikachu smiled, nodded, and put the Red Scarf around his neck.

"It fits perfectly!" Pikachu said as he gave Goku a thumbs up, "Thanks."

"No problem." Goku replied, "Now let's get a move on!"

"Ready!"

The two then left the house. This time leaving it for good. The two headed off to the other exit on the other side of town. Johana followed them there to wish them luck.

"Oh I'm so happy that everything turned out well for you in the end Goku!" Johana said in her normal happy self, "I'm so glad that you two are Partners now!"

"Me too." Goku said, "I had almost given up on my dream until Pikachu joined in."

"Well," Pikachu replied, "I couldn't just let you quit. You're better than that."

"I know that now thanks to you."

Johana giggled and said, "Well I hope you two get the team members you're looking for. And…. I hope you make your dream come true Goku."

"Thank you." Goku replied, "That means a lot."

"No problem. Are you sure you don't need anything else? Because I could give you a little something to help you."

"Nah." Goku answered, "We should be good for now. Right Pikachu?"

"Yeah." Pikachu answered, "No problem. Your support is enough for us."

"Alright then." Johana said, "Goodbye you two. And good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye!" Pikachu and Goku shouted to Johana at the same time as they headed off on their journey.

Meanwhile from afar, the female Shinx watched as the two had left the town. Shinx had grown worried that now that Goku has a Partner, did she have any chance of joining now?

" _What do I do now?"_ Shinx thought, " _He has a partner now. Does that mean that my dream is gone now? Can I not…. Be with him? …. No! I can't give up! I overheard what they were talking about. He said he's looking for at least five members to join his team. Including Pikachu. Meaning I've got four more chances to join him!"_

Shinx then began following them without being seen by them. Determined to be with Goku, the Pokémon of her dreams.

" _I have to be one of those four members to join! I just have to!"_

With Goku and Pikachu, they were walking together. Finally on the road to gather the other members of Goku's team. Goku was so happy that he finally had a Teammate and a Partner. He was on the way of fulfilling the dream his father never achieved.

" _I'm doing it dad!"_ Goku thought, " _I'm forming my team! I'm on the way to make you proud! Pikachu and I will do it! Somehow."_

Something suddenly came to Goku. Something about Pikachu.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said as he turned to Pikachu, "I've just realized something."

"What's that?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe if we travel together then maybe some of your memory will come back to you Thunder."

Pikachu was surprised about what Goku had called him. It seems that Goku gave Pikachu a nickname. Thunder.

"Thunder?" Pikachu asked with the strange look again.

"I've got to call you something. You know since you're human. You like it?"

" _Thunder?"_ Pikachu thought to himself, " _Thunder? Why have I heard that name before? Could it possibly be…"_

"Hey." Goku said as he was trying to snap Pikachu back to reality, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" Pikachu said he awoke from his snooze cruise, "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you don't like it then you can come up with something."

"No no!" Pikachu yelled as he waved his paws, "I like it. No, I love it! Thunder the Pikachu it is!"

"Alright then!" Goku yelled in excitement, "You ready Thunder?!"

"I'm ready Goku!" Thunder answered.

"Then let's go!"

The two then started running really fast. Now completely determined to get the team they're looking for. With nothing to stop them.

" _I may not remember anything right now,"_ Thunder thought, " _But I'll get my memory back someday. I'll find the truth. Am I human or not? That's the question I want the answer to. But until then, I'm glad to be adventuring with my new Partner. Son Goku the Riolu."_

And so the adventures of Thunder the Pikachu and Son Goku the Riolu had begun.

However, they're not the only team on the road. Because elsewhere, another team had been formed just today.

Torchic watched Thunder and Goku run together from a hill far from where those two were.

"Well what do you know?" Torchic said, "He actually did it. He got a teammate. There's more to his wimp than meets the eye I guess. But he doesn't stand a chance against us. Does he?"

He then turned over to _his_ new Teammate and Partner. A male Eevee.

"Don't worry about it." Eevee replied with a cocky smile, "They won't be adventuring for long."

Will these two turn out to be a little trouble for our heroes? Will Shinx ever get the courage to join Goku's team? Find out next time!

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, Goku had just made friends with a Pikachu who claims to be a human and not a Pokémon. After joining Goku's team and adopting the name Thunder, the two headed off on a great journey to fulfill the dream of Goku's father Bardock the Lucario. Let's see what happens with our heroes as they continue journeying.

Episode 2: The First Mystery Dungeon

Our heroes, Thunder the Pikachu and Son Goku the Riolu were following down a path in a field. In hopes that it will lead them to a town not on the map. While they were walking down the path, they were singing a silly song. They also did silly dances as they sang.

"We are in the Pokémon world," Goku sang as he danced, "We are Pokémon boys, not Pokémon Girls!"

"As a Pokémon," Thunder sang and danced, "I can be who I truly am!"

"I can run and sing, I can hurt Silly Sam!"

Then the two laughed at the whole song. Finding it hilarious.

"And who thought you that song?" Thunder asked as he laughed.

"Our neighbor Poliwrath," Goku answered, "He's always been a silly Pokémon. He doesn't really take things seriously."

"Well he certainly sounds like an expert song writer."

Goku then looked at the road. He had hoped that it lead somewhere. A new town, a new place. Somewhere that can get them the Pokémon that will join his team. Just five more members. Five more was all he needed to start collecting the Kyurem Stones.

"I sure hope that we'll get somewhere soon." Goku said, "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"We will," Thunder replied, "We're following a road after all. And if there's a road then there must be a destination at the end."

"Good point."

Another idea came to Goku's head, Thunder's memory. Did he remember anything yet? Did any of the surround areas trigger anything in Thunder's head? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey Thunder," Goku said, "Do you remember anything yet? Did any of your memory come back?"

"I don't know," Thunder answered, "Let me see."

Thunder then closed his eyes and tried to see if anything has changed for him. He thought really hard, really really hard like he meant it. Sadly nothing came up. Nothing was there but a large white blank. It was disappointing to Thunder, as he was hoping to at least know his human name. Not that Thunder was a bad name, he would just like to know.

"Nothing." Thunder said with a sad face.

"Oh," Goku replied, "Sorry."

Thunder looked at Goku, and suddenly turned his sad face into a happy face. Which cheered Goku up, knowing that his Partner wasn't feeling too bad about it.

"It's no big deal." Thunder said with a smile, "You know what they say: Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

"Yeah," Goku replied, "And it seems your memories need even more help than we thought. Let's keep going, we must be getting close by now."

"Okay!" Thunder said as they got back to walking.

Without them noticing, which I'm actually surprised they haven't by now, the female Shinx that wanted to join Goku's team had continued to follow them where ever they go. In hopes to finally talk to Goku and asked him to join his team.

" _Wow,"_ Shinx thought, " _They're traveling far. They're traveling even farther than I have. Maybe they'll actually discover a town not known to most towns in the world. They haven't noticed me yet, but I can't hide from them forever. If I don't do something soon then I'll never get to join Goku's team. Which means…. I've just got to join! I've got to!"_

Shinx then headed in the same direction as Goku and Thunder.

They later came across in front of a strange forest where the leaves covered most of the sun but still had some sunlight cut through. There was a pathway that acted as an entrance to the forest.

"The next town must be through there." Thunder pointed out, "Passed that forest."

"That's not just a-a-a forest." Goku said with a stutter, "T-t-t-hat's a mystery dungeon."

"A mystery dungeon? What's that?"

"Well uh," Goku began as he tried to figure out how to explain it.

Thunder began to notice that he was quite uneasy and felt quite nervous about these mystery dungeons. He looked like how he did when he was hiding the secret of his goal back in Wager Town, only this time he seemed scared. His legs felt those of a frighten Skitty. But before Thunder could even get the chance to ask what's up, Goku spoke up.

"Well you see," Goku continued with a calm nerve, "Mystery dungeons are these big labyrinth-like structures with 3 to 99 floors. They're very famous places to explore."

"Oh yeah?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah." Goku answered, "My dad and Leaf always went into these places when they were a team. He said there was always a new discovery in every new dungeon."

"It looks rather dark in there." Thunder said, "Is it safe?"

"Only if you're well prepared." Goku answered, "Which is good that we are. And even if we aren't, there are always some items hiding in there that can help us."

" _Mystery dungeons huh?"_ Thunder thought, " _They do sound intriguing. And it seems the only way for us to progress is by going in there. But are we ready?"_

"The next town must be on the other side of this dungeon." Thunder pointed out, "So let's go."

"Wait what?" Goku asked, "You mean go in there?!"

"Unless you'd rather go in the lake."

"Wait uh," Goku began as he tried to think of something to say, "There's got to be some other way around!"

"What?" Thunder asked confused, "What're you talking about? This is the way in there."

"Well, it's just that…. Ummm…." Goku was at a loss for words. He seemed like he was trying to avoid going in the mystery dungeon for some reason. But what was that reason.

"You're not ready for mystery dungeons." Goku finally said, "You're new to this world and I don't think it's such a good idea to send you in there so soon."

"What do you mean?" Thunder asked, "You acting kind of strange."

"Strange? Not me."

"Strange?! Or is cowardly?!" a voice screamed.

And then two figures jumped in front of our heroes. Goku screamed in fear of what had just happened. But Thunder was not fazed at all. Only a slight surprise is what he felt. For the figures that jumped out of nowhere was Torchic, the same one from Wager Town, and a male Eevee. Both looked at our heroes with a big smirk on their faces, which meant that today they meant business.

"Just where do you think you two are going huh?" Torchic asked with a cocky voice, "You didn't think we'd just let in there without having a little face off with us! Did you?!"

"You thought wrong if so!" Eevee then shouted.

Just as Eevee spoke, Thunder felt something. It was a feeling in his head as if something had triggered the moment Eevee spoke to them. There was a strange familiar ring in the tone of that voice. But where did he hear it before? These two have not met before. Or at least, that's what Thunder believes.

" _Huh?"_ Thunder thought, " _That voice. That intense voice of that Eevee. I get the strange feeling like I've heard that voice before. But where and how? I don't even know who that Eevee is."_

"So you two are the blunts that Torchic told me about." Eevee mocked, "Can't say I'm impressed, although it's still better than a Psyduck teamed together with a Magikarp."

Thunder then snapped out of his mind and got to talking back to their opponents.

"Who asked you two?" Thunder asked in annoyance, "Move aside. We've got places to be and it's not your faces."

"Hahahahaha!" Torchic laughed, "Wow! Look at your little leader right there!"

Thunder looked behind him and saw Goku hiding behind his back covering his head.

"Goku?" Thunder said.

"How many are there?" Goku asked in fear, "Please make them go away!"

"Goku it's just Torchic and his new friend Eevee."

Goku then looked up and saw that Thunder was correct. It was indeed the Torchic they met back in Wager Town and his new Teammate Eevee.

"Oh." Goku said as he stood up straight and looked at them with a mad look, "W-what do you want?!"

"To see how pathetic you two look." Torchic answered, "And it turns out, you two are below that! You're pitiful!"

Torchic then laughed hard at our heroes. The two felt angry about Torchic mocking them while holding nothing back with the laughter. Goku especially felt enraged by Torchic's behavior.

"I'm surprised you were even able to get this close to a mystery dungeon despite your cowardness!" Torchic continued mocking, "Right Eevee?!"

Torchic then looked over at Eevee and was confused to see how Eevee seemed lost in thought. Eevee's cocky smile disappeared and just stood there with a weird look in his eyes. Was he thinking of something or was something wrong?

"Doesn't seem like your team's not doing so hot either." Thunder commented.

"It looks like your friend there is broken." Goku said with a smirk.

"Quiet you two!" Torchic shouted as he turned to Eevee, "Come on dude snap out of it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Huh?" Eevee said finally, "Oh uh, what Torchic said."

" _I don't think he was even listening."_ Goku thought.

"Whatever." Torchic said, "It's time we finally go all out! Let's do this!"

"Do what?" Thunder asked.

"What do you think you electric rodent?!" Eevee shouted, "It's time to battle!"

"Huh?!" Thunder said.

"Unless you're afraid just like the wimp you are!"

"Fine!" Goku shouted back, "You want to fight?! Let's fight!"

Goku then began to get in his fighting position but Thunder got right in front of him.

"Goku calm down!" Thunder exclaimed, "We don't need to fight them."

"But they don't think we can make it out here." Goku replied.

"So what? We're looking for Pokémon that do think that we can make it. They're the ones that'll join our team. Not only that but by the time we get a full team, we'll probably have lots of fans rooting for us. And you're worried about these two?!"

Thunder then looked over at them with a disgusted, annoyed look.

"Who cares if they're impressed?!" Thunder asked.

"Oh what a shame!" Eevee said with a deep voice, "You're running away from a fight?! What losers!"

"Tell me about it." Torchic replied, "They couldn't even battle a Magikarp."

Then the two started laughing really hard at our heroes.

"We're not fighting because it's not right to battle senselessly!" Thunder shouted.

Goku thought about what Thunder just said and began to wonder what he was about to do. Would it really be worth the hurting of him, Thunder or their opponents to really impress them? He no longer had to ability to know. So without knowing what to say, Goku just continued letting Thunder do the talking while he just stood there beside Thunder.

"Besides," Thunder contined, "We don't need to battle you sad sacks to know we're good enough to be out here! You're just wasting your time so just go away!"

"Not a chance!" Torchic yelled, "We came here to challenge you and we're not leaving until we beat you to the dirt!"

"Hold on hot head." Eevee said to Torchic, "I've got an idea."

So then the two huddled together and talked about the idea Eevee had.

"What's this?" Goku asked, "What're they talking about?"

"I wish I knew." Thunder replied, "Unless it's more insults in which case I don't even want to know."

"Alright then." Torchic began, "You don't want to fight? Then let's not fight!"

"Wha- really?" Thunder asked with a small smile.

"Wow," Goku said, "That's quite decent of you. I'm glad you've come to your senses."

"Yes. I'm happy too." Torchic said before whispering the rest to himself, " _You little blue numskull_."

"But if we're not going to fight," Eevee then said, "Then we're going to race instead."

"Race?" Thunder and Goku said at the same time.

"Yep. After all, it takes more than just determination to get to Kyurem. You've got to be able to get past these mystery dungeons in record time."

"That's right." Torchic continued with a cocky smirk, "So we're going to see who can get passed this mystery dungeon first. Make it there before us then you've got a chance. If not, you might as well take your Oren Berries and go home. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Thunder thought about the challenge and admitted that while their wagers are quite unsportsman-like, he was less violent than a fight. And combined with the fact that that mystery dungeon is the only way to continue forward convinced Thunder that they should accept.

"I guess a race is more civil than a battle." Thunder said, "What do you think Goku?"

Thunder turned over and saw that Goku was trebling. His arms were shaking, his legs shook, his tail refused to stay still, and his face looked frozen. Never before had Thunder seen anything like this. It's as though Goku was suffering through some kind of chill problem.

"Goku?" Thunder said, "Is there a problem?"

Goku then quickly snapped his head over to Thunder and noticed that Thunder saw what he was doing. He was quiet for a quick second but then soon came up with an answer.

"Oh uh, no." Goku said with a smile, "No, no. No problem at all. I was just thinking about the challenge as well and you're right. It's much more harmless that a meaningless battle. I say we go for it."

" _A race in the mystery dungeon?!"_ Goku thought to himself while he continued smiling in front of Thunder, " _That's worse than battling! I've never actually been into one of these for real! I don't know if we can do this!"_

Goku then looked over at Torchic and Eevee with a proud look.

" _But I can't let them put us down like that! I've got to try! After all, I've got Thunder by my side. So this shouldn't be too hard._

"We accept your challenge!" Goku shouted as he pointed at them.

" _He's terrified."_ Torchic thought to himself, " _I can tell. This is going to be easy."_

"Alright then." Torchic said, "Get into positons!"

So Goku and Thunder got into one side of the entrance together while Torchic and Eevee got on the opposite side.

"We can beat them Goku." Thunder said with encouragement, "Just watch."

"Yeah." Goku replied.

Goku disguised his face, as deep down is where his true feelings laid. He was shaking in his boots, if he wore any, heading into that labyrinth. He knew that they were well prepared for the perils that the dungeon had. But even then, Goku felt that this race was a big mistake.

"Alright then!" Eevee shouted, "Ready, set,"

There was then a very long pause. As though it was a test to see how long they can keep themselves ready. Each Pokémon, except for Goku, felt the energy build up inside of them. They held that energy together to help them get a very great start. Goku took a look over at Torchic, and Torchic did the same to Goku. They looked at each other with a non-so-friendly look in their eyes. They felt a spark shock between them, as though he was the spark of rivalry. The same thing happened with Thunder and Eevee. Finally, the long pause we end as Eevee gave the order that would begin the competition.

"Go!" Eevee shouted.

And instantly the two teams raced into the mystery dungeons. The race was officially on.

The Shinx that had followed our heroes witnessed the race begin. She saw the Riolu and Pikachu enter the mystery dungeon.

"Oh." Shinx said to herself, "Those four Pokémon sure are brave. These mystery dungeons are quite dangerous. I don't even know if I can make it in there myself."

Shinx had grave doubt about her survival in the mystery dungeon. She had never been in one before and actually hoped she never had to go in one. But she wasn't about to give up now.

"No." Shinx continued, "I have to do it. I'm not gonna let some old cave scare me away from joining Riolu's team. I'm going!"

So with the determination of joining Goku's team and caution of the dangers inside, the little Shinx adventured into the mystery dungeon that which the race is being held. It was then she felt that she had the heart of a proud Luxray. Though her legs felt more of that of a frighten Skitty.

In the mystery dungeon…

Our heroes entered the mystery dungeon in hopes of winning the race that Torchic and Eevee dared to challenge them with. Leaving behind the big fields and bright sun, they now were surrounded by big trees in a big labyrinth with little sun rays cutting through the branches.

"So this is a mystery dungeon huh?" Thunder said with a amused smile, "It actually looks kind of pretty. Not quite mysterious as the name suggest if you ask me."

Thunder then looked over at Goku and noticed that he didn't seem quite focused. He acted as though something was about to pounce on them. As though he was extremely cautious of his surroundings. Normally Thunder wouldn't blame him for being cautious, but this behavior was way beyond what he expected to him in when they entered. Being the friend he now is to Goku, Thunder just had to know if something was bothering him.

"Everything alright?" Thunder asked Goku.

"Huh?" Goku looked at Thunder with a surprised face. Like Thunder had woke him from a dream, "Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Just a little first time jitters is all."

Thunder had a slightly hard time believing the story Goku told. But seeing that they had a race to win, he didn't have to time to play 20 Questions with Goku.

"Okay then." Thunder replied, deciding to accept the answer he received, "It seems we lost Eevee and Torchic."

"Mystery dungeons are really big." Goku explained, "You can get lost really easily. That means we got to get to the other side quickly. Or else the next time we see those jerks is at the finish line. With them waiting for us."

Translating that to the possibility of their victory, Thunder nodded his head and they began moving forward in the dungeon. Thunder noticed that Goku seemed rather calm now. Just a moment ago he seemed like something was about to come out and attack. But now he acts as though nothing is wrong at all. Thunder grew suspicious about what Goku was feeling right now.

" _What's up with Goku?"_ Thunder thought, " _Just a second ago he seemed scared right out of his pants. Figuratively that is. What's going on here? I just hope he's not hiding anything from me."_

"So." Thunder said, "You do know what these mystery dungeons are right? If so, think you can give me some pointers?"

"Sure." Goku answered, "First thing you need to know is that you should never go into a mystery dungeon alone. They're really dangerous and you can get hurt in the most ridiculous of ways. That's why you need to have someone with you to make sure they take care of you if that happens."

"Good thing you're here with me then." Thunder replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway, always make sure you're prepared for these things. Make sure you having healing items, berries and other things that can help you out. And always carry food with you too in case you get hungry."

"You sure know more about these things than I thought." Thunder comment.

"My dad taught me how mystery dungeons work when he was training me for my journey." Goku replied.

"Guess you're dad has a lot of experience with mystery dungeons. Considering that he was part of a team before."

"Yeah." Goku answered, "He gave me a lot of good advice about these things. Like for example: even if you forget to stock up on items, there are always items in the mystery dungeons that you can pick up."

Thunder and Goku then came across an Oran Berry just lying there on the ground. Without an owner, meaning that it didn't belong to anyone.

"Like that Oran Berry right there." Goku pointed out.

"Well that's a relief." Thunder said, "Better than going all the way back just to have to climb all the way up again."

"You can say that again." Goku said with a laugh.

Thunder was about to pick up the Oran Berry, when suddenly…

"I don't think so squirt!" A voice said.

A Sandslash came out of nowhere and grabbed the Oran Berry right off the ground.

"This is my Oran Berry!" The Sandslash said, "Go find your own!"

"Ah!" Goku screamed in fear, "An Enemy Pokémon!"

"Enemy Pokémon?" Thunder repeated.

"There Pokémon that don't like playing nice." Goku explained with a scared voice, "They're always running around in mystery dungeons."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Well," Goku began, "I wouldn't quite invite them over to dinner that's for sure."

"I wouldn't come even if you did invite me!" Sandslash shouted, "Now put 'em up!"

"Goku." Thunder said, "I think he wants to fight."

"Yeah he does." Goku replied, "That's what they all want. Once they look at you, they won't let you go without a fight."

"Well you're the expert."

They both then got into their fighting positions and stared at Sandslash with game faces.

"I'll run you down through these battles too." Goku said, "First thing you need to know is your HP."

"HP?" Thunder asked.

"Your Health Points. HP is what keeps you up and going. If you take damage or get too hungry, you lose HP. And once all your HP is gone, you get sent right back to the beginning of the mystery dungeon. So try to dodge as much as you can and make sure you don't go hungry."

"Dodge as much as I can, and don't go hungry. Got it." Thunder said.

"If you take damage then you can heal yourself with and Oran Berry. And the cool part is you gain more HP whenever you eat an Oran Berry."

"Really?!" Thunder asked, "Awesome."

"Yeah." Goku replied, "But sadly it will only last until we exit the mystery dungeon."

"Awww. I had a feeling it was too awesome."

"It's a bummer I know. Anyway, there are other berries that can heal you from conditions. But you'll find out about that when you get that specific condition."

"Maybe you can tell me about them now." Thunder suggested.

"Too many to explain." Goku answered, "Next thing you need to know is combat. You can use your Normal Attack which doesn't do a lot of damage but will be a last resort."

"Last resort?" Thunder asked in confusion, "For what?"

"That's the next part. Then there's the Special Moves. Special Moves can range from being stat changing moves, either to you, your teammates, or your opponent, giving your opponent a bad condition, or being a Special Attack. And Special Attacks are more powerful than Normal Attacks."

"I see." Thunder said, "Combining the different kinds of Special Moves can make you win a whole lot quicker. Right?"

"More or less." Goku replied.

"So how does the Normal Attack become a last resort?"

"Unlike your Normal Attack, which has no limit to how many times you can use it," Goku began, "Special Moves will only last depending on how much PP you have. PP means Power Point."

"Power Point." Thunder repeated, "What's that?"

"Power Points are what allows you to use your Special Moves. Whenever you use a Special Move, it costs you one Power Point. If you run of Power Points for a certain Special Move then you can't use that Special Move again until we exit the mystery dungeon."

"So that's what will leave us with the Normal Attack." Thunder said, "Gee. I didn't know there was so much to know about battling."

"You can always refill your Power Points with an Elixir." Goku continued, "Regular Elixirs will only give you some of the Power Points for your Special Moves but Max Elixirs will completely fill them all up. So stock up on those."

"Okay. So let me see if I got it all right here." Thunder said, "Don't lose HP by keeping Oran Berries and food, and keep Elixirs to fill up Power Points. See I got it."

"You sure do." Goku praised with a smile.

"Enough with class!" Sandslash shouted, "I'll itching to crush some half pints like you!"

"Alright." Goku said, "I think we've bored him enough. Let's take him!"

"Right!" Thunder shouted as he ran toward Sandslash.

Thunder then jumped up high and performed an attack.

"Spark!" Thunder shouted as he launched his attack at Sandslash.

The attack hit, but it had no effect.

"What?!" Thunder asked with a confused look, "It didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work!" Sandslash snarled, "What Electric Attacks effect a Ground-Type like me?!"

"Scratch!" Sandslash shouted as he performed the attack at Thunder.

Thankfully Thunder jumped out of the way before the attack could land.

"Woah!" Thunder said when he landed, "That was close. He almost got me."

"Oh yeah." Goku said with a sorry look on his face, "Sorry. I forgot to mention; certain attacks won't work on certain types of Pokémon."

"Don't be sorry." Thunder replied, "It's not your fault. You didn't make yourself look like a fool in front of the Enemy Pokémon."

"Not yet he hasn't!" Sandslash shouted.

"Crush Claw!" Sandslash shouted as he performed the said attack.

"Augh!" Goku shouted as the attack landed on him. Causing Goku to take damage.

"Goku!" Thunder shouted.

"Ha!" Sandslash scoffed, "Not even a challenge. Now it's your turn!"

"I don't think so!" Thunder growled, "Quick Attack!"

Thunder performed and landed the attack on Sandslash.

"Augh! Why you little- That's it! No more playing nice! Fury Swipes!"

He perfomed the attack and delivered five Fury Swipes. Sadly for the Sandslash only two attacks successfully landed on Thunder.

"Ah." Thunder sighed, "You're tougher than I thought you'd be. But playtime's over. Now Goku!"

"What?" Sandslash asked in confusion.

"Vacuum Wave!" Goku shouted as he performed the attack against Sandslash from behind.

"Ow!" Sandslash shouted as he took the hit.

He turned around and saw the source of the attack. Goku had sneaked up from behind Sandslash while Thunder had him distracted and performed the Vacuum Wave attack from behind.

"Like to play rough huh?!" Sandslash asked with a smirk.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Goku replied, "Tail Whip!"

Goku performed the Tail Whip and lowered Sandslash's defense.

"So what? That's not going to help you much."

"Don't count on it!" Goku shouted, "Force Palm!"

Goku launched his Force Palm attack but missed Sandslash as he dodged out of the way.

"Missed fool!" Sandslash mocked.

Goku then noticed that from behind Sandslash was Thunder.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted with worry, "Thunder watch out!"

Thunder tried to get out of the way but was too slow.

"Argh!" Thunder groaned as Goku's Force Palm attack accidently landed on him.

Thunder was then on the ground rubbing his face from where the attack hit him. Goku stood there with a sad sorry face.

"Thunder!" Goku said to Thunder as he got down to check on him, "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Sandslash just moved out of the way before-"

"Don't worry about it." Thunder replied with a smile, "You didn't mean to."

"Still, I should try to be more careful next time. After all, as for what you've just experienced, Attacks can also hurt your teammates."

Thunder got up and looked at Goku again.

"You had enough?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah," Goku answered, "I think we can finish him off now."

They then winked at each other and then got into their fighting positions, ready for another go at Sandslash.

"Just give it up squirts!" Sandslash said, "You can't hold a candle against me!"

"That's what you think!" Thunder shouted, "Double Team!"

Thunder performed the move and multiple Thunders were created out of thin air.

"Wha- what?!" Sandslash said as he got a little dazed at the sight.

"Come on Sandy," Thunder mocked back, "We're just little squirts. Come at us."

Sandslash was too confused to even think about the battle right now. As there were too many Pikachus in the room. Which one should he attack? Would he get it right the first time? There was only one way to find out.

" _Keep it cool. Keep it cool."_ Sandslash thought, " _Don't let them confuse you like this. Besides, this just means their too scared to fight me. Little Wurmple."_

"Nice try kiddies." Sandslash said, "But I know which one is the real one! And that's this one!"

Sandslash then performed a Normal Attack on the Pikachu on the northeast side, but it turned out to be a fake.

"No! I was wrong?!"

Suddenly all the other copies of Thunder vanished. Leaving no other Pikachu in sight. Coming down to the conclusion that they were all fakes.

"Huh?" Sandslash said, "Where'd you two go?!"

Sandslash noticed that Goku was nowhere to be found either.

"Probably ran away." Sandslash said to himself with pride, "Don't surprise me a bit. Nobody could ever defeat the all mighty Sandslash. I'm just too good for them."

"Let's get him now!" A voice shouted, catching Sandslash by surprise.

"Huh?!" Sandslash said as he turned around.

As soon as he turned around, he found Thunder and Goku jumping out of nowhere to perform a surprise sneak attack on the Ground-Type Pokémon.

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted.

"Quick Attack!" Thunder shouted along with Goku.

They came up at such a surprising moment that Sandslash didn't have time to evade the double attack.

"Arrugh!" Sandslash shouted as both attacks successfully landed on him.

Thunder and Goku then landed and high fived each other of the success of the attack.

"But I, I" Sandslash moaned as he twirled in dizziness, "I can't lose."

Sandslash then fell to the ground and fainted. He also dropped the Oran Berry that he picked up when he fainted. Thunder then picked up the Oran Berry as though they claimed their prize.

"We'll be taking this." Thunder said to the fainted Sandslash.

"Good job Thunder." Goku praised as he patted Thunder on the back, "You've won your first battle."

"We won." Thunder corrected, "But thanks. That was pretty rough."

"Whenever an Enemy Pokémon is carrying on item and loses a battle, that Enemy Pokémon drops it and now becomes ours."

"Wow." Thunder replied, "Guess it's his loss then."

Suddenly Thunder felt something in his chest. It was a feeling of bravery and confidence. As though he felt more like he can take on more challenges and stronger Pokémon. He felt like he can climb tall mountains and face greater danger. Why did he feel this now when it never occurred to him before?

"I feel so strange." Thunder commented on his feeling, "Like I feel like I can accomplish a whole lot more now."

"That's a normal feeling you get when you've gained EXP." Goku replied.

"EXP? I'm guessing that stands for Experience?"

"That's right." Goku answered, "Whenever you win a battle, you gain EXP. Once you've gained enough EXP, you'll Level Up. One you've Leveled Up, your stats change. Your HP, Strength, and Defense will increase. Making you stronger and powerful than you are now. And the best part is that when you've Leveled Up to a certain Level, you'll learn a new move."

"Awesome." Thunder said, "We'll be able to take on stronger Pokémon that way."

Thunder and Goku then continued journeying through the mystery dungeon. With that battle in the way, they had to make it out quickly before Torchic and Eevee could make it first.

"What was that Sandslash's deal anyway?" Thunder asked, "I mean we didn't do anything wrong and yet he acted like he had a bone to pick with us."

"I wish I knew." Goku answered, "It's just been that way ever since mystery dungeons were a thing."

"Huh?"

"The Enemy Pokémon follow two rules." Goku explained, "Find a Pokémon, then fight that Pokémon. Exclusively in that order."

"But that isn't right." Thunder replied, "Pokémon shouldn't fight. Especially ones they don't even know."

"Try telling them that. We could try running away but they'll just chase after us. So, while I don't like hurting other Pokémon either, they don't give us much choice. We'll have to fight them and knock them out just so they'll leave us alone."

"Still that's stale. I mean just forcing a Pokemon to fight just for their amusement? Can't they have a-"

Suddenly Thunder stepped on something hard. He looked down and found a gold coin with a P on it.

"What's this?" Thunder asked as he picked it up.

"Woah." Goku exclaimed as he looked at the coin, "its money. And you got a coin worth 50 dollars."

"Money is just here lying around in a mystery dungeon?"

"Yep." Goku answered, "You can find lots of money in a mystery dungeon. Better keep that safe in the bag."

"Right." Thunder replied as he put the money in the bag.

"Anything else I need to know about mystery dungeons professor?" Thunder asked with the joke at the end as they continued journeying through the dungeon.

"That's all for now my student." Goku replied with another joke, "You'll learn more as we continue on."

Soon they found themselves in a room with stairs that lead up.

"Alright." Goku said, "Time to move on to the next floor."

" _Gee."_ Thunder thought, " _I didn't know there were so much to know about being a Pokémon. I'm going to have to give it my all if we're going to get to Kyurem and get my memories back too. I probably still have a lot to learn."_

So then our heroes went up to the next floor to begin the process they did in the first floor again. Find treasures, items, and berries, fight Enemy Pokémon, find the stairs, and move on to the next floor. They continued moving up and up until they reached the fifth floor where they had finally found the exit to the mystery dungeon. The finish line to the race challenged by Eevee and Torchic.

"There it is!" Thunder exclaimed, "The exit! Finally, I was getting really tired for a second. All those Enemy Pokémon bugging us like that."

"I know." Goku replied, "I was getting worn out too. Just think; once we get to the next town, we can rest all we want before looking for our new member."

"That sounds like music to my long ears." Thunder said with a smile but with a tired look at the same time.

They exited the mystery dungeon to find the bright sun unleashing its full shine on our heroes once again. The light bothered them slightly due to the leaves and branches cutting off some of the light in the mystery dungeon. But nevertheless they were happy to be out of there and have the next town in sight. Goku seemed to be the most happy about it though. What's more is that their rivals Eevee and Torchic could not be seen anywhere. Were they still in the mystery dungeon? Were they okay? They could not tell.

"I guess we made it first." Thunder stated based on what he can put together.

"Yeah!" Goku cheered, "We made it first! We beat Torchic and Eevee Thunder!"

"Yeah!"

Thunder and Goku then danced together and cheered and laughed at their victory.

"We sure showed them didn't we?!" Thunder asked as he danced along.

"Yeah!" Goku answered, "Maybe next time they see us they'll be a little nicer to us!"

"Or maybe you'll just look more like losers." A voice suddenly said.

The voice took our heroes by surprise. A very big surprise. And after seeing whose voice it belonged to, our heroes' celebration was to be canceled. The voice belonged to none other than the arrogant Torchic and his partner Eevee.

"Y-you?!" Goku said with a very surprised look.

"What're you two doing here?!" Thunder asked with a confused look.

"You mean other than watching you palookas make fools of yourself?" Eevee answered, "Winning."

"You guys are so slow." Torchic commented quite rudely, "You had was waiting for like, eight minutes. Maybe eleven. If it takes you that long to get through a mystery dungeon it's going to be quite a long adventure for you two."

" _Those two actually didn't make us wait that long."_ Torchic thought as he talked, " _It only took them a minute to get here after we got there. Those two were on our trail. They're better at this than we thought. But I can't have them thinking that."_

"Give us a break okay?" Thunder argued, "That was our first time. We were just getting used to our surroundings and made sure nothing was dangerous. Right Goku?"

Thunder then looked over at Goku only to find that Goku was looking at the ground. Quite unhappy looking at that.

"Goku?" Thunder repeated.

"Take our advice rodent." Eevee said, "Go home now. We got here much quicker than you because we're better than you. If that's how long it takes you to get through a mystery dungeon then you don't stand a chance against the Challenge Dungeons. The ones with the Kyurem Stones. But don't worry. If you really do want to be a great Team, you can always become an Exploration Team since you're so slow."

"Hahahaha!" Torchic laughed, "Yeah! All that time to explore and making yourselves look even more like losers!"

Torchic and Eevee then left to head on over to the next town. Thunder was silent for a moment. Angered about what they had said. They were not losers, they had just lost one challenge because the other Team got lucky. At least that's what Thunder believes. Thunder then looked over at Goku and found him to be in the same position as he found him before.

"Goku," Thunder began as he put his arm on Gokus back, "Don't let them get to you. They're just-"

"I'm not." Goku suddenly said, interrupting Thunder, "It was just…"

Goku then took a moment of silence. Leaving Thunder at the edge of his seat, if he was sitting that is. Thunder didn't know what to expect from Goku. The loss seemed to have been real hard on the poor Riolu. After a moment of silence, Goku lifted his head with a big smile on his face.

"It was just one loss." Goku finally finished, "No need to be giving up right? Besides you're right. That was you first time in a mystery dungeon so we took some time to get you familiar with it. Now that you know how they work, we can get better."

Thunder was relieved to hear that Goku was not upset at the loss. Thunder rewarded Goku for his good sportsmanship with a smile back.

"Yeah." Thunder replied, "We'll get better. Real soon. And maybe one day they'll finally respect us and be our friends."

"Heh heh." Goku chuckled, "Maybe. But I don't know. Torchic is kind of a hot head."

They then laughed at the joke Goku made. Because of Torchic being a Fire-Type and…. Oh, you get the picture.

So after taking a laugh, Thunder and Goku finally took off to the town ahead. Hoping to find their new best friend and teammate in the town.

When they arrived in front of the town, the read a sign that read "Fern Town, Where Everything is Possible".

"Where everything is possible eh?" Goku said, "Now this is my kind of place."

"I think it's just a saying Thunder." Thunder replied.

"You never know. You could get lucky enough to fly even though you're not a Fly-Type Pokémon."

"Yeah." Thunder replied with a laugh, "I wish."

Before either one could suggest to enter the town…

"Stop right there criminals!" A voice yelled as he grew louder by the passing of each word.

A Magnemite jumped out from behind the sign, surprising our heroes.

"Woah there." Thunder said, "Where's the fire?"

"Right here that's where!" Magnemite replied with a Sheriff-like tone, "Not in my town you don't! Paws in the air! Reach for the sky!"

Thunder and Goku quickly followed his order and put their paws in the air. Feeling quite uncomfortable and nervous while doing it.

"W-What's going on?" Goku asked nervously.

"You know darn right what's going on!" Magnemite answered as though he thought Goku was playing dumb, "I know just what you two are up too! Heh, you two up too. That's funny."

"Up too?" Thunder repeated, "We're up to nothing. Expect with our little quest."

"Exactly! You're little quest is at an end here now partners! I'm taking you both down to the slammer where you rightfully belong!"

"What?!" Goku shouted in confusion, "But we didn't-"

"Don't give me any of that!" Magnemite interrupted, "You think I was born yesterday?! Are you not a yellow-furred Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the blue and mask-wearing Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon?"

Thunder and Goku then looked at each other and were completely at a loss for words. They felt as though there was something he believed they did wrong but they clearly didn't do. Why was the Magnemite treating them like criminals, they thought to each other. It made no sense. They had just only arrived at the town and have had no time to do anything wrong. But sadly they could not lie to the Sheriff as they knew exactly what they were. They were in fact a Pikachu and a Riolu, partners in crime according to the Magnemite.

"Y-y-y-y-" Goku stuttered as he sweated, "Ye-"

"Hold on a minute cadet!" Another voice screamed.

It belong to the evolution of Magnemite, Magnezone.

"Boss!" Magnemite exclaimed as he posed in front of Magnezone, "Reporting for duty sir! I was just taking down crime by arresting the wanted criminals you told us about sir!"

"Those wanted criminals?" Magnezone asked with confusion.

Magnezone then took a look at the so-called wanted criminals that Magnemite stated. A Pikachu and a Riolu so it seemed. The look on Magnezone left Thunder and Goku speechless and even more nervous than before. His look sent shivers that shook them more than a blizzard in the highest mountains. He then took his focus over to Magnemite, but our heroes were not pleased of how he continued with the look.

" _Oh."_ Goku whimpered in his thoughts, " _What did we do? We didn't do anything wrong? They must have the wrong fellows."_

"Dang-nabbit cadet!" Magnezone shouted with great displeasure, "What're you doing pestering this young folks here?! You just scared them half-right out of their fur! Why I oughta have you do more than 100 training session for this?!"

"But sir." Magnemite argued, "Are these not the criminals you told us about in the meeting? Did you not tell us to track down a Pikachu and a Riolu?"

"When in the gosh-darn-heck did those words escape from my thoughts?!"

"Uhhhhh." Magnemite said as he tried to think of what to follow that statement up with.

This conversation they were having left Thunder and Goku both relieved and confused at the same time. Sure it was good news to know that it was just a mistake made the cadet, but at the same time they thought to themselves if there were actually criminals out there.

"Gee." Thunder whispered to Goku, "I wonder how he became a sheriff."

"Probably some family matters." Goku replied as they chuckled.

"Hey!" Magnezone shouted causing Thunder and Goku to stop chuckling, "What're you two giggling about?!"

"Nothing sir!" They both answered at the same time as they sweated.

"Well I would like to sincerely apologize for my scatter-brain of a cadet here. He's been known to sleep through our meetings and thus cause him with misleading information that he somehow puts together himself."

"I was so sure of it this time!" Magnemite complained, "I had to be a Pikachu and a Riolu! It fitted perfectly from what I remembered hearing! Or at least, what I think I heard."

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Magezone shouted, "Don't train so hard before attending a meeting! Every time you do, you get so exhausted that you can't keep your eyes open!"

"I can't help it if one of the only ways I can rank up is by pushing my limits."

"You're going to push my buttons if you don't get shape up!" Magnezone replied, "Now get back to the station boy! Scoot!"

"Oh uh." Magnemite said being caught off guard, "Sir Yes sir!"

Magnemite then headed off to the Sheriff station in the town. With him gone, Magnezone turned over to our heroes. With the look he had, he could send shivers down your spine even if he didn't mean to. So Thunder and Goku's nerves were aggravated yet again by his stare.

"Now then." Magnezone began, "What'd be the business of you folks?"

"Oh uh." Thunder began replying, "We're here to-"

"Take a vacation!" Goku finished, "Yep. That's right. We're on vacation."

"Wait wha-"

"Just go along with it please." Goku whispered to Thunder.

"Oh!" Thunder said, "That's right. Vacation. Yeah, we needed to get out of town and take some time off you know what I mean?"

"Vacation you say." Magnezone said.

"Yeah." Goku replied, "I heard this place had some really cool hotels to stay in and some funs things to do. So I thought it'd be great to stop by here."

"Well you thought right boy. You won't find another place quite like this. You actually came at the right time since the festival celebrating the anniversary of this town is coming up tomorrow."

"Oh. A festival?" Thunder asked, "An anniversary festival?"

"That's what I said." Magnezone said, "This town has been standing on these ground for over sixty years now and I've been Sheriff here for almost twelve years now. Believe me when I say that when I'm around you got nothing to worry about. No crime-doer has ever been able to outrun to courageous and spectacular Sheriff Magnezone. And they ain't going to start now. So anyway, enjoy your stay here."

"Oh we will sir." Goku said as he smiled big, "Thank you."

Thunder and Goku then walked into the town.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Magnezone said as he stopped Thunder and Goku from walking.

"Yes sir?" Thunder asked.

"There have been criminals slipping through the fingers of other towns lately. So Magnemite was not wrong about the criminal part."

"T-t-t-there are criminals out there that no one's been able to catch?" Goku asked as he stuttered and shivered.

"It pains me to say," Magnezone answered, "But yes. These criminals have been quite a slippery bunch. Not that I've seen them yet. But I've gotten reports of them from other towns and they seem like the type that might actually prove to be quite a challenge for me."

"Who are these criminals?" Thunder asked.

"Team Trouble would be their name. Skarmory, Cacturne, Scrafty, and Golem. Together they have been seeking ways of taking wealth and fortune. How you may ask? By stealing anything that they find might be of some worth to them and then sell them to rich Pokémon that can pay big bucks."

"They steal other Pokémons possessions just so they can become rich?" Thunder said, "That's just terrible."

"Agreed." Magnezone replied, "They are quite fiendish. That's why I want you two to be careful out there in case you run into them. I've heard from my comrades that they don't play fair."

"Okay sir." Thunder said, "We'll be careful. We're probably not going to be here long anyway. Right Goku?"

Goku suddenly flinched by the call of his name. As though he had been brought back down to earth after thinking of something deep in his thoughts. But after recollecting himself and realizing that Thunder had talked to him, Goku had to follow the statement up.

"R-right." Goku finally said back to Thunder, "We'll probably be here for a day then gone the next. Thank you for the info Sheriff."

"Stay safe now you hear?" Magnezone said as our heroes departed.

With Magnezone out of the way, our heroes finally reached the center of town and saw how the town was being decorated for the upcoming celebration of the town's birthday. They were amazed at the decorations and the setups. Not to mention the amount of Pokémon working on the whole thing.

"This is so cool." Thunder said, "They really like to give it all when it comes to celebrating."

"You can say that again." Goku replied, "Maybe with all the Pokémon that'll be there, we're sure to find a new member of our team then."

"No doubt about that. Surely one of the Pokémon here wants to go after Kyurem."

"As long as they haven't given up hope that is." Goku said, "Come on, let's go find a place to stay."

"Got it." Thunder said as they began walking around the town.

After some searching was done, they had found an inn to stay in for a while. The inn was owned by a Mightyena.

"And here is your room." The Mightyena stated as she introduced the room to our heroes, "Please enjoy your stay and if there's anything me or my fellow helpers can do for you just ring."

"Thank you mam." Thunder and Goku said at the same time.

Mightyena then left them to let them get settled in their room.

"Whew." Thunder said as he lied down, "Man that mystery dungeon really worn me out. I almost thought I couldn't get here."

"I know what you mean." Goku replied, "Good thing we got here before we traveled too much. Now we can rest. I say we look for new members of our team tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more pal."

Goku's face went from being happy to suddenly looking guilty. Thunder was confused at the sudden change of look.

"Thunder," Goku began, "I'm sorry about making you lie to the sheriff. I wanted to tell him why we're really here, but I just couldn't-"

"Hey," Thunder interrupted with a smile, "it's okay. I understand why you did. You had it real hard with all those other Pokémon laughing at you didn't you?"

Goku was amazed at how Thunder knew what he was going to say. He read him like a map. Although in the end, Goku was not that surprised. His face and personality revealed too much.

"Yeah." Goku replied, "It was rough. I just couldn't risk getting laughed at."

"Well don't you worry about a thing buddy." Thunder said as he smiled big at Goku, "Just watch. Once Pokémon see us with a complete team, those laughs will turn into cheers. I can see it now: we collect all eight Kyurem Stones, beat Kyurem, become the best Pokémon Team in the world, and all the Pokémon that laughed at you comes down, bows down to you and says: You're the best Son Goku! Wouldn't that make you feel great?"

"It sure would." Goku answered, "One can hope can't they."

They were then silent for moment. Not knowing of what to talk about then. Until finally after thinking about what they went through in the mystery dungeon today, Thunder figured out the best thing to say at this time.

"Hey," Thunder said, "Why don't we go to the shops in the town and stock up on Oran Berries and other things we might need for the mystery dungeons ahead or who knows what else."

"Good idea." Goku said, "Then we can call it a day."

So after sitting down for a second, they went down to the shopping area of the town. Only to find that it was crowded with Pokémon. And most of them were the ones decorating the town for the festival tomorrow. Our heroes did our best to get through the crowd with what energy they had left from the mystery dungeon they had prevailed. They sneaked passed some and squeezed through others. It was quite an unpleasant experience for our heroes. Yet despite all the crowding, they somehow got the requirements they needed to survive in the upcoming mystery dungeons ahead.

"Ah, ah." Thunder panted, "So many Pokémon in just one area."

"You'd think that they know when enough is enough." Goku said, "I guess this festival means more to them than we thought."

"Guess so. Well at least we got some things that'll help us in the next mystery dungeon or who knows what else."

"Yeah." Goku stated, "I got some Elixirs and more food. What about you?"

"I got some more Oran Berries," Thunder began, "And some other berries that'll get us out of some sticky situations. Or should I say paralyzing, poisonous, drowsy ones?"

"Ha ha!" Goku laughed at Thunders joke, "Good one. Anyway, I should deposit the money we have left over in the bank and then we can head back to the inn."

"Okay."

Thunder and Goku then struggled against another crowd of Pokémon and found a little chest next to another shop.

"A chest?" Thunder said, "What's a chest doing here?"

"That's the bank I mentioned." Goku answered.

"That's the bank? It looks like anyone can access it."

"That's because anyone can." Goku said.

"What?!" Thunder asked, "Anyone can get into it?! And you're going to put our money in there?!"

"Well where else would I keep it to make sure it's safe?"

"But what if someone comes in and steals our stuff?" Thunder asked.

"No need to worry about that Thunder." Goku said as he opened the chest, "This chest here has magic that can protect ones belongings."

"Magic?"

"Yeah." Goku said, "I remember learning about this once. These chests contain a magic that which protects anything that anyone deposits. Therefore only the one that deposited the item or money can withdraw it. For example: once I deposit the money in the bank no one can withdraw it except you or me. Both of us can withdraw from it since we're sharing it. And the best part is, no need to worry about forgetting your stuff. Because even if we leave here without picking up our stuff in the bank here, we can always go to the next town with a bank and withdraw it there."

"Wow." Thunder said with an amazed look, "This is no ordinary bank. Where did these things come from anyway?"

"I don't know." Goku answered, "Neither did my dad. Wherever it is, these things sure do come in handy."

"They sure do."

So Goku deposited some of the money they had left and some items as well and then they checked back in to the inn. When they did, Thunder stretched, yawned, and got ready to go to sleep in the nest in the room. As for Goku, he was getting ready to go to sleep too. But before that, he was writing a letter that was addressed to his hometown Georgia Town. The letter was for his father Bardock the Lucario. Goku wanted to make sure that his father knew what was going on during Goku's adventures.

"Good night Goku." Thunder said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Thunder." Goku said back to him as he continued writing.

" _We went into our first mystery dungeon today,"_ Goku thought as he wrote, " _And it was a thrilling experience but also kind of frightening. I didn't tell Thunder that though. I don't want him to think that his leader is afraid of mystery dungeons. He might not want to be part of my team anymore. Anyway, we're having a great time and I really miss you dad. I know I say that a lot in my letters but I miss you so much I can't stop saying it. I wish you were here with me. But I understand why you want me to do this myself. I hope we see each other again real soon dad. Now more than ever because I really want you and Thunder to meet sometime. Your son, Goku. P.S. I gave Thunder the scarf. I haven't told him the real reason why he's wearing it. Not yet at least."_

Goku then folded the letter and set it down on a table.

" _I'll send it to him tomorrow."_ Goku thought, " _Right now it's time to get some shut eye."_

Goku then stretched, yawned, and lied down in the other nest next to Thunders. He looked over at the sleeping Thunder and smiled at his new friend. For the first time ever, Goku had a roommate to sleep with. For a long time Goku had to sleep by himself. Even at home. For he has no brothers or sisters, just his father who sleeps in his own room. This was quite a change for the little Riolu. A change he thought would never happen. But he was happy that it did.

" _I'll tell you what these scarves really mean someday Thunder."_ Goku thought to himself yet again, " _But right now, I want to see how it goes from here."_

Goku then closed his eyes and invited himself to sleep.

During the night near the docks in the town, a small little dinghy was sailing toward the town. On the dinghy stood a Squritle with a blue bandana on his head. The moment the dinghy arrived to the docks of town, the Squritle smirked as he jumped onto the docks. He tied his dinghy to the rope and gave himself a big stretch.

"Well now." The Squritle said to himself with an accent of a pirate, "Land oh! So 'tis would be whar me quest brings me eh?"

He looked to the left and then the opposite direction to find that all the citizens were asleep. He also found that they town had been decorated for some special occasion.

"Well then," Squritle continued, "It'd be best to catch some shut eye first, then search fer th' treasure that be me goal in th' mornin'."

The Squritle then walked into town to find a place to sleep. Leaving his dingy tied to the docks.

Our heroes prevailed in their first mystery dungeon on their quest, but sadly did not beat their new rivals Eevee and Torchic in the race. Nevertheless, our heroes have gained new experiences and now know what lies ahead in their quest and the mystery dungeons they will face. Tomorrow is the anniversary festival and our heroes will search for their new team member in that festival. Will they find that teammate? And just who is that Squritle that sailed to the town? Find out next time.

Sorry this episode took some time to make. I had a version of it working at first but in the end I just hated how it looked and completely rewrote it to where it looks better to me. Anyway, keep checking in on my other stories. I'm sorry if he takes a while for new chapters to be posted on my other stories, but I promise you I'm still working on them. It's just I have so many other stories to work on that I'm focusing on one chapter at a time. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time, our heroes journeyed through their first mystery dungeon in a race against their rivals Eevee and Torchic. While they may have made it through without a scratch, they were unable to make it before their rivals. Later we learn that there is a villainous team on the loose. Team Trouble. Will our heroes defeat their rivals the next time they see them? Who is Team Trouble? And just who is the Squritle that came to town on a boat? Find out right now.

Episode 3: Bubble, the Navigating Squirtle

The next morning…

The sun rose and the town had woken. Specifically our heroes Thunder the Pikachu and Son Goku the Riolu. Thunder stood from his nest, gave a big yawn, rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and then did some morning stretches to get waken his body.

"Good morning Thunder." Goku said as he stood from his nest as well.

"Morning Goku." Thunder said back as he stretched, "So, today's the day. The day we look for our new teammate and our new friend. I can't wait to see who joins our team."

As soon as Thunder said that, he felt something in his stomach. It was rumbling. The signal that told him that it was time to eat. This disturbance caused Thunder to cease his exercising.

"Eh." Thunder moaned as he rubbed his rumbling tummy, "But not before having something to eat. I'm starving. Come on, let's go see what they have for breakfast."

"You go on ahead," Goku replied, "I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first."

"Oh. Okay. See you there."

Thunder then exited the room to see what was there to eat. Meanwhile Goku grabbed the letter to his father and exited the inn. He ran as quickly as he could to the mail building. When he arrived, a Swellow carrying a bag of mail was about to take off to deliver mail from far away towns.

"Wait!" Goku shouted as he ran toward the Swellow.

Thankfully the Swellow stopped before it could take off.

"What is it kid?" Swellow asked, "I've kind of got a job to do here."

"I've got a letter for you to deliver for me." Goku answered as he showed him the said letter, "It's to someone at Georgia Town. Please take it there. It's important."

"Like I'd do anything else with it. You're lucky you came before I left. Otherwise you'd have to take it yourself."

So the Swellow did as Goku said. He took the letter from Goku with his beak, put it in his bag of mail, and then flew away to begin his delivery. But not before taking the request of little Goku of making sure that the little gets there safely in one piece and to let nothing harm it. The Swellow gave him his word that as long as he's the delivery boy he can trust him.

Goku stood there watching the Swellow fly away with the letter. He put his paws together and hoped dearly his all of his heart that his father would read every single letter, word, and sentence of the note. Thinking about how far his hometown and father is worried Goku. It was just far enough to the point where something could happen to the Swellow and to extension the letter.

" _Dad."_ Goku thought, " _Please get it. You have too."_

But then Goku's stomach growled and that was when Goku knew it was time to have breakfast. So he hurried back to the inn and found Thunder chowing down on some fruit and berries they had there.

"Goku." Thunder said with a full mouth, "About time you got here. You should really try this stuff. This place has the best breakfast joint ever."

"Okay." Goku said as he sat down with Thunder, "Let me have some.

So the two chowed down and the food Thunder had picked up for them. They put their conversation on hold while they ate. Until Thunder remember the question he wanted to ask Goku. The question of what Goku was doing before breakfast.

"So Goku." Thunder began as he ate, "What'd you have to deal with earlier?"

"Oh." Goku said as he realized what Thunder meant, "I had to mail a letter to my dad."

"A letter?"

"Yeah." Goku said, "Before I left Georgia Town, my dad and I made a promise that we would always write to each other. I worked on the letter last night telling him about what's happened recently. I just hope he gets it in one piece."

"That's nice." Thunder replied with some food in his mouth, "A good way to communicate. So you two can talk even when you're far away."

"Yeah. I still miss him though. I wish he would've come along with me."

"Why didn't he?" Thunder asked.

"He said he wanted me to try to do this without him. It's sort of a life lesson he says. That sometimes I'm not always going to have him with me. I'm going to have to try things on my own."

"Wow." Thunder said in amazement, "It seems like you and your dad are pretty close."

"We are." Goku replied, "He's my hero. He's always been there for me. Especially that one time."

"Huh?" Thunder asked when he heard the last few words, "That one time?"

Goku then turned to Thunder, smiled and said, "Oh. Never mind that. It's not important. Let's finish our food and then head off."

"Okay." Thunder replied.

Thunder then grew curious about what Goku mean about "that one time" he mentioned. What was that time he meant? Did something happen? Was his father involved somehow? But seeing that he had to obey his boss's orders, Thunder just shrugged it off and continued eating.

So after talking and eating, Thunder and Goku prepare themselves to go member searching.

"Now that we're all full," Goku began as he got everything packed, "Are you ready to find our newest teammate Thunder?"

"You bet I am." Thunder answered, "The quicker we find our new member, the quicker we can get to Kyurem. So let's do it."

"Alright then. Let's go find our new member."

Thunder and Goku then left the inn and went into town to find the Pokémon that would join them.

Just as soon as they left, the Squirtle from last night arrived in front of the exit our heroes just came through with his belonged backed and ready.

"All rested 'n fed," He said to himself with his pirate accent, "it'd be the hour to set sail 'n continue me quest. Not actually settin' sail on th' actual sea. But ye get th' point."

So he then exited the inn as well.

When our heroes entered the center of town, they were surrounded by a huge parade of Pokémon. The entire area was crowded completely. So much that it was almost impossible for our heroes to get by. I guess this is what you get for taking a "vacation" in a town that really goes out on its anniversary.

"Boy." Thunder said, "There are so many Pokémon here. Where do we start?"

Goku thought about it for a second and then came up with an idea.

"Okay so," Goku began, "Why don't you check on the ones on the west side while I deal with the east side?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Surely one of them has to join."

" _And with so many Pokémon in one small town,"_ Thunder thought, " _We might have a chance."_

"Okay." Goku said, "Let's do it."

So then our heroes went into the respective directions to see if anyone was willing to join their team. Unfortunately none of them were really big on the idea. Some of them laughed it off while others just walked away without a word. Our heroes were lucky enough to find one that actually did want to help but sadly couldn't due to restrictions from his mother. For Thunder, this felt like one of those times were something just raises your hopes really high only to stab you in the back at the next point.

" _Come on folks."_ Thunder thought in his frustration, " _I know that no one's ever done it but be more optimistic."_

Goku was not surprised at all at the declines he received. Being at this longer he had gotten quite used to it. All he could hope at the moment was that Thunder was not getting as discouraged as he was.

During all of this, two other Pokémon in two other parts of the town were always making their way through the crowds to accomplish their own goals as well. The female Shinx and the pirate-talking male Squirtle. The Shinx was looking for Thunder and Goku to join their team while Squirtle was looking for something that was a part of his mysterious quest.

Our little Flash Pokémon Shinx was in the crowd slightly northwest of the town. She had gotten a little sick and tired of being crowded in the madness. But due to her desire of wanted to be with Goku, she couldn't pass this town by.

"Oh." Shinx growled softly, "Why did they have to come here? Couldn't they have picked somewhere that's more quiet and calm? Instead they had to go with the other festive ones. Is this what they're actually looking for in a team? Maybe I should play along with this folks then."

As for Squirtle, he was searching for something. Or maybe someone. He walked around town and was seemingly content with the crowdedness that was the festival. As though he didn't let it stop him from doing what he had sailed far for.

"These landlubbers," Squirtle began, "sure be knowin' how to throw a parrrty. It be lucky 'o me to arrive at a the hour whar all these Pokémon get together. All th' more easier me quest gunna be."

So our Squirtle friend continued walking around town for his mysterious quest.

At some point, our heroes met up with each other again. Sadly though neither were able to get a new teammate. Goku looked down with a frown while Thunder came with a normal look.

"It's all the same." Goku said, "Nobody believes that we can do it. So many Pokémon and yet we can't get one to join our team."

"Don't worry about it Goku." Thunder said with a smile to cheer Goku up, "There's still lots more to ask. We just need to keep looking."

"Yeah. For more to turn us down."

"Try and think positive. Just think about your dad and how proud he'll be once you get a new teammate. Don't you want that?"

Goku took a moment of silence and thought about what Thunder said. The way he mentioned his father reminded Goku on why he's doing this. It was because of his father and how he was once a team leader. He just couldn't let him down. Not now, not ever.

"I do." Goku said, "I do want that."

"Then let's keep searching." Thunder replied.

"Right."

Suddenly music started to play, and Pokémon began to cheer and dance. This took our heroes by surprise as their first suspicion was that it was an alarm and something had gone wrong. But the happiness on the faces around them proved them wrong.

"Woah!" Thunder screamed, "What's with the music?"

"The festival." Goku stated, "It must be starting."

They then went down through town to find the big stage with curtains and decorations.

"It's starting!" an Ekans cheered, "It's time for our celebration to begin.

"Mommy, mommy!" An young Oddish said to her mother Vileplume, "When the Mayor comes on stage, do I get to talk to him?"

"I don't know honey." The Vileplume answered unsurely, "We'd be lucky enough to talk to his assistant."

"The Mayor?" Thunder asked.

"Don't you know?" A Farfetch'd asked in a voice as if Thunder was supposed to know, "The Mayor always comes out on stage every year on these festivals to greet everyone and show his love and appreciation to us all."

"Really?" Goku said, "He must really love his citizens and really appreciate them."

"He does. We've done so much for him to get this town where it is now. It's been his dream for many years to run a town like this. And he's done so much for us."

"Look!" A Doduo shouted, "There he is!"

Our heroes and everyone else looked up on the stage and found that the Mayor was none other than a male Goodra. And he had a smile that was unparalleled to any other on this day. He looked as though he just became a father. Although he already made his child years ago. That child being this town.

"Good morning everyone!" The Goodra exclaimed loudly for all to hear.

"Good morning Mayor Hank!" The citizens shouted back.

"It's such a beautiful sunny day to have the festival." Hank the Goodra said as his eyes slowly started watering, "And all I can say right now is that I'm touched to see all of you here on this day. And although we've had some bumpy roads along the way, we've prevailed through them all together. I see this town as more than just a home to anyone, I see it as a pearl hidden within the deepest darkest cave. The most beautiful and rarest of all. And I feel like all of you had just made it even more beautiful than it already is. No words can describe how I feel or how I can thank you all. So I will say no more! Let us honor the day that this town came to be in this world and have some fun!"

The crowd then cheered loudly and began to celebrate with food, games, shows, etc.

Elsewhere, the Squritle that sailed to the town listened to the whole thing. But despite all he heard, only one thing was on his mind. And it was not his quest.

"Alas! That be one big mayor." Squritle commented, "'n here I though Reshiram was giant."

Squritle then got an idea, what he believed to be a brilliant idea. Squritle got a wonderful, brilliant idea.

"Blimey!" Squirtle said to himself, "Why did I not think 'o 'tis before?! Th' cap'n in charge 'o 'tis barnacle-covered town be they key to me quest completion. What better was than to spy wit' ye eye th' cap'n in charge? Trim the sails! To th' cap'n in charge!"

So then the Squirtle quickly hustled to the stage with all the Pokémon dancing and playing.

" _Cruse these landlubbers."_ Squirtle thought, " _Must they crowd th' whole town? They must not be knowin' th' first rule in the seven seas. Never get in th' way of a-"_

Suddenly the Squirtle bumped into something and fell to the ground. He then rubbed his pain where it hurt.

"Ohhh." The Squirtle said breaking his pirate accent.

He then got up and did not have a happy look on his face.

"Why I ought to make ye walk th' plank for not bringing a spring upon 'er!" Squirtle shouted.

He then looked down to find that he ran into a Pikachu and a Riolu. Our heroes Thunder and Goku.

"Well now. A Pikachu and a Riolu. Just little wee lads like meself."

"Oh." Goku groaned as he got up along with Thunder.

"Sorry about that." Thunder said, "We didn't see you?"

"Well keep ye eyes open then." Squirtle replied, "If ye don't keep ye eyes on th' sea then ye're goin' to sink from a surprise attack."

"Um. Okay." Goku replied quite confused, "What's the rush anyway?"

"Th' rush? Th' rush would be me tryin' to meet up wit' th' cap'n here 'n spy wit' ye eye if he can help me wit' me wee quest."

"Your quest?" Goku asked, "What's that?"

"A scurvy pirate never tells another their goals." Squirtle answered as he turned away, "only lets them be knowin' why their sailin' th' seven seas 'n leaves without another word. Jolly day."

The Squritle then went to get up on the stage to see the mayor.

"What was that about?" Thunder asked.

"I'm not sure." Goku answered, "I could barely understand what he even said. Maybe he's been in his shell too long."

"Really long. I just hope this little thing he's going through is a one day thing."

On the stage, Hank was talking to some of the Pokémon off stage and giving them big smiles and special treats.

"Oh yes." Hank said with a cheerful smile, "I'm happy your family chose to live here too. You've found a warm place in my heart."

"Avast Ye!" Squirtle shouted as he jumped on stage.

Hank heard the call of Squirtle and looked up with a surprised look. He then smiled and walked on over to the Squirtle.

"Greetings little one." Hank said, "What're you doing up on stage? Would you like to perform?"

"No." Squirtle answered, "I come here on business."

"Quite the pirate accent you got there. I had a cousin that was always into pirates. You sort of remind me of him."

"Thar'd be no the hour fer ye stories 'o ye family tree. What I came fer be quite serious."

Thunder and Goku overheard the conversation and were quite amazed at Squirtle's accent and the way he talked.

"He's quite dedicated to his role-playing isn't he?" Goku asked.

"Whatever man." Thunder replied, "It was cool at first but now it's kind of getting on my nerves."

"Serious you say?" Hank asked as he kneeled down to his height, "Well then, what do you wish for me to do?"

"What ye can do fer me be-" Squirtle began before suddenly laugher interrupted.

"Hahahaha!" The laughter continued laughing.

"Well isn't this a nice little party!" A voice shouted striking fear into some of the citizens.

"How rude of them to not invite us to such an occasion." Another voice said, "I'm quite fond of these get-togethers."

"Hehehehe!" Another voice laughed, "All these fine and innocent Pokémon all together like this? Perfect. They practically lined up to give me their belongings and add them to my collection."

"G'day mates!" Yet another voice shouted, "How ya going? Hope we didn' miss too much of the festival. Because we're goin to make it a supah party!"

"W-what's going on?" Hank asked as he shivered, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Who is that?" Some of the Pokémon kept asking.

The Pokémon all around panicked at the mysterious voices coming from nowhere. Some, however, refused to let the mystery of the voices get to them. Those being the Sheriffs that Thunder and Goku met*, Thunder and Goku, and Squirtle.

(*See last episode)

"This is freaky." Thunder commented, "Where are those voices coming from?"

"I don't know." Goku answered, "But I think we're about to find out soon."

Suddenly a big purple smoke appeared on stage completely out of nowhere. Giving Hank and Squirtle quite the surprise.

"The rock that rocks the world!" One voice said.

The smoke cleared and showed that it belonged to a Golem.

"The spikes of a pure gentle Pokémon." The second voice said.

The smoke cleared and showed it belonged to a Cacturne.

"The hand that can't keep his hands off." The third voice said.

The smoke cleared and showed it belong to a Scrafty.

"And the wings that conquer all!" The final voice said.

The last bit of smoke cleared and showed that it belonged to a Skarmory.

"Together we're-" Skarmory continued as the team suddenly performed their team postions.

Cacturne stood on the left with his arms crossed, Golem stood to the right showing off his muscles, Scrafty stood next to Golem with his hands in the mid-air like he was about to swipe something, and Skarmory stood in the middle of them all with his wings completely out.

"Team Trouble!" They all shouted at the same time.

"That's Team Trouble?!" Goku said surprised, "I had a feeling we'd run into them but not this soon!"

"What're they doing here?" Thunder asked.

"Team Trouble?!" Magnezone said, "That's them! The criminals our fellow comrades have been after!"

"That's them?" A Magnemite asked, "They looked a little smaller than I expected them to be."

"No time for measuring. Right now it's time to arrest!"

So then they all quickly came down to the stage and approached Team Trouble.

"Team Trouble," Magnezone shouted, "Don't even think about moving a muscle! You're under arrest!"

"Don' move a muscle?" Golem asked, "That's goin' to be a problem. Me muscles and I hate being told not to move. And those who dare tell us to do what we hate goes on me list."

"Boss." Cacturne said, "Why don't you show these rude gentle Pokémon those beautiful wings of yours? Only right to let them know why you're the Gem in the Sky."

"Certainly Cacturne." Skarmory replied.

He then flew into the air and flapped his wings really hard. Casuing the Magnemite and Magenzone to get pushed off the stage.

"Ahhh!" They all screamed, not cowardly though.

Skarmory then flew back to the ground.

"Hehehehe!" Scrafty laughed, "Bravo, bravo! You never cease to disappoint me good leader. The only way this could get better is if there were something here to remember this day."

"Relax Scrafty." Skarmory said, "Resist your thieving hands for the moment. You'll have the opportunity to take what you want once we get what I want here."

Skarmory then walked over to Hank who was terrified by their presence.

"You're him aren't you?" Skarmory asked in a voice that scared Hank, "You're the one in charge of this little town aren't you?"

"T-t-t-hat would be me." Hank said with a stutter or two, "W-w-what can I h-h-help you with today g-g-g-good Pokémon?"

"No!" Magezone shouted, "Don't ask him what he wants! He'll take anything that's important to you!"

"You can help us," Skarmory began, "By giving us your Garchompite!"

"Huh?!" Everyone started asking as they talked to each other about what he had just said.

"Garchompite?" Thunder and Goku said at the same time.

" _What could they want with that?"_ Thunder asked in his thoughts.

"G-G-G-Garchompite?" Hank asked pretending he has no idea what he meant, "What is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Skarmory said with an annoyed sound in his voice, "You know exactly what it is! And I know that you have it!"

"Better give him what he wants." Scrafty said as he walked around Hank, "Our boss does tend to overreact when things don't go as planned."

"That's right!" Golem continued, "Save yourself the trouble and give him the Grachompite. We'll be outta here before you can even blink"

"You have our word as kind and gracious Pokémon." Cacturne said in a voice of a gentle Pokémon.

Hank thought it over and it was clear he couldn't hide behind his lying eye. But he just couldn't let them have such an item to ancient and so rare.

"Even if I did have it," Hank began, "W-what do you want it for?"

"Easy." Skarmory answered, "To get rich. That Garchompite is a gold mine. It's more valuable than the most valuable treasure an Explorer Team could find."

"Valuable?" Goku said to Thunder, "I wonder why it's so valuable."

Thunder just shrugged. Signing that he had no idea.

"And you know why that is. Don't you?" Skarmory asked Hank menacingly.

"Well," Hank began as he sweated, "I uh…."

"He may not," Squirtle said, "but I can spin th' yarn 'o why 'tis more valuable than sunken treasure. Long ago, before 'tis town came to be, thar was a town 'o th' barnacle-covered ages that was grey 'n full 'o depression 'n suffering. A cruel 'n heartless Pokémon named Nidokin' ruled th' town wit' and iron fist 'n enslaved all th' citizens in th' town. He took almost all th' grub they had harvested, leavin' th' poor wee citizens wit' few to put grub in their gullet. 'n low on lovely booty too. All woe seemed lost 'n everyone had seemed to have lost all woe. But one day a light appeared in th' sky 'n as quickly as a cannon ball a Flying-Dragon Type Pokémon Garchomp came below to challenge th' great demon Nidkin' 'n free th' citizens. Th' Garchomp 'n Nidokin' fought a fierce battle. Each givin' all their steampower with a sin'le wee bit 'o steampower held back. Th' Nidokin' almost had delt th' final blow. But then th' brave Dragon Pokémon unleashed an all-powerful transformation called Mega Evolution that gave him all th' steampower to throw th' evil Nidokin' off his thrown 'n freed th' citizens from his grasp. But before he could be thanked, Garchomp disappeared into th' sky. Leavin' behind th' treasure that would remind th' Pokémon thar 'o why th' citizens were free. Th' Garchompite. It'd be passed below from generation to generation 'o owners 'o the town. 'n if I be correct, which I always be, th' jolly matey Goodra here must be th' current owner 'o th' treasure ye scurvy Furfrou be after."

"H-how do you know all that?" Hank asked confused.

"Well," Squirtle began, "a scurvy pirate's got be knowin' whar he's goin'. Don't he? I learned all 'bout 'tis place before I even docked me din'hy here."

"Wow." Thunder said, "He really does his research."

"Tell me about it." Goku replied.

"Now that Mister Pirate Boy here unnecessarily explained the whole story of the Garchompite," Skarmory said, "Hand it over before we have to get dangerous."

"I-I can't!" Hank declined, "It's been a treasure to this town for years. If it were to go, why this town would have nothing to look back with."

Then there was a silence for a moment. No a single male, female, or child said a word. The moment almost turned into a minute. Skarmory also remained silent as he closed his eyes. His face seemed displeased, which wasn't a surprise to his team. But Hank on the other hand felt a little concerned about what was to happen next. As for our heroes, Goku's legs felt like those of a frighten Skitty and had the face of a worried child. Thunder however just watched the scene with a not-so-happy look on his face. Unhappy with Skarmory and Team Trouble's appearance and their goal. He held back his anger toward them however as he disliked hurting other Pokémon. No matter how much they deserved it.

"I see." Skarmory finally said, "I see. I understand."

"Y-you do?" Hank asked, slightly relieved.

"Yes. I completely understand. The Garchompite is what makes this town complete. It is what made it such a paradise after spending years of complete enslavement. Such an ignorant fool like you would care more of the Garchompite then the town itself."

"Nonsense!" Hank shouted, "Nothing is more important to me than my town and people!"

"Very well then." Skarmory replied, "Then I suppose this will make you change your mind about surrendering the Garchompite."

He then raised a wing in the air. Signaling his men to do an action.

"Command D." Skarmory ordered his men.

Suddenly his men jumped from the stage and started harassing and stealing from other Pokémon. They also began destroying some of the decorations and stands in the festival.

"No!" Some of the Pokémon screamed.

Others continued screaming and running from Team Trouble's attack.

"Hehehe!" Scrafty chuckled as he approached a Caterpie who was scared and all alone, "Well, well now. What do you have that rightfully belongs to me?"

"Leave this child alone!" A Magnemite yelled as he got in front of Scrafty, blocking the Caterpie so he could escape.

"Look at what you've done now. You made my next piece of my collection get away! I hate being drifted apart of my next grab! Feint Attack!"

Scrafty then performed the move he mentioned and landed the attack on Magnemite.

"Argh!" Magnemite screamed as he took the hit.

Thunder and Goku were shocked at what was happening. Just a few Pokémon to cause this much trouble?

"Woah." Thunder said as he took a few steps back, "I guess this is why they're called Team Trouble."

"I don't like this." Goku said with a frighten voice, "Those Pokémon are just not nice."

"I know. Don't worry Goku. We can take them if they come after us."

"I sure hope you're right." Goku replied.

Hank was horrified at the sight. His poor citizens, his festival. Everything was fine until Team Trouble had showed up. Hank had shut his eyes really hard. He knew that the only way to stop this was to hand over the Garchompite. But his thoughts were giving different ideas.

" _If I give them the Garchompite,"_ Hank thought, " _Then my citizens will be spared, but I'd be giving away what made this town a happy place to begin with. But if I don't surrender it, my citizens may and will get hurt. These ruffians are nothing but trouble-makers who care not about what happens to others. Let alone their feelings. But I can't let them do this. I have no choice."_

"Alright!" Hank shouted, "Okay Skarmory! You win! I'll give you the Garchompite!"

"Hehe." Skarmory laughed, "That's better. Okay men that's enough."

Then his men returned to the stage. Leaving behind the Pokémon they were dealing with.

"I was lucky enough to find me these delicate flowers over at the flower shop." Cacturne said as he smelled the flower he was holding, "Such radiance. Such a wondrous smell. Enough to please the lady of Nosirrah Village."

"Awww boss!" Golem complained, "I was just about to beat this bodgy that had insulted me babies here!"

By babies, he meant his muscles.

"Enough!" Skarmory demanded, "He's agreed to give us the Garchompite. So there's no need to harm these good citizens anymore. Quite a shame, though, I'll agree. I never even got a chance to show what I'm made of."

"Assistant!" Hank called.

"You called sir." A Deilbird said calmly as he approached Hank.

"Fetch me the Garchompite so we may be rid of these no-good trouble makers!"

"At once sir." Deilbird replied as he went off to follow his mayor's order.

"You see what happens when you cooperate?" Skarmory asked, "We didn't have to go Command D if you just did what we politely asked earlier. Isn't that right Cacturne?"

"Yes sir." Cacturne answered, "I sure do hate having to get physical. It gets my spines all dusty and dirty. Something I do not wish to have in my handsome appearance."

"Ye call that goin' kookoo bananas?" Squirtle asked with an unimpressed look on his face, "Bin sailin' th' seven seas wit' me crew longer that ye've be able to fly. We've seen other scurvy pirate crews that can cause a hurricane."

The Dilbird returned to the scene, but with both wings empty.

"Dilbird." Hank said, "You've returned. But where's the Garchompite?"

"Sir," Deilbird began with his butler accent, "I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news, but the Garchompite appears to be missing."

"What?!" Hank and Skarmory shouted at the same time.

"I said that the Garch-"

"The old coot heard what you said!" Skarmory shouted again, "We mean what do you mean it's missing?!"

"It's missing." Deilbird answered calmly, "What else could it possibly mean?"

Skarmory growled in anger and turned his eyesight over to Hank. Hank was quite displeased about his look. This left him shivering in fear.

"You!" Skarmory growled, "You knew this would happen! You hid it somewhere did you?!"

"What?" Hank asked confused, "What're you talking about? I did no such thing. I'm just as surprised as you. It should be in my good home."

"Don't you play dumb with me!"

"Now, now boss." Cacturne said as he walked over to calm Skarmory, "Remember your temper. We wouldn't want to cause a ruckus. You know what happens when you let yourself grow this angry."

Skarmory then took a deep breath and breathed out. After a couple of repeats of breathing in and out, Skarmory was calm.

"Thank you Cacturne." Skarmory said, "I almost went rampage."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Cacturne replied as he got back into position.

"As I was saying," Skarmory began as he returned focus to Hank, "Very clever of you. You must've prepared for this. If you believe that hiding the Garchompite is going to make us leave you're sadly mistaken."

"But I didn't hide it!" Hank argued, "I don't know where it is!"

Thunder and Goku listened to the whole conversation. Not that I need to mention that but I will anyway. Squirtle did the same, and Goku started to feel something strange.

" _That Skarmory,"_ Goku thought, " _He reminds me of those bullies at home. The ones that made fun of my dad. I'm starting to really not like these guys."_

Goku was starting to not feel scared anymore. Those feelings were clouded by feelings and anger. Thunder noticed this and began to wonder what was going on in the head of his Emanation friend. At the same time though, Thunder also felt something weird. But it was a different kind of weird. Unlike Goku's anger, Thunder felt as those this wasn't the first time he's encountered a villainous team.

" _These guys."_ Thunder thought, " _They sure do ring some bells. I didn't meet anyone like them before though. Did I?"_

"Continuing the joke huh?" Skarmory replied to Hank, "Very well. Continue playing while you can. Because here's what's going to happen."

Hank listened to Skarmory's plan. And boy was he in for a surprise.

"There's a mystery dungeon just northeast of this town. My little goons and I are going to the top of that mystery dungeon to wait. When you decide to quite the charade and give us the Garchompite, come and talk to us. But if you don't come by midnight, then we'll crush your entire town and chase off your little citizens in it!"

"No!" Hank shouted.

"No!" Goku finally shouted as he jumped on stage.

"Goku," Thunder said surprised, "What're you doing?!"

"Hey!" Goku shouted at Skarmory, "Leave him alone!"

Skarmory then turned over to Goku and was quite surprised of him calling Skarmory out like this.

"Leave him alone?" Skarmory repeated, "Or what? Are you going to throw a temper tantrum at me?! Hahahahaha!"

Then the rest of Team Trouble started laughing. This made Goku red under his fur, but he still had his angry look.

"I-it's not nice t-to take something that's important to someone!" Goku shouted, "That Garchompite is important to Hank so just let him keep it!"

"Little child." Hank said, "Please get back down. You don't what-"

"Quiet you big half-empty gully sack!" Golem threaten Hank, "The boss is having a nice conversation here."

"And it's not polite," Cacturne commented, "To interrupt. It's quite the opposite actually."

"Kid." Skarmory began, "Do as the fat gooey thing says and get back down. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you."

"Not until you do as I say and back off!" Goku argued.

"That's right!" Thunder, who got up next to Goku, said, "The Garchompite isn't yours! So go find some other way to get rich!"

" _I like these lads."_ Squritle thought as he smiled, " _They may be just little silver coins but they'd have the soul of a full treasure chest."_

So Squirtle joined them and said to Skarmory, "Get along with ya! There'd be treasure down in the bottom of the ocean if ye'd like to have a look!"

"This is adorable." Skarmory said, "Ain't it boys. These children are actually trying to stop us."

"Hee hee hee." Scrafty laughed, "What's wrong? Kindergarten closed for today?"

"No way." Golem said, "They're definitely in pre-school!"

"Who are you children anyway?" Cacturne asked.

"I'm Son Goku the Riolu!" Goku answered.

"And I'm Thunder!" Thunder Answered.

"And we're a Pokémon Team!" They finished at the same time.

Suddenly everyone was quiet. Team Trouble, Hank, Squirtle, the citizens, everything was in eternal silence. Goku had almost regretted every mentioning that after how Team Trouble was treating them so far. But seeing how Thunder kept his focus on Team Trouble getting the Garchompite, Goku did the same.

Squritle was surprised about this and felt something inside of him that involved these two.

" _A Pokemon Team?"_ Squirtle thought, " _Could it really be true?!"_

"A-a-a-a-," Skarmory stuttered as he chuckled, "A Pokémon Team?! You two Peep-Squeaks are a Pokémon Team?! Hahahahahaahaha!"

Team Trouble then started laughing again. But Thunder and Goku didn't care. All they had in their mind was Team Trouble causing trouble.

"Hahahaha!" Cacturne laughed, "That is the most childish thing I've ever heard of from little rug rats!"

"Crikey!" Golem said, "They must be serious."

"You're right Golem." Skarmory replied, "We shouldn't be laughing. No, in fact I actually respect that about these two?"

"You do?" Thunder asked.

"Why yes of course. I too once led a team that went after Kyurem. Sadly though that story ended on a sad note. I was one of the unlucky Pokémon in the world who failed tragically to accomplish the goal. It was a depressing loss, really, so after that I moved on to other things. Having to roam this world trying to get rich. But even if I do somehow succeed in that…."

Goku suddenly felt sorry for Skarmory as he listened to the short story. The way he said all of that made Goku think that they misjudged Skarmory and thought that he was just confused and lost. And that he could change and reform.

"There, there boss." Cacturne cheered up Skarmory, "Don't give up hope. There are other ways to make yourself bloom like the most beautiful flower in the world."

"Skarmory," Goku began, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"But at least," Skarmory suddenly said with his regular rude tone, "I made it to Kyurem's dungeon! You on the other hand can't even beat the first Challenge Dungeon!"

Team Trouble then laughed again. This made Goku even angrier. After feeling sorry for Skarmory, Skarmory caught him off guard and made fun of him yet again.

"Goku." Thunder said softly.

Thunder was concerned for Goku. He hadn't seen Goku his angry before. Most of the time he was shy or happy, but this was an all-new side of Goku.

"No!" Goku argued, "We will make it to the first Challenge Dungeon! We'll get all the Kyurem Stones and we'll defeat Kyurem! Just watch us!"

"Alright." Skarmory said in an irritated voice, "Now you're starting to get on my nerves. Get off the stage or I'll have to unleash my wings on you two!"

"No!" Hank shouted as he got on his knees begging, "Please! I beg of you! Leave these two youngsters alone! Remember why you're here! It's me that you want not them!"

Skarmory peeked over at Hank and gave his statement some thought. Maybe he was right Skarmory thought. These children didn't mean anything to him so why even bother with them? The Garchompite is all they want. So he decided to head Hanks words.

"Fine." Skarmory said, "I'll leave them alone. For now at least. Let's not forget the deal."

Skarmory then walked over to Hank with a threatening look on his face. Hank was worried again. He shriveled and shook. He sweated and wept.

"It's either the Garchompite or your citizens. Make your choice."

Skarmory then turned to his teammates and ordered, "Team Trouble! To the mystery dungeon!"

"To the mystery dungeon!" They repeated.

All of them walked off the stage except for Scrafty, who suddenly noticed something around Thunder and Goku's necks. The red scarves they were wearing. He then decided to investigate the attire of the young heroes of ours.

"Hmmmm." Scrafty hummed as he got closer to Goku's scarf. This made Goku feel a little uncomfortable. And sadly, Thunder felt no better.

"Scrafty!" Golem shouted, "Let's go mate! Leave those little ankle biters! They can't hurt anyone!"

"I'm just checking something." Scrafty replied as he continued staring at the scarves.

"W-what're you doing?" Thunder asked.

"Please step back." Goku said with a slightly scared voice, "You're in my personal space."

Suddenly Scrafty snatched the red scarf from Goku's neck. Much to Goku's surprise.

"Wha-" Goku said as he felt his neck, "Hey! Give that back to me!"

Goku then tried to take it back from Scrafty but Scrafty kept pushing Goku away. During this, Scrafty just looked at the scarf as though he never lost focus of it.

"You two actually wear these things?" Scrafty asked.

"They symbolize that we're a team!" Goku shouted, "Now give it back!"

"Wow." Scrafty said as he pushed Goku to the ground, "I thought you two were wearing napkins on your necks for breakfast and you forgot to take them off."

Thunder went over to Goku to help him back up.

"Hey now!" Thunder exclaimed, "That's my friends! So give it back to him!"

"Hmmmm." Scrafty hummed.

"Scrafty!" Skarmory shouted in anger as he returned to the scene, "Let's go already! Quit playing with the kids!"

"Sir," Scrafty began, "Can I keep this scarf I just found?"

"Sure whatever! Let's just go!"

"Woopey!" Scrafty cheered as he put on the scarf.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, "Give it back! That's mine!"

"Not anymore little ones." Scrafty said as he followed Skamory.

Once they left the scene, Hank got up on his feet and walked over to our heroes.

"Those rotten little!" Thunder growled.

"You two!" Hank said as Thunder and Goku turned to his attention, "Listen. That was brave of you to stand up to Team Trouble like that, but it was also dangerous and reckless. You could've gotten hurt real badly. You're lucky I was here to keep them from going crazy on you."

"Sorry sir." Goku said, "But we had to do something. We couldn't let them do that to you."

"Goku's right." Thunder agreed, "You weren't going to fight them. So somebody had to do something."

"Yes." Hank replied, "I couldn't fight them. I could never bring myself to resort to violence. I just hate the idea of hurting another fellow Pokémon."

"Small world." Thunder said, "I hate fighting too."

"So do I." Goku continued, "But I've learned that sometimes you've got to fight to protect the things that matter to you. You can't just let them push you around like that. If they're after you're Garchompite then you've got to fight to protect it."

"Oh." Hank sighed, "I wish I could. But I just can't. Anyway, you two better head home where it's safe. With Team Trouble around I want everyone to clear out until we get his under control."

He then turned to his citizens and announced, "That goes for all of you! The festival has sadly been put on hold! Don't worry though, we will have a festival before tomorrow comes! I just need time to make Team Trouble leave us to our own business!"

The citizens were sadden by the news. But followed the good mayor's orders without question. Some of them talked bad about Team Trouble and others were upset that things were going bad for the town. Once the citizens left, the remaining Pokémon at the scene were Thunder, Goku, Squritle, and Hank.

"But sir," Goku argued, "We can't go home. We've gotta keep going till we get to the first Challenge Dungeon. We're staying at an inn until we get our first team member."

"What?!" Hank exclaimed, "You mean you were serious about being a team?!"

"Wait," Thunder said, "You mean you thought we were pretending?!"

"Yes actually. I thought you were just saying that to stand up against Team Trouble. Well isn't this a surprise. Never in all my life did I see a Pokémon Team made up of little chil-"

"Please stop calling us that!" Goku asked quite annoyed, "We're not kids!"

"Oh." Hank said with a surprised look, "Dear me I'm sorry. I had no idea the word was quite the bothersome to you. In any case, I'm happy to hear that you're doing this. Perhaps you should be on your way. Don't want to waste another day now don't we?"

"We can't go yet!" Goku argued, "They've got my scarf! I need to get it back!"

"Well I can simply get you another one." Hank offered.

"No! I don't want another one! That scarf I had was special to me! Nothing can replace it! I need that one!"

"Special?" Hank wondered, "And why, may I ask, is it special to you?"

"Because…" Goku began before taking a sudden pause, "Because…"

Silence entered again. Goku just looked down with a sad look in his eyes. Hank felt sorry for the little Riolu as it seemed that something was bothering him. Thunder felt the same way.

" _He looks really down all of the sudden."_ Thunder thought, " _I wonder what's bothering him. Golly, Goku seems to really get down real easily."_

"Because it shows we're a team!" Thunder finished for Goku.

"Huh?" Hank asked. Goku was surprised as well for some reason.

"We wear those scarves so that everyone can see that we're a team! We wear them to share our power with each other! We're not going to let Team Trouble take that away from us! So we need that scarf back now!"

Goku was stunned at Thunder's sudden outburst.

" _Thunder."_ Goku thought.

"Really now?" Hank asked, "I don't quite remember teams working like that. If I do recall, doesn't each team member wear a badge that shows they're a team?"

"Huh?" Thunder asked with a confused face.

"You didn't know?" Goku asked with a voice so sudden, "It's a new thing for Pokémon Teams. I guess badges just weren't enough to show. So each team finds something that makes them stand out from other teams. Like maybe they'll were funny hats, or torn cloth. Our special symbol is our scarves. That's why we need to get it back."

Thunder was quite confused about Goku's sudden reaction. It was then that Thunder began to speculate that there was something else about the scarves that Goku wasn't telling him. What could it be? Would Goku tell him at some point? Thunder couldn't predict what could happen.

"Hmmm." Hank began, "I see. So it's that important to not just you little Riolu, but to your friend as well. I can see that this problem needs to be handled with immediately. I'll be glad to get the scarf back for you. As soon as I find the Garchompite."

"Let us go get it." Goku said, "And we can take of Team Trouble for you too."

"I'm flattered that you two would do that for me. But I'm afraid I must advise against that."

"Huh?!" Thunder and Goku asked.

"It's much too dangerous."

"So is the journey we're on!" Goku argued, "We can handle this!"

"I'm sorry." Hank said, "But these Pokémon are at a higher level than you are. They can hurt you badly. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Please sir!" Goku said, "Let us go! I just need to get that scarf back."

"My answer is final! You two aren't going and that's that!"

Hank then turned to his right side and yelled, "Deilbird!"

Delibird quickly arrived and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Take these children back to the Inn they were staying at." Hank ordered.

"At once sir." Delibird answered.

Delibird then walked over to Thunder and Goku and started guiding them back to the Inn.

"Right this way children." Delibird said as he guided them.

"Now then." Hank said as he began walking back to his office, "For the situation at hand."

Squirtle was left alone at the scene. He seemed to have something on his mind. Something that involved the Pikachu and Riolu that had just left.

" _So,"_ Squirtle thought, " _They'd be telling the truth when they say they're a Pokémon Team. I wonder…"_

Later that night…

Thunder and Goku were returned to the room in the inn they were staying at. Goku was unhappy about how Hank had treated them. Goku just hated being called a kid. It made him feel like he couldn't do anything. It made him feel small. It was quite the problem though since he truly is a kid. A small Pokémon.

"Why does everyone treat me like this?" Goku asked as he kicked the floor in anger, "I'm not a kid. I could do it if I wanted to. Everywhere I go everybody just looks down at me all because I'm small. Especially the ones that laughed at me when I said I'm looking for a team."

Thunder felt sympathy for his friend. He just hated to see Goku upset like this. So he thought that maybe talking to him would at least cheer him up.

"Calm down Goku." Thunder said as he patted Goku on the back, "This isn't something to get so mad about."

"Really?" Goku asked, "They've got my scarf and Hank is saying that we can't handle it. How can I not be mad?"

"We'll get your scarf back. Just relax and take a deep breath. What would your dad think of this behavior Goku?"

Goku then took a moment and thought about that idea. He pictured how his father, Bardock, would react at his reaction to today's events. It was then he realized that his father would not want him to behave like this. So Goku took a deep breath in and out and then looked at Thunder.

"You're right." Goku replied finally, "I can't pitch at fit about this. My dad sure wouldn't like that. He's not really the one who would blow the roof in anger but still."

"I'm guessing you hate being called a kid?" Thunder asked.

"Very." Goku answered, "It's not very inspiring to be honest. What can a kid do that's special? Maybe wine and complain but that's not me. I want to show everybody that I can do this. That I can lead a team that will defeat Kyurem."

"And you will." Thunder said, "I'm gonna help you get there. But just make sure to keep a leveled head in the future okay?"

"Okay. I still would like to get my scarf back."

"If it really means that much to you to the point where you'd rather get it back," Thunder began, "We could just sneak into the mystery dungeon."

"Maybe." Goku answered, "But we don't know where it is."

"That'd be right!" A voice suddenly said.

"Woah!" Thunder and Goku exclaimed.

"W-who said that?" Thunder asked.

"Avast, ve mateys!" The voice said again.

From the door that opened, the Squirtle from before entered their room. He then turned his attention to the two Pokémon in the room.

"Ye there!" The Squirtle began before suddenly making a face like he had something else on his mind, "Uh, ye two are the lads that claimed to be forming a crew right?"

"Um, yes?" Goku answered. Goku didn't know exactly what to make of the Squirtle.

" _I'm getting tired of his pirate accent."_ Thunder thought.

"Good." Squirtle began, "Ye have no idea how many times I blew the act like cannonballs. Every single room I entered had the wrong pair I'd be looking for."

Squirtle then chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Alright anyway," Squirtle said as he got back into his position from before, "Avast ye mateys! I'm the answer to ye prayers!"

"The answer to our prayers?" Thunder asked, "How?"

"Allow me to introduce meself." Squirtle said, "Me name be Bubble the Squirtle. I'm a part of the old pirate crew called the Water-Type Pirates. Together we sail the seven seas on our ship in search for gold."

"A pirate?" Thunder asked, "You're a pirate? Then where's your crew?"

"It'd be just me at the moment my little mousey matey." Bubble answered.

"A pirate?!" Goku asked in fear, "Please don't take any of our stuff! I've already lost my scarf!"

"Hold thy Mudsdale." Bubble said, "We're not that kind of pirate crew. We'd be a generous one. We search for gold that lies beyond the dangerous seas and give them to the poor old inhabitants of our world that run low on the shiny gold. I was the navigator of the crew. They're ain't nobody that use their brain like a compass like I do. I don't even need a treasure map to get me going anywheres. Just name we're ye'd like to go and just follow me."

"A navigator? Really?" Thunder asked, "Wow. You must have never get lost with your skills."

"Ye'd be right. Getting lost is impossible for me. Couldn't get lost even if I tried. Now I hear ye've been having a little bit of trouble now aren't ye?"

"Y-yes." Goku said.

"Well then allow me to help you." Bubble offered, "I can lead you straight to the mystery dungeon of which those blithering Magikarp are docking at this very moment."

"You would do that for us?"

"Of course." Bubble answered, "If ye can do something for me in return."

"Like what?" Thunder asked.

"Forgive me for sounding like I was eavesdropping, but I overheard that ye'd be looking for new crew member of ye team. Is that right?"

"That's right." Goku answered, "We're looking for at least four more members for our team. I'm the leader, Son Goku the Riolu."

"And I'm Thunder." Thunder said, "Thunder the Pikachu. I'm the first one to join Goku's team."

"That'd be great to hear because," Bubble began as he took a pause.

Bubble's pause was unnaturally long. This lead Thunder and Goku to feel a little weird about the scene at the moment. Was he ever going to finish the sentence? How long was the pause?

"I would like to take part in thy adventure!" Bubble finally finished.

"What?!" Thunder and Goku exclaimed.

"Wha- really?" Goku asked in excitement.

"Yes. I wish to join ye because me crew had seemed to stumble on a little predicament."

"A predicament?" Thunder repeated, "What kind of predicament?"

"It'd be quite a sad tale." Bubble began, "Ye see, our ship had somehow been damaged heavily to the put where she could no longer stay above the lovely water. So like a heavy rock, our beautiful ship sank down quickly. It was then the crew began to worry. Because of our generosity to poor Pokémon, we didn't have enough gold or booty to purchase a new ship. And being good pirates, we didn't give stealing any bit of thought. Our situation was like being stranded on an island. We were stuck. But then I stepped forward and declared that I would ventured out into the sea in hopes of either forming or joining a Pokémon Team that would defeat the one and only Kyurem. In doing so, I would gain the riches one would only dream of. So if we succeed and I gain the riches, my crew would be provided with a new ship as well as lots of gold left over to share with the world of the poor."

"Gee." Thunder said, "That is quite the predicament."

"Yes." Bubble replied, "Quite. And if we don't set sail soon, me fellow crew mates will lose all hope and will let the poor Pokémon of the world continue with their struggles. So I ask of you again: will ye let me join?"

Thunder and Goku then huddled up to converse with the idea.

"He seems like a really nice guy Goku." Thunder whispered, "I think maybe we should let him come with us."

"I don't know Thunder." Goku replied, "He is a pirate. And I don't really think that his story makes the ship float. Gosh, now he's got me doing the pirate talk and phrases."

"But I think he's telling the truth."

"Why is that?" Goku asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Thunder answered as he put his paw on his chest, "I just had this sudden feeling in my chest when he told us that. It's as though something is telling me that he should come with us. And that he means it when he says his crew is in trouble."

"Hmmm." Goku thought, "Well…."

"Let's just give him a chance." Thunder stated, "Remember your dad? What you're trying to do for him?"

It was that little statement Thunder made that made the question easy for Goku to answer. Surely this Squritle is telling the truth. At least he hoped that. He supposed that there was no harm in at least trying it. Giving him a chance in the field. Or in this case, the mystery dungeon.

"Okay." Goku said with a smile, "Let's let him join."

"What're ye two non-buccaneers whispering about?" Bubble asked.

"Well Bubble," Goku began as he and Thunder turned their attention back to Bubble, "We've made up our-"

"Not sure of whether to let me join ye crew or not?"

"No." Thunder answered, "We've decided that-"

"Well then it looks like I'll have to show ye what I'm made of by leading ye two to the Scallywags that have ye scarf. Surely that'll show ye that I am the right Squritle for this team."

"But you see-" Goku tried to say.

"Well then," Bubble said with an expression on his face showing that he was ready, "What're we waiting for? Let's chart the map, hoist the sail, and find those trouble-making criminals."

Bubble then started running out of the room.

"Just follow me!" Bubble yelled as he ran.

Thunder and Goku were confused about Bubble's sudden actions. Refusing to listen to their answer and just running off assuming that they were testing him. They found this little Squritle to be a very odd and strange little Water-Type.

"What just happened?" Thunder asked Goku.

"I'm not exactly sure." Goku answered, "But I think it's best to do as he says considering his mind is already made up. Besides, he's going to pass the 'test' either way. Am I right?"

"I guess so. Let's catch up with him."

"Right." Goku said as he and Thunder ran out of the room to follow Thunder.

Later….

Our heroes, and Bubble, arrived in front of the mystery dungeon that Skarmory had mentioned. The hidden mystery dungeon in the northeast of town. The mystery dungeon of which Team Trouble chose as their rendezvous for Hank to meet them at.

"Land ho!" Bubble shouted, "We have landed at our destination. And may I say with a brand new record."

"Wow." Thunder said, "You really found it. The hidden mystery dungeon for this town."

"Like I said: Ye'll find nobody better at navigating than me."

"Well now that we're here," Goku began, "I guess we should…"

Goku suddenly stopped as he seemed to have grown cold feet all of the sudden. He felt the confidence he needed to retrieve his stolen scarf before. But now that the moment as actually come, Goku feels as helpless as a newly-hatched Pichu.

"Goku," Thunder began, "What's the matter?"

"Yes." Bubble stated, "Ye suddenly look scared out of ye little mask ye're wearing."

"Well umm," Goku began trying to find out how to respond, "You see guys. I'm not so sure about this now."

"What?" Thunder exclaimed, "But what about your scarf? You said it's important to you! You can't get scared now!"

"I know but-"

"Hey." Bubble began as he put his blue arm around Goku, "Listen to me matey. I too have felt the shivers in me timbers at times. But whenever that happens, I just think of the poor little Pokémon that suffer the low-of-money and hunger. I use that thought for fuel for me brain to focus at the task at hand. To make sure that fear doesn't land me in the docks when I'm trying to do something for others. So for ye, just keep thinking about the scarf and the slimy looking mayor from earlier. And when ye do, nothing will stop ye from claiming ye treasure."

" _Wow."_ Thunder thought in amazement, " _The way he described Hank was rude, but still. That's actually a really smart idea. I guess he's more than just a pirate, he's like a fortune cookie."_

Goku thought about Bubble's little advice for a second and then decided to heed it. He then tried to clear his head about his fear of the mystery dungeon and the Enemy Pokémon waiting in there. He only thought of two things: his scarf, and Hank's suffering. The ideas of losing his scarf and the way Hank was treated filled Goku up with anger and hatred against Team Trouble. It was then he was reminded of why they were here in front of the mystery dungeon. Because Hank will not fight, so someone has to protect Fern Town and anything that's special to it. Not only that, but Goku must also get back the scarf that he and Thunder wear. It means more to him than anyone could ever understand. Just by thinking about all of this, Goku's worries and fear slowly disappeared. Now it was only a minor thought. Not big enough to distract him of his goals. Goku then knew what to do.

"Okay then." Goku said with a new brave look, "Let's go get Team Trouble and make them leave this town alone!"

"Alright!" Thunder cheered, "That's better!"

"Then enough standing around like a bunch of ninnies." Bubble said, "Let's set sail!"

And so our three heroes entered the mystery dungeon. With one of them going in with renewed courage.

The mystery dungeon…

Our heroes and their new comrade began their journey through the treacherous labyrinth that is the mystery dungeon. Along the way, they gathered items they came across. Such as berries, apples, money, etc.

"Just to be on the safe side," Bubble mentioned, "Ye two lads have been in a mystery dungeon before correct?"

"Yeah." Thunder answered, "This is my second time in a mystery dungeon. Yesterday was my first time.*"

(*Last episode)

"What's that? Ye mean to inform me that ye've never been in a mystery dungeon before?"

"Well," Thunder began, "It's kind of a strange story."

"Never mind. I be sure ye have ye reasons. Anyway, ye captain?"

"Me?" Goku asked with a surprised look.

"Yes ye." Bubble answered, "I don't see any other Riolu around here. Surely ye must have traveled through these dungeons that contain such wondrous treasures."

Goku started sweating and didn't know how to respond. There was one time he came across a mystery dungeon. But that ended on quite a sour note. Ever since then Goku tried to forget that it ever happened. Unfortunately, there won't be much escape from that on his journey since he's looking to form a team.

"Well," Goku said, "To sum it all up in a few words. The first time didn't end so well."

"Really now."

"Yeah." Goku stated, "And it pains me just thinking about the first time I've been in a mystery dungeon, so I'd rather not talk about."

"No worries then." Bubble agreed, "It'd be good to know that me new soon-to-be crewmates have gained the experience they needed to face the upcoming challenges that lie ahead of this labyrinth and beyond. Believe me, when ye've been traveling on the seven seas all of ye're life then ye know what to expect."

"We'll take your word for that." Thunder replied.

"Yeah." Goku replied as well.

"Now then." Bubble said as he turned attention forward, "Shall we continue?"

So then our heroes continued through the mystery dungeon. During this time, our heroes battled Enemy Pokémon that dwelled from within the dungeon. Some of them came alone while others had back up with them. Despite the numbers of Pokémon there were, our heroes made it through each of them without any trouble at all. They reached the end of the room where stairs were waiting for them. They climbed up to the second floor to repeat the process. And then the third floor, and then the fourth floor. Eventually they arrived at the seventh floor.

At one point, after defeating a Rattata, Thunder took a moment to rest.

"Whew." Thunder said, "There sure are a lot of them. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Don't rest now me electric matey." Bubble said, "We're just about there. Only two more floors 'till x marks the spot."

"Bubble." Thunder began, "Do you have any idea why these Pokémon just attack us without even knowing who were are?"

Bubble turned around to face Thunder in order to answer the question.

"That'd be the question," Bubble began, "That'd had been sailing in me brain for longer than I can remember. I've always wondered what's got these little scurvy brats heating them up. But they refuse to answer directly."

"Geez." Goku replied, "I wish they would at least let us tell them our names or something. Just attacking for their own amusement or something just doesn't sound right."

"I'd be with ye thar cap'in. But sadly though, our fellow Pokémon do as they please. Even if they are not exactly ship-friendly."

"Maybe one day," Thunder began, "I'll try to talk to one of the Enemy Pokémon. See if I can get something out of them."

"Good luck with that matey." Bubble replied, "Come on now. We've had our short break now let's get to th' final floor."

"Okay." Thunder and Goku said.

And so then our heroes continued upward to the eighth and then finally the ninth floor. When they arrived at the exit at the ninth floor, our heroes took a minute to be prepared for what was on the other side.

"'his be it." Bubble said, "Th' cave of which our foes have made into their lair. Once we enter, there's no going back."

Goku gulped in slight fear. He had never faced Pokémon like Team Trouble before. He was afraid of what might happen in there. He then closed his eyes and moved his head down. Exposing his fear to the Pokémon next to him.

"Goku." Thunder said, making Goku snap out of his trance, "Remember what Bubble said: just think about the scarf. That's what got you here. And that's what's going to help us win."

"He'd be right ye be knowin'." Bubble said, making Goku turn over to him, "And plus, we'll be by ye side like ye loyal crewmates. Ye not in 'tis alone."

Goku turn his head to the ground again. Only this time he slowly lifted it up to stare at the entrance to Team Trouble. In little time his head was raised and had a big smile on it.

"Thanks guys." Goku said, "I'm glad you're here."

"No problems buddy." Thunder said with a smile.

"I'd be glad I came with ye." Bubble said with a smile.

They then had a little chuckle and then turned their focus back on the mission.

"Okay then," Goku said, "Let's go get them!"

And then our heroes entered the cave. When they entered, they found Hank to have entered the cave as well. It seemed that he was in a discussion with Team Trouble. And a not-so-friendly one at that.

"You've made big mistake coming in here empty-handed old slimy thing!" Skarmory roared, "Now you're going to pay!"

"Heeheeheehee!" Scrafty laughed, "You have failed, paled, mailed, the boss. And also your precious town and everyone that walks in it."

"Enough!" Hank shouted, "I came in here empty-handed by choice! I will not let you harm my fair town! I wish we could settle this peacefully, but it seems I'm left with no other choice!"

"You're going to fight us?!" Golem asked, "Hahahaha! Blimey. He thinks he actually has a chance against us!"

"Hmph." Cacturne said as he sharpened his spikes, "How annoying. To think that anyone like you could take us all on. It's quite shameful to yourself really. A mess in the work of art."

"Alright then." Skarmory growled as he got in fighting position, "Let's give him what he wants boys!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The rest laughed as they got in fighting positions as well.

Hank looked at them with an angry face and got into position as well. While his appearance looked confident, his true feelings were frightened.

" _I may not be able to defeat these gentle Pokémon.*"_ Hank thought, " _But I've got to fight for what I love. Even if I don't stand a chance. I just have to try!"_

(*If you haven't caught on yet, gentle Pokémon is basically the Pokémon equivalent to gentlemen.)

Our heroes oversaw this and were surprised at Hank's actions. But they knew that he couldn't take on four Pokémon at once. Without saying a word, our heroes sprang into action without even thinking twice. They came up next to Hank ready for battle.

"Huh?" Hank said as he noticed our heroes arriving, "What're you three doing here? It's dangerous here! Go back where it's safe!"

"No way!" Thunder denied, "You can't take on all these Pokémon by yourself! Four against one isn't fair!"

"We'd be applauding ye for standing up fer once," Bubble said, "But that dont mean ye need to do this alone! We're goin' to help ye!"

"But-" Hank began.

"No!" Goku interrupted, "We're not going back! We're staying to fight no matter what you say! Besides, they've got my scarf! I can't take that sitting down!"

"Well now isn't this a surprise!" Skarmory said, "Just when this battle would end in just two attacks, three more challengers come in. Now we can have a four on four battle! This will be fun!"

"I do find even battles," Cacturne commented, "To be quite more entertaining. It means that I can hold nothing back and show off my true art!"

"Let you're little cobbers in on this!" Golem demanded, "You're going to need back up after all!"

Hank thought it through and was quite disappointed about how things are turning right now. As much as he hated how they were right about this, he can't do this alone. He needs to have back up. He can't beat Team Trouble alone.

So Hank sighed deeply and said, "Well, I guess you're already deep in the mystery dungeon anyway. So alright. But be careful! They don't play fair!"

"Then let's do it!" Thunder replied.

So then Scrafty jumped straight over to in front of Goku, who was ready to take Scrafty on.

"Well now," Scrafty said as he stood up straight from his landing, "Aren't you the persistent one."

"You know what I came for!" Goku growled.

"This old rag? Yes I do. But if you want it back so badly you'll have to take it from me!"

"Just watch me take it!" Goku said as he charged at Scarfty.

He pulled his arm back and began to form a Special Attack.

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted.

"Augh!" Scrafty yelled as he the attack landed on him.

"Got him!"

"Not bad child," Scrafty praised, "But it'll take more than that if you want this scarf back!"

"Swagger!" Scrafty shouted.

"Wah!" Goku said confused as the move increased his attacks.

Goku was not impressed since it seemed to only make him stronger.

"Ha!" Goku mocked, "You used the wrong move! Now I'm much stronger!"

"Oh did I?" Scrafty asked, "Hehehehehehe!"

"Yes you di-" Goku began before he suddenly started feeling dizzy, "Woah! What the-?"

Goku's sight being fuzzy. He began seeing more than one Scrafty. He also started losing balance. It was then that Goku figured out what's happening.

"Oh no." Goku moaned as he was wobbling, "I'm confused."

"Correct." Scrafty said, "And now, to finish you off!"

Meanwhile, with Bubble. He was challenged by Cacturne. And Bubble knew that he was at a disadvantage because of Cacturne being a Grass-Type. But that didn't stop Bubble from having fun.

"Why don't you surrender now bandana boy?!" Cacturne asked, "It will save you the trouble of feeling my work of art!"

"A pirate," Bubble began, "Never quits! Not until the tides stop waving!"

Bubble then jumped to the air and performed his Special Attack.

"Water Gun!" Bubble shouted as he performed the attack.

The attack landed but did little effect on Cacturne.

"Ha!" Cacturne scoffed, "Such pitiful aquatic moves do not harm me!"

Bubble landed and then gave a smirk.

"That'd be only because," Bubble replied, "That I have not even begun to fight."

Thunder has Golem as his opponent which meant that this was not going to be easy for Thunder.

"Oy there." Golem said, "You look like you're ready to supper with that rag around your neck!"

"It's a scarf!" Thunder corrected, "Can't you tell!"

"Nope. Mostly because of what a squirt you are!"

"Oh yeah!" Thunder shouted as he started running, "Quick Attack!"

"Augh!" Golem growled as the attack landed.

Thunder jumped back to his position and mocked, "How'd you like that!"

"Not bad," Golem praised, "You're certainly not a cook. But not enough to crush a tough guy like me!"

"Rock Polish!" Golem shouted as he performed the move to increase his speed.

"Grr." Thunder mumbled.

"Now then, let me show you how it's really done! Heavy Slam!"

Golem launched the attack but Thunder was too quick for the attack to hit as he jumped to the air. Golem missed and Thunder landed on the ground.

"Heh." Golem whispered as he grinned. He turned around fast while Thunder was regaining his stance and shouted, "Tackle!"

Sadly, Thunder could not react in time.

"Ow!" Thunder yelled as the attack landed. Thunder was pushed to the ground hard. Though he did not take much damage, he certainly was hurt badly.

"Ha ha ha!" Golem laughed, "That all you got rat?!"

"eh." Thunder huffed as he slowly got back up, "I'm not out yet! Slam!"

The attack landed before Golem could do anything and Golem was knocked back.

During this time, Hank had challenged Skarmory and sadly he was doing no better than Goku.

"*pant* *pant*" Hank panted, "This is much uncivilized. *Pant* *pant* *pant* Why don't you just give up?"

"That's what I should be asking you old dragon." Skarmory answered, "You're way past your prime. I would've let you and your town alone if you'd just cough up the stupid Garchompite already."

"And I've already told you that I don't have it!"

"Then you lose this battle and your town!" Skarmory yelled, "Air Cutter!"

He performed the attack and poor Hank was let there to take it.

"Augh!" Hank yelled in pain as the attack landed.

Hank felt some horrible pain in his arm but he stood back up anyway. He then looked at the smirking Skarmory and faced him with an angry look.

"This is my town!" Hank yelled, "And you're not welcome here! Aqua Tail!"

He swung his Aqua Tail attack but Skamory dodged it.

"No!" Hank shouted, angered by his miss.

"Ha!" Skarmory laughed, "Not bad for an old slimy thing! But not good enough! Steel Wing!"

"Augh!" Hank screamed in pain as the attack landed.

The battle went on and it soon came down to our heroes standing on one side while Team Trouble was on the other. Everyone was growing tired and weary of the battle. Some even felt a little dizzy. But they all held their ground, they all continued standing.

"Ah." Bubble chuckled as he panted, "It'd be looking like we all came to a standstill. This battle would be getting fierce now wouldn' ye all say?"

"You're all pretty impressive." Cacturne commented, "You've survived this long. Not a lot of Pokémon come face to face with us and make us have to give it everything we got. Unfortunately for you, you've done enough. Boss, don't you think it's time to end this game?"

"Ha ha!" Skarmory laughed, "End it?! But this is too much fun! Why not make it last a little longer?! I'll have twice as much fun blowing them all out of the mystery dungeon at once."

" _This guys,"_ Goku thought as he panted, " _Are something else. Hank wasn't lying. These guys are nothing that we've faced before. I'm actually starting to get a little worried."_

"Ye can try." Bubble said as he smirked and peeked over at Thunder, "Before the show starts."

Thunder was confused at why Bubble peeked over at him at first. But then as he thought it all through and thought about what Pokémon are standing in this very cave and how Bubble winked, he realized something.

"Oh!" Thunder said quietly as he smiled at Bubble.

He then nodded at him once as a way of telling him he got the message.

"Show?" Golem said, "What're you talking about you little shell belly?"

"This show!" Bubble said as he suddenly started running toward them.

"Get him!" Skarmory ordered.

"Bubble no!" Goku and Hank shouted at the same time.

Suddenly before any of them could grab him, Bubble hid his entire body in his shell and started spinning around in it to make his shell move and spin. He then started moving around them fast.

"What the?!" Scrafty said, "What is this?!"

"Quite the foolish act." Cacturne replied.

"Water Gun!" Bubble shouted as he sprayed water out of all the holes in his shell. With the spinning that he was doing, this caused the water to spread all over the field.

"Hey!" Skarmory shouted as some of the water got on him, "What're you doing?! Stop that!"

"No!" Golem shouted scared, "Not water! Me and water don't go together mates!"

"I say!" Cacturne shouted, "This is quite a ridiculous act!"

"Hehehe!" Scrafty chuckled, "I actually kind of like this."

"What is your little friend doing?" Hank asked Goku.

"I don't know." Goku answered, "But it's not doing a lot. What do you think Thunder?"

"You'll see." Thunder replied as he smiled.

"Huh? _What's up with Thunder? He acts like he knows what's happening."_

Suddenly the water stopped spraying, Bubble came out of his shell and came back to the rest of our heroes.

"Bubble what was all that-" Goku began before Bubble started pushing him and Hank at the same time.

"Hey now!" Hank said, "What're you doing now?!"

"Givin' ye the best place to enjoy the show!" Bubble answered as he turned over to Thunder again, "Thunder now!"

"Right!" Thunder replied as he started running toward Team Trouble.

"What's he going to do?!" Hank asked Bubble.

"Ye'll find out." Bubble answered.

"Oh now what?!" Skarmory asked annoyed as he saw Thunder coming to them.

"You guys a little wet." Thunder said as he ran toward them, "Allow me to…"

Thunder then jumped to the air and shouted, "Electrify you!"

Suddenly Team Trouble put two and two together and realized that Bubble got them wet so then…

"Boss." Golem began with a frighten voice, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." Skarmory said as he began to worry as well.

"When water and electricity come together…" Cacturne said.

"What?" Scarfty asked confused, "What's the big deal?"

"Thunder Shock!" Thunder shouted as his entire body starting filling up with electricity. The electricity was so bright that it started lightening up the cave. Soon, a huge lightning bolt made from the electricity Thunder made came down and shocked the water that was spreaded around Team Trouble.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Trouble shouted as the electricity shocked them really hard and painfully. The water around them caused the damage to double due to water conducting electricity. It wasn't long before the electricity then caused Team Trouble to get blown away into the air. Breaking through the ceiling, and blasting off into the night sky.

While they were flying away, with them all black and burned from the electric attack, Scrafty realized something.

"Oh." Scarfty said as they flew off, "That's why it was bad. Because water conducts electricity, it made that little Pikachu's Thunder Shock much more powerful and painful. I get it. Oh and hey, has anyone seen my new scarf?"

"OH SHUT UP!" The rest of Team Trouble shouted as he flew away to a forest far away.

"Woah!" Goku said in an amazed voice.

"Incredible." Hank said with the same kind of amazement Goku was feeling.

"Ho ho!" Bubble laughed pirate-like, "Now what did I tell ye?! Quite the show eh?"

Thunder then landed on the ground, looked up into the broken ceiling where Team Trouble flew off through and said, "Hope they enjoy their flight."

He then noticed that Goku's scarf slowing falling down and he catched it right when it came to him.

"Hey Goku," Thunder said as he turned around, "I think this belongs to you."

"My scarf!" Goku cheered as he ran over to Thunder. Thunder then handed him the scarf and Goku then said, "Thanks Thunder. You're the best. And what you did was so awesome! The way you shocked them so hard they flew off into the sky?! Why I didn't think that was possible!"

"Don' ye forget," Bubble replied, "Who made that possible fer our little Mouse Pokémon here."

"Yeah." Thunder said, "Great thinking Bubble."

As they talked, Hank looked at all of them with a smile and began thinking about something. About how impressed he was with them.

" _Amazing."_ Hank thought, " _Just simply amazing. They're just little kids and yet they were able to defeat high leveled Pokémon like Team Trouble. It seems as though there's more to them that meets the eye. Especially that Pikachu there. He's the one who dealt the final blow. And it could just be that I'm tired, but something tells me that that Thunder Shock he used would've done the same about of damage without the water Bubble spreaded. He certainly is different from other Electric-Type Pokémon. That little Riolu says he wants to defeat Kyurem and form the greatest Pokémon Team of all. And with that Pikachu by his side, I'm starting to think he just might do it."_

"Bubble," Goku began, "How did you plan that out so quickly? And how did you know what he was planning Thunder?"

"A good pirate always thinks his way ahead with what he's got. Savvy?" Bubble answered.

"As for me," Thunder said, "I just sort of put two and two together and just figured it out. Wasn't that hard really."

"Good golly," Goku said, "You guys sure showed them. I just wish I could've been better help."

"You'll get a chance Goku." Thunder comforted, "After all, you're the leader. And the leader always gets a chance to shine."

Goku said nothing else and just gave Thunder a good smile. It was then Thunder knew that Goku agreed.

"Now that I passed ye test," Bubble began, "I can join ye crew. Correct?"

Thunder and Goku looked at each other with a smile and got a little plan to play with him a little. So after giving a wink at each other they turned back at Bubble and began their act.

"Ye sure did impress us Bubble." Thunder answered with a pirate voice, "I'd never seen anything like it. Th' way 'tis water-squirting jibber took on a large gang like Team Trouble sure did show what he was made of. Aye, cap'in?"

"Ye be correct matey Thunder." Goku replied with a pirate voice, "This scurvy Furfrou shows promise for our crew. We could also use a good enough navigator to lead us to our treasure. But should we really….?"

Bubble grew nervous at what they were about to answer with. He really wanted to join their team in order to get his crew back on the seas. He began sweating while they were thinking.

"Oh what the heck." Goku finally said, "Welcome to our crew matey."

"Ye mean," Bubble said as his face started filling with joy, "I'm…"

"Must the cap'in speak twice?!" Thunder asked, "Ye're with us."

"Yo ho!" Bubble cheered, "Me quest has finally come to an end! I've found the crew I was looking fer and now I can save the Water-Type Pirates! The Pokémon of 'tis world will soon know th' name of Bubble the Squirtle once we hoist the sails and set off to the open world to defeat the scurvy Dragon Kyurem! Just wait me crews back at home! We'd be back on the seas soon!"

"He seems happy." Thunder commented.

"Yeah." Goku replied, "And so am I. Now we got our next member. Now we just need to get at least three more member to register."

"Alright. Nice pirate impression by the way."

"Ye like it?" Goku said with his pirate voice again, "Because I'd say for meself that I'd be doing a fine impression."

"Hahahahaha!" Thunder and Goku laughed.

"'tis is great!" Bubble said as he put one arm around Thunder's neck and the other on Goku's neck, "Now that we're a crew, that bloke Kyurem won' know what hit him!"

The next morning outside the Mayor's house…

"Thank you so much!" Hank said as he smiled and bowed to our heroes and their new teammate, "Thanks to you, my town can now celebrate the anniversary of the town's creation without fearing of what would happen to it."

"No thanks are necessary mate." Bubble said, "That'd be quite a risky move ye made. Goin' into the mystery dungeon to face off against Team Trouble on yer own."

"Yeah." Goku replied, "Why didn't you bring some help? Why not the sheriff?"

"Well," Hank began, "I thought about what you said Goku and decided that you were right. I couldn't just let them go and do whatever they wanted to do with my town. It's what's precious to me and I have to protect it with all of my might. So I went in there to make sure that Team Trouble got the message. And I couldn't ask anyone to help me because I was afraid that they would get hurt."

"That's good to hear that you were willing to protect what you love," Goku replied, "But you should still have someone by your side. Even if you want to protect them, that doesn't mean you should fight alone."

"I know that now. And it was you that made me realize that Goku. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Goku said, "I learned that from my dad. He thought me to protect what matters to me with both arms. And when I heard that Team Trouble was trying to take away what matters to you I just couldn't take it. That's when I had to take action."

"Thanks to all of you," Hank said, "My town can now celebrate its anniversary without worry. I would be happy if all of you would join us. So that everyone would know about what you did for us."

"Thanks." Thunder replied, "But we've got to go."

"Yeah." Goku continued, "Bubble came in on a dingy and we've decided to sail on over to the next town. We figured if we go now then we won't have any trouble with the sea later."

"I understand." Hank said, "But at least let me give you something as a reward for what you have done."

"A reward?!" Bubble asked, "Well in that cause, what've ye got?"

"No thanks." Goku politely denied.

"What?!"

"We can't ask for a reward," Goku said, "We're just happy to help."

"That's right." Thunder added.

"Oh but-" Bubble stuttered.

"But please." Hank pleaded, "I must show some gratitude. At least let your little Squirtle friend take something. He seems okay with the idea."

"Yes, yes!" Bubble said, "I'd be more the jolly to take a reward good mayor."

"Very well then. Wait here."

Hank then went into his house and then came back shortly after with a pendant in his hands.

"Here you go." Hank said as he showed the pendant, "I want you to have this."

"A….. a pendant?" Bubble asked. Bubble was not so hot on the idea all of the sudden.

"Yes." Hank said, "This pendant has been with me for years and now-"

Suddenly he heard some rattling coming from the pendant as he shook it. It became a bother to Hank and began to wonder what was causing it.

"Gosh darn it now." Hank exclaimed, "What's causing that rattle?"

He then opened the pendant and found the source of the rattle.

"What?!" Everyone screamed as they all saw what was in it.

"It's the Garchompite!" Thunder yelled.

"Well what you know? The Garchompite!" Hank then suddenly realized something. Some he forgot about, "I remember now! It was on last year's festival. I began to worry that thieves might still it, so I hid the Garchompite in my pendant to keep it safe. But because of the festival, my mind wasn't really on the Garchompite and I completely forgot about it. To think that it was in here the whole time, I could've given it to Team Trouble and there'd be no trouble at all."

He then looked at our heroes with a confused and slightly concerned look and realized why that was.

"Oh. That is if I didn't learn what I learned from you Goku."

"Gee." Thunder said, "I can't believe it was in that pendant the whole time."

"I know." Goku replied, "It was basically under our noses."

"Well now," Bubble said, "the little necklace be fine and all, but don' ye have anything else?"

"You don't want my pendant?" Hank asked, "What else could you want?"

"There'd be one thing." Bubble said with a big smile.

The docks…

Thunder, Goku, and Bubble got into their dingy and got ready to set sail, but not before Bubble received his reward of a huge bag of apples and other fruits.

"A bag of fruits?" Thunder asked, "You wanted a bag of fruits?"

"The first thing ye mateys need to know about me," Bubble began, "I get hungry real easily."

"Thank you again heroes," Hank thanked, "And good luck on your journey. I hope you succeed."

"You're welcome!" Goku replied, "And thank you! We won't let you down!"

"So I guess now we set sail huh?" Thunder asked.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

The voice belonged to the Swellow that delivered mail. The Swellow that Goku met yesterday.

"Young Riolu!" Swellow said.

"Yes?" Goku answered with a curious look.

"I've got a letter for you." Swellow said as he handed Goku the letter, "Good thing I stopped you before you set off. Otherwise I would've had to chase you down."

Swellow then flew off as Goku took a look at who the letter was from. The letter read "Your father, Bardock."

"It's from my dad!" Goku cheered as he opened the letter to see what he wrote.

"Your dad?!" Thunder repeated.

"What does it say?!" Bubble asked.

Goku read the whole thing in his head.

"Dear Goku, I'm glad to hear that you're finally making friends. It's good to hear that you've got a team forming. You're on your way to getting to Kyurem. I wish I could be there with you too. But this is something you must try to do without me. Something that you must do with your new friends. I miss you my son. But don't worry. We'll be together again someday. I look forward to that day. I hope to hear more from you soon. And I will keep you updated from me as well. Your father, Bardock the Lucario. P.S. Tell Thunder I said hi to him and that I hope to see him soon."

"Dad." Goku said softly with a smile as a tear fell from his eye and landing on the letter.

"Aww." Hank said with a sad face, "I'm sorry Goku. You must miss your father."

"I do." Goku replied, "But….."

Goku then turned his head to Hank with a smile and finished with, "Don't worry. It's like he said in the letter: we'll be together again soon."

"And when you do see your father again," Hank asked, "Please tell him about this place and to bring him here at some point. I would be delighted to meet him."

"Okay." Goku said with a nod, "Well, we'd better get going."

"Allow me to set us sailing!" Bubble said as he untied the rope that kept the dingy near the dock.

The dingy then started to slowly leave the docks. When our heroes looked back, they saw Hank waving goodbye to them.

"Goodbye heroes!" Hank shouted with a smile, "And good luck!"

"Bye Hank!" Thunder shouted back, "Just watch! We'll defeat Kyurem and make your town known to the whole world!"

Once our heroes set sail for the next town across the sea, Bubble began using his navigating skills to find their location and then find where to the next town is. He checked the water, how it flowed and cold or warm it was. He felt the wind and where it blew. Bubble then thought about everything so far and figured it out.

"Arr!" Bubble said, "The next stop would be in the direction of southern east! So, the southern east we go!"

He then adjusted the sails to head over to the south east.

"So," Bubble said as he sat on down in front of Thunder and Goku, "Now that we're a crew, let's get to know each other. Whar ye all from and what'd be the reason ye're out here?"

"Well," Goku began with a smile, "I'm from Georgia Town. I live there with my dad."

"Georgia Town?" Bubble repeated, "That'd be a swell place so I've heard. Never been thar meself but I've been told tales about it."

"It really is a nice place. You should come sometime. Anyway, I've decided to form a Pokémon Team to defeat Kyurem because my dad was once a team leader."

"Oh?" Bubble said.

"Defeating Kyruem," Goku continued, "Was the most important thing to my dad when he was my age. And I want to know why! That's why I left Georgia Town."

"Followin' in ye father's footsteps?!" Bubble asked, "Interestin'. I admire that about ye. Willin' to continue what ye father started. And you Thunder?"

"Me?!" Thunder asked with a surprised sound in his voice.

"Yes ye. What'd be yer yarn?"

Thunder was dazed. Unable to think of what to say. Whether he should tell him the truth or dodge the question with a lie. He then huddled with Goku to get an opinion from him.

"Goku." Thunder whispered, "Should we tell him the truth about me?"

"I don't see why not." Goku whispered back, "It doesn't seem like something that we need to keep secret."

"Yeah but," Thunder replied, "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"It's better than lying to him. At least things would be easier that way. Even if he doesn't believe us."

"Okay then." Thunder whispered, "I'll tell him."

"What're ye mateys whisperin' back thar?" Bubble asked, "It'd be just a simple question. 'tis ain' a quiz."

They then broke the huddle and Thunder said, "Okay. But you might want to hold on to your shell for this."

Thunder took a deep breath and then told him the truth. But as soon as he did…

"WHAT?!" Bubble shouted, "A HUMAN?! YE A HUMAN?! LIKE FROM THOSE LITTLE CHILDREN STORIES?!"

Bubble became so surprised from the news that he back up a step but then tripped over a seat from behind him. This caused the dingy to shake and almost flip over.

"Woah!" Everyone screamed as the dingy moved.

"Careful Bubble." Goku ordered politely.

"B-b-b-b-but that'd be impossible!" Bubble said, "I thought humans were only fiction!"

"Well the thing is," Thunder replied, "That I'm not entirely sure that I'm human. You see, I lost my memory and I can't remember anything about myself. The only thing I can piece together is that I'm human. Because I don't remember being a Pokémon before. I told you to hold on to your shell."

"Well gosh," Bubble said, "That'd be quite a tough pill to swallow. I ain' sure I can believe that if ye can' even be sure yeself."

"Well I believe him." Goku said, "It said so in the stories that if a human were to ever come into our world, they would fall from the sky. And that's what happened to Thunder. He just has to be human."

"I'm just not sure." Thunder said as he looked down with his ears flopping down as well.

"Well the only way we're ever goin' to find out," Bubble said, "Is by sailing out thar to find out! Don' ye worry your little pointy ears thar Thunder. I'll help ye find ye memories."

"Thanks Bubble." Thunder replied with a smile.

"Don' mention it. It'd be what I do."

"How far is the next town Bubble?" Goku asked.

"It'd be quite a while 'till we get thar. But not to worry. As long as I'm here ye won' ever get lost."

"That's reassuring." Goku replied.

Thunder then looked over to the sky and water to his left side and thought about the current events.

" _Well,"_ Thunder thought, " _Still not memories back. But at least we've got our next member on our team. And with Bubble on our side, I've got a good feeling about this. Still, I've got so many questions and haven't got one answered today. I sure hope something comes up soon. Until then, I'm glad to be adventuring with my new friends, Goku and Bubble."_

Elsewhere, in a forest far away…

Team Trouble was recovering from their previous defeat from Bubble and Thunder yesterday. And might I add that they were not happy about their loss.

"Ohhhh." Cacturne moaned, "I still can't believe how they beat us. They even got most of my gorgeous spikes all black and burned. All the shining and sharping gone to waste! The time it took, the days that past to make them this perfect!"

"Shut your mouth already!" Golem shouted, "Honestly. You're complaining more about your spikes than ever before! Can't you take a break from looking at yourself for once?!"

"What?!" Cacturne exclaimed as he turned to Golem, "Just so you know, my face is a face that should never be ignored! Which is why I refuse to take my mind off of my beauty that is my face and spikes."

"You wouldn't know beauty," Scrafty said, "If I trapped you in a crystal mine cavern. The only real beauty in the world are the things you can take and claim as your own. Like that scarf I found on the ground the other day."

"Nobody asked you, you little creepy crook!" Golem yelled at Scrafty.

"Enough!" Skarmory ordered. And you can tell by the look on his face and the black burns on his wings that he was not in the mood for their conversation, "Those children made a mockery of us! Team Trouble! The unbeatable team that looks to become rich! We've had such a big winning streak until they came along! That annoying Riolu, that foul little Squirtle, and that infuriating Pikachu!"

"I'm with ya boss." Golem replied, "They made be crumble down like a boulder in a avalanche."

"They ruined my work on my spikes!" Cacturne complained.

"They stole my scarf!" Scrafty growled, "And nobody takes what's rightfully mine!"

Golem grew annoyed at the statement and said, "You stole that from that little ankle bitter Rio-"

"Shut it!" Skarmory shouted, "We won't mention their names here! Just hearing their names makes me want to hurt all of you!"

Scrafty, Cacturne, and Golem the gulped in fear.

Cacturne then asked, "So what's the plan good boss?"

"Easy." Skarmory answered, "We'll put our goal on getting rich on hold for a while. We'll get stronger by training really hard. So, that when we find those children, we'll make them pay for this embarrassment. We'll teach them that no one messes with Team Trouble and gets away with it. It's time that we cause them some… trouble. Hehehehehehehe!"

It seems as though our heroes have enraged the villainous Team Trouble and are now being hunted for revenge. Will our heroes be able to take on Team Trouble if they ever encounter them again? And now that Bubble has joined Thunder and Goku, who will be the next to join? Will Shinx ever become a member? Will Thunder ever get his memories back? Find out next time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top!

To be continued….

Next time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top:

Find out how Goku's journey began and how he got to where he is now. See how his life was back in Georgia Town. And meet his father, Bardock the Lucario. Why is everyone saying that Goku is weird and odd? And why are Pancham and Shelmet picking on Goku? What is the truth about Bardock? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time we met our heroes, they had an encounter with the criminals known as Team Trouble. But with the help of their newest member Bubble the Squirtle, they sent them flying far. Now our heroes are off sailing to their next destination to find their newest member. And Thunder is still having a hard time remembering his human memories. What awaits our heroes in this episode? Read and find out.

Episode 4: The Journey Begins

Our heroes continue sailing toward their next destination. Thunder and Goku were exhausted, but Bubble stood tall and was full of energy.

"Ahhhh." Bubble calmly breathed, "Feel that beautiful wind on yer face mates. It really gets ya relaxed. Breath it in and breath it out."

"I feel too weak to breath anything in." Thunder complained as he lied down on the boat.

"Are we close to the next town yet Bubble?" Goku asked weakly.

"Jus' be another hour," Bubble answered, "And we'll reach land."

"But you said that an hour ago."

"What's got ya two scallywags all lazy like that?!" Bubble asked, "Get up from ye bottoms and show off that adventurous thrill that ye showed when we blew those scurvy Furforu Team Trouble to the sky!"

"We haven't eaten anything for a long time." Thunder stated.

"Then put some food in ye mouths." Bubble suggested.

"You ate it all Captain Eats-A-Lot!"

Bubble then licked his lips and found some bit of apple left on his lips and realized what Thunder meant.

"Hehehe." Bubble chuckled nervously, "Sorry abou' that. It's just when me tummy demands food; I can' argue with it."

"Maybe you can try." Goku suggested.

"There'd be a time though when I had to go about a battle with me belly dangerously low on the good food I fed it. It be the day I took on a whole crew of Beedrill! They'd be angry at me they were. I'd be trying to help some little folk that they were causing trouble to. And I had run out of me good apples I always carry with me. Me apples always give me the best strength. It was then I forgot about me eating habit. One came at me from me best side and I barely dodged it in the nick of time. Then soon they all came at me all at once. Planning to take me down without any sign of escape they did. Frighten I was. But I quickly swallowed me fear and thought as fast as the Snorlax could fall asleep. So, I took one Beedrill and tossed him over to the silly one at me far left. I had little time to make me move so I had to make it count. So then, I quickly Water Gunned the one who had nearly touched me tail and then Aqua Tailed the one on me right. It was then I unleashed me all powerful, all unstoppable, Hydro Pump! It was that one move that washed out all the little Beedrill who dared to challenge the every famous Bubble the Squirtle! I then warned them that the next time they were to face me in battle, I'd have them walking at the edge of the blank."

"Woah." Thunder said, "That must've been hard for you."

"It was me good matey." Bubble replied, "But may I remind ye who ye are talking to."

There was a short silence for a moment.

"I'm Bubble the Squirtle!" Bubble shouted as he jumped up and performed a stance when he landed.

But the force from him landing caused the dinghy to bounce a little.

"Woah!" Everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly, Goku's scarf flew off from the commotion and landed in the water.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled in worry, "My scarf! I can't lose that!"

It then began to sink in the ocean.

"Don' ye worry cap'n," Bubble said, "I'll get it for ye!"

Bubble then dived in the water to get the scarf. Bubble was down there for a while and Thunder and Goku were starting to worry if something had happened to Bubble. Goku was also worried about the scarf that he had always wore.

"He's been down there longer than expected." Thunder stated, "I wonder if he's okay."

"I hope nothing's happened to him." Goku hoped.

After another minute, Bubble finally resurfaced with the scarf in his hand.

"Ahoy there!" Bubble greeted.

"Bubble!" Thunder and Goku said at the same time.

"You're okay!" Thunder said, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that." Bubble apologized as he got back on the boat, "I had to take on some Water-Type blokes down there. Trouble they'd be. But luckily they didn' harm yer scarf cap'n."

"Thanks Bubble." Goku thanked as Bubble handed him the scarf.

Instead of putting it on immediately, Goku just looked at the scarf that his new teammate retrieved. He looked at it and thought of the one Pokémon that gave it to him. The Pokémon that had meant everything to him. The Pokémon that he had always been with. His father.

" _Dad."_ Goku thought as he looked at the scarf, _"I still remember that day….. They day I set out….. to fulfill your dream. The day you gave me this scarf."_

A while ago, before Goku's journey began….

It was a nice beautiful morning in the town called Georgia Town. Everyone had awoken and gotten out of their houses. Some went to shops to pick up food or décor. Some went for a morning walk to get them all ready for the day. Some went out of the town for various reasons. It was a typical day like every other. Among all the citizens that lived-in Georgia Town, one citizen was quite different from the rest. A young Riolu named Son Goku. Who lived with his father, Bardock the Lucario. While other kids would go meet other kids and play or eat together, or make marry or just laugh, Goku had never interacted with lots of children in Georgia Town. He spent most of his time with his father. They would go to a lake nearby so they can play together or just talk to each other. They would either eat lunch and dinner at home or got out to eat. And at night, Bardock would read Goku a story to him before he went to sleep. Goku just loved to read. And he loved to be read to as well. In fact, it was this morning where Goku went to get a new book from his favorite place to borrow books.

Goku had left his house and walked through town to the bookstore to return a book he finished and borrow a new one. Along the way, he met the sheriff of the town. A male Stountland.

"Good morning Goku." The sheriff greeted.

"Good morning sheriff." Goku politely greeted back.

"Where are you off to?"

"To the bookstore to return this book." Goku answered, "It's an amazing story of how a princess had been put to sleep by an evil cruse and-"

"That's nice." The sheriff interrupted and his turned his head to the opened door of his house and called his son, "Son! Let's go! Time for morning patrol!"

Goku shrugged and continued walking through town.

As he walked, the children in town witnessed him and began to talk quietly about Goku. They talked so quietly that Goku didn't hear them. Two of the witnesses were a female Pansear and a female Azurill.

"Is that him?" Azurill asked.

"Yep." Pansear answered, "That's him. The kid who doesn't spend time with anyone other than his dad. And whenever he does have time to himself he always as his nose stuck in a book."

"That's got to hurt his eyes. Doesn't it?"

"I'm surprised he can still see where he's going." Pansear commented.

After a short walk, Goku finally arrived at the bookstore. When he went inside, he was greeted by a male Mr. Mime.

"Good morning Mr. Mine." Goku politely greeted.

"Good morning Goku." Mr. Mime greeted back with a big smile, "How are you today?"

"I'm great. I came to return the book I borrowed."

Goku then handed the book to Mr. Mime and Mr. Mime was amazed at how fast Goku read it.

"You're finished it with it already?" Mr. Mime asked with an impressed voice.

"I just couldn't put it down." Goku said, "It was an amazing story about how a princess fell into slumber by a magic spell and how a prince woke her with true love's kiss."

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed it." Mr. Mime congratulated.

"Do you have anything new?" Goku asked.

"Not since yesterday." Mr. Mime chuckled.

"Well that's okay."

Goku then looked at some of the books and thought about what he wanted to borrow this time.

"Let's see," Goku said as he looked, "I'll borrow….. This one."

Goku then handed Mr. Mime the book and Mr. Mime was surprised about his choice.

"This one?!" Mr. Mime asked, "But you read it five times."

"But it's my favorite." Goku explained, "A story about humans, which is something I've been fascinated with. The story of how a peasant man falls in love with a princess and how the man tries to use this thing called a genie to use it's magic of three wishes to get closer to her."

Mr. Mime was so happy to see that Goku enjoyed such a book that he couldn't help but smile.

"If you like all that much," Mr. Mime said as he handed Goku back the book, "Then it's yours."

"Oh." Goku marveled, "But sir."

"I insist."

"Oh." Goku said as his surprised look then turned into a smile, "Okay. Thank you."

"You have a good day now." Mr. Mime requested.

"You too." Goku replied as he walked through the door, "Bye."

Goku then walked back in the opposite direction from where he was originally walking. He was returning home with the book that was now officially his.

As he walked, he went to sit on the town's fountain for a minute or two to read his book. As Goku turned the pages, he smiled bigger when he looked at the pages. Every sentence, every paragraph made him jolly. This book was his absolute favorite. A little Caterpie soon came over to Goku and sat next to him.

"What are you reading mister?" The Caterpie asked.

"This book about how a peasant human man falls in love with a princess." Goku answered.

Goku then showed the Caterpie a page and explained, "This part is my favorite. This is the part where the peasant man tricks the genie in giving him a free wish to get out of the cave they were trapped in. It shows how smart and clever he is and how he thinks on his feet."

"Wow." Caterpie said.

"Billy!" A Primeape shouted, "It's time to go."

"Okay mom, coming." The Caterpie named Billy replied, "I've got to go. Bye mister."

"Bye." Goku said back as Billy left.

Billy went over to his mother and said, "I talked to that boy you said about. He seems like a really nice Riolu."

"Really?" The Primeape replied with an unconvinced voice, "I've always thought he was a funny boy. All he ever does is read."

"But you said that I should read more."

"Yes." The Primeape said, "But there is such a thing as too much reading."

Goku overheard the conversation as they walked away. He was slightly saddened by hearing what the Primeape thought about him. But he turned his emotion back to happiness and got back up to return home.

Elsewhere, there was a male Pancham leaning on some boxes and was talking to someone.

"I have never met anyone like you before." Pancham said with a calm voice, "You are just the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Do you come here often? Because is so, then I've just found myself a new hang out."

Oh, you thought he was talking to a girl? Nah, he was just talking to his reelection in a little mirror on top of the boxes.

"I know." Pancham continued talking to his reflection, "I can't keep my eyes off you either."

Pancham was playing the shell game with a Emolga. There was a crowd watching the game play.

"Okay." Emolga said as he finished shuffling the three little cups, "Go ahead."

"It's on the left." Pancham said as he continued looking at his reflection.

Emolga picked up the cup on the left, and sure enough Pancham was correct. The little seed was on the left.

"Woah!" Emolga and the crowd exclaimed.

"That's nine times in a row he was able to guess right without having to look!" One Pokémon said.

"How does he do that?!" Another one followed up.

"Because," A male Shelmet answered, "He's Pancham and he's the best around! There ain't anyone in this town that can compete with him!"

"Alright then," Emolga said with a game face, "Try this!"

He then shuffled the three cups really fast so that no one could tell where the seed was anymore.

"Oh man I lost it!" One complained.

After lots of fast shuffling, Emolga finally stopped.

"Okay champ." Emolga challenged, "Go ahead. Guess where it is."

Emolga then smirked and pulled a handle under the desk in front of him while no one was looking. When he did, it opened a little hole in the middle cup and caused the seed to fall through it.

" _Hehe."_ Emolga chuckled in his head, " _You're winning streak's over punk. No one makes a fool out of me. Kiss your little fan club goodbye."_

Finally taking his focus off the mirror, Pancham looked over at the cups. As soon as he did that, he picked up the cup on the left with one paw and the one on the right with the other paw.

He then picked them both up at the same time and said, "It's in the middle isn't it?"

"What?!" Emolga said, "But-but-but-but-!"

"Wow!" The crowd of kids cheered.

"You're the best Pancham!" One shouted.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?!" A female Pokémon asked.

"Alright, alright!" Shelmet said as he blocked everyone from Pancham, "He doesn't have time for suckers like you. So, run along home now!"

Pancham then looked at the mirror and said, "Catch ya later good looking."

Pancham then left the scene with a proud look on his face. Shelmet soon followed him.

"But I can't lose!" Emolga cried as the duo left.

As Pancham and Shelmet walked, Shelmet just kept going on and on about how Pancham was able to get ten wins in a row in the shell game and so many other great things about Pancham.

"Wow Pancham!" Shelmet exclaimed, "You were so awesome back there! The way you were able to tell where the seed was without having to look! You're the best Pokémon in this entire town!"

"I know." Pancham replied with a egotistic smile.

"No one in this town stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Shelmet!" Pancham said with a proud voice, "And I've got me eyes set on that one!"

Pancham then pointed over to a female Buneary.

"The astronomer's daughter?" Shelmet asked.

"She's the one!" Pancham declared, "The lucky girl that I'm going to marry one day!"

"Bue she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in this entire town!" Pancham continued.

"Yes but she's-"

"That makes her the best!" Pancham pointed as he grabbed Shelmet by his helmet, "And don't I deserve the best Shelmet?!"

"Well of course Pancham," Shelmet answered with a slight stutter in his voice, "but-"

Pancham then pushed him away as he let go of Shelmet.

"The very moment that I saw her," Pancham explained, "I knew for sure that it was fate that we were to meet one day. Her eyes shine brighter than any star in the entire galaxy. When she sings, the sun rises just to hear her heavenly voice. That's the girl that rightfully deserves me as her husband."

Pancham then turned over to Shelmet and continued, "Just watch Shelmet. It's time for me to make my move."

"But-" Shelmet began before Pancham just walked away toward Buneary.

It was at the point that Shelmet realized there was no convincing Pancham out of this. So, he decided to let him do what he wants.

Pancham then approached the female Buneary, who was talking to her friends, while preparing his speech to win her heart. At least, he hopes he does.

"Hello my dear." Pancham said in a romantic voice that caused Buneary to turn her focus toward Pancham, "May I say that you look positively beautiful today. Just like the day before and the day before that and every other day before that. I have watched you from a far for too long. And now I believe it's time I tell you… My name is Pancham and I'm the one you've been longing for. Let's break the distance between us and bring our hearts together as one."

Buneary was silent for a moment. This made Pancham confident that he had said the exact words that made her speechless. Sadly though, in Buneary's head, she was speechless for the wrong reason Pancham was hoping for.

"You're Pancham?" Buneary finally asked.

"Correct." Pancham answered swiftly, "The way you say my name is music to my ears. Can I get an encore?"

"Pancham," Buneary began, "Look, you're cute looking and all but… I don't deserve you."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Pancham asked confusingly, "Of course you do. You're a beautiful Buneary and I'm a handsome Pancham. We're perfect for each other."

"Well it's just, you're so….. tough and…. Well, I'm not really that. Besides, you don't want a girl like me. I'll just be in your way of the more important things in life."

Buneary then tried to leave the scene, but Pancham wouldn't let her.

"Oh ho ho!" Pancham chuckled, "My lady, nothing is more important to me than you. Let us go to the tavern together and start talking about what to name our children when we're married."

"I…" Buneary began as he tried to think of a what out of this, "I can't. Because I just remember that my father needs me to help him with his research. Uh, I've got to go now."

Buneary then escaped from Pancham and left for home and left Pancham behind with an unsatisfied look on his face. Shelmet then came up to the scene and noticed the look on Pancham.

"By that look on your face," Shelmet theorized, "I guess it didn't go so well."

Pancham noticed Shelmet the moment he spoke and then quickly wiped the look off his face and came up with the solution to his problem.

"Oh that?" Pancham asked, "Oh, don't worry. She's only playing hard to get. All the girls do it to guys like me."

"They do?" Shelmet asked, "Why?"

"They do it," Pancham explained, "Because they want boys to be even more interested in them than they already are. So, for Buneary, it's clear that she wants me desperately. But she's wanting me to want her more than she wants me. If that's what she's planning than it has worked like a charm. Just watch Shelmet. Tomorrow when I see her she'll think I'm irresistible."

"Well you know more about girls than I do Pancham." Shelmet stated, "Which reminds me: you said you would help me with my girl problem. Remember?"

Pancham didn't listen to Shelmet's words. He was too focused on something that came across his eyes.

"Hey," Pancham said with a non-friendly smile on his face, "Look who it is Shelly?"

Shelmet followed Pancham's eyes and found Son Goku the Riolu walking through town with a book in his arms.

"The Riolu that always reads and spends 24/7 with his pops?" Shelmet asked.

"That's him." Pancham chuckled, "Let's go have some fun."

So the two bullies sneaked over to a building that Goku was coming up to and hid in the shadow on the left side. Shelmet peeked over to see if Goku was getting closer.

"Here he comes." Shelmet whispered.

"Hehehe." Pancham chuckled.

So then, right when Goku walked up, Pancham put out his foot in front of Goku's feet without Goku noticing.

"Woah!" Goku screamed as he tripped over Pancham's foot and dropped the book to the ground.

"Woah." Pancham said as he and Shelmet came out of the shadow, "What happened to you Goku? You really need to watch where you're going? What if you trip and fall into a ditch or something?"

"Pancham?" Goku said as he looked up.

"You know it." Pancham replied.

Pancham then looked over at the book that Goku dropped and picked it up from the ground and opened it up to look at the pages.

"What've we got here?" Pancham asked as he read the pages quickly, "What's this? This fairy tale again?! This like, what, you're fifth time reading this?! What's wrong with you?! Don't you try anything new?!"

Goku got up and explained, "Well that one's my favorite and the bookstore didn't have anything new so I picked that one out."

Pancham continued reading and became even more unimpressed. Not only with the book but with something else as well.

"Why do you read these kinds of books anyway?" Pancham asked, "There aren't any pictures in them."

"Well my dad says it's best you use your imagination." Goku said.

"Imagination shimagination. There's no better place than reality if you asked me. Right Shelmet?"

"Oh yes." Shelmet replied, "Who needs to imagine anything?"

"Don't you ever do anything besides read?!" Pancham asked Goku, "You don't see all the other kids in this town with their nose stuck in books. You never come to participate in anything that the kids here participate. No parties, no special occasions, nothing! Are you even listening to the folks here?! Everyone's talking about you!"

"Well I…" Goku said quietly as he tried to think of what to say next.

"If you spend all your time reading books you're going to hurt your eyes."

"Well my dad says-" Goku began before he was interrupted.

"Enough about what your dad says!" Pancham yelled, "And another thing, whenever you're not reading you always spend all your time with your dad! Why is that?! There are other Pokémon here besides him!"

"My dad says that I'm not supposed to be with you two after what happened last year, so-" Goku said before being interrupted again.

"Oh so now your dad's banned us from being with you now?!" Pancham asked with a loud voice, "All because of one incident?! We could've been friends you know?! But no! You always have to do what you daddy says and that means you never do anything fun! Because your dad's against you going to mystery dungeons and other fun places! What kind of dad is that?!"

Goku didn't want to have this conversation anymore. So, he thought it was time for him to just get his book back and leave.

"May I please just have my book back before you do something to it?!" Goku asked with a slightly louder voice. But as soon as he said it, he covered his mouth with his paws and felt like he said the wrong thing.

Pancham then gave a look to Goku. A look that showed that he was offended. Goku felt uncomfortable at the look.

"Before I do something to it?!" Pancham repeated, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing," Goku stuttered, "I-"

"Did you think we were going to wreck it or something?!" Pancham asked as he got into Goku's face, "Or maybe drop it in a lake or a pit?!"

Pancham then turned to Shelmet and said, "Shelmet, can you-"

He stopped talking the moment he saw Shelmet distracted about something. He stared off somewhere else with a face that looked heavenly happy. Pancham then whacked Shelmet on the head.

"Oh what?!" Shelmet said as he turned focus back to Pancham and Goku.

"Shelmet," Pancham continued from where he left off, "Can you believe this dude?! He doesn't think we can be trusted holding these things!"

"It's not that I don't-" Goku tried to explain.

"He doesn't?" Shelmet asked.

Pancham looked at him with a mad face. This was a signal to Shelmet of what he was supposed to say.

"Oh!" Shelmet said as he realized the signal, "No way! How can he say that?! I'm totally offended and upsetted! Never have I met someone with such unkind behavior!"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Pancham added.

"Please." Goku pleaded, "What I meant to say was-"

"Well you know what?" Pancham interrupted, "If you want to do nothing but read these pictures less books all the time, spend time with your dad and no one else and pretty much just spend the rest of your life as a boring little safety boy, go ahead then."

Pancham then threw the book down in front of Goku and got closer to Goku.

"But I'm warning you!" Pancham continued as Goku got nervous, "You better watch your back from now on! Because now, you're on my list! And I've got my eye on you!"

"Yeah!" Shelmet added, "And when you're on Pancham's list, you can't get off it! Hehehe! You'll learn that no one messes with the awesome Pancham!"

"No one like it when you overdo it Shelmet." Pancham told Shelmet.

"No they don't." Shelmet replied with an ashamed look, "I'm ashamed."

"Now let's go Shelmet." Pancham ordered as he pushed Goku out of his way. Shelmet soon followed Pancham.

"Everyone's right Pancham." Shelmet said as they walked away, "He is odd. Isn't he?"

"Odd?!" Pancham repeated, "More like weird! No wonder he doesn't have any friends."

Goku listened to their comments about him as he picked up the book. And hearing those words hurt him very much. But this wasn't the first time that Goku felt this way from this reason. It's been this way for Goku for as long as he can remember. Everywhere he went, everyone has been describing Goku with the same words. Strange, peculiar, funny, odd, different from the rest of us. The citizens may think he doesn't hear them, but he does. Goku has wondered why the Pokémon of this town thought of him that way. So, after picking up the book Pancham threw to the ground, Goku continued his walk home. But with a more depressing emotion than how he started.

Soon, Goku finally arrived home and his sad feeling had drifted away as soon as he entered the house. Because now, he could spend time with his father for the rest of the day.

"Dad!" Goku said as he went in the house, "I'm back!"

He looked around the house, but couldn't find a soul. Nor a response.

"Dad?" Goku repeated, "Dad."

The response remained silent. And immediately, Goku decided to look in the backyard to see if he could find him there. And sure enough, when he went there, he found him sitting in the middle of the yard crisscrossed.

"Dad!" Goku said as he went up to his father.

Goku's father, Bardock, turned his attention over to Goku and stood up the moment he saw him.

"Goku." Bardock said back, "Sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in. Did you get anything new today?"

"Nah." Goku answered, "He didn't have any new books. But guess what."

"What's that?"

Goku then showed him the book he had and answered, "He said we can keep this one!"

"That's great Goku." Bardock replied, "This has always been your favorite, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Will you read it to me tonight?! Please, please!"

"Well I don't see why not." Bardock answered, "It's always been my favorite too."

"Alright." Goku cheered.

"Hmmm." Bardock hummed as he thought of something fun he and Goku could do, "You know Goku. I have a feeling for a swim."

Goku gasped and then asked excitedly, "A swim!? You mean at….?!"

"What do you say?" Bardock asked, "Want to go to the lake?"

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Okay. Go put your book in your room and we'll go."

"Okay dad." Goku replied as he went back inside the house.

Goku went into his room and place the book on the shelf on the wall next to a window. He then quickly went back to his dad, who was now inside of the house.

"Okay dad," Goku said, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go get wet." Bardock replied as he and Goku walked outside the house and headed for the lake.

Goku then wondered why his dad was outside in the backyard sitting in the middle like that.

"Dad." Goku said, "What were you doing out in the backyard sitting?"

"Oh you know," Bardock answered, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you one day. I'm sure." Bardock answered again.

"But I want to know now!" Goku complained.

"You're too young to know now!" Bardock teased.

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

"Can't help it!" Bardock said as he grabbed Goku by the neck and gave him a noogie, "You're my little boy!"

The two then started laughing hard as they began to have a father and son wrestle. After a short break, they got back to walking.

"Well whatever it is you were thinking," Goku said with a smile, "I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Good luck with that." Bardock challenged, "You can't read minds like I can."

"Not yet at least."

Later, they finally arrived at the lake and they began to play with each other as they dipped in.

"I'm gonna get you dad!" Goku playfully said as he splashed water at Bardock.

"Oh no you're not." Bardock disagreed, "Because this time, I'm not holding anything back."

Then Bardock splashed Goku back. The two-laughed hard and played with each other at the lake for such a long time.

It was at this moment that Goku felt eternal happiness. Just him and his dad together at the lake and spending fun time with each other. Goku felt that this was all he needed to stay happy and he wished that this could last forever. Bardock, meanwhile, had the exact same feeling. The two felt inseparable.

Later at sun set, Goku and Bardock got out of the water and sat with each other to watch the sun set. Goku then thought of what the Pokémon in this town say about him and decided to get an opinion from his father.

"Dad." Goku began to get his dad's attention.

"Yeah." Bardock answered.

"Do you think I'm….. odd?"

"Odd?" Bardock asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Goku replied with a sad look, "Everyone in town seems to think that about me. And well I feel like I don't really belong here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"Well," Bardock began as he put his arm around his son, "I don't think you're odd at all."

"You don't?"

"No way." Bardock answered, "There's nothing wrong with who you are. If you ask me, you're just like everyone else here. Everyone just doesn't know how special you really are. Right now, you're just beginning the epic story of Son Goku the Great."

"The great?" Goku repeated.

"Just watch." Bardock encouraged, "One day, you're going to do something great. So great, that everyone in this town will look back at the times they said you were odd and feel silly about ever saying that about you."

Goku was silent for a moment and was unsure if what his father said would happen.

"But what will I do?" Goku asked.

"You'll find out." Bardock answered with a smile, "I know you will."

Goku then smiled back at his dad and put his little arm around him as best as he could.

"Thanks dad." Goku thanked softly.

The two didn't say anything for a second. Until Bardock looked at the red setting sun and thought of something interesting to tell Goku.

"Hey Goku." Bardock said as Goku turned his attention to Bardock immediately, "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

"No. Why?" Goku asked.

"Well the world is made up of different colors. And out of all those colors, red's the one that travels the farthest."

"Wow." Goku said with an amazed look, "That's amazing."

"Of course," Bardock then continued, "Red's nothing compared to blue. I mean, what's the color of the sky for the most part?"

"Blue." Goku answered.

"And what covers most of the world?"

"Blue." Goku once again answered.

"And that blue is…"

"Water." Goku answered yet again.

"That's right." Bardock said, "So as far as I'm concerned, blue's the one that rocks the world."

"Hehe." Goku giggled, "You're just saying that because you're blue."

"I am not." Bardock chuckled.

"Are to." Goku teasingly argued.

Then the two ended up laughing again. And so, after watching the sun set and the sky turn to night, the father and son departed for home.

When they arrived at home Bardock told Goku, "You look worn out from all the fun we had today. Why don't you rest up in your room and I'll get dinner ready?"

"Okay dad." Goku answered as he went into his room.

As soon as he entered, Goku got into his nest bed and rested up to eat when dinner was ready.

About two minutes later, Bardock came and said, "Dinner's ready."

So, then the two went to the table to eat with each other.

After they finished eating, Goku felt full and so did Bardock. They really did enjoy the meal they had.

"That was great dad." Goku praised.

"You really think so?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. I think you should share this kind of cooking with everyone in town."

"Well," Bardock thought, "I may take that up to consideration."

Suddenly, Goku gave a big yawn and then looked and felt really tired.

"Uh oh." Bardock said as he went over to Goku and got down on one knee, "It looks like someone's tired. And you know what that means, right?"

"Story time?" Goku asked.

"You got it." Bardock replied, "Let's get you to bed and I'll read you a story."

So Bardock guided his tired son to his room and got him into his nest bed.

"Okay now." Bardock said as he got over to Goku's book shelve, "Let's see…. Where is it?"

Bardock looked around the shelve of books looking for the book he promised to read to Goku tonight.

"Aha." Bardock blurted as he found the book, "Here it is."

He then took it from the shelve and then sat down next to Goku's nest bed. He then opened the book to begin reading.

"Alright," Bardock said as he got ready to read, "The human story of Aladdin. In the far away desert, there was a man seeking for the legendary magic lamp. He waited for a…."

Bardock read the entire story to Goku. Who was enjoying hearing the story so much. There was a part where Aladdin was being chased by palace guards. And one where the princess Jasmine ran away from home. And some funny parts about the Genie. Every single part of the story thrilled Goku so much that he just couldn't fall asleep until the story was done. Eventually, Bardock got to the end of the story.

"And so," Bardock read, "The Genie went off to see the world to celebrate his new freedom. And Aladdin finally got his wish to fly with Jasmine on the magic carpet with no more lies. The end."

"I love that story so much." Goku said as Bardock closed the book, "It's so fun and the Genie is hilarious."

"Hehe." Bardock chuckled, "He sure is a funny fellow, isn't he?"

"Hmmm. Dad." Goku began, "Do you think that maybe humans actually exist?"

"Huh?" Bardock asked.

"Like maybe, this aren't just stories. They're messages from the world where humans live. Like they're telling us that they're out there somewhere. And if so, do you think I could meet a human one day?"

Bardock didn't quite know how to respond to that question. So, he tried as best as he could.

"Well," Bardock began, "I'm not one to get into this mystic kind of stuff. But I suppose the chances of humans are there. After all, we exist. Don't we?"

"That's true." Goku replied.

Bardock then patted Goku on the head and pushed him softly down on the nest bed.

"Try to get some sleep now. Okay Mister Wonderer?" Bardock teased.

"Okay." Goku said back with no argument, "Goodnight dad. I love you."

"I love you too Goku." Bardock said as he got up and began leaving the room, "Goodnight."

Bardock then left Goku's room to get to bed himself.

Before closing his eyes, Goku thought about his theory about humans and if they really, truly exist.

" _Hmm."_ Goku thought, " _If human's really do exist, then where are they? Why haven't we seen one? I sure hope I get to meet one, one day. I've got so many questions to ask."_

Goku then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning, Goku was still sleeping in his nest bed. Sleeping in like the night had never ended. He was quite comfortable in his nest bed sleeping. Soon, his father came in to wake him up. Bardock got down on one knee and softly shook Goku.

"Goku." Bardock said quietly, "Time to wake up."

Goku opened his right eye by a little bit but then quickly closed it and turned his body so his head was in the nest bed.

"Dad." Goku complained through the nest bed, "Just a few more minutes."

Bardock chuckled and then grabbed Goku's tail and pulled up him and had Goku dangling.

"I let you sleep in for two hours now." Bardock told Goku, "You don't want to sleep all day."

Goku then slowly opened his eyes to look at his dad in the upside down view he was currently in.

"What if I want to?" Goku asked in a tired voice.

"Then I'll just keep pestering you until you wake up." Bardock answered with a smile.

Goku sighed and said, "Okay."

Bardock then put Goku down on his feet and said, "Come on. I've got breakfast ready for you."

So, then Goku and his dad went to eat breakfast. And after that, Bardock got a bag from the table and gave it to Goku.

"Now that you're wide awake," Bardock said, "I've got something for you to do."

"What's that dad?" Goku asked.

"I need you to go into town and pick up some food down in the store in town. We need some more apples and other fruits. Think you can do that for me?"

"Sure," Goku answered, "But why can't you do it?"

"Because," Bardock answered, "I've already got myself a chore. You can handle the shopping while I deal with something else."

"Okay."

Goku then went outside the house and headed down into town to pick up the food his father asked him to get.

"Don't talk to strangers now, alright?!" Bardock shouted as Goku was walking.

"I won't." Goku yelled back, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"See you then."

Bardock then went back into the house, and suddenly his smile disappeared.

He sighed and then sat down with a gloomy look on his face. After sitting down for a couple of seconds, he then went into his room and got out a red scarf and just looked at it with the same gloomy look.

" _Leaf."_ Bardock thought, " _It's been far too long now."_

Meanwhile near Goku and Bardock's house, the two trouble makers Pancham and Shelmet were walking together through town talking to each other.

"Pancham." Shelmet began, "That strategy you're trying with that Buneary doesn't seem to be working."

"Well of course it's not working right now!" Pancham replied angrily, "These things take time! She's just deciding right now how she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

"You know what she's thinking?"

"I know," Pancham explained, "Because that's how all the girls in this town feel about me. You might think that it would be easy to be me, but it's actually quite tiresome. All the girls want to know who you are and want to get together with you. The truth is, it hurts to be me at times. I've got to break it to the girls that the only one I want to be with is that little lop-eared Buneary with the cute tan fleece."

"Well, speaking of girls," Shelmet said, "I was kind of wondering if you could help me with my girl problem."

"Girl problem?" Pancham asked, "Is that why you seemed distracted yesterday?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw that Flaffy when you were talking to Goku and I just got lost in my own world again."

"Aren't you lucky to have me Shelly?" Pancham asked as he put his arm around Shelmet, "You've asked the right hardcore dude for this. I know all about girls. Just follow my lessons and she'll be breaking down your door in a week."

"Really?!" Shelmet asked with a face that looked so happy that he'd glow in the dark, "Oh Pancham! I'm so happy to have you for a friend! If I didn't have you for a friend I'd be stuck in my own world with no escape! My mommy always says that I get trapped in there when I don't realize it and it could happen so easily. Like when I see that Flaffy I just can't help it. She's go beautiful that-"

"No one like's a chatter box." Pancham pointed out with an annoyed look.

"No they don't. Sorry."

" _Once I fix him up,"_ Pancham thought, " _I won't have to be embarrassed by him again."_

"Okay." Pancham began, "So the first thing you need to know about girls is that they'll always try to act like they're not interested in you. Whenever that happens, that usually means that they really are interested in you and they just act that way so you'll be more interested in them than they are in you. That, or they really are not interested which in that case you should probably abort before you do something that really push their buttons. Believe me I learned that the hard way when I was little. So anyway, the trick to that is-"

Pancham then looked to his side and found that Shelmet was no longer there. He then looked to the left and the right but saw no sign of him anywhere.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Pancham asked as he looked around.

He then looked behind him and found Shelmet looking in a window.

"There you are." Pancham said as he walked over to him, "You weren't kidding when you said you get lost in your own world easily. You really are lucky to have me as a friend."

"Pancham." Shelmet said with a shocked voice and look, "Listen to this."

"What?" Pancham asked as he looked in the window.

He then saw Bardock sitting in his room talking to himself while looking at a red scarf. The look on his face showed that he was not having a happy moment.

"I didn't mean for things to happen like that." Bardock said to himself with a sad voice, "I wish I could change things. All I wanted was to defeat Kyurem. But I was so blind as to what was truly important. I'm so sorry Grass. I wish you were still here. If only Goku could see what a true friend you were to me."

Pancham then grew as shocked as Shelmet was. They quickly hid below the window in case Bardock came over.

"Did you hear that?!" Pancham asked quietly, "That Lucario was once a team leader! He was after Kyurem!"

"Isn't that Goku's dad?" Shelmet asked.

"Yeah. And boy wouldn't you know it. Goku's dad is such a failure. He tried to go after Kyurem but couldn't do it."

Pancham then laughed loudly at the new information that he learned.

"Huh?" Bardock said as he heard the loud laughing, "Who's there?"

When Pancham and Shelmet heard his voice, they flinched and quickly ran away before Bardock could find them. They then ran over to behind a café in town and panted hard from all that running.

"I can't believe Goku's dad actually lead a team." Shelmet said, "And after all those lessons he gave Goku about being so well-behaved. He was an adventurer before."

"I can't believe I didn't know about this before." Pancham replied with a big smile, "Goku is the spawn of a big fat failure. Hahahaha!"

"But didn't you hear about what Goku's dad said? It seemed like something bad happened that probably caused him to quit."

"Who cares?!" Pancham asked, "Goku's dad actually thought he could do the impossible. But boy was he wrong. I bet Goku doesn't even know about this. I think it's time to go have some fun!"

"But what about my girl problems?" Shelmet asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Pancham answered, "Let's go tell Goku and see how he sees his so called gentle daddy now."

So, then Pancham dragged Shelmet with him to go find Goku.

In the shopping area, Goku was picking up the food that his dad instructed him to get. He picked up some fruits and vegetables and other things. The bag was almost full and he made his last trip to get the apples.

"There you go son." The Slowbro said as he handed Goku an apple.

"Thank you sir." Goku thanked politely.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." Goku said as he left the shopping area.

Sadly, for him, Pancham and Shelmet were hiding somewhere in the direction Goku was heading and were getting ready to catch him as soon as the spot him. Pancham and Shelmet were hiding behind some trees in the town and looked behind them looking out for Goku.

"You see him yet Shelmet?" Pancham asked as he looked one direction.

"Not yet Pan Pan." Shelmet answered.

Pancham grew annoyed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop calling me that!"

"You said that before?"

"Yes I-" Pancham said before he stopped himself, "That Flaffy was there whenever you called me that, wasn't she?"

"Yep."

"That figures." Pancham said to himself, "Whatever. If you see him, just say-"

"Riolu Alert!" Shelmet exclaimed, "Riolu Alert!"

"I also told you not to finish my sentences!" Pancham said with the annoyed voice again, "I know your head gets lost when that Flaffy is in view but still, try to listen for once."

"I wasn't finishing your sentence." Shelmet explained, "He's coming!"

"He is?" Pancham asked with a shocked look.

He then turned his view over to the same direction Shelmet was looking and sure enough, Shelmet was right. Goku was heading their way.

"Heh, heh." Pancham chuckled, "It's almost time."

"Do we go now?" Shelmet asked.

"Not yet." Pancham answered as he pulled him back behind the tree, "Let's wait until he passes by. I want to make this look good."

"Why do you-" Shelmet began before Pancham interrupted.

"Shh." Pancham shushed, "Here he comes."

Goku then passed by the trees that the trouble making duo were hiding behind. After he passed, Pancham and Shelmet peeked behind the tree to see him walk away.

"Okay now." Pancham whispered.

So, then they quickly got out of the tree's shadow and followed Goku.

"Hey there buddy!" Pancham said as he approached Goku, "You out shopping or something?"

Goku was startled and stopped walking to turn his focus to Pancham and Shelmet.

"Oh." Goku said nervously with a little sweat, "H-h-hey guys. Uh….. What're you two doing here?"

"We came here because we got something to-" Shelmet began before Pancham whacked him on the head.

"Idiot." Pancham whispered angrily to Shelmet, "Let me do to the talking okay?!"

"What did he say?" Goku asked.

"Oh." Pancham said, "Well you see. We came by and wanted to talk to you."

"You guys want to talk to me?" Goku asked, "What about?"

"Nothing really. Just to talk. What'cha doing out here?"

"I'm doing the shopping for my dad." Goku answered.

"So you're helping him out?"

"Yep." Goku answered again.

"Yeah. He's going to need all the help he can get." Shelmet said with a chuckle. Then Pancham joined in the chuckling.

"You can say that again pal." Pancham added as the continued to chuckle.

"Huh?" Goku asked with a confused look, "Is something funny? And what do you mean by my dad needs all the help he can get?"

"Oh nothing." Pancham answered with a look that made Goku feel uncomfortable, "Just the fact that it must be embarrassing to be the spawn of a loser like him."

"A loser?!" Goku asked with a louder voice, "My dad is not a loser!"

"He doesn't even know Pan Pan." Shelmet stated.

Pancham grew annoyed of what Shelmet called him and then smacked him on the head hard.

"What?" Pancham said pretending to act surprised, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Goku asked with a slightly frighten voice.

"Do you know about the great Kyurem challenge?"

"Y-y-yeah." Goku stuttered, "What about it?"

"Well it turns out," Pancham explained as he grew a big evil smile, "That your daddy is one of the many losers in the world that failed to defeat Kyurem! Let alone get close to him!"

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father? Leading a team? To defeat Kyurem? It was too horrible to believe. It couldn't be true. Were they just pulling a trick? Or were they being truthful this time? No one really had the ability to tell anymore when it came to information from these two.

"My dad?" Goku said, "Leading a team?"

Goku then grew angry at the idea and argued, "That's a lie!"

"Which is?" Pancham asked, "Our statement? Or your pops?"

"He must've kept it from you since before you could speak." Shelmet suggested.

"No way!" Goku argued as he put his bag down, "My dad is a gentle Pokémon! There's no way he'd do that! Even if he did, there'd be no way he'd lose!"

"Really?" Pancham replied, "So then why isn't he the leader of the greatest Pokémon Team of all then? Maybe because he's a failure and should never have tried to do what he knew was impossible."

"Stop it!" Goku shouted, "Take back what you said about my dad right now!"

"Oh." Pancham said with a fake sympathy voice, "What's the matter? Are you angry because it's the truth?"

Pancham then turned his face back into his sinister smile and continued, "You are just a baby. A baby of a nobody."

"Stop it!" Goku shouted again.

"Are you going to fight me?"

Goku was in raged about what they had said about his father. He knew he wasn't supposed to fight, but when someone talks bad about his dad, he can't help himself. He just couldn't let them get away with saying all those things.

"Ahhhh!" Goku screamed as he ran toward Pancham.

"Okay then," Pancham said as he began running too, "Bring it on!"

"Go Pancham! Go!" Shelmet cheered, "Knock him down! Show him that no one can fight like Pancham can!"

The two then began to form an attack as they grew closer to each other. And as soon as they were about to hit each other….

"What's going on here?!" A voice shouted.

This caused Goku and Pancham to lose focus and bump into each other and fall to the ground.

The loud voice belonged to the sheriff of the town, Stoutland.

"I'll ask again," Stoutland said, "What's going on here?!"

"Sheriff!" Pancham exclaimed, "You came just in time. Goku's losing his temper! And he wants to beat me and Shelmet up all for nothing!"

"But I thought-" Shelmet began before Pancham covered his mouth.

"Shut it!" Pancham whispered.

"No!" Goku shouted, "He's making that up! He's been telling lies about my dad and got me really mad! He's trying to make me fight so I can look bad in front of you and to make me disobey my dad again!"

Stoutland was quiet for a second. Taking his moment to think about the testimonies he received from the two children. After some thought, he turned over to Pancham.

"Pancham!" Stoutland said, "I want you home right now! You too Shelmet! I'll be there in a second to inform your parents about another incident involving you two."

"What?!" Pancham shouted, "We're in trouble?! But he started it!"

"I find that hard to believe." Stoutland countered.

"Why?"

"Because!" Stoutland yelled, "Goku didn't make me go out fifty-five miles out of town believing that a Pidove was tied up to a tree, send a fake mail letter saying about a date with a Glaceon, and blow the whistle in town signaling an emergency attack from evil Pokémon three times!"

"Heh heh," Pancham quietly laughed, "That last one was always my favorite."

"You two! Home, now!" Stoutland ordered.

"Okay! Okay!" Pancham yelled, "Shesh. Don't get your ears in a knot."

"Oh man." Shelmet complained, "Not another night without good dessert of declivous Poké Puffs."

Pancham and Shelmet then marched on home like they were told to. Stoutland then turned over to Goku. At that moment, Goku was little upset.

"You okay Goku?" Stoutland calmly asked.

"Yeah." Goku answered, "I'm alright."

"Those lies they said hurt you, don't they?"

Goku took a moment of silence.

" _I can't believe Pancham would say that about my dad."_ Goku thought, " _But is that true? Did my dad go after Kyurem once?"_

"I think it would be best if you return home." Stoutland suggested, "Perhaps your father can help you feel better."

"Okay sheriff." Goku replied.

"Be safe now." Stoutland said as he left Goku.

"Bye." Goku said to Stoutland as he left.

Goku then wasted no more time and picked up his bag of food and headed for home.

" _Dad."_ Goku thought again, " _I really hope it isn't true. If it is, why did you keep it a secret from me?"_

Goku returned home with the food that his father requested him to get.

"Dad." Goku said as he went inside the house, "I'm home."

"Goku." Bardock said with a smile as he walked over to Goku, "Glad you're back. Did you get what I asked you to get."

"All in here dad." Goku answered as he gave his dad the bag.

Bardock took the bag and checked inside and found that Goku had succeeded.

"Good job." Bardock congratulated, "You got everything I needed for tonight. I'm going to cook your favorite."

Goku just stood there with a sad look on his face. Bardock noticed and decided to find out what the problem was.

He came to Goku, got down on one knee and asked, "Hey. What's wrong buddy? Did something happen along the way?"

"Well," Goku began with a sad voice, "It's just that… I met up with Pancham and Shelmet and….."

"Those two?" Bardock asked, "Oh yeah. They can be trouble. Did you try to avoid them like I told you to?"

"Yes." Goku answered, "But….. They wouldn't leave me alone."

Bardock knew that if Pancham and Shelmet were involved, then Goku's feelings must be hurt badly.

"Did they do something or say something to make you sad?" Bardock asked.

"Yes." Goku answered as he looked down at the floor, "They said some awful things and made me so mad that I almost got into a fight with Pancham. But the sheriff came and stopped us before we could fight."

"Oh." Bardock said softly.

Goku was afraid to admit this to his father because Bardock had taught Goku to never get into a fight at all in one of the lessons on being a extremely well behaved child. Goku didn't want to tell his father the truth but he couldn't lie. As soon as he told his father what happened, tears fell from Goku's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad." Goku said with his voice now sadder and tears falling faster, "I know I'm not supposed to fight. But I couldn't help it. They made me so mad that-"

Bardock then hugged Goku softly which came as a surprise to Goku.

"It's okay Goku." Bardock told Goku as he hugged him, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Goku asked as the tears slowed down.

Bardock then broke the hug and put his paws on Goku's shoulders and said, "No. I'm not."

"But I almost broke your rule."

"Almost." Bardock replied, "As long as you didn't actually fight and you didn't get hurt, then there's no reason for me to be mad at you."

"Oh." Goku replied as the sadness slowly went away.

"Just try not to let their words make you want to fight next time okay?"

"I won't dad." Goku assured as he hugged his dad.

Goku really wanted to make sure he didn't make his dad angry. There was once a time he remembers where he made his father really angry. It was then that Goku tried even harder to be the well behaved Riolu that his father had trained him to be. Although he almost broke his promise today, he would keep it in mind for the future. But there was still one other thing in his head. The one thing that caused him to almost fight. And that was what Pancham said about his dad.

"What was it they said that made you upset anyway?" Bardock asked.

Goku wasn't exactly sure on how to say it. Because he was afraid that he told his father about what they said about him, it would turn out to be true. Should he tell him? Or just let it go?

" _I know my dad said to tell him if something is bothering me,"_ Goku thought, " _But should I really say it? What if what Pancham said is true? …..no. It can't be. It must be a lie. If that's so then there's no reason to keep it a secret from dad. Besides, he's going to probably find out sooner or later."_

Goku then looked at his dad and answered, "Well… They made up some stuff about you."

"What sort of stuff?" Bardock asked.

Goku took a little moment of silence then. He was nervous to find out what would happen if he told his father what they said. But it's best to let it out and get it over with than to keep it in and not do anything about it.

"They said," Goku continued, "That you led a team that went after Kyurem."

Bardock said nothing. He was silent for a moment and had a face that was not happy or mad, but the face that showed that there was something he had to say.

"Yeah." Goku continued again with a chuckle, "Such a stupid joke. Right? I mean, there's no way you'd ever do that. You're a gentle Pokémon. And gentle Pokémon don't fight. And they also said that you failed. Fail and you don't go in the same sentence. Am I right dad?"

Goku looked at his dad then. But as soon as he did, Goku's smile and chuckle disappeared. He felt a little concerned with the way his father looked. Bardock then looked to the left away from Goku and his thought seemed elsewhere for a second.

"Is it a lie, right dad?" Goku asked with an unsure voice, "They're lying right? Please dad. Tell me it's not true."

Bardock then closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and then opened his eyes again and looked at Goku.

"Come with me." Bardock said as he got back up and took Goku's paw, "It's about time I told you everything."

Bardock led the worried son of his to his room and had Goku sit down on a log chair in the room. Bardock sat on a log chair next to the one Goku was sitting on and sighed again. He then prepared himself for what he was about to tell Goku.

"Goku." Bardock began, "It is true."

"What?" Goku asked.

"What Pancham and Shelmet said about me is right. I did lead a Pokémon Team years ago."

Bardock then explained to Goku how it was his dream of defeating Kyurem when he was young. How he trained every day to prepare the day he would fight against the legendary Pokémon. Alongside his two friends were Leaf the Grotle and Grass the Grovyle. Together the three of them were able to collect three of the Kyurem Stones and were on their way to collect the rest. But then one day, a terrible tragedy happened and they had lost their friend Grass. Bardock couldn't forgive himself for what happened to Grass that day and decided to give up his dream of defeating Kyurem as he didn't want the same thing to happen to Leaf or anyone else who would join the team. Once the story ended, Goku was shocked and surprised.

"Why?" Goku asked with a face that Bardock was afraid he'd see, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because," Bardock answered, "I was afraid of what you would think of me. After teaching you for years about being a gentle Pokémon, I didn't know how you'd see me after that. And also, because I didn't want to have to retell the day I lost a dear friend. It's too much for me."

"But you told me to never keep secrets." Goku reminded.

"Goku please understand," Bardock then put his paws on Goku and continued, "I only kept it secret from you because I thought it was what's best. For you and me."

Goku looked down for a second and then turned his focus back to his father and said, "Well… I don't see you any different than before dad. It's just a little intense to think about."

"So, nothing's changed?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing dad." Goku answered, "It's just good to know."

"Well, it did feel good to get it off my chest finally." Bardock said.

Bardock then got up and stated, "Well, I'm a little hungry. I'll go get lunch set up."

"Okay dad." Goku replied as Bardock went to prepare lunch.

Goku then got up and went to look out the window and thought about his father's story.

" _I can't believe it."_ Goku thought, " _My dad was really a team leader once. It's a little weird now seeing my dad being so gentle after hearing the story though, but still. Although now that Pancham and Shelmet know about it, they're probably going to tell everyone in town. And then everyone will make fun of dad. That sounds like something those two would do. What can I do about that? Those two won't listen to me, so what can I-"_

"Hey Goku." Bardock said as he came in, "What're you looking at?"

"Oh." Goku said as he turned over to his dad, "Uh, nothing."

"Well then come on. I've got lunch ready. Let's dig in."

"Okay." Goku replied as he and his dad went to eat lunch together.

After they ate lunch, Bardock was about to head out the house to go and do something.

"Goku." Bardock said, "I've got to go help a neighbor out with something. I'll be back later."

"Okay dad." Goku said back.

"Behave yourself now."

"I will dad." Goku said as his father left the house to help their neighbor.

Goku then went out to the backyard and climbed up the tree there. After getting to a branch midway, he just lied down on the back with his paws on the back of his head. He was then thinking about his father and the dream he had.

" _I just can't get it out of my head."_ Goku thought, " _My dad actually lead a team. But why did he want to defeat Kyurem? What was it like? It must have been dangerous."_

As Goku laid there on the branch in the tree, he closed his eyes and continued thinking about how his father was like when he lead a team. It sure must have been a trilling adventure with dangers and enemies. It couldn't have been easy that's for sure. But to hear that his father lost a friend along the way just saddened Goku. He felt sorry that his father had to go through that. Sadly, he could not relate as he didn't have any friends at the moment. The thoughts continued running through Goku's head and they just wouldn't stop. One thing that kept coming up was that Pancham and Shelmet knew. Goku just hated how they talked about his father. But he couldn't just ask them to stop thinking like that. It was not that simple. Goku did wish that it was though. Goku was afraid that soon, the whole town would know the truth about his father from those two. And Goku didn't know what to do about it. At least, not yet.

After some time has passed….

"Goku." A voice said.

Goku opened his eyes and looked down from where the voice came from and found it belonged to his father. Who had just returned from helping the neighbor.

"There you are Goku." Bardock said, "I was wondering where you were for a second."

"Oh. Hey dad." Goku replied as he climbed back down to the ground.

"I finished the help I promised the neighbor with." Bardock said, "It feels good to do good."

"What did our neighbor need help with?" Goku asked.

"Just some rearranging around his house. He decided it was time for a new look for a change. But now that's done, I feel like cooling off. You feel like a swim?"

"Sure dad." Goku answered, "But first, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son. Anything." Bardock then got on one knee and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Ummm…" Goku began while trying to figure out how to say his thoughts out loud, "Well….. Ummm…. Let's say that….. I have a dream of some sort and-"

"You have a dream?!" Bardock exclaimed with a big surprised smile, "Like something you want to do?! Oh Goku, that's great! I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later! My son with a dream! To make himself famous one day! This is like the first step in completing that Epic Story of Son Goku I told you about yesterday! Well then, what is it!? What's your dream!?"

"Well actually I'm just speaking hypothetically." Goku corrected.

Bardock's excitement went away then as Bardock replied with, "Oh. Okay."

"But let's say I do have a dream. Would you support my dream?"

"Support it?" Bardock asked with a voice like the answer was obvious, "Goku, I'll support you all the way. I'll do anything I can to help you make your dream come true."

"No matter how crazy the dream is?" Goku asked with a more hopeful voice.

"It can be the wildest dream in the entire universe for all I care." Bardock answered, "I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks dad." Goku thanked, "I haven't decided what the dream is yet. But I'll let you know if I do."

"Okay then." Bardock replied.

Bardock then gave Goku a big hug and said, "Goku I'm so proud of you for thinking about this. You're finding your place in the world. You're discovering who Son Goku the Riolu is. And soon, I'll be known as Bardock the Lucario. The father of Goku! The one who helped Goku get where he is! Keep thinking about your dream and you'll find it."

"Thanks dad." Goku replied as he joined the hug.

" _Maybe,"_ Goku thought, " _Maybe I should do it then if dad will support me. I'm glad to have him for a dad."_

The hug broke and then Bardock said, "Now come on. Let's go get wet. I'm dying to wash my fur after all the rearranging today."

"Okay dad." Goku replied as the headed off to their usual spot in the lake.

Later after they had fun at the lake and returned home to have dinner, Goku got into his bed nest and his father read him a story before Goku went to sleep. During all this time, Goku kept thinking about his father and how he was a team leader. How amazing that sounds and how brave his dad was to take on the task everyone says was impossible. Even if he didn't succeed. Still, he couldn't help but feel like that everyone would make fun of him for failing to defeat Kyurem or even get close to him. He tried to get that off his mind, but it just kept spinning around in his mind like the planets in the solar system. Goku just couldn't bear the thought of everyone laughing at his father. His father was like a hero to him. And Goku just couldn't let his hero be made fun of. Goku barely listened to the story his father was reading to him because of all these thoughts. His heart just wasn't in to hearing these words of fantasy and fiction for tonight.

"The end." Bardock said as he closed the book.

Bardock then looked at Goku with a smile and asked, "Don't you just love that story Goku? It's always been one of my favorites. The story about how a Vileplume travels into a different world inhabited by strange versions of Pokémon heroes from across history and journeys in that world to discover who he really is and what he needs to do. Amazing."

"Sure dad." Goku answered with an unfocused look, "It's good."

Bardock wondered this behavior and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Oh!" Bardock exclaimed as a smile grew big on his face and he got all excited, "Is it your dream?! Did you figure it out yet?!"

Goku said nothing for a second. But soon responded with, "Not yet. But I'm thinking about it."

"You keep doing that. I just can't get over how you've been thinking about that now. You being famous one day and how you'll get there. I'm so proud of you Goku."

Goku then smiled and replied, "Thanks dad."

So then the father and son gave each other a good night hug and then Bardock softly pushed Goku into his nest bed.

"Good night Goku." Bardock said softly.

"Good night dad." Goku said back as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams."

Bardock then left to his own room to get some sleep himself.

" _Defeating Kyurem."_ Goku thought as he slept, " _My dad actually wanted to defeat Kyurem."_

The next morning….

Goku got up from his nest bed and went to find his dad at the dining table.

"Good morning dad." Goku said as he walked in.

He looked around the room but found not a single soul in the house.

"Dad?" Goku said as he looked around, "Where are you?"

He looked in his father's room but still couldn't find him.

"Dad?" Goku repeated, "Where'd he go?"

Goku returned to the dining table with a confused look.

"He didn't leave a note anywhere. Why would he just leave like that without telling me?"

Suddenly, Goku heard something. It was a voice coming from outside. The once voice turned into two, and then three, and then more than twenty voices. The voices then turned into laughter.

"Huh?" Goku said to himself as he heard the laughter, "What's going on? What's everyone laughing about outside?"

He then went out to find most of the town's citizens gathered together in the center of town laughing at something.

Curious about this behavior and gathering, Goku went to ask a citizen.

Goku went up to a Jynx and asked, "Excuse me miss. What's everyone laughing about?"

The Jynx turned to Goku with, at first, a normal look. But then soon after…

"Hahahahahaha!" The Jynx laughed, "And here is the spawn of the failure!"

"Huh?" Goku asked with a confused look, "Spawn of the failure?! What do you mean?"

Goku then went passed the Jynx and got through the crowd to find out what was the commotion about in the center. But when he got to the front of the crowd, he couldn't believe what happened. He saw his father on his knees with a look with his eyes closed and looking ashamed. Along there was Pancham and Shelmet looking as happy as they always did.

"That's right folks!" Pancham shouted to the crowd, "You heard it from the loser himself that he didn't even get half of the needed requirements to face the unstoppable Pokémon himself, Kyurem! Now whenever you walk by him, you'll know his true nature! The nature that is Bardock the Lucario! The Pokémon who tried so hard to hide the past from him even though there was no escaping from it or that he couldn't keep it hidden forever!"

The entire crowd then laughed at the ashamed Bardock again.

"No." Goku quietly said to himself, "No!"

Goku then ran up to Pancham and yelled, "Leave my dad alone! How could you do this Pancham?! Now everyone won't stop making fun of my dad!"

"Don't worry little Riolu." Pancham replied with a smirk that Goku didn't like, "I didn't forget about you!"

Pancham turned to the crowd and shouted, "And here he is folks! The son of the failure!"

The entire crowd then turned to Goku and laughed at him loudly. Goku was deeply embarrassed and scared and even upset. Seeing all these good citizens laughing at him and his father. The bakers, the children, shop keepers, even the owner of the bookshop Mr. Mime. Goku was at a loss for words at that point.

"That's right folks!" Pancham continued, "The spawn of this loser must feel miserable being related to such a nobody like Bardock! Every step he makes, everything that he does, and everything that he says was all possible thanks to Mister I-Wish-I-Was-A-Somebody the Lucario! Goku here must feel really embarrassed by his father! Aren't you Goku?!"

Goku didn't know what to say. He kept looking at Pancham, and then his dad, and then the crowd. And he just kept looking at each of them in that exact order again, and again, and again. This was too much for the poor Riolu to take. It was all too horrible to believe, none of this could be true.

"No." Goku softly said again, "Stop it. Please stop."

But nothing happened. Everyone just kept laughing harder and louder. Goku felt like he was about to cry at that point.

"Leave him alone." Goku said as he closed his eyes and got louder too, "Please….. Leave him alone!"

As soon as Goku shouted those last three words, the laughing suddenly stopped. He thought maybe everyone had listened to him finally. So, he opened his eyes to find out. But when he did, he was back in his room and in his nest bed again.

"Huh?" Goku said, "Wha- what?!"

Goku looked around and was puzzled about all this. He then quickly got up from his nest bed and looked out the window to see if the crowd was out there. But there was none to be found. There were just Pokémon out there walking around in the morning sunshine. It was then that Goku knew what had happened.

" _It was just a dream."_ Goku thought as he blew a breath of relief, " _Thank goodness. That felt too real."_

His father Bardock then came running into his room with a worried look on his face.

"Goku!" Bardock said as he came over to him and got down on one knee and put his paws on Goku's shoulders, "Are you okay?! What happened?! I heard you scream!"

"N-nothing dad." Goku answered, "It was just a bad dream. Really."

Bardock then took his paws off of Goku and replied, "Oh. Well that's a relief. I thought something bad happened to you."

"Yeah. Me too."

Bardock then got up and said, "Well, since we're both up now, we might as well have breakfast."

"Okay." Goku replied as they went to the dining table to eat.

While they were eating together, they had a little talk about the dream that Goku had.

"You were screaming pretty loud, Goku." Bardock commented, "Almost as loud as a Exploud."

"I guess I didn't realize that until I woke up, huh?" Goku replied with a chuckle.

"What was the bad dream you had anyway?"

Goku was hesitant at first. And then a little scared to reveal the dream. The dream scared him so bad that it was scary to even talk about it. But not wanting to keep it a secret, Goku decided to take it.

"It was about…." Goku began, "About you."

"Me?" Bardock asked with a more curious attitude.

"Yeah." Goku answered, "You were there. And everyone was laughing at you."

"That doesn't sound scary."

"Well then after I found out," Goku continued, "Everyone then laughed at me."

"Hmmm…" Bardock hummed, "I can see a little bit now why it would be scary. Why were they laughing at us?"

"Because Pancham and Shelmet told everyone about you and Kyurem." Goku answered.

Bardock was surprised to hear this. It seemed that telling Goku the truth had done something to Goku after all. But this was not in the top five expectections on Bardock's list.

" _A dream about me?"_ Bardock thought, " _I was afraid something would happen if I told Goku about me. But nothing like this."_

"They mocked you for being a failure and you looked ashamed about it," Goku explained, "And then they laughed at me for being the spawn of that failure. I didn't like that dream at all. It was horrible. And It felt so real. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was relieved to have found out it was all a dream though. But I still can't get it out of my head."

Bardock normal look turned into a smile and then he said, "There's one thing your dream got wrong Goku."

Goku looked up and asked, "What's that?"

"I wouldn't look ashamed at all." Bardock answered, "Sure, Pancham and Shelmet may tell everyone just because they seem like the type, and everyone may laugh or talk badly about me. But I wouldn't care. I left that life behind me now. It feels like it never happened. So, if they ever laugh at me, all I'll hear will be them just laughing at something I've never heard of. So, don't worry. You're dream will just be a dream."

Goku didn't look fully convinced of the statement Bardock made. In fact, it seemed like Goku just felt worse.

"I wish I could believe that." Goku said, "But I've read in a book that dreams can predict the future sometimes."

Bardock didn't quite know how to respond to what Goku said. Because, in a way, that idea was accurate. Though, Bardock decided to try his best.

"Well, you know what I think?" Bardock asked, "I think that maybe dreams don't actually predict the future, more like they reflect on how you feel about the future. This is a common thing for most Pokémon. Whenever you learn something new about something or someone, the way you look at the future could change. But that doesn't mean what you think will happen will actually happen."

Goku didn't say anything. He felt like he was silenced by the rebuttal. So instead of saying anything, Goku just continued eating.

Soon, however, the sightings of Pancham and Shelmet through the window in the dining room caught Goku's eye. And then Goku paused his eating. Bardock noticed the look on Goku's face and grew curious about this sudden reaction from his son.

"What's up?" Bardock asked.

"I, uh…" Goku said as he tried to think of how to answer, "I uh…. Am going to take a walk around the town."

Goku then got up and headed for the door.

"Hold on." Bardock interrupted Goku's walking, "You forgot to say the exit words before you go."

Goku sighed in annoyance and returned to the table to recite the words that you must always say before leaving a dining table.

"May I be excused?" Goku asked with a annoyed look.

Goku was happy to have learned how to be a gentle Pokémon from his dad, but that doesn't mean he can get annoyed or irritated from the constant reminders his father makes.

"You may." Bardock answered.

Goku then headed to the door, but was stopped by his dad again.

"And don't forget what I told you about going for a walk Goku." Bardock said as he got up from the table and went over to Goku on one knee.

"Don't talk to strangers." Goku replied.

"And?" Bardock asked.

"Don't go outside the town."

"And?"

"Don't get into a battle with anyone." Goku said.

"And what's the most important rule of all?" Bardock asked as he changed his voice to make it sound like Goku should know it.

"Don't go near, look at, smell its air, or go into a mystery dungeon." Goku answered.

"You learned that one the hard way, didn't you?" Bardock asked with a chuckle, "Okay. I'm done now. You go have fun with your walk."

"See you soon." Goku said as he walked out the door.

As Goku took his walk around town, he eventually saw the two Pokémon he wanted to talk to. Pancham and Shelmet.

" _I know dad doesn't want me to go near them,"_ Goku thought, " _But as long nothing goes wrong, I'm sure he won't mind."_

Goku then approached them. When he did, Pancham looked at Goku and didn't seem happy to see Goku.

"What do you want?" Pancham asked aggressively, "An apology from yesterday? Cause that ain't happening. I can say whatever I want about your pops. Especially since what I say is the truth."

"It's okay." Goku replied with a shy look, "You don't have to apologize. He told me everything."

"So now you know the truth from your dad huh? Must stink, does it? If I were you I'd run away from home before someone finds out the truth about me."

"If I were you," Shelmet said, "I'd go ahead and tell everyone on the spot."

"What?!" Pancham asked, "Why would you do that?! That's a dumb idea!"

"Well then I wouldn't have to keep it a secret." Shelmet explained, "It's better than having the pressure of someone trying to talk you into telling them."

"Sure but-"

"Can I ask you two something?" Goku asked politely.

"You just did." Shelmet joked, "Hehe. Get it? Because you asked us if you could ask us something, and-"

"It's not that funny when you explain the joke." Pancham said harshly to Shelmet.

"No it's not." Shelmet replied with an ashamed look.

"Now what is it?!" Pancham asked Goku, "We've got things to do and looking at your red-eyed mug isn't one of those things."

"Well….." Goku began, "It's about yesterday."

Pancham then began tapping his foot as he waited for the question.

"You don't think well of my dad because of what you found out about him, right?" Goku asked.

"You expect us to think he's cool for not even getting half way to Kyurem?" Pancham asked, "As if."

"I'd give him credit for trying at least." Shelmet commented.

Pancham then looked at Shelmet with a mad look. So mad, that Shelmet grew scared.

"Shutting up." Shelmet said as he closed his mouth hard.

"Now get on with it!" Pancham exclaimed, "I'd like to get started on my list while it's still morning!"

"Well," Goku began again, "Would you… Would you…."

"You're taking too long! You've now got five seconds to ask us! If you don't ask us by then, then we're leaving!"

Goku then grew nervous as he was afraid he wouldn't be able to ask in time.

"One!"

"Uhhhh." Goku moaned as he began to sweat.

"Two!"

Goku began to shake.

"Three!"

At that point, Goku knew that it was now or never. So he took a big breath and got ready to ask the question.

"Four!"

"Would you respect my dad better if I went to face Kyurem?!" Goku finally asked.

Pancham stopped counting and then grew silent. His face, along with Shelmet's, were shocked about Goku's question.

"Say that again." Pancham said shocked voice.

"I said," Goku began again with a softer voice, "Would you treat my dad better if I went after Kyurem?"

"You?!" Pancham asked, "Go face Kyurem?!"

Pancham then broke down into laughter.

"Hahahahaha!" Pancham laughed as he fell to the ground, "Hahahahahaha! You face Kyurem! Hahahahaha! That's rich! Hahahaha! You actually think you can do it?! Hahahahaha! As if!"

"Actually I-" Goku tried to say but was cut off from Pancham's laughing.

"I can't, I can't," Pancham laughed, "Hahahaha! I can't stop! Hahahaha!"

Goku grew embarrassed by the laughing. And grew a little red. He was sure at that point, that it was a bad idea to tell Pancham that thought.

"Wow." Shelmet said, "That's the first cool thing I heard you say Goku."

Pancham suddenly stopped laughing and froze. His look was like he thought of something he hadn't before.

"Say," Pancham began, "You're right Shelly. That is the first cool thing he's said."

Pancham then went over to Goku and continued, "Looks like you've got a spine after all. I mean you've still got a very little chance of defeating Kyurem, but still. I never thought you'd consider doing this. I guess I was wrong to laugh at you. You're all right kid."

"Well actually," Goku replied as he smiled embarrassingly, "I was just speaking hypothetically."

Pancham's face went from a happy look to a look of disappointment.

"You mean you're not going to go after Kyurem?" Pancham asked with a disappointed sound in his voice.

"Um….." Goku began, "No. But-"

"I should've known it was too good to be true. You were just trying to make us like you, weren't you?!"

"I thought your dad taught you not to lie." Shelmet stated.

"I wasn't lying." Goku corrected, "I was just wondering-"

"Wonder nothing!" Pancham interrupted, "I've wasted enough time with you. Let's go Shelmet."

"But would you respect my dad better if I did go after Kyurem?!"

"What?!" Pancham said, "Respect your dad better? What's your dad got to do with it?"

"Well….. um…" Goku hummed as he tried to reply.

Goku had quite prepared for that question. He had just anticipated a yes. But Pancham was quite unpredictable at times.

"I would." Shelmet answered.

"You would?" Goku asked with a lightened-up voice.

"Sure. I mean, he'd have to train you to do something like that, right? He'd have to take some credit for getting you there."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Pancham said, "But maybe you're right Knight in a Shell. If that's the case, then sure I guess. Now can we leave?!"

"Yes." Goku answered, "That's all I wanted to know. You can go now."

"Whatever." Pancham scoffed as he turned around and walked away, "You are weird."

"But wasn't it cool how he thought about that?" Shelmet asked as he followed Pancham, "Defeating Kyurem. That's the last thing a Riolu like him would probably think of."

Soon the two were out of sight and Goku was left alone.

"Trouble makers." A voice from behind Goku said.

The voice startled Goku and Goku turned around to see who it was. Thankfully it was just the sheriff of the town, Stoutland.

"Sheriff." Goku said.

"I can smell those two causing trouble a mile away." Stoutland continued, "If they think they're safe from me when I'm not in sight, they'd better think again. Soon as I detect something from them, I'll catch them faster than Munchlax eating first and seconds at dinner."

Goku didn't quite know how to respond to that comment. So, he decided to remain silent.

"Those two weren't a problem for you, were they?" Stoutland asked.

"Oh." Goku replied, "Oh no sir. Not at all. They didn't do or say anything. Everything's fine."

"Very well then. But if something does happen, then inform me or your father. Speaking of which, didn't he tell you to stay away from them?"

"Yes." Goku answered, "But sometimes, they don't make it easy to do."

"I understand." Stoutland replied, "Alright. You be safe now, you hear?"

"Yes sheriff." Goku responded.

The sheriff then turned and walked away. Soon, Goku decided to head for home.

Goku arrived back at home and was greeted by his father.

"You're back." Bardock said as he came over to Goku, "How was your walk?"

"It was good." Goku answered.

"You didn't run into Pancham and Shelmet, did you?"

"Well yes," Goku answered honestly with a slightly worried look, "But nothing happened. I promise."

"Well," Bardock replied, "As long as they didn't do anything to you, then okay."

After that talk, Goku spent the rest of his day doing what he's always done. Reading, sitting in the tree in the backyard, spending time with his dad, eating lunch and dinner, and being read a story by his dad before bedtime. During all that time, Goku thought about what he asked Pancham and Shelmet. About him going after Kyurem. Could he actually do it? Would he be able to have the courage to do it? He probably should. After all, Pancham and Shelmet admitted that they would respect his dad better if he did. At least, for the training. Goku gave it much thought. There were times where he said he should do it, and other times where he said he shouldn't. But he knew he had to decide soon. Because if not, then the thought will just keep coming back and back.

At night, after dinner, Bardock was reading a story to Goku. But tonight, was like the other night. Where Goku didn't pay much attention to the story more than he was to his thoughts.

" _I just don't know."_ Goku thought as his father read, " _I want my dad to be respected, but I don't know if I can do it. It sounds too scary. But….. What do I do?"_

"The end." Bardock said as he closed the book.

He looked at Goku and asked, "So, what do you think? Good story or what?"

Bardock noticed the uneasy look of his son. This caused Bardock to be worried a little. He just had to investigate.

"What's wrong Goku?" Bardock asked, "You look a little uneasy."

"Uh?" Goku replied, "Well…. I uh….."

"Oh!" Bardock exclaimed as he got an idea, "Is it your dream again?! Did you figure it out?!"

Goku thought about the question for a second. It was then he made up his mind.

" _I have to do it."_ Goku thought as he closed his eyes and clinched his paws, " _I don't want my dad to be made fun of. Even if it is scary, I can't let that happen. I'll do it! I'll tell my dad about my idea!"_

Finally, Goku opened his eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Oh boy!" Bardock exclaimed as he got excited, "What is it?! What is it!?"

Before Goku could answer, he asked his father, "You promise that no matter how crazy the dream is, you'll support me. Right?"

"It can be the wildest dream ever." Bardock answered with a smile, "I'll be right behind you all the way."

After hearing that, Goku closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and grew the courage to tell his father his dream.

"My dream," Goku began as he opened his eyes, "My dream is-"

"Wait! Let me try and guess."

Bardock then thought about it for a second. He hummed and rubbed his head as he tried to think of the dream of his son.

"I got it." Bardock said, "Your dream is to run the best bakery in the world!"

"What?" Goku asked with a little chuckle, "No."

"Okay then," Bardock replied as he thought about it again, "Then it's to join the Expedition Society when you're older! If so, I can help you with that."

"No." Goku answered as he grew a little annoyed with the guesses.

"Okay, one more, one more." Bardock said as he thought about it one more time, "You want to run your own bookstore that would be filled with books anyone would love!"

It was at that point that Goku has had enough with the wrong guesses.

"I want to defeat Kyurem!" Goku finally said.

Bardock's excitement disappeared and was replaced with a normal look. A look that Goku didn't like to look at.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"I said," Goku answered, "I want to form a team and defeat Kyurem."

Bardock then looked at the ground and made a little mumble. It was then that Goku knew his father didn't like the idea.

"It's okay dad really," Goku assured, "I thought about it for a while now and I thought that maybe you can train me to be prepared for the long journey and I could try to fulfill your dream for you and-"

"No." Bardock interrupted with an unhappy voice, "You're not going to form a team to go after Kyurem!"

"What?" Goku asked with a sadden voice, "But dad-"

"No buts! That journey is too dangerous. You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into."

"I know." Goku replied, "That's why you can teach me."

"You don't understand Goku." Bardock said as he put his paws on Goku's shoulders, "You can lose someone close to you if to go on that journey. Something could happen to you. I may never see you again. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But dad," Goku said, "I've got to do this. You said you'd support me no matter how crazy my dream is."

"I did say that Goku, but this isn't crazy. This is foolishness. I'm not going to have my only son do something that foolish. You're not going on that journey Goku. End of discussion."

"Please dad! Please!" Goku begged, "I have to go on this journey!"

"Why!?" Bardock asked, "Why do you need to go on that journey?! Give me one reason!"

"Because," Goku began, "I don't want anyone to make fun of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Pancham and Shelmet today and….. I know I'm not supposed to go near them, but I did because I wanted to ask them if they'd respect you better if I went and defeat Kyurem. And they said yes. I'm just worried that they'll tell everyone about you and everyone will laugh at you. Like in that dream I had. I don't want that to happen!"

Bardock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He found this reason to be ridiculous. He then regretted ever telling Goku was him and how he was back then. He was also mad about Goku going near Pancham and Shelmet when he told him not to.

"So all of this is for me." Bardock said, "Not for you. You want to do this just so no one will make fun of me? That's why you want to do this?!"

"Yes." Goku answered.

"Goku." Bardock began, "I don't care about what others think about me. They can laugh at me all they want and it won't bother me."

"But it'll bother me!" Goku replied, "I don't want anyone to make fun of you and you don't do anything about it! If you won't do anything about it then I will!"

"The answer is still no Goku." Bardock said, "There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Now go to sleep."

Bardock then got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Goku said as he tried to think of something to say.

Thankfully, Bardock listened and stopped before he left the room. Awaiting to hear his son's next argument. Goku thought about it over and over, but had a tough time thinking of a comeback. He just couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't let his father reject the idea. So, he thought of something that could possibly change his father's mind. But what could possibly do the trick? What could Goku say to the one who experienced the journey that could convince him to let his son journey into the great open world to face Kyurem? It was then Goku felt like giving up, unti suddenly, an idea came to his head. There was one thing that his father did want him to do for a while now. And this was the perfect opportunity to use the idea.

"I'll get something out of it." Goku finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Bardock hummed, "And what's that?"

Goku then got up from his nest bed and went over to his father to say, "I'll make some friends!"

The statement that Goku made came as quite a shock to Bardock. After all, he did want Goku to make some friends for some time now. For the most part, Goku has only been spending time with him. Bardock didn't mind that at all, but he did wish that Goku would try to be social with others than just with him.

"Friends?" Bardock asked with a more calmer tone.

"Yeah." Goku answered with a smile, "You said you'd want me to make friends some time, right? Well this is the perfect way to do it. The team mates I'll find won't just be members of my team, they'll be my friends too. And we'll play together, eat together, and laugh together just like you and me do. And who knows? Maybe I'll make a….a….a.. girlfriend too. Remember how you said that to me that day?"

Bardock pondered this and actually liked the idea very much. Perhaps this would help Goku improve his social life. It did bother him, though, that the way for him to make friends was to journey out to a dangerously powerful Pokémon that no one to this day can defeat.

"Please dad." Goku begged, "Please. I've got to do this. For you and me. Can you at least think about it?"

Bardock thought about that statement for a second and reached a decision.

He got down on knee and answered, "Alright. I'll take tonight to think about it. But I can't promise you I'll say yes."

"Please think hard." Goku pleaded, "This is something really important to me."

"I understand. But there's something you need to understand too. If my answer turns out to be no, then you will accept it and will not argue with my answer. You will forget this whole thing about Kyurem and will not let the words of others about me bother you. Because they don't bother me at all. Do you understand my son?"

Goku nodded and quietly answered, "I understand dad."

"Good." Bardock replied as he guided Goku back to the nest bed, "Now try to get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Goku." Bardock said.

Bardock then left the room and departed to his own room to sleep.

Goku got on his left side and thought to himself, " _Please say yes dad. Please. I can't let anyone mistreat you. I can't let that happen."_

Soon, Goku shut his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning…

Goku was sleeping very well despite the sunshine that came through the window. He slept heavenly and enjoyed the sleep very much. He wished he could sleep like that forever. In fact, he slept so well that he had nearly forgotten what had happened last night.

"Wake up Goku!" Bardock suddenly shouted as he entered Goku's bedroom.

"Woah!" Goku screamed as he awoke from his slumber.

He then looked at his dad with a surprised and frighten look and asked, "Dad, what're you doing waking me up like that?!"

"Well you're not going to get to Kyurem if you sleep like this all the time!" Bardock answered loudly.

"Kyurem?"

Goku then realized what he was talking about and remembered what he had nearly forgotten.

"Oh!" Goku said, "You mean… You've decided…"

"Yes Goku." Bardock answered as he got down on one knee in front of Goku, "I've thought about it really hard last night and I've made up my mind. I don't like the idea of you going after Kyurem."

Bardock paused for a second and then soon smiled brightly.

"But," Bardock continued, "It's your dream and I can't ask my son to give up on his dream."

Goku then smiled big and gave his father a big hug.

"Dad!" Goku exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yes." Bardock chuckled.

Bardock then broke the hug and explained, "But before you begin your journey, you're going to have to go through some training first. For the next week or so, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about this journey."

"Alright!" Goku cheered.

They began the training with items. Bardock was teaching Goku the various items in the world and what they do.

"This is a Ether." Bardock said as he showed Goku the item, "Now, can you tell me what this does?"

"It um….." Goku began as he thought about it, "It uhh… Boosts defense?"

"Wrong! It gives restores a Power Point to your Special Move! You need to memorize this items son! Cause if you don't, you're going to use an Attack X when you try to restore your HP!"

Soon, after they moved on to an endurance test. Bardock to Goku to a high mountain near Georgia Town and had Goku run up to the top.

"Ah, ah, ah." Goku panted as he ran.

He caught up with his dad and asked, "Dad, ah, ah, ah, can I take a break now?"

"Would taking a break now increase your endurance?" Bardock asked as a way to answer the question.

"I guess not."

"That's right." Bardock said, "Now keep going! There's water at the top! The sooner you get there, the sooner you can refresh yourself!"

Goku sighed and continued upward the mountain. Soon after, Goku made it up and found the water that his father promised.

"Ahhhh!" Goku sighed happily as he went over to drink some water.

"Good job." Bardock praised, "You should be much more balanced now."

Soon after, they tried items again.

"This is a Pecha Berry." Bardock said as he showed the item, "Can you tell me what this one does?"

"I know this one, I know this one!" Goku assured his dad as he thought about it, "It ummm… It cures Paralysis!"

"Wrong again! It cures poison! If you can't memorize these items, then this'll be a long adventure for you!"

"I'm trying my best dad." Goku whined.

Soon after that, Bardock was then teaching Goku about Special Moves. Different kinds of ones. Like Special Attacks and Stat Changing Moves.

"Swords Dance!" Bardock shouted as he performed the Special Move.

Bardock then explained, "Now by performing that move, I've increased my attack. Use these Special Moves to your advantage. You can either make yourself stronger, or your opponent weaker. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Goku answered.

"An I think so isn't good enough! You need to understand this perfectly! Don't you want to go face Kyurem?!"

"Yes I do!" Goku answered with a louder voice.

"Then try to understand better!" Bardock yelled, "Now pay attention here. I'll show you some of my Special Attacks."

Bardock then went up to a rock that was a few feet away and got ready to perform a Special Attack. He then put his paws together and put them to his right side and was forming a large sphere of aura.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed.

"Aura Sphere!" Bardock shouted as he launched the Aura Sphere at the rock.

The rock then quickly broke into little tinier rocks.

"Wow! That was amazing dad!" Goku cheered, "You rock dad!"

"Thank you." Bardock thanked, "Now I want you to try some of your Special Attacks."

"M-my Special Attacks?" Goku stuttered, "But I don't know any."

"Nonsense." Bardock argued, "You've always known some Special Attacks. You've just never used them. But now is the time to unleash your power."

Goku looked a little unconfident for a minute. He was unsure about this. After all, he was trained by his father to never fight. So, while unleashing a Special Attack may seem simple to most Pokémon, it was as hard as teaching a Bug-Type Pokémon to resist Fire-Type Attacks to Goku. Nevertheless, Goku had to try.

"Okay dad." Goku finally replied as he got a few inches away from another rock.

Goku made a little stance to prepare his Special Attack. He closed his eyes and thought about what Special Attacks he knew.

" _Let's see."_ Goku thought, " _What do I know?"_

He thought long and hard until finally something came up. Force Palm.

"I got it!" Goku exclaimed.

"Then use it!" Bardock encouraged.

Goku then ran really fast at the rock and prepared his Force Palm Special Attack.

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted as he swung his fist at the rock.

The attack landed, but did no damage to the rock at all. Instead, this hurt Goku's paw hard.

"Hmmmmmm…." Goku mumbled as his eyes began to water.

Goku then fell to the ground and got on his knees crying.

"Wahhhhhh!" Goku cried as he held his paw, "It hurts so much!"

Bardock went over to Goku and said, "Goku! It's okay. Let me see your paw."

Bardock then checked Goku's paw while Goku whimpered. Bardock noticed that there were no scars or scratches on Goku's paw. But he knew that Goku was in pain because of his tears.

"It's okay." Bardock said, "Your paw doesn't look bad."

"But it hurts." Goku whined.

"It's probably because you're not used to using Special Attacks yet. But we'll keep practicing. Soon, it won't hurt at all. For now, though, let's rest."

So, the two took a break from the training to let Goku heal from the pain. During the time, they ate together and just sat down and talked. Bardock even gave some tips to Goku about the journey.

"Let me tell you something about the Challenge Dungeons." Bardock told Goku, "Each Dungeon has its own theme to it. That theme provides a different challenge. These challenges are, in a way, a test to see if you're truly able to face Kyurem. There will be a challenge to test strength, intelligence, agility, and more. You and your team must work hard on each one if you want to earn the Kyurem Stone."

"What will I face first?" Goku asked.

"That's something you'll find out."

Goku then checked his paw to see how it was. And he realized that the pain was no longer there and he felt all better again.

"My paw is okay now dad." Goku said.

"Alright then." Bardock said as he got up, "Let's get back to training."

The training then went over to learning about HP.

"Now HP is something you really can't afford to lose." Bardock explained to Goku, "When you enter a mystery dungeon, you now have HP. As long as you have HP, then you'll remain in that mystery dungeon."

Bardock taught Goku everything about HP and how he can regain them, how he can lose them, and how they're important. It took some time, but Goku finally understood it all.

The days of training went on, and soon a week passed. Goku was getting better at some of the things Bardock was teaching him. Bardock then learned that Goku had improved on the items.

"Oran Berry." Bardock said, "What does it do?"

"It help you regain HP." Goku answered.

"That's right. Now a Chesto Berry."

"Awakens a sleeping Pokémon." Goku answered again.

"Correct. Now a Persim Berry."

"Cures confusion." Goku answered yet again.

Bardock then smiled big and said, "You're getting the hang of this now."

They then went back to Special Moves. Bardock was helping Goku improve on using Special Attacks.

"Extreme Speed!" Bardock shouted as he performed the fast attack at the rock

The rock was then smashed to tiny rocks.

"Didn't hurt a bit." Bardock said to Goku.

"How does it not hurt?" Goku asked.

"My advice is, don't think so much about who you're attack and with what move. Just perform the attack and focus on that. If you're too worried about the outcome, then you'll be hurting yourself all the time."

"Okay. I'll try." Goku said.

Goku then looked at the rock and got himself motivated. He then pulled his arm back and began running toward the rock.

" _Don't think so much about my opponent."_ Goku thought, " _Just focus on the attack."_

Goku then jumped in the air and began performing his Special Attack again,

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted as he swung his arm at the rock.

The attack landed, and sadly it still didn't turn into smaller rocks, but the attack did leave a crack where he punched the rock. Goku then got to the ground and rubbed his paw.

Bardock came over to Goku and said with an amazed voice, "Great job Goku! You're getting better at this!"

"Yeah." Goku replied, "My paw hurts a little, but not as much as before."

"And you put a crack in the rock. Just a little more practice and it won't be the only rock here soon."

Goku then thought of something. It was a Special Attack that his father performed before. The Aura Sphere. Goku was fascinated with the attack and wondered if he could do it if his father taught him that move.

"Hey dad." Goku began, "That move you did, the Aura Sphere? Do you think maybe you can teach me that move? I think it'll really help on my journey."

"Well I don't know if I can teach you it," Bardock answered which made Goku a little worried, "But I'll try."

The lesson of the Aura Sphere then began. Bardock taught him the basics of performing the Special Attack.

"Alright." Bardock began, "What you'll want to do is concentrate on your aura. Feel your aura and transfer it to your paws. And then just let it out. It's as simple as that. Watch."

Bardock then got a few inches of another rock and put his paws together and moved them to his right side.

"Now just feel the aura in your paws!" Bardock said to Goku as he began building an Aura Sphere in his paws, "And use it to create the Aura Sphere!"

Bardock then launched the attack at the rock as he shouted, "Aura Sphere!"

The Aura Sphere flew toward the rock and the rock broke into pieces.

Goku was amazed at his father's attack and grew excited to try and learn the move.

"Think you can do it?" Bardock asked Goku.

"Yeah!" Goku answered, "Definitely!"

Goku then got a few inches of another rock and put his paws together in front of him.

"Just feel it." Goku said to himself, "Just feel it and let it out."

Goku then put his paws on his right side and put all he could to try and form the Aura Sphere.

Goku tried with all his might to put his aura together. He focused really hard on feeling the aura inside of him. He concentrated solely on that. Soon, a little bit of aura began building into an Aura Sphere in Goku's paws.

"Ha!" Goku cheered as he looked at the Aura Sphere, "Hey! I did it!"

"Stay focused Goku!" Bardock shouted.

"Uh?"

But it was too late. The little sphere of aura that Goku created had vanished before Goku could put it to action.

"No!" Goku exclaimed, "It's gone. I had it."

"That's why you must keep yourself focused." Bardock explained as he went over to Goku, "Aura is a very special power that is very powerful for us Riolu and Lucario. If you wish to harness it, you must put everything you can into it. The first bit of distraction will cause it to disappear. But don't worry. You'll have time to practice that move on your journey. Let's get back to training."

So, more days go by on now two weeks have passed. Bardock trained Goku long and hard for the long journey to Kyurem. While Goku may have had a rough start, he got better and better as the training went on. Soon, Goku knew everything about HP, PP, items, and learned about combat. And then there was the training of Special Moves. Goku had mastered the stat changing Special Moves, but the Special Attacks took more work. Goku kept practicing and training to use Special Attacks without hurting himself. It took time, but finally….

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted as he launched his arm at the rock.

At long last, after so much hard work, the rock had finally broken into smaller rocks from Goku's Force Palm. Goku landed on the ground, and was thrilled that he had finally done it.

"Hey dad!" Goku exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Yes you did Goku." Bardock replied, "I'm so proud of you."

"So am I ready yet?"

"Not yet." Bardock answered, "There are still two more tests you need to pass before you may begin."

"What're they?"

"Come with me." Bardock said, "Let us go somewhere more suitable for the next test."

When they had arrived in a field outside of town and away from the training area where they worked on Goku's Special Attacks, Goku grew surprised and scared about what the next test is.

"You want me to what?!" Goku asked loudly with a stutter.

"I want you to fight me." Bardock answered.

"But I can't hurt you! You're my dad!"

"Goku." Bardock said, "On this journey you're going to encounter lots of enemies. And you must be ready for those enemies. That's why you and I are going to spar. To prepare you for that."

"But… but…. I can't fight." Goku whimpered.

"Then you can't get to Kyurem." Bardock replied.

"No! I want to get to Kyurem!"

"Well then," Bardock said as he got into his fighting position, "Then let's spar! Don't hold back now!"

Goku gulped, got into his fighting position and then stuttered, "O-okay. But d-d-d-don't be too hard please."

"Extreme Speed!" Bardock shouted as he came up to Goku really fast.

"Woah!"

Before he could do anything, Goku took the hit from his father.

"Ow!" Goku yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Come on Goku!" Bardock yelled, "Don't let your opponent distract you! There will be times where that will happen! You must hold your ground!"

Goku then got up and said, "R-r-right."

"Try to dodge this time."

Two bones then appeared in Bardock's paws and then ran up to Goku with them.

"Bone Rush!" Bardock shouted.

Bardock then tried to land a hit at Goku with one of the bones. But Goku dodged it quickly.

"Ah!" Goku whimpered as he dodged another bone.

"That's it Goku!" Bardock encouraged, "Keep dodging and then look for an opening! That will be your only chance to counter!"

Goku continued dodging the bones from his father's Bone Rush attack and looked around nervously and desperately for a chance to counter. He had found none at first.

" _Where do I counter?!"_ Goku thought, " _Dad's moving too fast!"_

"Don't give that look to your opponent!" Bardock said, "That just means you're letting your opponent get to you!"

Bardock then made one last swing with both arms, spreading them out.

Goku noticed the movement and thought, " _Ah! There it is!"_

Goku landed on the ground and then launched himself at his father and performed a Normal Attack at the opening.

"Grr!" Bardock growled as Goku attacked.

The bones from Bardock's Bone Rush attack then disappeared and Bardock kneeled on the ground. Goku noticed how his father was on one knee looking hurt and felt sorry for attacking like that.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Goku apologized.

"Don't apologize." Bardock replied, "This is good. You're learning."

Bardock then got up and shouted, "But don't let your guard down!"

He then put his paws together in front of him and then moved them to his ride side and created and Aura Sphere.

"Uh." Goku muffled with a worried look.

"Aura Sphere!" Bardock shouted as he launched the attack.

The Aura Sphere was coming at Goku at an extreme speed and Goku didn't know what to do about it. That is until he realized another Special Move he knew.

"Double Team!" Goku shouted as he created multiple doubles of himself.

"What?" Bardock said to himself.

The Aura Sphere landed on Goku, but it was only a double.

Bardock smiled and was impressed of his son's thinking.

"Very well done." Bardock congratulated, "You're thinking outside the box now. You're learning that there are other moves you can do besides just attacks. But sadly, for you, this move won't work for you against me. You forget that I'm a Lucario. I can sense aura."

Bardock then closed his eyes and tabbed into his aura to feel the surrounding aura around him.

"I know which one is you." Bardock continued, "And it's you!"

Bardock then ran up to what he believed to be his son.

"Close Combat!" Bardock shouted as he launched his attack.

He thought the attack would work, however it turned out that his was incorrect. He had attack a double instead.

"What?!" Bardock exclaimed with a confused look, "But I could of sworn-"

Suddenly, all the other doubles disappeared and the real Goku was nowhere in sight.

"What the?!" Bardock said, "What's going on?!"

"Don't let your guard down! Right?!" Goku shouted from above.

Bardock turned around to follow the voice of his son and when he did, he found his son coming down with a Special Attack ready to be launched. Bardock was surprised at this and knew that he had no time to avoid the attack.

"Vaccum Wave!" Goku shouted as he charged at his dad with the attack.

"Augh!" Bardock yelled as he took the hit.

Bardock was then panting while on one knee and a paw on the ground. Goku then landed on the ground.

"That was…." Bardock began as he caught his breath, "That was impressive Goku. How did you do that?"

"It wasn't easy." Goku answered, "You see, as soon as you launched your Aura Sphere I had to ask fast. So, I used my Double Team move and then quickly hid behind one of them. I knew then you'd detect my aura, so that's why I hid behind one of the doubles. Then when you came at the one double you thought was me, I knew that my plan would work. So, while you were doing the attack, I knew that you wouldn't be able to detect aura during that time. So, I used that time and used Quick Attack to quickly get to the tree and climb up it. Then when all my doubles disappeared, I had my chance to attack while your guard was down. To be honest, I didn't really think it would work."

Goku then looked at his father and felt sorry for hurting him like that.

"Are you okay dad?" Goku asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry." Bardock answered as he got up, "I'm not that badly hurt. Just a little Oran Berry and I'll be fine."

Bardock then ate the Oran Berry he had and felt one hundred percent again.

"I'm really impressed Goku." Bardock praised as he walked over to Goku with a smile, "That was a very smart plan you made. You're learning fast. And that means….. You're starting to grow up."

Bardock felt a little sad to say the last part. Because, as many should know, most fathers hate to see their children grow so fast. And Bardock felt like that was happening to his son.

Goku noticed the saddened look on his father's face and asked, "What's wrong dad?"

"N-nothing." Bardock answered as he wiped a small tear from his eye, "Just the sun getting in my eye."

After sucking it up, Bardock then got back into his fighting position.

"Alright." Bardock said, "Let's go again."

"Okay dad." Goku replied as he got into his fighting position as well.

They then continued to spar. When they began the sparring, it was still a very bright afternoon. But by the time Goku was feeling worn out, it was almost sunset.

At the end of the sparring, Goku was on both paws on the ground panting really hard in front of his father. Who had a very big smile on his face.

"Dad..." Goku said as he panted, "Are we….. done yet? I'm exhausted."

Bardock then answered with, "You must be pretty worn out, eh? Well, don't worry. The sparring's over now."

Goku then looked up at his father and asked, "Really?!"

"Yes. Your fighting has improved. And I believe you're ready for the final test."

Goku then tried to get himself up starting with one knee. Sadly, he was too tired and couldn't get up any further.

"What's the final test?" Goku asked.

Bardock then picked up Goku and held him like a baby in his arms.

"The final test can wait." Bardock said as he began walking back to town, "Right now. You need to rest. I think we kind of over did it with the sparring there. We don't want to make you pass out in the final test."

"Heh, heh." Goku chuckled as he began to slowly shut his eyes.

Goku then began to snore as he fell asleep in his father's arms.

" _That's it Goku."_ Bardock thought to himself as he looked at his tired son with a smile, " _Get some sleep. Because this last test will be the most difficult one of all the training."_

They later arrived at home at night and Goku was still asleep in Bardock's arms. Bardock put his son in his nest bed for him to sleep. Bardock then gently rubbed Goku's head as Goku snored.

"You're almost ready." Bardock said quietly to his sleeping son.

Bardock then departed to his own nest bed and called it a night.

The next day, Bardock revealed what the final test is. And Goku felt so scared of the final test that he shivered hard as if he were in the coldest mountain in the world. The final test turned out to be none other than a mystery dungeon.

"Y-y-y-you want me to go in t-t-t-t-there?!" Goku stuttered in fear.

Goku was scared to death about going into a mystery dungeon. He had an incident with the exact same mystery dungeon that he and his father were standing in front of. Ever since then, he knew now why his father forbade them.

"Yes." Bardock answered, "I've placed a flag up on the fifth floor of that mystery dungeon. Your adventure will include going into lots and lots of mystery dungeons. And now that you've learned everything about battling, items, and improved your skills, this is your final test. You are to go into that mystery dungeon and prove to me that you're ready to go on the journey to Kyurem. I want you to go into that mystery dungeon, go to the fifth floor and retrieve the flag I placed in there. Once you do that, use this Escape Orb to return here."

Bardock then handed Goku the Escape Orb.

"You can also," Bardock continued, "Use the Escape Orb at any time before you get the flag if this turns out to be too much for you. But if you do that, then you will give up on the dream of facing Kyurem."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, "N-no! I want t-t-to face Kyurem!"

"Then go get that flag." Bardock ordered.

Goku then faced at the entrance of the mystery dungeon. He took some steps closer to it, but each step he made just made him even more scared than before. He made a big glub and then look at his father again.

"Do I….. Do I really have to do this dad?" Goku asked with a scared voice.

"No. Of course, not." Bardock answered.

It was then that Goku's fear just suddenly went away. He felt happy about the response, but at the same time wondered why he got a positive response so easily.

"Really?" Goku asked with a calmer voice.

"Only if you want to get to Kyurem!" Bardock then added.

Goku's happiness then got replaced with the fear and shaking as soon as he heard those words.

" _Oh…."_ Goku thought, " _I do want to get to Kyurem. But to go through mystery dungeons….. Maybe it's not worth it. I can't go through them. But what about my dad? What'll happen when everyone finds out about him?"_

"Don't tell me your having second thoughts." Bardock said, "I thought you said you were doing this for me."

Goku then snitched at what his father said. He then turned to his father and replied, "I am!"

Goku then turned his view back at the mystery dungeon and tried to stop shaking as much as he could.

" _I can't get scared now!"_ Goku thought, " _I have to pass this test to get to Kyurem! For my dad!"_

Goku then took a deep breath and then quickly ran into the mystery dungeon.

Goku had his eyes closed when he went in. He was afraid of what he might encounter the moment he went in. But when he opened his eyes, he found there was nothing in his surroundings. At least, not yet.

"Okay." Goku said to himself, "No Enemy Pokémon so far. Maybe I won't encounter any."

So Goku began journeying his way through the mystery dungeon. And although there were no Pokémon in sight, he still had shivers down his spine. The mystery dungeon was dark and quiet. That would be enough to get a Houndoom running for his life. Luckily for Goku, he found the stairs to the next floor and proceeded.

"I did it." Goku cheered, "I'm on the second floor. Only a little more to go. This actually isn't so bad."

"Don't get too relaxed Goku!" Bardock yelled from outside the mystery dungeon, "You may have made it easily to the second floor, but the rest may not be a walk in the park! Keep your guard up!"

"R-right." Goku replied.

In all honesty, Goku had actually almost felt too relaxed and probably would've gotten hurt if his father hadn't reminded him that.

So Goku continued through the second floor and eventually found the stairs to the third one. Goku was confused at that point. He wondered why it was this easy.

" _This is getting weird."_ Goku thought, " _Where are all the enemy Pokémon?"_

He headed for the stairs, but before he could climb them…

"Hey there little Riolu." A voice suddenly said.

The sudden sound of the voice scared Goku a lot and stopped walking and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"I'm right here!" The voice exclaimed as the Pokémon appeared in front of Goku.

The Enemy Pokémon turned out to be a male Armaldo. And he looked like he was in the mood for a fight.

"Ugh…." Goku whimpered as he took some steps back.

"What's the matter? You lost?! Hahahaha!" Armaldo mocked as he laughed at the end, "Well, don't worry. I'll take good care of you now!"

Armaldo then prepared a Special Attack.

"What're you doing?" Goku said with a scared voice.

"Fury Cutter!" Armaldo screamed as he flew a Fury Cutter at Goku.

"Ahhh!" Goku screamed as he ran around to dodge the attack.

He then cowered behind a rock and evaded the attack safely.

"Not bad." Armaldo commented, "You dodged it pretty well. But that's not the only one!"

Armaldo then threw another Fury Cutter at the rock Goku was hiding behind. Thankfully the attack missed just a few feet from Goku. But it was then Goku knew he had to move again.

So Goku quickly got up and ran for the stairs. But he was then stopped by Armaldo.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Armaldo asked with a sneer, "I ain't done with you yet!"

"Please move!" Goku begged, "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then this will be an easy victory for me! Slash!"

Armaldo then waved his arm back and then flew it at Goku.

"Ack!" Goku screeched as he moved out of the way.

"If you ain't gonna fight," Armaldo said, "Then you ain't gonna survive!"

"I can't fight him." Goku said to himself, "But I need to get that flag. Maybe…."

Armaldo then smirked at Goku talking to himself.

"You must be really scared now." Armaldo pointed out, "Because you're talking to yourself now! Stand still so I can finish this!"

Armaldo then launched another Slash attack at Goku.

"Extreme Speed!" Goku shouted as he performed the move.

Goku used the move and went over Armaldo's head. Much to Armaldo's surprise.

"Hey!" Armaldo shouted as Goku went over his head, "You missed you twerp!"

"That was the idea!" Goku said back.

Goku then took the opportunity and quickly went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Armaldo yelled, "Get back here so I can squish ya!"

But he was too late. Goku had went up to the third floor. When Goku arrived at the third floor, he had laid down on the ground and sighed with relief.

"What happened Goku!?" Bardock shouted from the outside.

"I ran into an Enemy Pokémon." Goku answered, "But I was able to escape the battle with Extreme Speed."

"That was great that you escaped that battle Goku! But not all Enemy Pokémon will make it that easy for you! When they don't, that's where you must fight!"

Goku didn't respond to that. He felt to frighten by that idea. Goku was just too scared to fight an Enemy Pokémon. He worried that if he can't bring himself to fight, he may never get started on his journey.

" _What'll I do?!"_ Goku thought, " _What if I really can't escape the next Enemy Pokémon?! I just get so scared so easily! …. But….. My dream… my dad…. I've got to try harder. If I'm going to face Kyurem, I've got to get over my fear!"_

So, then Goku continued through the mystery dungeon. Now at the third floor. He encountered more Enemy Pokémon along the way and tried really hard to conquer his fear. But sally, he couldn't. Instead he kept escaping each battle whenever he had the chance to. But each time he encountered a new Enemy Pokémon, escaping got harder and harder. Eventually, Goku had arrived at the fourth floor and then the fifth floor by this strategy. And soon, the flag was in sight.

"There it is!" Goku exclaimed in happiness, "The flag! I did it!"

Goku then went over to capture it, when suddenly, a Rampardos appeared. Goku stopped in front of him and started to shiver in fear.

"Not so fast!" Rampardos shouted, "You're not getting this flag unless you beat me!"

Goku took some steps back, but when he did, Rampardos widened his eye and said, "No! There's no escape for you! Take Down!"

Rampardos then came charging at Goku aiming with his hard head.

"Ah!" Goku whimpered as he used Extreme Speed to dodge.

Rampardos stopped his attack and said, "What?! You may have dodged that time, but not this time!"

He performed another Take Down attack at Goku.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled as he performed Extreme Speed to dodge again.

"Grrr." Rampardos growled as he missed again, "Stop that! You won't beat me if you keep dodging like that!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Goku said, "I just want the flag! Please just let me take it! I don't mean you any trouble!"

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Rampardos asked, "I don't encounter a Pokémon and just leave them standing! No! Once I see a Pokémon, that Pokémon's world will be rocked by me! Head Smash!"

Goku tried to perform Extreme Speed to dodge again, but unfortunately for him, he ran out of Power Points for it."

"No!" Goku yelled, "I can't be out now!"

The attack of Rampardos was close and Goku had to get out of the way quickly. So he jumped out of the way, but not entirely in time. Rampardos landed the attack on the ground from where Goku was standing before, and the force caused Goku to fall to the ground.

"Come on now!" Rampardos shouted, "Fight me! It won't be a satisfying victory for me if you don't put up a fight!"

Goku shivered and whimpered. He covered his head away from Rampardos and didn't move from that spot.

"A coward, huh?!" Rampardos asked, "Pathetic! I guess I might as well knock you out so you can get out of here sooner! Assurance!"

" _I can't do it!"_ Goku thought as he cowered, " _I just can't do it! I'm too scared! I'm too scared! Dad is right, I should just forget the whole thing! The only thing to do now is…"_

Goku then got the Escape Orb out and had gotten ready to use it.

"Don't give up Goku!" Bardock suddenly shouted from the outside, "Don't be afraid of your opponent!"

"But….. but… It's just too scary dad!" Goku shouted back as he began to cry.

"Don't ever be afraid Goku! I know why you're scared to be in a mystery dungeon! It was because of that incident last year! But you didn't know how to battle at the time! You're much stronger now! Now you need to show that strength to your opponents! I believe in you Goku! And now you must believe in yourself! Think about Kyurem!"

Goku then thought about his father's words for a moment. He was right, he didn't know about battling the first time he was in a mystery dungeon. But his father taught him everything. He can be stronger if he just tried. And he thought about Kyurem and what defeating him would do. It was at that moment that Goku had finally swallowed his fear and put the Escape Orb away and stood up on his feet.

"Well now." Rampardos said as he continued his Assurance attack, "Look who's finally up! You must be prepared to lose!"

"Double Team!" Goku shouted as he created different doubles surrounding Rampardos.

"Wha-what?!" Rampardos exclaimed as his attack hit one of the doubles.

He then looked around him and saw multiple doubles of Goku surrounding himself.

"What the heck is going on?!" Rampardos shouted.

"This!" Goku answered as the doubles disappeared, "Vacuum Wave!"

Goku then jumped from behind a rock and landed the attack at Rampardos before Rampardos had a chance to look where Goku was jumping from.

"Augh!" Rampardos shouted as he took the hit.

Rampardos then landed on the ground on his side and twitched as he tried getting up.

"So," Rampardos began, "You do have some fight in you, huh? That was a impressive strategy. But you're going to have to do better than that! Giga Impact!"

Goku had an idea for that. He then put his paws together in front of him and then moved them to his right side.

"Come on now." Goku said to himself, "Let me do this!"

Goku then tried really hard to get an Aura Sphere working. He put all his might into it and soon, a little sphere of aura began to form. But sadly, the sphere was going fast enough and Goku couldn't get it to grow any further. Goku tried harder and harder but nothing worked.

"Oh well." Goku said to himself quickly, "It'll have to do! Aura Sphere!"

Goku then threw the tiny Aura Sphere at Rampardos. But it had no effect at all.

"Ha ha!" Rampardos laughed as he continued charging at Goku, "Is that the best you can do?! I've seen a Caterpie pack a better punch than you!"

Goku then tried to dodge the attack but couldn't dodge in time.

"Augh!" Goku shouted as the attack landed.

Goku then fell to the ground and Rampardos laughed at the success of the attack.

"Got you good!" Rampardos bragged, "Give up now while you've still got HP! Because I'm not holding anything back now!"

"No!" Goku shouted, "I have to get the flag!"

"Go ahead and try then! Dragon Tail!"

Rampardos then launched to the air as his tail began to glow brightly. He then began to prepare his swing at Goku. Goku grew worried for second but then thought of a plan.

"It's over kid!" Rampardos shouted, "Prepare to face the might of my Dragon Tail!"

Before the Dragon Tail could hit Goku, Goku rolled under Rampardos and then stood up behind him.

"What the?!" Rampardos yelled as he turned around.

"Force Palm!" Goku shouted as he attacked Rampardos with the Force Palm.

"Augh!" Rampardos shouted as he got pushed back by the Force Palm and then a little off balanced.

"Now's my chance!"

Goku then used an Elixir that he had and got back ten Power Points for his Extreme Speed.

"Extreme Speed!" Goku shouted as he performed the attack at Rampardos.

"Tck!" Rampardos screamed of pain as he fell because of off balance.

Goku then landed right next to the flag.

"I got it!" Goku cheered as he grabbed the flag.

Goku then brought out the Escape Orb out of the bag.

"Oh no you don't!" Rampardos shouted as he came charging at Goku again.

But Rampardos was too late. Goku used the Escape Orb and escaped from the mystery dungeon.

"Dang it!" Rampardos snapped, "He got away!"

At the entrance of the mystery dungeon, Goku appeared in front of his father with the flag in his paw. Goku's eyes were closed at first. But then he slowly opened them and he found himself outside the mystery dungeon with his father again.

"I uh…" Goku began as he showed his father the flag, "Got the flag."

"You did son." Bardock replied with a smile as he got down on one knee and hugged Goku, "I'm so proud of you! You never gave up even though you were scared."

"Well," Goku said, "It was mostly because you helped me."

"No. I only spectated and gave advice. You were able to conquer your fear on your own."

Bardock then broke the hug and said, "You're ready."

"Really?!" Goku asked as he eyes brighten.

"Yes. Tomorrow, you begin your journey."

"Alright!" Goku cheered and then hugged his dad back, "Thank you so much dad! Thank you for training me!"

"I always said I'd have your back, right?" Bardock asked.

That night, after reading Goku a story before bedtime, Bardock gave some news to Goku. News that nearly made Goku choke from sadness.

"What?!" Goku wept, "What do you mean you're not coming along?"

"I'd love to come with you Goku," Bardock began, "It's just….. Well… The way I helped you through that mystery dungeon by lending you advice got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"That maybe…. You should do this without me. I feel like you've grown a little too dependent on me and…. Think of this as another lesson. I'm not always going to be around to help you. And when times like that come, you need to try to depend on yourself or the friends you make on the journey tomorrow."

Bardock then put his paws on Goku's shoulders and continued, "You must be strong, my son. I'm only doing this because I care."

Goku closed his eyes and grew sadder about what his father was telling him. He didn't like the idea at all. But he had to do it if it meant fulfilling his father's old dream.

He then opened his eyes and replied with a saddened voice, "Okay."

Bardock then gently pushed Goku down on the nest bed and said, "Go to sleep now."

"Good night dad." Goku said as he closed his eyes again.

"Good night Goku."

Bardock then got up and departed to his room to go to sleep.

The next day came and at the time of the afternoon was when Goku had everything he needed back in a bag and was ready to begin the long journey to Kyurem. He and his father were outside of the house, with his father in front of the door. Goku was trying really hard to get himself to set out on the journey. But each step he made, he grew sadder and sadder of leaving behind his father.

" _I-I can do this."_ Goku thought to himself, " _I can d-d-do this without him. I've just got to be strong. Don't cry. Don't cry!"_

But then Goku stopped walking and tears began falling down from his eyes. He then quickly ran back to his father and gave him a hard hug while bawling.

"I can't do it!" Goku sobbed, "I can't leave you! I need you!"

Bardock then hugged Goku back and said, "I know Goku. But that's just it. You may need me when I'm not around. Please try to understand. This is a big lesson you need to learn."

"But…" Goku cried, "But…. I…."

Goku then hid his face in his father's chest fur on the right of the spike while crying louder.

If you thought Bardock was being brave about the idea, well get this, he wasn't feeling any better about this idea than Goku was. In fact, on the inside, Bardock was hurting. He hated to see his son go, and he desperately wanted to go with him on the journey. But because of the lesson he wanted Goku to learn, he prevented himself from doing so. Bardock just had to think of something to get Goku moving. Suddenly, something hit him. He had gotten an idea.

So then Bardock broke the hug and said, "Hey. You know what? I almost forgot something. Wait right here."

Bardock then went back inside the house to get what he had forgotten and left Goku waiting outside. Goku sniffed as he stood there with tears still falling.

Soon Bardock returned with two red scarves in his paws.

"Huh?" Goku yelped, "What are those? Scarves?"

"Yes." Bardock said as he got down on one knee.

Bardock then put his paw out to Goku with one scarf in his paw and explained, "This scarf….. is the one I wore when I was a team leader. And now, I want you to wear it. Goku, I wore this scarf with pride. I put my heart, soul, and power in it. And I taught you everything I know about mystery dungeons, combat, and the Challenge Dungeons. Goku, wear this scarf and remember these words: When you wear this scarf with pride, I will always be by your side."

Goku was marveled about what his father told him. Those words of pride and the scarf seemed to have made some of the sadness drift away. He then had a feeling that maybe that scarf would indeed help him gain the courage he needed to go on the long journey alone.

So then Goku took the scarf, put it around his neck and said, "I will dad! I will wear it with pride!"

Goku then noticed the other scarf that his father had and wondered what that one was for.

"But," Goku began, "What's that scarf for? Are you going to wear that one?"

"This," Bardock said as he picked up the other scarf he put down, "Is the one that my late friend Grass wore. He was a true friend to me. I'll tell you what you do with this one."

Bardock then explained about what to do with that scarf. I'm not going to tell you what he said right now though. That would ruin the surprise for later.

After Bardock finished explaining it, Goku then nodded, took the other scarf and said, "Okay. I understand."

Goku then gave another tight hug to his dad.

"I'll still miss you." Goku said as another tear fell down from his eye.

Bardock then joined the hug and replied, "I'll miss you too Goku."

A tear then fell from Bardock's eye. You could say that that moment was a "Like Father Like Son" moment there.

Bardock then broke the hug, wiped his tear and then said, "Now Goku, just because you can battle now doesn't mean you need to forget about my lessons about being a well-behaved gentle Pokémon."

"Oh." Goku said, "I'd never forget those lessons dad. Couldn't even I try."

"Remember to be polite to the friends you make, use your manners, always try to cheer up a friend when he or she seems upset, say please and thank you or no thank you to others and-"

"I said I remember it all dad." Goku chuckled.

"Just one more thing."

Bardock then formed a big smile on his face and exclaimed, "Give me one more hug!"

Then Goku and Bardock shared one more hug together. This time, with no tears. Only happiness.

After breaking the hug, Goku then turned around and ran to the exit of town, leaving his father and home behind.

"Goodbye dad!" Goku yelled as he waved to his father while running.

"Goodbye Goku!" Bardock yelled back as he waved to him, "And good luck!"

Goku then turned his focus back to in front of him and saw how he passed all the stands, houses, and citizens of Georgia Town. He felt sad to leave this town behind. But he now had renewed courage thanks to the scarf he now possesses from his father. And as the exit came to view, Goku knew his adventure was about to begin.

As Goku passed through the exit, he thought to himself, " _Don't worry dad! I won't let you down!"_

And thus, the adventure of Son Goku the Riolu began.

Present day…

Goku sat there on the dingy looking at the scarf that his father gave him. He was frozen for a second and Thunder decided to check on him.

"Hey Goku." Thunder said, "You'd better put your scarf back on before you lose it again."

"The matey's right cap'in." Bubble joined in, "I thought ye said ye couldn' afford to lose it."

Goku then smiled brightly, put the scarf back on his neck and replied, "It is. Thanks, Bubble."

"Don' ye worry none." Bubble said, "I'd be just protecting what matters to me cap'in."

Thunder then groaned and asked, "Are we close yet Bubble?! I'm starving to death!"

"According to me navigating skills, which are never wrong, land should be about-"

Bubble then suddenly stopped talking as he saw something that amazed him.

"Ahoy!" Bubble exclaimed, "Land ho! Land ho!"

"Land ho?!" Goku repeated, "Where?!"

"There she is!" Bubble pointed, "Just to the north of us!"

"Ha!" Thunder beamed, "Finally! Maybe we can get something to eat soon after our navigator got hungry and ate our apples whole."

"But it still looks far away." Goku commented.

"Not to worry." Bubble assured.

Bubble then jumped in to the water which gave quite a shock to Thunder and Goku.

"What's he doing?!" Thunder asked.

"I'm not sure." Goku answered.

Bubble then came up in the back of the dingy, turned around and said, "Hold on to ye tails now!"

"Wait! Bubble! What're you-"

"Hydro Pump!" Bubble shouted as he performed the move.

And in the blink of an eye, the dingy had moved at almost at Mach speed from Bubble's Hydro Pump.

"Woah!" Goku and Thunder screamed as the dingy kept getting faster and faster.

"We're about to-" Thunder began.

But he couldn't finish because when the dingy hit the land, Thunder and Goku were then flung out of the dingy and landed deep in the sand. Bubble then came up to the land.

"Land ho!" Bubble screamed, "Alright now. Let's continue on foot and-"

Bubble then looked around and couldn't find Thunder or Goku anywhere.

"Thunder?" Bubble said as he looked around, "Cap'in? This would not be the time for hide 'n go seek."

He then found them with their heads in the sand and their feet and tails stick out in the land.

"Ha! There ye are!"

Bubble then helped them out of there and asked, "What'd ye be doing in the sand like that? Don't ye know there's work to be done?"

Thunder and Goku then gave Bubble a look that made Bubble feel uncomfortable.

"Problem?" Bubble asked.

"No." Goku said as he began walking, "You're right. Let's get going and find the next town near here."

"Right!" Thunder replied.

"Aye Aye!" Bubble said as he saluted.

So, then our heroes continued their journey on foot. Leaving behind the dingy.

" _When I wear this scarf with pride,"_ Goku thought as he looked at the scarf one more time, " _You will always be by my side. Dad… I feel your power dad."_

"Hmmm." Thunder hummed as he began to think to himself, " _Goku was looking at that scarf kind of funny. It looked like he was thinking about something that had to do with that scarf."_

Thunder then looked at his scarf and continued thinking, " _Is there more to these scarves than he wants me to think? Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell me sooner or later. For now, I'll just focus on the journey."_

And so, the adventure of our heroes continues. Will they find their next teammate in the land they have landed on? If so, who will it be? And what's the truth behind the scarf Goku gave to Thunder? And where is the female Shinx trying to join Goku's team? All questions will be answered in the future episodes of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top.

Somewhere near where our heroes were…

In a cave, just west of where the near town is, a female Gardevoir and a male Gallade were standing in the big cave. With the Gardevoir standing just outside the cave in the sunshine with her eyes closed.

"They have come a long way." The Gardevoir said to Gallade, "I believe it is time now."

"You mean?" Gallade asked.

Gardevoir then turned to Gallade, nodded yes and said, "It is time for their test."


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Thunder the Pikachu. Or at least it is now thanks to my amnesia. The story is that I'm actually a human that's been turned into a Pikachu and transported to a world where only Pokémon live. I lost my memory when I got there and I can't remember my real name. I met my friend, Son Goku the Riolu, when I got to the Pokémon world and he and I are now on a journey to form the greatest Pokémon Team of all time. We got our first member, Bubble the Squirtle, and now we need four more members before we can truly begin the quest. I just hope that our new enemies, Team Trouble, won't get in the way during that time.

Episode 5: Amy, the Sage-Minded Ralts

On the seas, the female Shinx that is following Goku is sailing on a dingy trying to follow Goku and the others. Sadly, their dingy was too fast and she lost sight of them.

"Oh no." The Shinx wept, "I lost them. Now what am I going to do?"

The female Shinx was really at a loss of options. She was in the middle of the sea with nothing to eat or drink. And the fact that Goku's dingy was nowhere to be found, that meant that land must be far too.

" _There's got to be somewhere I can land."_ The Shinx thought, " _I don't want to be stuck out here all day."_

So, she continued sailing for about another twenty minutes. At the moment when that time passed, she felt like giving up and losing hope. She then laid down on her belly on the dingy, sighing hard and feeling exhausted.

"It's no use." The Shinx murmured, "I can't see land anywhere. I'm probably in the middle of the ocean by now. Oh, Riolu, where are you? How am I going to join you now? How am I going to be held in your arms? What do I do?"

We now go to our heroes, Thunder, Goku, and Bubble, as they leave behind their dingy and continue on foot. They walked on the beach for almost an hour or two, and only Bubble was full of energy.

"A town be close," Bubble said suddenly, "I can feel it. I can feel it in the very inch of me shell."

"I sure hope your shell isn't playing with us." Thunder commented.

"Yeah," Goku followed up, "I'm so tired and hungry."

"Keep it up for just a little longer mateys." Bubble encouraged, "Me shell is never wrong. And don't ye forget who ye are talking to. Ye are talking to the best navigator on the Water-Type Pirates. I could navigate through the thickest of fogs, through the darkest of caves, and the wettest of rains."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic."

"That'd be the spirit captain." Bubble cheered, "Now let's continuing sailing for our newest crew member!"

"Not so loud." Thunder asked, "I'm getting a headache from all this walking."

So, then our heroes continued their journey to the new town that Bubble claims to be close.

Meanwhile, in a cave far from where are heroes are…

A female Gardevoir and a male Gallade were standing together in front of a female Ralts and a female Kirlia inside the cave. The female Gardevoir stepped forward and prepared herself to speak the two pre-evolutions of her.

"Today," Gardevoir began, "We begin the test of mastery. We shall now see how far you two have come with your training and my teachings and see who shall take the next step and come closer to becoming a master. This is not a competition nor a contest. Not a test of will, but a test of heart. Both of you may move on, or neither. That shall be decided today. I trust that you both are ready."

"Yes master." Ralts and Kirlia answered at the same time.

"Then let the test begin."

She then raised her one arm up and summoned six light spheres for Ralts and Kirlia to practice on.

"This is phase one." Gardevoir explained, "This shall show how you two are in combat. Even if our way is typical supposed to be about peace, there will be times where actions such as fighting will be necessary. Proceed."

So, then Ralts and Kirlia began the first part of the test. Kirlia had used all her strength against the spheres that had targeted her and prevailed with hardly any trouble. Ralts, however, struggled a little, and grew slightly tired as she defeated the last sphere.

"Very good," Gardevoir congratulated, "Very good indeed."

She then looked at Ralts and said, "You have struggled at some point, but I still give you praise. For that is normal when it comes to battle. Though in the future, I advise that you practice more outside of this cave. Improve on you battle skills and provide a better fight for whatever enemy comes by."

"Thank you master." Ralts thanked as she bowed, "I will master."

"Now then. You both shall move on to the next test."

They traveled outside the cave and Gardevoir showed Ralts and Kirlia the wilted flowers in the grass. It was then that the apprentices knew what the test was.

"You have proven yourselves in combat," Gardevoir explained, "Now you shall test the power of light that I have trained you for. Light is a precious power that exists not just in us, but in all living things. Including the other Pokémon around us. The light inside us can be used to do wonderful things, such as bring life back to these very plants. Make water clean and fresh, and heal the wounds and a hurt little Pokémon. However, you must tab into your light in order to gain such powers. Which is why that this next test will show how much you two have learned from me. Tab into your light, and give these plants the life they deserve."

"Yes master." Ralts and Kirlia said at the same time.

"Remember. Do not force the light to do as you wish, just imagine what you wish to do and think hard on that thought. Only then can you do what only light can do."

So, then Ralts and Kirlia put their arms around their respective wilted plants and closed their eyes. They both thought about what they want to do and focused on that thought solely. Soon, Kirlia's light began to appear in her hands and the plant stood up and bloomed beautifully like it was different flower entirely. For Ralts, however, different thoughts traveled through her head.

" _I can do this,"_ Ralts thought to herself, " _I can bring life to this flower. I must trust my light. I cannot doubt myself."_

Suddenly, her thoughts had changed. She then began to think about if the light wouldn't benefit her and if darkness could take over if she tried too hard.

" _Darkness."_ Ralts thought as she started to strain, " _Can it take over like master said? Am I not being careful enough with my power? … No! I can't let that distract me. But still.. I…"_

The flower that Ralts had in front of her had failed to bloom at first. However, after collecting her thoughts and forgetting about darkness, the flower soon began to resemble the flower that Kirlia had as well as the flowers surrounding the area.

"I see now." Gardevoir said as she closed her eyes, "Let us return and I shall give my thoughts."

They returned to the cave and Ralts and Kirlia stood in front of their master while she gave their results some thought. The two apprentices felt nervous and had hoped that they had impressed her enough to move on. They've been wanting this for a long time now. But did they really do as well as they hoped? Could they have made a flaw in their test that caused Gardevoir to think they are not ready? The moment to find out has come as Gardevoir and turned her attention to her apprentices again.

"I've have discussed with the great Master of Light," Gardevoir began, "and we have come to an agreement. Kairi, Amy, you both have performed well. However…"

Gardevoir then turned her attention to Kirlia and continued, "Only Kairi has shown promise of becoming a Master like he who holds great power."

"Huh?" The Kirlia known as Kairi gasped.

The Ralts, known as Amy, grew disappointed in herself and wondered what had went wrong in the test.

"Amy." Gardevoir continued as she turned to Amy, "You've let the thoughts of darkness worry you again. Worry causes distraction. And the light in us will only allow us unbelievable abilities if we keep our thoughts on what we want our light to do. It was that one mistake that had kept you from moving forward. But there is always next time. That is all."

Gardevoir then looked at Kairi and said, "Kairi, now that you have excelled to a new level, you will now learn much more to becoming a master. Learn much more on the responsibility of a master. Please wait here for your first lesson."

Gardevoir then departed to her lair.

Kairi saw Amy's face and felt sorry for her for failing the test. She knew that Amy has been dreaming of becoming a master like Gardevoir for so long. And she had failed the part that would get her closer to achieving that dream. Kairi then thought that maybe she could cheer up the depressed Ralts. So, she walked up to her to see if she can do it.

"Amy," Kairi said with a voice of sorrow, "I'm sorry. Like, I really am."

Amy just looked down at the ground and asked, "Those thoughts. Why did they come into my head?"

Amy then turned slowly and started walking outside the cave. Kairi tried to follow her, but the male Gallade stopped her.

"Just leave her alone." Gallade said to Kairi, "It's been a long day for her. There's no reason for us to make it worse."

Kairi then looked toward the walking Amy and kept the sorry feeling for her. But seeing that the Gallade was right, she had agreed.

"Okay." Kairi replied.

Amy had walked down from the cave and headed near the town in front of the cave. Her thoughts were clouded with her failure. They would not clear. One other thought that danced in her head was what caused her to fail. She had practiced hard for the test because she wanted this more than anyone. The results should've been different. But sadly, to her, they outcome had been what she had feared.

" _What have I failed to learn?"_ Amy thought, " _I did not forget one thing to rehears. So why did I not pass? I do not understand."_

She then found herself in the entrance to the town in front of her cave and had reach a solution to clear her thoughts.

" _Perhaps a stroll with the citizens of this little town,"_ she continued thinking, " _Will aid the aching in my heart."_

She then entered the town and began her walk.

Meanwhile, with our heroes…

"Land ho!" Bubble exclaimed, "X marks the spot like I told ye."

Our heroes had found themselves in front an entrance to the town called Viola Town. The town was a hill town and was crowded with other Pokémon as were the other towns from before. Thunder and Goku were relieved to have found that the hunch of their navigating Squirtle was correct.

"Alright." Thunder said, "Viola Town. The town of hills. This seems like a good place to find a new member Goku."

"Y-yeah." Goku replied with a stutter, "Defiantly."

"Ye alright captain?" Bubble asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little hungry, I guess."

"Me too." Thunder added, "Let's go find a place to eat."

"Yeah." Goku agreed, "Then we'll see if anyone wants to join us."

"Then let's hoist the anchor," Bubble ordered, "And start out new treasure hunt!"

So, then our heroes entered Viola Town and searched for a place to eat.

Their search had led them to a little restaurant called Fearow's Fun Dining and they had their little feast there. As they ate, they discussed about their goal and what events laid ahead.

"I'd be hearing tales about the Challenge Dungeons," Bubble said as he took a bite of his food, "And how each one be faring a greater challenge than the last."

"It's true." Goku answered, "My dad told me about them. The first one we'll face will just be a test of strength. Meaning we'll just have to battle for the first Kyurem Stone. But the rest of them will have different challenges. And they won't be as easy as the first one."

"When did this whole thing start anyway?" Thunder asked, "Is there a reason for all this?"

"No one knows why Kyurem is doing this. All everyone knows is that he appeared one day and came up with the challenge. And it's been going for years since then."

"Aye." Bubble noted, "The legendary Dragon must be wanting to show who the strongest is. There'd also be rumors that me crew heard of during our sails that perhaps the old bloke was forced into this and cannot be free of this punishment until the challenge to be over."

"But who would force Kyurem into this and why?" Thunder asked.

"No clue. That old dragon sure be a mystery. A hard map to read."

"Well," Goku began as he continued eating, "All I know is that dad has been wanting to defeat him when he was my age. And I've just got to defeat Kyurem for him."

"And we'll be the crew to get ye there captain." Bubble assured, "Ye're pops will sure be mighty proud of you by the end of all this."

"Yeah." Thunder added, "You can count on our help. We may not know why Kyurem is doing this, but we've got to find out why by getting to him."

"Thanks guys." Goku thanked kindly.

"On other note," Bubble began as he looked at Thunder, "Have ye uncovered anything about yer memories yet?"

"Nope." Thunder answered as he nodded, "Nothing's come up. I still can't remember anything."

"Blast. I be sorry to hear that. I can't imagine how I would do without me memory. To forget that I do better in battle on a full stomach. To forget me expert navigating skills."

"I'm sure something will come on soon." Goku said to Thunder, "We've just got to keep going forward until then."

"Then let's finish eating so we can find out new member." Thunder suggested.

"Okay."

"Aye, aye." Bubble replied.

And our heroes continued their meals until everything on the table was empty. With our heroes full, they left the restaurant and began their search of a new member.

"Okay." Goku said, "Let's split up and look around. I'll go north."

"Then I'll take a look around south." Thunder added.

"That'll leave me with the east and western directions." Bubble suggested, "Aye?"

"Sure." Goku answered, "We'll meet up here when we're done searching. And if something bad happens, come and find each other."

"Got it." Thunder replied.

"Aye, aye captain." Bubble said with a salute.

"Let's move then." Goku ordered.

So, then Goku headed for the northern part of town, while Thunder handled the southern part, and Bubble took the eastern and the western part. Each of them asked all different kinds of Pokémon to see if they were interested in joining their team. They each asked the tall Pokémon and the small Pokémon. Sadly, no answer was a yes from any of the good citizens they encountered. It was at some point that Goku was getting flashbacks of before he met Thunder. Times of where he was alone and how no one would want to be a part of his team. He knew that he had two members already, but sadly, that thought didn't calm him all that well.

Elsewhere, Amy the Ralts continued her walk around town and had her thoughts and her failure just like before. Her dream had been to be a master like Gardevoir, but it seemed like it would take longer for the day of when that dream comes true to come by. She had stopped near a bookshop to sit down and rest herself from her walking.

"Kairi had excelled and not me." Amy said to herself, "How is it that the darkness doesn't fear her? Darkness could take over at any moment. How is it that I always worry for that event?"

Suddenly, Bubble came on running through town asking different Pokémon about joining his team. His energy and loud voice caught Amy's attention and she wondered of what was happening.

"Excuse me good lass." Bubble said to one female Venonat, "But would ye care to became a crew member of me mighty team?"

"No thanks." The Venonat rejected as she walked away.

Amy looked at Bubble and wondered to herself, "A team? What sort of team is that Water-Type simpleton referring to? Well, I certainly cannot collect myself with him waltzing around."

Amy then got up again and started walking.

"Ahoy there lass!" Bubble exclaimed as he ran up to Amy, "Hold yer boat for a second!"

Amy sighed, turned around to face Bubble and asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'd be a part of a crew that's in search of defeating the great demon Kyurem. It'd be a long journey it will and we'd be most happy if ye join us."

"Hmph." Amy scoffed as she turned away, "Sorry. But I have no wish for joining such ignorant fools who believe such a thing can be accomplished. Good day."

Amy then started walking away from Bubble.

Bubble grew a shocked face about her attitude and wondered why she was acting like that.

"Are ye sure?" Bubble asked, "'tis be more than just a goal, 'tis be an adventure!"

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort!" Amy scolded, "Now please be kind as to leave me with my walk!"

Amy then walked away from Bubble. This time with no interruptions.

" _A team that could defeat Kyurem."_ Amy thought as she walked, " _Ridiculous. No one can defeat the legendary Boundary Pokémon. The goal cannot be done. Not even master can defeat him. Could she?"_

Soon, Amy was out of Bubble's sight. Bubble was shocked at Amy's behavior and wondered why that was.

" _Shiver me timbers."_ Bubble thought, " _She'd be angrier than a Tentacruel rampaging a ship."_

"You must be new around here." A voice said.

"Aye?" Bubble asked as he turned his head toward the sound of the voice.

He found that the voice belonged to an old male Skuntank. How was standing outside of his house on his porch eating some supper.

"That there be Amy the Ralts." The Skuntant explained, "Don't mind her. She's always that way whenever she's having an off day."

"Amy the Ralts?" Bubble asked as he grew curious, "Tell me more about the lass."

Thunder and Goku met up with each other at the restaurant after they did their search. Unfortunately, neither of them had good news to share to each other.

"Well," Thunder began, "I did my search. But everyone either had something more important to do, or they just yelled at me and said that it's impossible. Did you have any luck Goku?"

"No." Goku answered with a depressed look, "No one wanted to join."

Thunder saw the look on Goku's face. He had seen that look before and he knew what Goku was thinking. It was the thoughts of sadness and giving up. Thunder had realized by now that Goku can get discouraged and can think about giving up easily. But he couldn't let that happen again.

"Don't look so down Goku." Thunder said to Goku, "So we encountered some who don't want to help. But I'm sure our lucky break will be around the corner. After all, Bubble wanted to join us. So, there's got to be someone out there like him."

Goku looked up at Thunder and saw the smile on his face. He knew that what he was saying was true. He just couldn't give up since he's got a team going now. He knew that the time for turning back was over. And it's time to keep trying.

"You're right." Goku replied with a smile, "We'll find someone who has a dream like Bubble does. That'll be the one to join us."

Thunder nodded once to show that he agreed.

" _Goku can sure think of giving up so easily."_ Thunder thought, " _He must've had hard times before he and I met. Being alone and rejected by everyone. Well, he's not alone anymore. I'll be here for him to make sure he keeps going. That, and I've got to find my memory too. But most importantly, I have to help Goku in any way I can."_

"Avast there mateys!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Thunder asked as he turned his head toward the voice.

"It's Bubble!" Goku pointed out.

Bubble had come running toward his two teammates to bring them his results of his search.

"I'd be back just like I promise ye captain and Thunder." Bubble said with a salute.

"Any luck?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid I came across no pearls in the oysters." Bubble answered, "Although, I brought us back a treasure chest of information that just might point us somewhere."

"Huh?" Thunder asked, "What is it?"

"Up upon that there mountain," Bubble began, "Would be a cave that'd be the home to a beautiful lass that is referred to as the 'master'. This master would be the trainers of two apprentices. A Kirlia and a Ralts."

"A Kirlia and a Ralts?" Thunder repeated.

"Who is the master?" Goku asked.

"No clue." Bubble answered, "But I had an encounter with one of the apprentices and the lass be crabbier than a Krabby on the beach."

"You met one of them?"

"Aye." Bubble replied, "The Ralts that I told ye about. For some reason, she'd be no mood for talk. I asked her if she would join. But she replied with a tsunami of rejection."

"I wonder what she was mad about." Thunder wondered.

"No idea. But I got to wondering if maybe the lass would be able to help us with your memory Thunder."

"Hey." Thunder replied with a smile, "That's a pretty good idea. If she's really everything you say she is, then maybe there's a chance. Maybe I can get some answers."

"Oh, uh…" Goku mumbled, "R-r-right. That's what I was thinking."

"Ye alright captain?" Bubble asked.

"I'm fine. Just still getting used to being a leader and all. I need to start coming up with plans on my own."

"You'll get your chance." Thunder said with a smile.

"Well, okay then." Goku began, "Let's head up the mountain and see what we learn."

"Got it."

"Aye, aye!" Bubble replied.

So, then our heroes journeyed outside of the town and headed for the cave on the mountain.

Back with Amy the Ralts, she had exited the town and sat on a rock near a pond. She continued collecting her thoughts in peace and quiet. The thoughts in her head continued filling with her failure and now the Squirtle that she encountered and what he was trying to do.

"Defeat Kyurem." Amy said to herself, "I can't believe anyone would try to do such a thing."

Amy then looked at her reflection in the pond and her anger began to slowly disappear as the thought of defeating Kyurem mixed in with her very own face in the water.

"But…" Amy began as she continued staring into herself, "Would that show master that I am ready for the next level? Would it benefit me? Perhaps I was too rash to…."

Amy took a pause for a moment and thought about her actions. She felt like having to feel sorrow for how she treated the Squirtle and that maybe she should've taken his offer. The thought didn't last long however as suddenly…

" _No!"_ Amy thought, " _I'm speaking nonsense now! I have nothing to do with Kyurem! All that concerns me is learning my mistake and work my way to becoming a master! … But what was my mistake? What have I not learned?!"_

Amy didn't know it at that moment, but behind some bushes nearby, she was being watched by some figures. Figures that you should know. Team Trouble.

"Hey boss!" Golem said to call the Skarmory over, "Look at this beaut."

Skarmory looked over at the direction that Golem pointed and saw Amy sitting near the pond.

"You mean that girl over there?" Skarmory asked in an unimpressed voice, "What about her?"

"Well the girl's a Ralts, you see. She's that daughter of that Gardevoir that galah Cacturne keeps bringing up."

"Really now?" Skarmory asked.

"It's true." Cacturne added, "She's the spawn of the beautiful rose Sora the Gardevoir."

"Oh." Skarmory groaned, "That story. The one about how that Gardevoir has great power and other supernatural stuff. So like you."

"It's not a story." Cacturne corrected, "It's the truth. There's a beautiful Gardevoir who possess great power that no ordinary Pokémon can have. She's gifted with the power to heal the sick, give life to dead plants, and make a wasteland turn into a field of grand majestic wonder. And that Ralts is the daughter and apprentice of that Gardevoir. Her beauty is as uncanny as her mother's."

"Put ya head in you spikey lady man!" Golem said to Cacturne, "We've heard that from you one too many times. How can you be so sure that this so called gifted Sheila even exists?!"

"Because Golem." Cacturne began, "You only trust your eyes. I trust more than that. Just because something is not seen does not mean it doesn't exist. Sora has been famous for years because of her power."

"Well, I sure ain't see anyone like her."

"As have I." Scrafty hissed.

"Pretty much sounds like your making stuff up." Skarmory added.

"Well then," Cacturne began, "I suppose you're not interested in my most magnificent plan. A plan that could benefit us in getting rich just as you dream of good leader."

"I think you've left your brain back at the place we landed after our defeat*." Skarmory began, "We're putting that plan on hold until we find and beat those kids like we should've back when we were going to get that Garchompite."

"But the opportunity for our glorious victory if in front of us. Surely you wouldn't want to pass off the chance when we have it. You know how much you want to be rich."

"Oh. Oh!" Scrafty cheered, "Let's hear it boss! Come on! Come on! I want to snatch something! My fingers are dying to get their mits on some jewelry!"

"Well," Golem added, "As much as I hate to admit it, I reckon we might as well see what the 'gentle Pokémon' has planned."

"Fine." Skarmory scolded, "What is it?!"

"Simple." Cacturne explained, "It may have to include excusing my ways of a gentle Pokémon, but what we do is capture the very daughter of the great Sora and tell her that if she surrenders herself and lets us use her powers for your doing, we can do more than just get rich. You will have the power to rule the world under your wings."

Skarmory hated the idea so much considering that he didn't believe that someone like Sora the Gardevoir even exsisted.

"That sounds brilliant." Skarmory said sarcastically, "For a moron! Get serious here!"

"Oh but boss, think about it. This could be our lucky day. We don't get opportunities like this often."

"He's right you know." Scrafty added.

"You want us to kidnap that girl so that some imaginary lady with great healing power can surrender herself?!" Skarmory snarled, "I think you've been using Giga Power one too many times!"

"So you believe she doesn't exist." Cacturne suggested, "I can see that. But if she does…."

"Come on boss." Golem begged, "The old bloke's got a point there. If what he's saying is true and Sora does exist, then we can't go and blow out this chance! I say we give it a shot!"

Skarmory was the only one at that point who didn't want to go along with the plan. But seeing that his whole team thought that it was a good idea, he was surrounded and couldn't get them to change their mind. He didn't have a choice at that point and had to go with the only decision that was left.

"Oh…" Skarmory growled, "Fine. We'll give it a shot. But if it turns out I'm right and this Sora is a fake-"

"I can assure you good leader Skarmory," Cacturne assured, "The lady, who which I can be certain does exist, will come. After all, she wouldn't want anything to happen to her little girl."

"Alright then. So, anyone got an idea on how we can get her?"

"I've got one!" Scrafty prattled, "I've got one!"

"Allow me." Cacturne insisted, "I shall draw her in with my charms against her lady-like attribute."

Cacturne then got up and walked toward Amy.

"But my idea…" Scrafty said quietly with a sad face.

"This ought to be good." Golem said, "Eh, boss?"

"I just hope this isn't a waste of time." Skarmory commented.

With Cacturne, he had approached Amy and prepared himself with his gentle behavior. He approached her from behind and therefore, Amy didn't know he was coming.

"Good day to you, young lady." Cacturne greeted to Amy as he bowed.

"Huh?" Amy wondered as she turned around, "W-who are you?"

"I am Cacturne. A gentle Pokémon who has come across a rare rose in this grass land."

"I thank you for your politeness." Amy thanked as she turned away, "But please leave. I am in no mood for talk."

"Oh." Cacturne replied as he tried to look her in the eyes, "But I must talk to you. Don't rush me off so quickly. It is an honor to be in the presence of Amy the Ralts."

"Huh?" Amy said as she looked at him again, "You know me? How? We have never me before."

"No. We have not. But I have learned about your mother and what she is capable of. I understand that she has great power of light. I also understand that you are learning to be like your mother. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." Amy answered with a curious look, "Sora is my mother, and I'm training with her to be like her. But that will take longer now."

"Oh?" Cacturne wondered, "Why is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Please leave me alone."

"Don't be rude." Cacturne warned, "A lady should not scold to those she has never met before. A gentle Pokémon and a lady Pokémon have manners you know. I wish to know because I wish to help you."

"There's nothing you can do to help me."

" _Hmm."_ Cacturne thought, " _Perhaps I am being to forceful. I suppose one way for her to listen is to go it another way."_

"Very well then." Cacturne said as he turned away, "I shall take my leave."

"Good." Amy replied.

"I will not sleep well however. I have promised my dear mother that I would help every good lady that was in need of assistance or if that lady was under the weather. My dear mother is having hard times now and she had told me the least I can do is be the best gentle Pokémon I can be. I have worked hard and sharpened my spikes every day to do so. But I'm sure she'll understand once I explain it to her. Then again, my mother had never really appreciated me back then and still doesn't seem to today. Well, I'll just have to see."

Cacturne then began to walk away. And then Amy turned to him and began to feel sorry for him. She had thought about his mother and wondered if something like that would happen to her mother one day. If she would go through hard times as well. Would that happen? Could that happen? She would hate it if that were to be. Knowing that, she had begun to imagine what Cacturne is feeling at the moment.

" _His mother."_ Amy thought, " _Is it serious? I can't imagine how I'd feel if my mother were in that status. I believe I would be feeling what that Cacturne is feeling at this moment. Perhaps I should…"_

Amy then got up, turned to the walking Cacturne and said, "Wait!"

Cacturne then stopped and smirked as he heard her voice. He knew that his idea worked.

"Very well." Amy continued, "I shall tell you my problems and let you help me in any way you can."

"Marvelous." Cacturne beamed as he walked back to Amy, "Simply marvelous of you to do so. My mother will surely be proud of me now. Now, what troubles a lovely young girl like you?"

Amy sat back down, turned her head to the ground and said, "Well. It started earlier today."

Amy had explained to Cacturne about the test and how she had come close to passing it and starting the next level of her training. And how she failed because she had neglected to learn something important. Cacturne listened to every word and began to think of a response to get her to come with him and the rest of Team Trouble. By the end of the story, Cacturne had prepared himself for the trap.

"I see now." Cacturne said, "You failed the test and your mother has informed you about what you must improve on?"

"Yes." Amy answered, "But the thought of darkness taking over just keeps dancing in my mind. It's because of that obstacle that I had not passed."

"Light and darkness. Two opposites. Both hold great power. One is power of kindness and the other is evil power."

"Well, that's a bit of a misconception." Amy explained, "The alignment of light darkness actually depends on how you use it. Darkness can be used for good. But only if it's mastered. For if used recklessly, it could corrupt you. That is why I wish to keep darkness out of my thoughts."

"In any case," Cacturne began, "I believe there is a way of which I can assist you."

"In what way can you help me?"

"All will be explained." Cacturne answered as he got up, "If you would please come with me. We can discuss somewhere private. For what I am about to tell you is something I usually don't tell all. For it is a deep dark secret of mine."

Amy started to grow suspicious about Cacturne's behavior and wondered if it would be wise to neglect his orders.

"Why are you wanting to help me?" Amy asked in an unconvinced voice.

"Why," Cacturne began, "It is a gentle Pokémon duty to help a lady. I am only doing what is right. I wish to be remembered as the gentle Pokémon who would always consider the feelings of those around him. And your feelings are no exception."

" _I have a strange feeling that I shouldn't trust him."_ Amy thought, " _He's acting odd. There's no one here. So why doesn't he just tell me the secret now?"_

"Well I suppose if you don't trust me then I shall be on my way." Cacturne said as he started to walk away, "I don't wish to bother you if you feel that way. A gentle Pokémon always respects a lady's feelings after all."

Suddenly the thoughts of her failure and darkness flew through her mind again and that's when she decided to risk it.

"Stop!" Amy said to stop Cacturne, "Very well. I will follow you. But only if you keep your word that nothing will happen to me."

Cacturne smirked as she finished her sentence. He knew that he had her right where she wanted her.

"But of course." Cacturne assured as he turned to her again, "It is only a conversation after all. No reason to fear."

" _Somehow I doubt that."_ Amy thought.

"Please come with me."

Amy and Cacturne then started walking and, right when Amy wasn't looking, Cacturne signaled the rest of Team Trouble. Telling them to follow.

"Sweet Miltank." Golem said in amazement, "He's got her now."

"The sneaky little cactus, isn't he? Hee, hee, hee." Scrafty hissed.

"Well," Skarmory said, "Not bad. I just hope it's worth it."

So, then Team Trouble followed Amy and Cacturne from way behind so that Amy wouldn't notice them.

" _I must be on my guard."_ Amy thought, " _If what I'm assuming is true, then perhaps I can learn something and correct my mistake. But if he's telling the truth, then I suppose there is no reason to worry."_

With our heroes, they are continuing up the mountain to the cave which Sora the Gardevoir lives. Bubble had noted that the cave was drawing near.

"Boy." Thunder commented, "This Sora lady lives high up, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Goku agreed, "I wonder why. I don't think I could ever live up here. I like it better when my feet are on the ground."

"I, for one," Bubble said, "Are rather fond of 'tis location. The lass has the gorgeous sight from up here. Wouldn't ye agree?"

Thunder and Goku then looked at the sight and saw that it was a rather beautiful sight to behold.

"Your right Bubble." Goku agreed, "This is a nice view."

"'tis as beautiful as the sky after a storm." Bubble added, "Makes a pirate wonder why the lass Amy was angry however."

"Whatever it is, it must've been bad if she really snapped at you like that." Thunder suggested.

"And the answers you seek are at hand." Bubble said as he grew excited, "Because land ho! The cave be in sight!"

Bubble then pointed ahead and his crewmates followed his finger. The cave was in their sights.

"There it is!" Goku said, "The cave."

"Thar she blows!" Bubble screamed as he ran to the cave.

"Bubble be quiet!" Thunder said, "You could be disturbing someone in the cave."

"No chance of that matey." Bubble replied as he looked into the cave, "Because there'd be no one in this here cave."

Thunder and Goku went up to Bubble and saw that there was indeed no one to be seen in there. This lead to confusion with our heroes. Why was the cave empty? Surely Bubble wasn't mistaken, was he? They didn't quite have the clear answer.

"What?" Thunder said, "This cave is empty."

"Bubble," Goku began, "Are you sure this is the cave?"

"Of course captain." Bubble answered, "A pirate never forgets what he is told. Unless he is one pirate who's got gold on the brains. But I'd be no such pirate."

"Maybe they're out." Thunder suggested.

"Maybe but-" Goku began.

"Halt!" A voice shouted.

Then suddenly, out of the shadows in the cave came a male Gallade in a battle position and ready to fight.

"Ah!" Goku screamed as he hid behind Thunder and Bubble.

"Who dares come across the cave of the great Sora?!" The Gallade demanded.

"We'd be the visitors good sir." Bubble answered as he bowed, "Ahoy there, I'd be Bubble the Squirtle. And this'd be me crew, Thunder the Pikachu, and the captain of the crew, Son Goku the Riolu."

"We mean no harm." Thunder said, "We've just come to-"

"Don't you lie to me." Gallade replied hastily, "There's only one reason any knave like you would come to this cave. And that's to capture the great lady that hold the power of light!"

"No!" Thunder argued, "We don't want to capture her, we want to talk to her."

"Save your lies and leave here before I must unleash my power on you!"

"The lad here seems serious about 'tis." Bubble said, "So it would seem we'd be left with little choice."

"Y-y-you mean we'll have to…" Goku said with a stutter.

"Aye. We shall challenge him and make him walk the plank!"

Bubble then got into his fighting position in front of Gallade.

"You're making a great mistake." Gallade said.

"A pirate never fears an opponent." Bubble said with a smirk, "Let's have at it!"

"So be it!"

"Bubble don't!" Thunder screamed.

"He looks too strong!" Goku exclaimed.

Gallade then jumped into the air as he shouted, "Slash!"

He then waved his arms to perform the attack.

"Lookout Bubble!" Goku warned.

Bubble smirked again as he jumped out of the way of the attack.

"No way!" Gallade said in a surprised voice.

"My turn now." Bubble said as he landed on the ground, "Water Pulse!"

Bubble then performed the attack which lands on Gallade.

"Gah!" Gallade growled as he took the hit.

"You got him!" Thunder cheered.

"Way to go!" Goku followed up.

"Heh, heh." Bubble chuckled, "It'd be nothing."

Gallade then got up and said, "Don't relax yet."

Gallade then charged at Bubble as he shouted, "Night Slash!"

"Bubble lookout!" Goku shouted.

"Huh?" Bubble said as he turned around.

But before he could react, Gallade's attack landed on Bubble.

"Ow!" Bubble yelled as he fell to the ground.

"You're a fool to celebrate when the battle's only begun." Gallade commented, "Give up before you get hurt even more."

Bubble slowly got back up as he replied, "Ye must be joking. You said it yeself, the battle has only begun. And so have I!"

Bubble then jumped to the air as he shouted, "Rapid Spin!"

He then aimed the attack at Gallade.

"Get him Bubble!" Thunder yelled, "Show him that he can't push you around like that!"

Sadly, Gallade jumped out of the way before the attack could land.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed, "He dodged it!"

"Shiver me timbers!" Bubble said as he got up from after he did the attack, "You'd be fast on yer three-toed feet."

"My turn now!" Gallade said as he began to perform his next attack.

The battle went on. And as it did, Bubble began to struggle against Gallade. Thunder and Goku began to worry and even asked to help Bubble out, but Bubble refused. He said he wanted to try and defeat the enemy all by himself since he has proven himself as a good opponent to Bubble. Soon…

Both sides were panting hard and both were hardly standing. Bubble felt more wounded and tired than Gallade however. Gallade's wounds weren't as bad as Bubble's.

"Bubble." Goku said in a worried voice, "Let's just go! We've got to heal you up!"

"Goku's right!" Thunder followed up, "You can't keep this up!"

"The battle isn't over yet." Bubble replied, "As our saying goes, the sailing isn't over until the ship has stopped sailing. I have not sank yet. And that means that I still have the chance of triumphing over this cave warrior bloke."

"Not a chance." Gallade responded as he panted, "All we come here are denied and feel my power and strength. I am the guardian of the great Sora. And as guardian, I shall not let any harm come to her! Now feel the power that I hold that grants me the power to protect!"

Gallade then started charging at Bubble again with the little strength he had left.

"Fire away!" Bubble shouted as he started charging too.

The two came closer to each other and began to charge up their final attacks. Soon, they were about to touch as they shouted their attacks.

"Leaf Blade!" Gallade shouted.

"Hydro Pump!" Bubble shouted.

But before their attacks could touch each other…

"Desist!" A voice from behind Gallade demanded.

"Who's that?!" Bubble asked as he stopped his attack.

"Huh?!" Gallade said as he stopped his attack at the same time as Bubble.

Gallade turned around and saw who it was that called to them. The great Sora the Gardevoir.

"Please desist your attack Riku." Sora commanded.

"My lady!" The Gallade known as Riku said as he bowed to her on one knee, "You shouldn't be here. These intruders have come to-"

"Enough." Sora interrupted.

"Yes my lady."

Sora then turned her focus to our heroes with a face that would greet visitors.

"Y-y-ye're," Bubble began with a stutter, "Ye'd be her? The beautiful and all mighty powerful Gardevoir Sora?"

"Yes." Sora answered with a nod.

"Well blow me down! Ye sure are a sight to behold!"

Sora chuckled and then replied, "Thank you young Squirtle. You look rather dashing yourself."

Bubble then chuckled bashfully as he turned red.

Sora looked at Thunder and Goku and asked, "Are those your friends?"

"Hm?" Bubble hummed as he looked at Thunder and Goku, "Oh! Yes, miss. They'd be me crew mateys! The Riolu would be me captain your gorgeousness."

"Don't let their innocent likeness fool you my lady." Riku warned, "I've seen all sorts of intruders that have come to pass. I think it would be wise to get rid of them."

"Nonsense." Sora argued, "I've sensed their light and I see no such evil as that inside of them. We shall welcome them inside right now."

"Oh!" Goku said with a surprised look, "Really? Thanks."

"That's really nice of you." Thunder commented.

"Please follow me." Sora told them, "And don't worry about Riku here. He has a very good heart. But can be very judgmental."

"Sometimes it helps to be so." Riku commented as he followed the group.

"I shall welcome you all with some food and comfort."

"Thank you ma'am." Thunder thanked, "We've really come a long way to get here."

"No need for thanks. And you can refer to me as Sora. Ma'am just makes me feel old."

So, they went into the dining part of the cave and our heroes had dug in with the food that Sora had presented them with. They were blown away by the taste and couldn't get enough of their bitterness.

"Oh this is so good!" Thunder commented as he ate some fruit.

"This is just like what my dad makes!" Goku commented.

"'tis be a treasure chest of great taste!" Bubble added.

"It warms my heart to see you all enjoying this feast." Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks for the food Sora." Goku thanked, "But how come you believed that we weren't bad guys so easily?"

"It is as I said back in the entrance." Sora began, "I sensed your light and saw that you were just innocent child coming to see me. I just love being visited by young children. But when I sensed that my guardian Riku was attacking you so harshly and without thoughts of mercy, that's when I had to come see that none of you were harmed."

"I was only trying to protect you!" Riku said in his defense.

"I know. And I am happy to see that. But please, inform me about who is to come by before you make such a harsh decision. You never know who it shall be."

"Yes my lady." Riku replied.

"Anyway," Thunder said as he finished eating an apple he had, "We came here because we needed to ask you something."

"Oh?" Sora said, "And what is that?"

"Mommy!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"Huh?!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble exclaimed at the same time.

"It seems she has returned." Sora suggested.

"So it would seem." Riku added.

"Who is it?" Goku asked.

The owner of the voice came in and it was the other daughter and apprentice of Sora, Kairi the Kirlia. Who seemed to have been out the cave for a while and has recently returned.

"I'm back mommy!" Kairi said as she came in, "I did that one part of, like, next level training with my eyes closed! Now let's, like, get the next phase started and-"

Kairi then looked at our heroes and then immediately grew curious.

"Omg." Kairi said as she looked at our heroes, "Who are these guys and why are you, like, feeding them?"

"Kairi," Sora began, "This is Thunder the Pikachu, Son Goku the Riolu, and Bubble the Squirtle. They have come here to see me for an answer to a question they wish to ask of me."

"The lad with the blade arms be a great fighter." Bubble said to Kairi, "Put up a great fight he did."

"Yeah." Goku added, "It was pretty intense. Riku thought we were intruders."

"Yes." Sora continued, "However, I learned from their light that they mean no harm to us."

"So the old guard man made a little mistake huh?" Kairi asked as she gave a smart look at Riku, "Like, nothing new for him."

"Hey!" Riku shouted, "I'm standing right here you know!"

"Riku!" Sora scolded, "That is no way to talk to a young lady! Lower your voice!"

"Grrr." Riku growled as he calmed down, "Yes my lady."

"So, like, what were you going to ask my mommy dudes?" Kairi asked our heroes.

"Well," Goku began, "You see, it's about Thunder."

"Hmm?" Sora asked, "Yes. Go on."

"Well…" Thunder began, "You see, I kind of lost my memory and we thought that maybe you could help me with that."

"Your suffering through amnesia? How terrible. You can't remember anything about yourself?"

"Not even my name." Thunder answered, "That's why I'm going by Thunder the Pikachu for now."

"Like," Kairi said, "I feel totally bad for you. I can't imagine not remembering how fabulous I am. Then again, I don't think I'd ever forget that even if I had amnesia."

Sora then looked at Kairi with a rather unsatisfied face. It was then Kairi got the message.

"Oh." Kairi blurted, "Sorry. Like, not helping."

Sora then looked back at Thunder and asked, "So there is nothing you last remember?"

"Well," Thunder replied, "There is one thing. But I'm not entirely sure."

"What is it?"

Thunder grew silent then. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. If he should tell her about him being a human. It would seem like Sora was a very kind Gardevoir, but at the same time, the world he was currently in differs from his world in terms of what is real and what is not. Humans are a good example. As they don't exist in the Pokémon-only world.

" _Should I tell her?"_ Thunder thought, " _I really do want to know if she can help. But I'm kind of afraid of what she'll think. Maybe this is what Goku was feeling every time he asks someone to join his team."_

"Our matey here would be human." Bubble suddenly answered.

Another silence came. Everyone grew surprised of Bubble's sudden outburst. Thunder gave a sour look at Bubble. It was then Bubble felt like hiding in his shell.

"Problem?" Bubble asked.

"A-a-a human?" Riku stuttered.

"Like, no way!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You say that you're human?" Sora asked.

Thunder sighed, turned to Sora and answered, "Yes. I am. At least I think so."

"What a surprise. Never have I ever thought I'd encounter a being from those children's books."

"You don't seriously believe that," Riku replied, "Do you my lady? The Eclectic Mouse is obviously lying."

"Like," Kairi began, "I don't mean to be mean and all, but you look like a normal Pikachu to me and you're defiantly crazy."

"B-but," Thunder replied, "But I am human! I can feel it!"

"Kairi," Sora said to Kairi, "Don't be harsh."

"But you can't say I'm, like, not wrong mom." Kairi responded, "Does he look human to you?"

"Well, no. But just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"You mean you believe me?" Thunder asked.

"Well, if you being a human is the last thing you can recall, then it must be true."

"So can you help us with Thunder's memory?" Goku asked, "Can you restore it with your power?"

"I am sorry." Sora answered with a nod, "I cannot do such a thing."

"Huh?!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble shouted at the same time.

"But ye are Sora the Gardevoir!" Bubble shouted, "The lass with great shiny brightness!"

"I believe you mean 'light'." Sora corrected, "And yes I do have the power of light like the Master of Light himself. However, my power is made to heal, restore and many other good things. I'm afraid I do not have the ability to restore memory. The power of light does have its limits."

Thunder then looked down at the ground with a gloomy look. Goku noticed and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, uh." Goku began as he tried to think of what to say, "D-don't worry Thunder. I'm sure we'll find a way to get your memories back somehow."

"The captain's right." Bubble agreed, "That'd be one possibility out of the way. But that'd be just meaning the next one will do the trick."

Thunder then slowly looked up and then turned his head to Goku and then Bubble. After seeing the smiles on their faces, Thunder knew that they were serious. So, then Thunder gave a smile to them too.

"Yeah." Thunder replied, "You're right."

"I am sorry I cannot help you." Sora apologized, "I wish I could."

"No worries. It's no big deal. I'll get my memories back some day."

Sora then smiled and said, "Good to see you're not giving up hope."

"Great." Kairi said, "Now, like, have you guys seen a Ralts in town? I've been, like, so worried about her."

"Ye mean Amy the Ralts?" Bubble asked, "I'd seen the lass just before we came here. She'd be a bit temper-full though."

"Like, not that surprised." Kairi responded, "A lot of folks down there see her whenever she's in a grumpy mood. She becomes more spoiled than a Ursaring after you steal all his honey."

"Why'd she be so crabby though?" Bubble asked, "The lass refused me offer of joining our crew really hard."

"Crew?"

"I think he means our team." Goku explained.

"A team?!" Riku exclaimed.

"As in a team that's going after Kyurem?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Goku answered, "I-I've been wanting to form a team to defeat Kyurem like my dad wanted to when he was a Riolu."

"Goodness." Sora commented, "That's quite a goal. It won't be easy for you do accomplish that."

"Your little turtle shell friend there," Riku replied, "Almost passed out during our fight. I'd say your chances of defeating Kyurem with that kind of team is pretty slim."

"Let's have at it again!" Bubble shouted, "And we'll see if ye'll be saying that afterwards you scallywag!"

"Like," Kairi began, "Are you guys serious?"

"Well, uh…" Goku said as he grew nervous.

"Yep." Thunder answered suddenly to Goku's surprise, "Totally serious."

"That's actually, like, pretty cool." Kairi commented.

"Would that be meaning that you'll be joining us?" Bubble asked with shining eyes.

"Like, no way." Kairi rejected.

Our heroes then grew shocked of her answer. After hearing how impressed she was, she still said no to joining their team.

"What?" Bubble asked, "But ye just said it'd be cool!"

"It's cool and all," Kairi replied, "But, like, there's no way you guys would be able to do it. Even with my help, like, it wouldn't change a thing."

"Kairi," Sora said, "Don't be rude to them. I'm sure they've got a chance."

"Oh mom. You're, like, way too nice to way too many Pokémon."

"Kairi's right for a change." Riku followed up, "Lady Sora, you can't possibly believe that these children actually have the capability to defeat Kyurem. May I remind them that if you hadn't come in, I would've beaten Bubble like I've beaten all intruders."

" _I wish he wouldn't say that in front of us."_ Goku thought with a sad face.

"Don't be so harsh on these good fellows." Sora told Riku, "Nothing is set in stone until they try."

Sora then looked at our heroes and continued, "Do not let the words of my guardian bother you. I, for one, believe this is a magnificent goal you have planned."

"You do?" Thunder asked.

"I do. You're all very brave to take on the task. Never have I seen a team formed by such young ones."

"Let that be written in the grand history books." Bubble beamed.

"Perhaps," Sora suggested, "This is what my apprentice, Amy, should do with you three."

"Oh." Thunder said as he remembered, "Bubble met up with Amy earlier and asked, but she said no."

"It'd be like me matey said." Bubble confirmed, "But also she seemed rather steamed about something."

"Oh. Don't mind her." Kairi said with a chuckle, "She, like, always has her little temper tantrums. Hee hee."

"Kairi!" Sora scolded.

"I'm just kidding mommy! Like, take a joke."

"What's she mad about?" Goku asked.

"The only thing that comes to mind," Sora answered, "Is the failure of her test."

"Test?" Thunder asked, "What kind of test?"

"The test of mastery."

"The test of mastery." Bubble repeated with a fascinated voice, "Failing such a test always releases angry within the lass."

"You know about the test Bubble?" Thunder asked.

"No sir. I'd be just pointing out what I'd seen today."

Thunder didn't respond to that as he didn't quite know what to think of that comment.

"What is the test of mastery?" Goku asked.

"It's, like, the test that tells who's ready to take on the next level of lessons to become a master." Kairi answered, "And when we get to the final test, it'll, like, decide if your worthy to become a master. Like me. I'm, like, fabulously worthy of becoming a fabulous master one day."

"And Amy failed the test?"

"She's been wanting to become a master for so long." Sora replied, "I can only imagine what pain is aching her heart."

"What kind of master is she wanting to be?" Thunder asked.

"I'm so happy you asked. You see, I'm the master of-"

"Sora!" A voice cried, "Sora! Where are you?! I've got terrible news!"

"Huh?!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble blurted at the same time.

"Where are you my lady?! This is urgent!"

"Oh boy." Kairi said as she rolled her eyes, "Like, here we go again."

"The town's biggest nutcase." Riku commented.

"Mind your manners Riku." Sora demanded, "You too Kairi."

Suddenly, a male Ledian came flying in with a destressed look.

"Oh my lady!" The Ledian said as he panted, "There you are!"

"Sir Cimex." Sora said as she walked toward the Ledian, "Whatever is the trouble?"

"It's your daughter Amy!"

"Oh dear." Sora replied softly, "Is she causing another fight with the children in town?"

"No my lady! It's much worse! She's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Amy?!" Kairi exclaimed after Riku, "Like, no way!"

"A group of evil thugs have taken her into a mystery dungeon on the sixth floor and have demanded that you give yourself up and become their slave in order to save her!"

"That's terrible." Sora commented as she crossed her arms.

"Oh my lady!" Ciemex worried, "What'll we do?!"

"That's an easy one!" Riku answered, "I'll save her! I'll go stop those thugs and bring her back safely Sora."

"Like," Kairi said, "I'll go too! No one messes with my sis! Anyone who does, like, messes with the soon-to-be-master!"

"No!" Riku rejected, "You need to stay here Kairi!"

"What?!"

"You may be one step closer to being a master. But that just means you're still not ready!"

"Don't be like that!" Kairi argued, "Like, didn't you hear little messenger there?! A group of thugs kidnapped Amy! Like, there's no way you can save her all by yourself!"

"I'll have to try!"

Riku then looked at Sora as he continued, "Lady Sora!"

"Yes." Sora agreed, "Please go save her."

"Wait!" Ciemex exclaimed, "You can't!"

"Huh?!" Riku asked, "Why not?!"

"They said if you send your guardian to save Amy, they can't guarantee her safety then."

"No!" Riku growled as he grew angry at the new information.

"Who are these criminals who have captured my daughter?" Sora asked with a serious voice.

"I think I remember." Ciemex replied as he thought about it, "I believe it was….. Team Bubble? No that's not it. ….. Team Hassle? Team Agitators? Well, I can't remember. But their leader is a Skarmory."

Thunder, Goku, and Bubble grew surprised at the name they heard. And as soon as they heard it…

"Skarmory?!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble shouted at the same time.

"Wha…" Ciemex coughed, "Y-yes?"

"Wait." Kairi said, "You guys, like, know the Skarmory?"

"You bet we do!" Thunder answered, "We met him and his team not too long ago.*"

(*See Episode 3)

"He's leader of Team Trouble!" Goku explained, "Bad guys who want to get rich!"

"I thought we'd be through we those land lubbers last time." Bubble said, "But it'd be looking like they're back for more."

Thunder then got up from the eating table, went over to Sora and asked, "Sora, could we go and try to help your daughter? If we go, they won't know you sent us."

"Correct!" Bubble followed up, "Those thieving criminals probably have no idea we'd be here. So that's would give us an advantage."

"R-r-right." Goku stuttered and he continued, "We can save her for you."

"You three?" Riku asked, "Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't stand a chance against those guys. You may have gotten lucky once, but maybe not this time."

"Riku!" Sora replied, "I think it is a fine idea."

"Huh?"

"You cannot go because if you do, they will hurt my daughter." Sora explained, "I cannot let that happen. But these children have experience fighting these evil Pokémon. So, I have an idea as to how we can use this to our advantage."

"What would the idea be?" Riku asked.

So, then they all gathered together around Sora and then Sora began explaining the plan to them. As soon as the explaining was done, they began to execute the plan.

Our heroes along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi all later went up the mystery dungeon where Amy was kidnapped in. It was then they got ready to start the plan.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Riku said to Sora, "This could be suicide! I'd better go and try to-"

"You heard what they're demands were." Sora argued, "I cannot let you go, because they will hurt my daughter if you do."

"Use your head for once Mr. Guardian." Kairi teased, "Like, don't you know better than to argue with my mommy here? She would blind you with just the tip of her finger."

"But these kids…" Riku said.

"They shall do fine." Sora said calmly, "They have faced this foe before and surely they can do it again."

"You guys can, like, do it again. Can you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh!" Goku blurted, "Y-yeah. Defiantly. Strength in numbers, right guys?"

"Right." Thunder agreed.

"We'd be able to do this together like last time." Bubble followed up.

"Good." Sora replied, "Then let's go. Once we get there, don't do anything until I give the signal. Understand?"

"Yes miss!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble answered at the same time.

"Good. Now let's depart."

So then, Thunder, Goku, Bubble, and Sora all entered the mystery dungeon together.

"Be careful my lady!" Riku shouted as they went in, "Anything can hurt you in there!"

"You guys had, like, better watch my mommy okay?!" Kairi told our heroes, "Because if you don't, I'm gonna slap you guys silly!"

As our heroes journeyed through the mystery dungeon with Sora, they battled Enemy Pokémon and gathered items along the way. It was a tough time, but they managed to take them all out. Their skills impressed Sora.

When they arrived on the 5th floor of the mystery dungeon, Sora stopped walking and said to our heroes, "Very well done. Your skills are quite impressive. Never before have I seen a team with such exemplary teamwork."

"Huh?" Goku blurted, "Exemplary? You think it's exemplary?"

"Indeed. I feel like you can teach a thing or two to my daughter."

"Gee." Thunder said, "Thanks Sora. That means a lot."

Bubble smirked and said, "We be quite a crew. We aim to impress and impress the rest."

"Gosh, huh." Goku began as he turned red under his fur, "I never thought anyone would say that about us. Do you want Amy to join us?"

"Well," Sora replied, "It's entirely her decision, that we know. But I believe that if she were to journey with other Pokémon her age, perhaps she can gain new experiences and learn a thing or two that cannot be learned from my teachings. I feel that only then will she see her mistakes. I feel like she can improve herself and be ready for the next level of training like she had hoped."

"I'd be seeing what ye mean lady lass." Bubble replied, "And I couldn't agree more! Nothing teaches more life lessons than adventure! Ye never feel more alive than when ye almost not survive! Adventure is out there! Ye just need to set sail and find it!"

" _I think you're missing the point Bubble."_ Thunder thought.

"Now then," Sora began, "Let us continue. We mustn't keep the villains waiting."

"R-right." Goku agreed, "Let's go save Amy."

So, then our heroes continued upward. During that time, Sora had thoughts about the idea of her joining Goku's team.

" _Perhaps,"_ Sora thought, " _She should go with them. I cannot force her to, but I believe those three have something special. Amy could share that special something with them. And I cannot help but feel like they have the potential to defeat the legendary Pokémon himself. But I mustn't think of that now. Right now, it's time to save my daughter."_

They continued through. Encountering more and more Enemy Pokémon. During one of the battles, Goku had tried to improve on his Aura Sphere attack.

Goku was battling a Slakoth and had wanted to try and finish it with an Aura Sphere.

"Okay," Goku said to himself as he got ready to perform the attack, "Here goes!"

Goku had put his paws together and then moved them to his left side. He then concentrated on created the Aura Sphere with his aura.

" _Come on now! Come on!"_ Goku thought, " _I can do this!"_

He tried really hard to get it going. Soon, a small bit of aura began to form and create a sphere.

"Hey!" Thunder exclaimed as he saw the tiny sphere, "You're doing it!"

"Attaboy captain!" Bubble cheered.

" _Don't get too excited."_ Goku thought, " _Keep focus."_

The words of his father then came flying in his head. The words that would help motivate him.

" _I put my heart, soul, and power in it."_ The words of his father said in Goku's head, " _I taught you everything… When you where this scarf with pride."_

" _You will always be by my side!"_ Goku thought as he finished the words of his father.

Soon the Aura Sphere got bigger and bigger. Big enough to throw at the enemy.

"Got it!" Goku exclaimed as he began to throw the Aura Sphere, "Aura Sphere!"

He then threw it at the Slakoth fast so he wouldn't lose it again.

"Hit 'em hard captain!" Bubble shouted.

"I did it!" Goku cheered as he watched the Aura Sphere fly.

The Aura Sphere had almost hit the enemy Slakoth, but sadly disappeared before it touched him.

"Ah!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble exclaimed in shock.

"Duh…" Slakoth wondered, "Was it supposed to do that?"

"What happened?" Thunder asked, "It just disappeared before it could hit him."

"No!" Goku cried as he got on his knees, "I…. I had did it. But it still didn't last long."

"Oh well." Slakoth said with a shrug, "Guess it's my turn now."

Slakoth then got up and began running to Goku with an attack ready.

"Feint Attack!" Slakoth shouted as he got ready to attack Goku.

"Quick Attack!" Thunder shouted as he attack Slakoth before he could hit Goku.

"Doh!" Slakoth screamed as he fell down from Thunder's attack.

Slakoth then grew dizzy and said, "Ohhh….. Is it nap time already?"

Slakoth then fainted.

Thunder went over to Goku and said, "I got him Goku."

Goku didn't respond. He was too upset over his failure of performing an Aura Sphere.

"You okay Goku?" Thunder asked as he looked at Goku's upset face.

"I'm….." Goku began, "I'm going to be a Lucario one day. Right? Like my dad."

"Huh? Yeah. What about it?"

"I'm going to make a horrible one." Goku continued as he looked at Thunder in the eyes, "What good is a Lucario if he can't do an Aura Sphere! Why can't I do it Thunder?! Why can't I do an Aura Sphere?! I'm doing everything my dad said to! But it doesn't work!"

"Calm down Goku." Thunder replied.

"Then what should I do?!" Goku shouted in sadness, "How can I do an Aura Sphere?!"

There was a silence then. Thunder didn't know what to say next. He had no idea that this would be so upsetting to Goku. To be unable to do a certain move. Why was it so important to Goku? Thunder just couldn't see the answer. He was a Pikachu after all, so he couldn't relate to Goku. Not only that, but he's also a human too. So that didn't quite help the situation Goku was in.

"By believing in yourself." Sora suddenly answered.

"Huh?" Goku asked as he turned his head to Sora.

"It's not enough to just know the technique of performing an Aura Sphere, it also requires removing any bit of doubt that you have about yourself. It requires true belief. You must look at yourself and believe that you can do anything. Motivate yourself to achieve anything you set your mind to. Just like you've set your mind on defeating Kyurem, you must believe that you can do an Aura Sphere. At least, that is what I believe."

"But I do believe that I can do it." Goku replied.

"Perhaps," Sora suggested, "There is still small bits of doubt that even you're not aware of."

"How would I know?"

Sora closed her eyes and answered, "That is for you to discover for yourself. So, do not give up. Keep pushing yourself until you succeed."

Goku pondered Sora's words and began to wonder what sort of doubts remain in him. He knew now that he had to find out what they are if he is to truly believe. It was then Goku stood up again and look at Sora with a smile.

"Okay." Goku replied, "I'll keep trying. And I won't give up."

"That's the spirit Goku." Thunder cheered.

"That'd be the captain we'd be needing!" Bubble followed up.

"Let us proceed now." Sora said as she began to walk again, "We are close."

Our heroes soon followed her.

They arrived on the 6th floor and had approached the room where Team Trouble was keeping Amy.

"We have arrived." Sora said as she turned to Thunder, Goku, and Bubble, "Now, remember our strategy."

"Right." Thunder replied, "You go do your part."

"And we'll save Amy." Goku finished.

"Have no fear lass." Bubble assured, "Ye daughter will be safe with us."

Sora nodded and replied, "Good luck."

She then entered the room in the one entrance while our heroes took another path.

"I sure hope this plan works." Goku hoped.

"Don't ye be worrying captain." Bubble said, "'tis be the mind of Sora at work here."

"Still." Thunder replied, "Can't be too careful."

Inside the room, meanwhile, Team Trouble had Amy trapped in a Grass Knot that Cacturne created. Team Trouble were anticipating Sora's arrival. However, Amy was not having a pleasant time.

"The time is about to arrive." Cacturne said, "The time for the lady of the hour to come."

"I sure hope your head's ain't in the clouds." Golem hoped, "Because she sure is taking her time mate."

"Golem's right Spike Boy." Skarmory said, "Is she doesn't come then I'm going to-"

"Patience good boss," Cacturne interrupted, "Patience. A gentle Pokémon always keeps their patience for a lady."

"Well I'm not a gentle Pokémon!"

"My beautiful hands are dying to swipe something at the moment." Scrafty said in a desperate voice, "Why do you torture me?!"

Amy just stood still wrapped in the Grass Knot with an unpleasant look on her face. Golem noticed and decided to play with her. Not in a nice way though.

"Oh." Golem sarcastically said, "Look at the little spewin' Sheila. You not happy right now? Is the little ankle-bitter going to throw a tantrum? You sure are no earbash that's for sure. Haven't heard a peep out of ya. Why don't we just talk shall we?"

Amy didn't respond. She just kept the same face she had from before.

"It's rude to treat a lady with such immature behavior." Cacturne told Golem.

"Oh come on." Golem replied, "It's just a little bit of fun. I mean look at her mate. She looks like she's about to explode or something."

"Hehe." Skarmory laughed, "You're right for once. The kid looks like she's had better days. What's wrong sweet heart? Not having fun? Hahahaha."

Cacturne sighed and said to himself, "I feel like I'm surrounded by little ones."

"Good gentle Pokémon." A voice suddenly called out.

"Who's that now?" Golem asked.

"My word." Cacturne blurted, "That voice has quite the tune. The tune of uncompared symphony."

Skarmory looked at who the voice belonged to and couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?!" Skarmory exclaimed.

He had saw that it was the Gardevoir herself, Sora. Skarmory was at a loss for words as he was just proven of her existence. He felt like the whole world no longer made sense.

"M-mother?" Amy puzzled.

"Sweet cookies!" Scrafty shouted, "Cacturne's imaginary hero is not imaginary."

"Why do I feel like I just got Brick Breaked mate?" Golem asked with a surprised look.

"Lady Sora." Cacturne greeted as he walked over and took her hand, "You have arrived. And might I say that you are remarkably gorgeous today. No flower that has bloomed can compare to you."

Amy growled as Cacturne grabbed Sora's hand.

"Keep your disgusting mits off of her!" Amy demanded.

"Amy, behave yourself." Sora told Amy, "You may be in quite a situation right now, but you should never raise your voice like that anywhere."

"But-"

"Now then," Sora said as she looked at Cacturne, "You wish for me to surrender myself. And surrender I shall."

"Huh?!" Skarmory exclaimed, "Hang on! That was too easy! What's the catch?!"

"Catch? There is no catch. My daughter's safety is much more important to me than my freedom. As long as she's free and happy, that's all that matters to me."

"No mother!" Amy shouted, "Don't!"

"Shut ya glob!" Golem said harshly to Amy, "The grownups are talking!"

"Shall we discuss the terms." Sora suggested.

"Yes." Cacturne answered, "Let's."

" _This is going to be good!"_ Skarmory thought, " _Who cares about those brats now that we got the legendary Sora as our slave?! I'm going to be the most powerful Pokémon in the world! In a ruler's sense."_

So, then Sora and Team Trouble gathered together to discuss the terms and what Team Trouble fully wants from Sora. Meanwhile, the wrapped-up Amy just stood there and watched them discuss. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother and master was really willing to give herself up like that? Is this really happening or was it a dream? Amy had hoped for one of those options to be true.

" _No!"_ Amy thought, " _Master don't! You shouldn't sacrifice your freedom for me! Anything but this!"_

Suddenly, the Grass Knot that had wrapped Amy had suddenly been cut. Freeing the Ralts from the grip.

"Wha- what?!" Amy wondered.

"Ye be safe now." A voice said quietly.

Amy turned to the voice and saw it was the Squirtle she met earlier. And behind her was a Pikachu and a Riolu.

"You again!?" Amy asked, "What're you doing here?! And who are those two?!"

"Shhh." Thunder hushed, "I'm Thunder the Pikachu. And this is Son Goku the Riolu. We're rescuing you."

"But my mother is going to-"

"She's not really surrendering herself." Goku said.

"Huh?"

"Correct." Bubble continued off, "She'd be distracting those landlubbers while me and me buckos are saving you."

"That's very kind of you but-"

"There's really no time to talk." Thunder said with a serious face, "We need to get you out of here quickly."

"Right." Bubble said, "And then we'll scuttle Team Trouble like last time."

Amy didn't respond that time. She only nodded in agreement as she saw they were serious about their plan. So, they got moving through the other entrance that Thunder, Goku, and Bubble took and trailed back to where they started.

" _This is the team that Squirtle was referring to earlier."_ Amy thought, " _They are all just children like me. They are wanting to defeat Kyurem?"_

During the time they were retracing their steps, Sora had conversed with Team Trouble about the terms.

"Now then," Skarmory began, "If you want to make sure your little girl doesn't get a finger on her, you've got to serve us as our slave for the rest of your life."

"Use your light power to make us powerful. Hehehehe." Scrafty followed up.

"Of course." Sora pretended to agree, "Anything you wish, I shall do exactly what you say."

"That's good." Golem replied, "Because we've had enough having hard times getting rich beaut."

"Have no fear though my good lady," Cacturne told Sora, "You shall be treated with the upmost respect. For you are still a lady gifted with the power of he."

"Thank you." Sora thanked.

Scrafty then started to dance and cheer over Sora's supposed surrender. Sora found the scene rather funny considering she was not actually giving herself up.

" _They've done it."_ Sora thought as she looked behind Team Trouble.

"Huh?" Golem said as he noticed Sora's eye position, "What're you looking at?"

Golem then turned around and noticed that Amy was no longer there.

"Crikey?!" Golem exclaimed, "Where did the ankle bitter go?!"

"Huh?" Skarmory asked as he turned around, "Hey! She's gone!"

"What do you-" Cacturne began before he turned around and saw that Amy was gone, "What?! What is going on?!"

"Why is the little bowl head gone?" Scrafty asked.

Skarmory then looked back at Sora and demanded, "What's going on toots?! What did you-"

He had stopped talking the moment he saw Thunder, Goku, Bubble, and Amy together with Sora. He grew surprised and a little nervous to.

"Hey!" Skarmory exclaimed, "It's you again!"

"Team Trouble!" Thunder shouted, "We're taking Amy now! So why don't you just let us go!?"

"Unless ye be wanting to blast off like a cannon ball out of a cannon again!" Bubble threaten with a cocky smile.

"J-just let us go!" Goku demanded with a stutter, "We've already got her!"

"Don't think that it'll be that easy!" Skarmory shouted.

"How un-gentle Pokémon like of you to sneak away with our prisoner like that!" Cacturne said, "You need to be taught some manners!"

"Kidnapping my daughter is very un-gentle Pokémon of you." Sora replied, "It is you that need to work on your manners."

"Oh!" Golem began as he looked at Sora with one eye, "Smart mouth are you?! Well let's see who'll be laughing after this!"

"I shall be taking that scarf back little Riolu!" Scrafty said to Goku.

"No way!" Goku argued, "It's not yours! And I won't let you take it!"

"Sora!" Thunder said as he looked at Sora, "Leave them to us! You need to get to safety with Amy!"

"Agreed." Sora replied with a nod, "Come Amy. Let's take our leave."

"No mother!" Amy declined, "I'm staying to fight with them!"

"Huh?!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble exclaimed.

"Amy." Sora began, "I cannot risk you getting caught again. Let us go."

"No." Amy declined again, "I knew I should've trusted my mind to not follow these criminals. And now that they have dared to capture me, I must make them pay for it."

Sora was silent from Amy's statement. She was not pleased with how Amy was talking. She had thought that thoughts of revenge were thoughts that should not be in the minds of anyone.

"Amy…" Sora began with a short silence after, "Very well. Take battle with them if you must. But be cautious. For this is your first battle outside of training. It will not be easy."

"Fear not mother." Amy told Sora with a smile, "I've been training under you for years now. I believe I can do this."

"Good to hear." Sora replied as she turned to Thunder and the other two, "Watch over Amy during the fight please."

"Ye can count on us lass!" Bubble assured, "No harm shall come to ye wee daughter there!"

Sora then nodded in agreement and then exited the room.

Skarmory then stepped forward and said in an angry voice, "It's time for our revenge boys! Let's show these meddling kids who they're messing with!"

"With pleasure mate!" Golem agreed as he got ready to fight.

"Absolutely." Cacturne said.

"Let's get it on!" Scrafty followed up.

Amy then looked at our heroes and said, "I sure hope you're all good in a fight."

"Just watch!" Bubble replied.

So, then our heroes got into their fighting positions and got ready to fight.

"Air Cutter!" Skarmory shouted as he aimed the attack at Amy.

"Grr." Amy mumbled as she dodged the attack.

"Heh. Not bad. Let's see if you can avoid this!"

"Not so fast!" Amy yelled as she got ready for her attack, "Confusion!"

The attack landed on Skarmory and Skarmory fell over.

"Gah!" Skarmory shouted as he fell.

Scrafty, meanwhile, looked at Goku and saw his scarf around his neck.

"I took that scarf fair and square!" Scrafty said, "I'll be taking it back now!"

"No!" Goku shouted as he began running toward Scrafty to attack, "I won't let you!"

Goku then jumped in the air and shouted, "Force Palm!"

The attack landed on Scrafty and it was super effective.

"Gah!" Scrafty screamed as he landed on the ground after the attack.

"Now try this!" Goku shouted as he put his paws together and moved them to his left side.

He then concentrated hard on created an Aura Sphere. He tried to remove any doubt that remained in his heart like Sora suggested.

"Come on now." Goku mumbled to himself.

Soon, a tiny sphere of aura began to form in his paws.

" _Got it."_ Goku thought, " _Stay focused though. I can do this!"_

"What's this?!" Scrafty exclaimed as he saw the Aura Sphere being created by Goku.

Soon, the Aura Sphere grew bigger and bigger. Big enough to launch at some point.

"Take this!" Goku yelled as he got ready to throw the Aura Sphere, "Aura Sphere!"

He then launched it at Scrafty.

"Dah!" Scrafty screamed as he covered his face.

" _I did it!"_ Goku thought with a smile.

Unfortunately, the Aura Sphere got close to hitting Scrafty but it disappeared right before it could touch him.

"Eh?" Scrafty said as he peeked at what happened, "What happened to the big scary ball thing?"

"Not again!" Goku said in disappointment, "But I didn't doubt myself that time!"

Scrafty then walked over to Goku and said, "Hey champ. Don't let that get you down. Not everyone is talented like most are. Like me for example. You couldn't do what your kind should be able to do, but I…"

Scrafty then performed the Low Kick attack on Goku when he was distracted by his disappointment.

"Wah!" Goku screamed as he fell from the attack.

"Have the advantage now." Scrafty finished as he chuckled at his successful landing on Goku.

"Hey!" Thunder yelled as he ran over to Scrafty, "Leave him alone!"

Thunder them jumped into the air and shouted, "Thunder Shock!"

"Doh!" Scrafty yelled as he got hit by the Thunder Shock.

Meanwhile, Bubble went face to face with Golem.

"Prepare ye cutlass landlubber!" Bubble challenged, "Because today, ye be walking the plank like last time!"

"Don't get cocky you little Fruit Look!" Golem replied as he charged at Bubble, "Heavy Slam!"

Bubble rolled to the right to dodge the attack and said, "Not bad me good adversary. But now it'd be my turn! Bubble Beam!"

Golem didn't have time to react and got hit by the Bubble Beam attack.

"Gah!" Golem growled as the attack hit, "Why you!"

Golem then jumped in the air and shouted, "Smack Down!"

Bubble dodged to the right, but the impact caused him to get off balanced.

"Woah!" Bubble cried as the attack landed behind him.

"Got ya!" Golem said as he saw an opening, "Take this! Mega Punch!"

The attack landed on Bubble and Bubble fell backwards.

"Gah!" Bubble cried as he got hit by the Mega Punch.

The battle between the two sides continued. At one point, it was then that Bubble decided to use the strategy they used last time to beat them.

"I'd be thinking it'd be time to end this." Bubble commented as he looked over at Thunder, "Right matey?"

"Yeah." Thunder answered with a nod.

So then Bubble began to run toward Team Trouble to behind his strategy from last time.

"Water-" Bubble began.

"Not this time Pirate Brat!" Skarmory shouted as he got in Bubble's way, "Metal Sound!"

He performed the attack and made a loud metal sound from his wings.

"Gah!" Bubble exclaimed as he tried to block the sound.

"Ah!" Thunder shouted as he covered his ears, "It's so loud!"

"It's quite disturbing!" Amy commented as she tried to block the sound.

"B-Bubble!" Goku shouted as he tried to block the loud sound, "Look out!"

"Huh?!" Bubble asked.

"Grass Knot!" Cacturne shouted.

Bubble turned to Cacturne to see what he was doing. And by the time he did, it was too late to react. Suddenly, grass appeared from Cacturne's arm and trapped Bubble with its tight grip.

"Gah!" Bubble exclaimed as he got trapped by the Grass Knot, "I can't move!"

"Oh no!" Thunder and Goku yelled at the same time, "Bubble!"

"Awww." Scrafty said sarcastically, "Too bad. No blasting off for us. Hehehehe."

"How un-entertaining it would be for you to do the same thing you did last time." Cacturne commented with his gentle Pokémon-like accent, "Encores are wonderful but can be a bit much."

"You ankle biters are finished now!" Golem followed up.

"You can't beat us if you can't do your ultimate lighting attack. Hahahahaha!" Skarmory added as he laughed evilly at the end.

"Lads and lass." Bubble said to Thunder, Goku, and Amy, "Get out of here! Save yeselfs!"

"Huh?!" Thunder asked, "But Bubble!"

"They be right. We can't beat them now. Get out of here before they hurt ye bad!"

"No Bubble!" Goku argued, "We're not leaving you!"

"And I'll make sure of that." Amy suddenly spoke up.

Thunder and Goku then looked at Amy with curious faces.

"Leave this to me."

Amy then walked toward Team Trouble with a calm look and a calm attitude.

"Amy." Thunder said in concern.

"Trust me." Amy replied, "I know what I am doing."

"What's this now?!" Skarmory chuckled, "The little Miss Horn Head is going to blast us off?! Hahahaha!"

"What's she going to do?!" Golem mocked, "Meditate us away?! Or maybe cause us to fly with Calm Mind?! Hahaha!"

"You should not underestimate me like that." Amy warned, "I have been trained under the great Sora the Gardevoir. My power is much more superior than you believe it to be. I sense that you cannot see that. So, let me show you my true power."

Amy then got on her knees and put her hands together.

"Well," Skarmory commented, "I'm liking it so far."

"Boss," Scrafty said, "Nothing is happening. Is she playing with us?"

"Of course she's playing with us you nimrod! What's she going to do on her own?!"

"B-b-boss!" Cacturne exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Skarmory asked as he turned toward Cacturne, "Ah!"

He looked and saw that Cacturne was floating in the air.

"I appear to be floating above the ground." Cacturne explained.

"Hey!" Golem shouted, "Me too!"

Skarmory then looked over at Golem and saw that he was floating too.

"Huh?!" Skarmory said as he began to get nervous.

"Boss!" Scrafty said as Skarmory looked as saw Scrafty floating too, "Why am I flying?!"

"How should I-" Skarmory began before he started feeling lighter than a feather, "What the?!"

He then looked down and saw that he was floating along with the rest of his team.

"What's happening to us?!" Skarmory exclaimed.

"You said you weren't going to have another blast off, correct?" Amy asked as she stood up, "Well, I sense that you are wrong about that. Have a safe flight now."

She then pulled one arm back and then flung it forward as she shouted, "Psychic!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Trouble shouted as Amy threw them through the ceiling with her Psychic move.

"Wow!" Thunder and Goku said in amazement.

In the sky where Team Trouble was being blasted off to…

"I can't believe we're being blasted off twice by the same ankle biters!" Golem shouted as they flew.

"Well," Scrafty began, "You know what they say, 'third time's the charm'."

"Would you can it!" Skarmory shouted as they flew off further.

Back with our heroes, the Grass Knot that trapped Bubble then disappeared because of Cacturne's disappearance.

"Yo Ho!" Bubble cheered as she went over to Amy, "Way to go Lass!"

"Hmph." Amy replied as she smiled at Bubble, "Thank you."

"That was not an ordinary Psychic attack." Goku stated, "What kind of attack was it?"

"A special attack that I can use with the power of light." Amy explained, "I'm sure my master will be proud to hear of this."

"Speaking of which," Thunder said, "Let's get you home Amy."

"Lead the way."

So then, our heroes and Amy exited the mystery dungeon through the same way they came in and headed for the cave that was home to Amy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

At the cave the next morning…

Sora had allowed our heroes to stay in the cave for the night after a long battle to save Amy yesterday. And now that they are well rested, they are ready to press on. Not without saying goodbye first.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here Sora." Goku thanked.

"It was my pleasure." Sora replied, "Anything for the heroes that saved my daughter."

"You guys are, like, awesome!" Kairi commented, "After hearing how you guys took on Team Trouble like that, I think that you'll, like, have a chance against Kyurem."

"Well," Thunder replied, "It's nice that someone thinks so."

Bubble looked over at Amy and asked, "Lass, are ye sure ye won't be considering joining our crew? After seeing how ye defeated Team Trouble, we'll be needing all hands on deck."

"Yeah." Thunder followed up, "You could really help us out."

"I'm sorry." Amy declined, "But I do not wish to-"

"I think you may want to reconsider that decision Amy." Sora suggested.

"Huh?" Amy said as she looked up at Sora.

"Think of this as an opportunity. A chance for you to change my mind."

Sora then walked over to Amy and got down on her knees to look into Amy's eyes.

"You must understand." Sora continued, "I care for you as more than just my apprentice, but as my daughter too. If I could have it my way, I would let you be master in a blink of an eye. But how can I when your mind is clouded with thoughts of being manipulated? Those thoughts will make that a reality if you do not focus on your goal."

Amy remained quiet as she listened to her mother talk. She began to ponder what she was saying and wondered if she should join after all.

"Amy. I believe that if you journey with them, you'll learn not only how to keep your mind off of your fear of darkness. But also, many other things that cannot be taught in this very cave. I cannot force you to go with them though. But I do believe that this journey will help you."

Amy then looked down for a second after Sora finished her sentence. After that, she then turned her head over to Thunder, Goku, and Bubble. Bubble was waving to Amy as a way to say 'join us matey'. Amy began to think that Sora was right about what she was saying. Perhaps she can learn how to control her power of light if she journeyed with them. She couldn't help but feel like there was some other reason to this as well. But she put that idea aside as she turned back to her mother with a smile.

"Alright." Amy finally said, "I'll go with them."

"Ah!" Thunder, Goku, and Bubble cheered at the same time, "Alright! We got a new teammate!"

"Wise choice." Sora commented with a nod, "Be careful now. This journey will not be easy. There are many trials you will face before facing the legendary Pokémon himself. You must be ready for those trials."

"And, like," Kairi began, "Write to us, okay? I wanna hear all about it! I would go with you, but I'm looking to be a fabulous master one day. And that journey will, like, cramp my style."

"Good luck to you Amy." Riku said, "May your light be your great power."

Amy nodded and said to her mother, "Don't worry. I won't let any of you down."

Amy then walked over to her new team with a smile.

"So you're really coming with us?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Yes." Amy answered, "I hope that we may get along well."

"Well now!" Bubble began, "Let's set sail now! To whoever it may be that will join us next!"

"Yeah!" Thunder replied, "Let's go!"

"Thanks again Sora." Goku thanked as he and the rest of the team exited the cave.

"Good luck!" Sora said as they left, "Look out for each other and never forget that you're in this together!"

After our heroes with their new team member Amy was no longer in sight, Riku began to wonder what was on the mind of Sora.

" _Lady Sora did seem a bit distracted last night."_ Riku thought, " _I wonder if something's bothering her."_

"My lady." Riku said, "Is there some other reason why you wanted Amy to go with them? And does it relate to what was on your mind last night?"

Sora looked at Riku in the eyes for a second and then turned away with her eyes shut.

"I sensed a disturbance last night." Sora answered.

"Huh?!" Riku and Kairi blurted.

"A disturbance?" Kairi repeated, "Like, what kind of disturbance?"

"I sense great evil lurking on this earth." Sora explained.

"A great evil?" Riku asked, "What sort of evil?"

"I do not know. But I do not like how these senses feel. I fear that this evil may be a rather dangerous foe. They may be planning something beyond your imagination."

"Well whatever it is," Riku replied, "It can be stopped, right?"

Sora didn't answer. She had gone quiet after hearing Riku's answer. Her silence didn't make Riku feel any comfortable.

"My lady?!" Riku asked as he grew worried.

"W-well." Kairi began as she grew just as worried as Riku, "It's just a prediction. Right mom?"

Sora then sighed as she answered, "I do not know what to think Kairi. I can only hope that my senses are wrong. Because if they are true, then there may be little hope. Unless…"

"Unless…" Riku repeated as he asked for a full answer.

"Riku. My dear husband. We must put faith into Amy and hope she will learn more about this evil. It is perhaps the only way she can learn to correct her mistakes."

"You make your point very vividly my wife." Riku replied.

With our heroes…

They had just left Viola Town and began to head off to wherever was next.

"And you say," Amy began, "That you can guide us without a map?"

"Of course!" Bubble answered, "Ye won't find another lad better at navigating than yers truly. How else do ye think we got here?"

"Is he serious?" Amy asked Thunder and Goku.

"He's pretty good." Thunder answered, "He really surprised us. Didn't he Goku?"

"Yeah." Goku replied, "With him with us, I don't think we'll be getting lost anytime soon. Just put your faith in him Amy."

"Very well." Amy replied, "If you trust him then I suppose there's no reason for me to not trust him."

Suddenly, Amy stopped walking and turned back to look at the cave high above Viola Town. She had thought about the family she was leaving behind. Her mother, Sora, her father, Riku, and her sister, Kairi. She was hoping that the journey will not be long so that she can reunite with them sooner.

"I will not fail you…" Amy said to herself quietly, "…mother."

"Amy!" Goku shouted as he saw her standing still, "You coming?!"

Amy turned back to her new team, ran to them and answered, "Yes. Forgive me. I had something on my mind."

"It's okay. You just looked distracted that's all."

Amy gave a small smile at Goku, which made him feel great.

"Shall we press on?" Amy suggested.

"We shall!" Bubble exclaimed, "Yo ho! Let's be going!"

Bubble then began running down the path they were on. Leaving behind his teammates.

"Bubble!" Goku shouted as he, Thunder, and Amy began running to him, "Wait! You're our only map!"

"Our destination is not going anywhere!" Amy shouted, "There's no rush!"

As they ran, Thunder looked at Goku and Amy and began to think about recent events that took place.

" _Well,"_ Thunder thought, " _It seems like we've got our next teammate. Now we only need two more members before we can officially start our journey."_

Thunder then looked at the sky as he continued running and thinking.

" _Team Trouble looks like they're after us. I get the feeling we'll see them soon. And I still haven't got any of my memories back. And then there's Goku and the scarves. I still get the feeling there's more to them than he wants me to think. Man that's a lot of stuff in a short amount of time. Well, I can't wait to see what comes next."_

And so, our heroes had gotten their newest team member, Amy the Ralts. Now with only two more members needed for Goku's team, will our heroes be able to defeat Kyurem once they get to him? Who will join the team next? Will Team Trouble ever give up trying to get revenge on our heroes? And just what is the evil that Sora senses? All these questions will be answered in the future of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top.

Elsewhere, far from where our heroes are…

A female Datrini was standing in front of a mystery dungeon and got ready to explore in it.

"Alright." The Datrini said to herself, "Let's get this over with before they catch me again."

She then entered the mystery dungeon with a brave look and with no fears in her heart.

"Come on mystery dungeon! Show me what you got today!"

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Thunder the Pikachu or at least it is now thanks to my amnesia. Long story short, I'm a human turned into a Pikachu that got transported to a world where only Pokémon live and I made a friend with a Riolu named Son Goku. Now we're on a journey to become the greatest Pokémon team of all time. And with our friends Bubble the Squirtle and Amy the Ralts by our side, we just might do it. Well just as long as Team Trouble stays out of our way. Now we're going to get the last two members of our team and rise to the top.

Episode 6: Dulcy, the Tom Boy Dratini – Part 1

We first meet up with the little Shinx who is wanting to join Goku's team. She has traveled far from Viola Town and is still hoping to join that Riolu's team. But the fact that she's still way behind doesn't help that she's starting to lose hope.

"Oh…" Shinx groaned as she walked, "I'm glad to finally be on land again, but I feel like the more I travel, the further they get. I'll never join Riolu's team at this rate. He's probably got all the members he needs anyway."

Shinx stopped walking for a second and closed her eyes as she turned her head down. Joining Goku's team is something she's been wanting for so long. The thought of her traveling so far only to find that all spots have been taken was an unpleasant thought for the Shinx.

" _What made me think I can do this?"_ Shinx thought, " _I don't even know where I am anymore. I could be miles away from civilization. Maybe I should just….. go home. It's better that than getting lost finding someone who doesn't even know you exist."_

Shinx then turned around and looked at the path she was walking on. The moment she did, something in her mind came up. Looking at the path and seeing how long it is showed how far the Shinx has travled from Viola Town. And thinking about that made her dive into even more detail about her travels. Home is very far from where she is. And turning back now would be a long journey. That was when she realized that she couldn't turn back now.

"No!" Shinx said to herself, "I can't go back. Not when I've gotten this far! I have to keep going. At least to know how that Riolu is doing."

So then, she turned back and continued forward with determination.

"I will join Riolu's team. And then….. he'll be mine!"

The trees and bushes began to fly past her fast as she ran. She was confident that she would join Goku's team and become his soul mate.

Our heroes….

Thunder, Goku, Bubble, and their newest teammate Amy, continued on their path to search for team members. Bubble had guided them the whole time and seemed undoubtful about his navigation skills.

"We've been traveling for some time now." Amy stated as they walked, "I sense that the sun will be setting soon. Do you actually believe we're close Bubble?"

"Ye bet yer psychic mind I do lass." Bubble answered, "I lead me crew through the darkest cave of the Great Cubone Skull Rock. It'd be one storm of a sail I tell ye. Never has me crew ever experienced a dark-filled world such as it."

" _His crew seems rather reckless."_ Amy thought, " _I wonder if we should be concern with him on our side."_

Amy then looked over at Goku and thought about the attack he's been wanting to perfect. The Aura Sphere. She had wondered why he failed to perform it back in the mystery dungeon where they rescued her.

"Goku." Amy called.

"Huh?" Goku answered as he looked at her, "Yeah? What is it Amy?"

"That sphere of aura you were trying to do the other day," Amy began, "I couldn't help but see that you had a struggle with it. You are a Riolu after all. You should have no trouble being able to perform such an attack."

"Oh…. Well, you see. All my life I've never been trained to battle."

"Oh?" Amy asked.

"My dad has raised me to be a gentle Pokémon. He's never trained me to battle until I decided to defeat Kyurem. So, I guess my power is weak."

"If you were to ask me," Amy replied, "Your performance of the Aura Sphere was splendid, but it seems you have yet to fully enhance it. You should practice more if you wish to do it without fail."

"That's probably a good idea. Thanks."

Amy nodded to Goku and then turned her head to Thunder.

"And now you Thunder." Amy said.

"Yeah?" Thunder said.

"I believe you informed me that you are human. And yet you have no memory of yourself. So how is it that you can say for sure that you're something that has only existed in fiction?"

"I'm not really sure." Thunder answered, "I've just got a feeling that I'm not supposed to look like this. Not have long ears, yellow fur, a tail, paws, none of this. And I fell from the sky. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I find it hard to believe meself psychic lass." Bubble said to Amy, "But our cute cheek matey here seems like an honest lad. Who in the right mind would make up a story like that? _Unless he was wanting attention or is just plain crazy."_

"Our journey will tell us whether your assumption is true or not." Amy replied, "But for now I shall take your belief lightly. My master may say that just because you don't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. But I deal with facts."

"Well okay." Thunder said.

"Don't be so harsh though." Goku asked, "You're kind of scary when you do that."

Bubble then got excited as he shouted, "Throw down the sails lads and lass! Our destination be close I tell ye! And there where we'll find our next matey!"

"What?!" Amy exclaimed, "You actually believe there's civilization nearby? Impossible."

"Ye won't think that for long." Bubble replied, "Now let's set sail! Arrgh!"

Bubble then began to run down the path, leaving his teammates behind.

"Oh boy." Thunder beamed, "Let's follow him. Maybe we can rest up soon."

"Yeah." Goku replied.

So, then Thunder and Goku began to run and follow Bubble. Amy was then left behind.

"Unbelievable." Amy said to herself, "The novice Squirtle seems dense. No one can navigate without a map or some kind of guidance. But I suppose he might as well enlighten me to his embarrassment."

She then began to run and catch up with the rest of her team.

Later, after our heroes stopped running…

Amy was shocked at what had happened. It turned out that Bubble was right. They had reached a destination that lead to cavillation. They had approached a gate that would lead into a new location.

"H-how?!" Amy asked Bubble with a stunned voice, "How were you able to find this place without even knowing where we are!? This is impossible!"

"I told ye lass," Bubble replied with a smile along with a little shine from his teeth, "There ain't anyone on the seven seas who can navigate like Bubble the Squirtle."

"Nice job Bubble." Goku praised.

"Yeah." Thunder followed up as he got closer to the gate, "It's great we're here and all, but how do we get in?"

Goku came up to the door as well to investigate.

"Hmmm…" Goku hummed as he thought about an answer, "Maybe there's a code we need to use."

"Ahoy there!" Bubble shouted at the gate, "We'd be sailors looking for a team member! Could ye be so kind as to let us in?!"

No answer came from the other side of the gate. Thunder and Goku thought that Bubble was being crazy for a second but then realized what he was trying to do.

"No answer." Bubble said as he turned to Thunder and Goku, "Darn. That usually works."

"When has that ever worked?" Thunder asked.

"In any case." Amy said, "I believe I have another idea."

She then approached the gate and then knocked on it three times.

"Excuse me." Amy began, "If there is anyone on the other side, please acknowledge us. We are travelers and we wish to stay here for a night or two."

"Who goes there?!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"Huh?!" Thunder, Goku, Bubble, and Amy exclaimed as they heard the voice scream.

Suddenly a Haxorus appeared from above, giving our heroes a surprise.

"AH!" Goku screamed as he hid behind Thunder.

"State thou names and why thou have come here!" The Haxorus demanded.

"D-d-do not be alarmed." Amy told the Haxorus, "We are not intruders. We have come to seek haven for the night. As you can see, the nightfall is coming and-"

"I'd be Bubble the Squirtle matey!" Bubble suddenly interrupted with a confident smile, "And this lass here is Amy the Ralts. And the scarf brothers there are Thunder the Pikachu and Son Goku the Riolu. We'd be traveling a long way and we'd be happy to stay in your beloved fair town if ye don't mind."

"How rude of you Bubble!" Amy scolded, "To interfere with me sentence!"

" _Oh no!"_ Amy thought as she realized what she just said, " _His way of wording is starting to get to me!"_

"Is that right?" Hoxorus asked, "You don't fool me! There's no doubt about you're after."

"No!" Thunder argued, "He's telling the truth! We're just looking for a place to stay and we had hoped your town could help us with that. Please believe us!"

"Sorry. But I'm not going to fall for that. I must protect my kingdom from any thieves, intruders, or any other kind of evil. No entrance."

"P-p-please." Goku begged as he looked from behind Thunder, "We r-r-really need to rest."

"Why do you cower before me?! Your action right now seems suspicious. Go back from where you came!"

"That'll be enough!" Another voice suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Hoxorus exclaimed as he turned to the voice's direction.

A female Altaria then suddenly flew down from above and landed next to the Hoxorus.

"Wha?!" Our heroes exclaimed.

"Not another one." Amy begged.

"This may be a long night." Bubble said.

"My queen!" Hoxorus shouted as he bowed to her.

"Huh?" Goku said as he peeked from behind Thunder, "A queen?"

" _That Altaria is a queen?"_ Amy thought, " _Wait. If that's so, then I believe I know where we are."_

"What're thou are doing out here?!" Hoxorus asked, "It is not safe for thou to be here without her majesty's guardians."

"I came here because I've overheard you rejecting their request of staying here." The Altaria answered.

"Well, yes my queen. But I'm only doing my job and protecting the kingdom like you said."

"What you are doing is being cruel." Altaria said in a harsh voice, "I will not tolerate this."

She then turned to our heroes as she continued, "You are welcome to stay in our kingdom. I shall tell the hotel owner to give you the best room he has."

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, "Y-your majesty! You're too generous!"

"And might I say," Bubble began, "Your beauty is unlike any star that the doubloons reflect."

"Why thank you." Altaria thanked.

"We're- we're really welcomed in?" Goku asked.

"Yes. You all look tired. Please sleep well here."

"Your majesty." Hoxorus said, "With all due respect, I'm not questioning your judge of character, but I do believe we should play it safe and-"

"Should you reject them again," Altaria interrupted, "You shall be unknighted immediately! You are to look out for more than just our citizens, but to all citizens. For they are to be treated equally! Understand?!"

"Yes my queen." Hoxorus answered as he bowed to his queen.

"Now open the gate for them." Altaria ordered.

"Yes, my queen."

Hoxorus then did as the queen said and opened the gate from the other side after flying over the gate. The big gate took a minute or two to fully open, but as soon as it did, our heroes couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow." Our heroes said at the same time as they entered through the gate.

They found themselves in a big kingdom. Inhabited by tons of Pokémon. Our heroes soon noticed that there were more Dragon-Type Pokémon than any other types. After learning about this, Amy was certain of where they were.

"Continue your duties now." Altaria told Hoxorus.

"Yes, your majesty." Hoxorus replied with a bow as he returned to his post.

Altaria then looked at our heroes and said, "My good guests, welcome to the Dragon Kingdom!"

" _I knew it."_ Amy thought, " _My thoughts and senses were correct."_

"The Dragon Kingdom?" Thunder repeated, "Wow. This place looks beautiful. It's so huge and full of Pokémon."

"Yes." Altaria replied, "Our kingdom has been home to many Dragon Pokémon for generations. But we have had the heart of letting others live in our land. And you are no exception."

"Black beard's beard." Bubble said in amazement, "A sight like this would be enough to make a pirate cry. But not this pirate!"

"Uh, Bubble!" Thunder began as he started to sweat and grow nervous, "Don't you remember the quiet game we were playing?"

"Huh? What're ye talking about lad? We'd be playing no such game. We'd be talking the entire time."

"You're a pirate?" Altaria asked in wonder.

"No! No!" Thunder replied as he started waving his arms with a complete nervous look, "He's just joking your majesty! He's says a lot of things when he's amazed. Last time we took him to a flower garden, he thought he was a Viking."

"I don't know where ye're brain is at Thunder," Bubble began as he walked toward Altaria, "But ye be correct queen lass. I'm a pirate. And not just any pirate, but a navigating pirate of the Water-Type Pirates. The most generous crew in the world."

"Bubble!" Thunder shouted as he covered Bubble's mouth.

Bubble then muffled through Thunder's paw and wondered what was with his behavior.

" _Keep talking like that,"_ Thunder whispered to Bubble, " _And we'll be thrown in a dungeon or something!"_

" _What's with the whispering lad?!"_ Bubble asked with a confused voice, " _And what's wrong with me spinning some yarn about me life?!"_

"I've never heard of any crew called the Water-Type Pirates." Altaria stated, "But that's wonderful that you're a pirate."

"Huh!?" Thunder exclaimed.

"It's not every day we get a visit from a sailor of the seas. Let alone a pirate. I do hope you enjoy staying here."

Bubble then broke free from Thunder's grasp and replied, "The honor is mine yer majesty."

" _Wow."_ Thunder thought, " _That's a relief. I thought we were done for."_

"Forgive me," Altaria began, "I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Abigail the Altaria. I am the queen of the Dragon Kingdom."

"Your majesty." Amy said as she bowed to her, "It's an honor to meet you. I am Amy the Ralts. Apprentice and daughter of the great Sora the Gardevoir."

"Uh." Thunder began as he stood up from the ground, "Hi. I'm the Thunder the Pikachu."

"My name is Son Goku the Riolu." Goku greeted, "But you can call me Goku."

"And I'd be Pirate Bubble the Squirtle!" Bubble introduced, "And navigating is me special skill as I said before."

"Wonderful to meet you all." Abigail said, "Now you all look tired from your travels. May I guide you to a hotel and give you a room?"

"Do not trouble yourself." Amy answered, "We shall be fine on our own. You probably have your royal duties to intend to."

"None at the moment. And I insist. Please follow me. I shall take you to our finest hotel."

"Why…." Goku began as he grew nervous, "Thank you Abigail."

"Goku!" Amy scolded, "You are talking to royalty! Show some respect by referring to her as 'your majesty'!"

"It's quite alright." Abigail said, "I do not mind at all. I will not force those to refer to me to such a formal call. Now let us get you to rest up."

As our heroes followed the queen Abigail to their hotel, Amy was amazed about her kindness and grew confused about her behavior.

" _Unbelievable."_ Amy thought, " _She's rather generous despite what the stories have told. Could they not be true? Is this really the Queen Abigail herself?"_

When they arrived at the hotel, Abigail spoke with the owner at the front.

"Excuse me." Abigail called.

"Yes?" The female Bellossom said as she came to the front, "How can I-"

As soon as she saw Abigail, she grew speechless.

"Why!? Queen Abigail! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Hello Emma. Good to see you." Abigail greeted.

"G-good to see you t-t-too your majesty." The Bellossom known as Emma replied, "What brings you here? Are you wanting to stay the night here?"

"No. I'm afraid not. But these good children would."

She then introduced Thunder, Goku, Bubble, and Amy to Emma.

"Hm?" Emma hummed, "They don't look familiar. Are they lost."

"No." Goku answered, "We're traveling and we're hoping we can stay here for the night."

"Well then you certainly can." Emma beamed.

"And I hope you don't mind," Abigail hoped, "But could you possibly give them one of your finest suites? They have traveled a long way and deserve a good treatment."

"I certainly can. Anything for far-travelers like them. Come with me."

Abigail then looked at our heroes and said, "This is where I must leave you. Sleep well."

"Thank you very much your majesty." Amy thanked, "I know you don't mind being called your real name. But being in the presence of royalty is overwhelming. I cannot help myself."

"Ye sleep beautifully royal lass." Bubble said with a bow, "Ye look like ye're doing a great job with that."

"You're really kind." Goku said.

"Thanks a lot." Thunder thanked.

"Farewell." Abigail said as she left the hotel.

Emma then started walking as she said to our heroes, "Come with me now."

Emma took them to their room and our heroes were amazed about its size and design.

"Woah!" The entire team exclaimed at the room.

"This is one of our finest suites." Emma explained, "Anyone requested to stay here by the queen is rewarded with this kind of room."

"Gee." Goku replied with a smile, "Thank you miss."

"No problem. If any of you need anything, anything at all, just call me or ask one of my workers. They'll be glad to help you."

"Noted." Bubble assured.

"Thank you very much." Amy thanked.

"Alrighty then," Emma said, "Time for me to get back to work. See ya soon."

Emma then left our heroes to get settled in.

"This room is awesome." Thunder commented as he looked around.

"Such extraordinary beds!" Bubble said as he laid in one of the nest beds, "Never is a pirate like yers truly given such comfort as this."

"I almost feel like we don't deserve this." Amy said.

"Don't ye think like that. Like the lass said: anyone suggested by the queen be getting good treatment."

"She didn't say exactly those words," Amy pointed out, "But I suppose if she believes us to be worthy of such kindness of her."

Bubble then walked over to Thunder and asked, "Now then, what'd be all the covering me mouth like that ye keeping quiet matey?!"

"We were talking to a queen Bubble." Thunder answered, "I thought that maybe she'd get the wrong idea of you being a pirate."

"Me head's still on me neck, now isn't it?"

"Well still," Thunder replied, "Be careful of who you tell that to. It doesn't matter if you're a generous pirate, some Pokémon are probably not fans of your pirate kind."

"Thunder does have a point." Amy agreed, "We should be careful of who we share information with. Especially you Bubble."

"Would ye look at that." Bubble said to himself, "Ye navigate them to a place of unparalleled amazement and they step all over ye."

As they had their conversation, Goku decided it was time to change the subject.

"This kingdom is huge and beautiful," Goku commented, "Don't you guys think?"

"Indeed, it is Goku." Amy agreed, "I never would've thought I'd see the kingdom with my own eyes."

"Does that mean you've heard of this place Amy?"

"Yes." Amy answered, "My master told me about it. Have any of you heard of the story of the heroic Garchomp that Mega Evolved?"

"Oh yes." Bubble answered with a smirk, "I span that yarn back at Fern Town.* That'd be where I met me captain and me matey here."

(*See Episode 3)

"That's the one where the Garchomp freed all those enslaved Pokémon, right?" Thunder asked.

"Yes." Amy answered with a nod, "And after that, this kingdom was created in his honor. Naturally since Garchomp is a Dragon-Type Pokémon, this kingdom is mainly inhabited by Dragon-Types. But the queen is kind enough to allow strangers outside of her kind to live her. Much to my surprise."

"Is the queen not what you were expecting to be?" Goku asked.

"There have been rumors about the queen being selfish and cruel. Rumors I'd rather believe to be false. And thank goodness my belief is true."

"Why did they think she was a mean queen?" Thunder asked.

"Apparently, the king here is not a generous one. The good townsfolk here are only lucky the queen has higher rule than her husband."

"Yo Ho!" Bubble cheered, "Me brain just unburied an idea!"

"Huh?" Goku puzzled, "What's that Bubble?"

"We see the king and queen! Surely they'd be willing find us the crewmate we search for."

The rest of our heroes grew quiet after Bubble finished explaining his idea. The silence didn't make Bubble feel comfortable.

"Perhaps it would be wise to avoid any contact with the royal leaders of this kingdom." Amy suggested.

"Pardon?" Bubble asked.

"If the king is truly the opposite of what the queen is, he may not offer us a warm welcome. At least not one we'd expect."

"I guess that means," Goku began, "That we'll have to be on our best behavior if we don't want to get in trouble with the king? Uh… right Amy?"

"Very well said." Amy commented, "That we must do."

"But I know how to a king I do." Bubble said to follow up with his idea, "I can make sure he keeps his temperature at a reasonable level."

"Still, we can't risk it."

"So, you've heard of this kingdom Amy," Thunder began, "Anything else you can tell us?"

"Only that," Amy began, "It's larger than any town you've been to before. Its full of streets and buildings. Not to mention you won't be able to avoid making contact with the civilians here."

"So maybe we should stay together when we look for our teammates tomorrow. Right?" Thunder asked.

"Absolutely."

Bubble then made a big yawn and said, "Well then, I'll be throwing down the anchor and getting some shut eye. Good night lads and lass."

"I shall join you." Amy said as she walked with him to one of the nest beds, "I am rather tired myself."

So then Bubble and Amy each got comfortable in their own nest beds and slowly went to sleep.

"I think we'd better go to sleep too Goku." Thunder suggested as he yawned, "We traveled a long way today."

"Yeah." Goku replied as he yawned too, "Good night Thunder."

"Good night."

Thunder and Goku then went to their own nest beds to rest up for the night along with the rest of their comrades. That was when our heroes called it a day.

During the night, our heroes were comfortable in their beds. Sleeping like rocks. They deserved this kind of rest for all the traveling they were doing. They dreamt wonderful dreams. With Bubble's being about sailing the seven seas, Amy's being the Master of Light like her mother, Goku dreaming about his father, and Thunder finding out who he is. At some point, however, Goku couldn't sleep and decided to try and write a letter to his father about what had happened recently.

" _Dear dad,"_ Goku thought as he wrote down what he thought on the paper, " _I've been doing good for the past few days now. Thunder, Bubble, and I have gotten our newest teammate, Amy the Ralts on our team and now we only need two more members. I'm getting there dad and I'm gonna make you proud. I only wish you could see me now."_

What Goku didn't know was while he was writing, Thunder had awoken after having a dream about finding the truth about him and noticed his Riolu friend writing on a piece of paper.

" _What's Goku doing up?"_ Thunder thought, " _Maybe something's troubling him."_

So then Thunder got up from his bed to go talk to Goku.

"Hey Goku." Thunder said quietly enough to not wake up Amy and Bubble.

"Ah!" Goku yipped at the sound of Thunder's voice as he jumped, "Oh. Thunder. It's just you."

"What're you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Goku answered, "So I decided to write a letter to my dad. I'm telling him how we got Amy to join us."

"Cool." Thunder replied.

"Why are you up Thunder?" Goku asked with a curious voice, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really. I keep having dreams about who I really am. To be honest, it's kind of getting harder to sleep each night."

"Oh." Goku said with a sorry voice, "Sorry to hear that Thunder. I wish there was a way I could help."

"Don't worry about me. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Goku remained silent for a moment before he gave his answer.

"I miss my dad." Goku answered with a sad look, "I miss him so much. I keep having dreams about him and remember all the good times we've had together. I really wish he could be here with me now."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Thunder asked.

"Because he wanted me to try and do this without his help. He said I relied on him too much."

"I see." Thunder said as he pondered the words of his Riolu leader, "He wanted you to try and depend on yourself on this journey. And us."

"Yeah." Goku confirmed as he raised his head back up with some water in his eyes, "But that's not all that's been bothering me."

"What else is bothering you?"

"It's that…." Goku began as he made a little silence in-between, "That I've come this far."

Thunder didn't say anything as he wanted to listen to the whole story of his troubles.

"For so long after I began my journey," Goku continued, "I've been alone. Traveling from town to town, land to land, and hill to hill, I've been trying to form a team to help fulfill my dad's dream. But no one ever wanted to. Instead, they all laughed at me and said I wasn't good enough. It was horrible. I left my dad behind and I haven't had anyone since then."

Goku took another pause as he looked at Thunder with a smile.

"But then I met you… Thunder." Goku said, "Once I met you, all those troubles went away. And I'm not alone anymore. Now I've got you, Bubble, and Amy. I only need two more members in order to register us as an official team. I never thought I'd get here. …. Thunder, thank you for this. It's because of you that I'm here now."

"No problem." Thunder replied with a smile, "I just couldn't let you be alone like that. No one should be alone with no friends."

"The only thing now is," Goku stated, "that I need to be a good leader. I've been nervous every time we needed to do something and I've always took your or Amy or Bubble's advice for leadership. If I'm going to be a good leader, I've got to try and stick up for myself."

"You're a good leader Goku. Just because you took advice from us, that doesn't mean you're a bad leader. It's good to work together at times, right?"

Goku just looked at Thunder with a questioned look and grew curious about what he was saying.

"You'll get your chance." Thunder assured, "You'll see."

"You really think so?" Goku asked.

"I know so."

Goku then smiled at Thunder and then gave a single nod of agreement.

"Okay." Goku said, "If you believe that, then I trust you."

Thunder then nodded and winked at Goku. Soon, he grew tired again and gave a big yawn.

"Well," Thunder said with a tired voice, "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Okay." Goku replied, "Good night Thunder."

"Good night Goku."

Thunder then started walking back to his nest bed.

"Thunder." Goku suddenly said.

Thunder then stopped and looked at Goku to hear what he had to say.

"We're going to get your memories back." Goku assured, "You can trust me as your leader on that. R-right?"

Thunder smiled and answered, "You bet I can."

"Okay then. Good night."

Thunder then continued his way to his nest bed and then went to sleep again. Meanwhile, Goku continued writing his letter to his father.

" _I'm still nervous about this journey,"_ Goku thought as he wrote, " _But with my friends by my side, I know I'm not in this alone…"_

Goku soon finished writing his letter, folded it, and then put it down on a table.

"Done." Goku said quietly, "I'll send it tomorrow."

Goku then yawned big and knew that it was time to go back to sleep. So, he got back into his nest bed, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, somewhere in town…

In the back of a closed cotton shop, a female Sableye was having a conversation with a mysterious figure in the dark shadow*.

(*This character will be revealed, but not at this moment.)

"I've scouted this entire kingdom disguised as a cotton shop owner," Sableye explained, "But I can't seem to find anything on the jewel. I asked the royal guards and anyone else close to the king and queen, but it seems like no one is familiar about what I'm talking about."

"Then it's clear." The figure concluded, "This is not the place which we'll find it. Our master will be quite displeased of that."

"Oh please!" Sableye begged, "Please don't mention me to him! I don't want another slash in my good crystal eyes again! We know how aggressive he can be!"

"That will be for him to decide. I may be his right-hand man, but that doesn't mean I can guarantee that he will relieve you of your punishment. He wants both jewels and no less than that. Any sort of failure will not be accepted. Is that clear?"

"B-b-b-ut can't you-" Sableye began.

"Is that clear?!" The figure interrupted with a louder voice.

"Yes. Very clear."

" _Please have mercy on me good master."_ Sableye begged in her thoughts.

"Let us head back." The figure ordered, "There is nothing left for us here."

So then, the figure lifted us his right arm, pointed his hand at the wall and opened up a dark pathway out of nowhere. The figure then began to head for the pathway but then noticed Sableye standing still with a nervous shake.

"The master is waiting for us!" The figure exclaimed, "Let us not keep him waiting!"

"Oh!" Sableye said as she broke out of her trance, "R-r-right."

So, then the figure and Sableye walked through the pathway and headed elsewhere. The pathway then disappeared as they entered through it.

In the morning…

Our heroes awoke from their slumber and were all rested for a new day.

"Good morning everyone." Amy said as she stood up from her bed, "Has everyone slept well?"

"Slept like a good mine I did." Bubble answered with his usual pirate accent.

"I slept pretty good." Thunder answered.

"Well," Goku began, "I had a little trouble. But other than that, I did okay."

"What about you Amy?" Thunder asked, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I suppose my sleep was reasonably acceptable." Amy answered, "I did have rather harsh dreams, but not too harsh to the point where I struggled sleeping."

"Well, that's good." Goku replied, "Now that we're all awake, let's go have breakfast and then go see if we can get a new teammate."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Bubble said with a salute.

"Good plan." Thunder commented.

"That would be a good course of action." Amy stated.

So, then our heroes went down the hotel floors to get something to eat. After breakfast, they exited the hotel to begin their day.

"Thank you all so much for staying here." Emma thanked, "I hope you all enjoyed it."

"It was rather enjoyable." Amy replied, "Such a fine display."

"Come again anytime now, you hear?"

"We can promise ye that." Bubble replied, "Can't we captain?"

"Sure." Goku followed up, "Thanks again Emma."

"Have a nice day now." Emma said as she went back inside.

"So now," Thunder began as he looked over at Goku, "I guess we go into town and see who'll join next, right?"

"Yeah." Goku answered, "But before that, I've got to send my letter to dad."

"Oh?" Amy questioned, "You have written a letter to your father?"

"Yeah. We made a promise to write to each other when I started my journey."

"How very sweet." Amy commented, "Then you must send that letter immediately. I'm sure your father is anxious to read about your recent adventures."

"Okay."

Our heroes then walked over to town and tried to find a place where the mail is sent or sent to. They soon found one and Goku headed on inside.

"Excuse me." Goku said as he approached a male Braviary, "I've got a letter for you to send for me."

He then handed the Braviary the letter and the Braviary looked at who it was for.

"It's for my dad, Bardock the Lucario." Goku explained, "He lives in Georgia Town."

"Yes." Braviary replied, "I see that. I'll have it delivered as soon as I'm ready."

"Thank you, sir." Goku thanked with a nod.

Soon, the Braviary got his bag of letters ready and flew off to the sky. Leaving Goku behind with hope that his father would get the letter. Amy noticed Goku's face and wondered what he was feeling.

"Goku?" Amy said as she got closer to him, "Are you alright?"

"I hope he gets it." Goku hoped, "I really want him to."

"Do not fear. Your father will get your letter. And I'm sure he'll write back the moment he finishes reading it."

"Amy's right Goku." Thunder followed up, "You'll see."

Goku then looked at his teammates and saw them smiling at him. He knew that they were all sure about what they were saying.

"Okay." Goku replied with a smile and then a nod, "I guess we should get to work."

"Right ye are captain." Bubble agreed.

"This kingdom is rather large." Amy said, "So I think it would be best if we stay together on this one."

"Okay." Goku replied, "Let's see who'll join us today."

So, then our heroes began their search around town.

Meanwhile inside of the castle…

In the dining room, the Queen Abigail and her husband, King Dragonite, arrived in the dining room for breakfast. The table was filled from one side to the other with food fit for a king. Clearly because the one being served was a king.

"Oh delightful." The King Dragonite commented, "Such exquisite food to be served to me."

"And to your queen as well," One servant said, "Right my king?"

"Oh yes. My dear wife deserves such treatment as well. I see you paid attention this time and provided her with much more heart for her feast. I suppose I had you figured wrong the last time."

"I was careful about your last warning your majesty." The servant replied.

The queen, meanwhile, was looking at the table and had noticed that a seat was empty. The seat made for their princess.

"Oh." Abigail said as she saw the empty seat, "Good sir!"

Another servant then came up to her and asked, "Yes my queen? How may I help you?"

"My daughter. Where is she? She should be down by down."

"Princess Dulcy?" The servant asked, "Well, she is rather in a bit of a situation where she cannot attend for the moment."

"What?!" The king shouted as he overheard the conversation, "What do you mean she can't attend?! It's breakfast time and we've got a busy schedule for her!"

"Well," The servant began as he started to sweat, "I believe her exact words were 'go away. I'm sleeping in.' Something like that. She was a bit barbaric."

"I will not have this! She should know by now that the king, queen, and their children always rise early! No exceptions!"

"Mind your temper dear." Abigail warned, "We've just gotten that one part of the roof fixed."

"And the other one in the throne room." One servant added.

"And the one in your sleeping room." Another added.

"And in the dungeons." Another added.

"And in the gold room." Another added.

"And in the-"

"Enough!" The king exclaimed.

Suddenly, through his loud scream, a piece of the room above fell and had almost hit a servant.

"Eep!" The servant cried as he saw the part of the roof fall.

The queen sighed and commented, "This is why we take those lessons dear. Your voice can be rather destructive when you're angry."

"That girl drives me insane!" The king said, "I'm going up there and-"

"No, no." Abigail denied, "Let me go wake her up. We don't need to stress the repairers any more than we usually do."

"My queen." A servant said, "Let me go wake your daughter up. You should eat."

"Nonsense. I wish to have a mother and daughter moment with her. _That, and I'm afraid that more than the roof will come down if Harold* goes up there."_

(*Harold is the name of the King Dragonite)

"Oh." The servant yelped, "Well, very well then. But please hurry. The food will get cold soon."

So, then the queen went up to get her daughter down stairs.

"Your wife is so nice your majesty." One servant told King Harold, "Wanting to get to know her daughter better. I wish I had a daughter to do that with."

"Hmph." Harold scoffed, "Dulcy is impossible. If I can never get her to listen, then what makes Abigail think she can do it?"

Upstairs in a bedroom, a female Dratini was sleeping in her nest bed like the night hadn't ended. She was having a pleasant dream that she had enjoyed so much.

"I want….. adventure…. Fun." The Dratini said in her sleep, "Princess of adventure…. My folks are…. So proud of…. Me."

"Dulcy." A voice suddenly said from the outside of the Dratini's room.

"Huh?" Dratini, known as Dulcy, said as she opened her eyes and raised her head up, "W-who's there?"

"It's time for breakfast sweetie." The voice said.

Dulcy recognized the voice and realized it was her mother calling to her.

"Ohhh." Dulcy groaned as she hid her head in her nest bed, "Mom! Go away! Let me sleep for an hour or two."

"You had all night to sleep." Abigail replied, "And now it's time to wake up. A princess always rises early."

"Well, not today."

"You'd best get up," Abigail stated, "Or else your father will come up here and force you up."

Dulcy then remember how her father is and decided it was best to avoid an event like that happening again. So, despite that she wanted to sleep in, she got up and got outside of her room and met her mother.

"There you are." Abigail said with a smile, "How's my little princess today?"

"Tired." Dulcy answered with an annoyed, tired voice.

"Well, nothing like a good healthy breakfast to wake you up and fill you with energy. Come on, let's go eat. The servants worked real hard on the food. So, make sure you enjoy it a lot for them."

"Whatever." Dulcy replied with the annoyed voice.

When they got downstairs, Harold was surprised to see that Dulcy had actually come down nicely.

"H-how!?" Harold asked Rachel with a surprised look, "How did you-"

"I brought up you and how you are." Abigail answered teasingly.

Harold still couldn't believe how Dulcy had come down so easily. But he decided to let that go and get on with breakfast.

"Well, anyway," Harold began as he looked at Dulcy, "Good morning dear."

"Good morning," Dulcy replied with an unhappy, irritated voice, "Dad!"

Harold didn't like how she responded to his greeting and grew a little tense.

"Did you sleep well?" Abigail asked Dulcy.

"Fine I guess." Dulcy answered.

"Well," Harold began, "Make sure you eat good. Because we've got a lot of things to do today."

"Harold!" Abigail hollered, "This is breakfast. A time to have family time. We do not talk about our royal plans right now!"

"No use telling him that mom." Dulcy stated, "All he can ever think about is royal business."

"Dulcy. No being rude at the table. I thought we talked about that attitude of yours."

"I thought so too." Dulcy replied, "But daddy's yelling always makes me forget last night."

"I wouldn't have to yell at you so much if you would just do as I say without having to be forced to do it!" Harold argued.

"Maybe I wouldn't be like that if you wouldn't force me into any of this royal stuff!"

"Both of you!" Abigail scolded, "That's enough! Eat your breakfast and do not speak to each other until breakfast is over!"

"Fine then!" Harold replied.

"Whatever!" Dulcy said.

So, they ate breakfast together, but with no more words. As it seemed like the conversation Dulcy and Harold were having was not a good one. Abigail was relieved to have stopped the conversation before it got worse.

After eating breakfast, they began the royal duties of King, Queen, and Princess.

"First things first," Harold explained as he, Abigail, and Dulcy walked, "We have to do our usual morning greeting to our citizens."

"But that takes so long!" Dulcy complained, "I spend almost my whole morning saying hi to losers I don't even know!"

"Dulcy." Abigail said, "We only do this so that everyone can have a good day. Our presence gives joy to those around us. And they will be assured that all is well."

"Still, I don't see what's so fun about it."

"It doesn't need to be fun," Harold stated, "But it's still something we need to do. Now stop complaining and get ready!"

So, then the royal family exited their castle and began walking toward the town guarded by their royal guards during the walk.

" _Ugh!"_ Dulcy thought, " _This is so horribly dull! Why can't I do something exciting?! What would I give to go into a mystery dungeon right now?"_

Back with our heroes…

Our heroes were trying to ask around to see if anyone would join them. However, it seems that rather getting answers, they were getting ignored instead. Sometimes they wouldn't even finish their sentences because none of the citizens listen.

"Quite rude Pokémon." Amy commented, "How dare they ignore us like that."

"Blow me down." Bubble said, "They'd be treating us like we'd be invisible."

"This is weird." Thunder said, "Nobody from before ignored us like this."

Goku grew silent as he worried about if no one would join them. But he didn't worry too much this time since he had Thunder, Bubble, and Amy with them. Those thoughts didn't last though as suddenly the citizens were all heading in one direction.

"Huh?" Goku said as he saw the Pokémon heading one direction, "Hey. What's going on?"

"Where are they going?" Thunder asked.

"I sense there is a ritual ceremony taking place at the moment." Amy stated, "But I do wonder what it is."

"Let us see for ourselves mateys!" Bubble exclaimed.

So, then our heroes went to see what the commotion was about.

"Good citizens of the Dragon Kingdom!" The announcer announced, "Please bid a good morning to the royal family! King Harold the Dragonite, Queen Abigail the Altaria, and Princess Dulcy the Dratini!"

The crowd then cheered as the royal family walked through the town. Some bursting with happiness, some with tears of joy, and the rest shouted good morning to them.

"A very good morning my king!" One citizen shouted.

"Queen Abigail!" Another shouted, "You look beautiful this morning!"

"Oh." Abigail sighed happily, "It makes my heart dance for joy to see all these good Pokémon here together living in peace and harmony."

"Yes." Harold replied, "It is stupendous. Isn't it Dulcy?"

"Sure." Dulcy answered unhappily, "Whatever."

While Harold and Abigail saw happy looks on the grownups, Dulcy saw unhappy, angry looks on the children. She knew why they were angry, and she was not happy about it. It was then she let out a long and depressed sigh.

Meanwhile, our heroes witnessed the welcoming of the royal family and were amazed to see Abigail and her husband and daughter together.

"Shiver me timbers!" Bubble exclaimed, "It'd be the queen!"

"The queen, and her family!" Amy finished, "Incredible!"

"So, that's the king Amy?" Goku asked.

"Yes. King Harold the Dragonite. The current king of the Dragon Kingdom. Coming from a long list of generations from before. But he seems so kind hearted despite the rumors."

"It's probably because he needs to act like this outside of his castle." Thunder suggested, "But maybe the rumors are wrong. You never know."

"Still, we cannot ignore the rumor. Let us remember to behave very well as we agreed last night."

"But did you say that Abigail has higher rule than the king?" Goku asked, "If that's so, shouldn't we be fine if we do get in trouble?"

"Even so, the king will do anything to have his way. Be on your guard everyone."

Thunder, Goku, and Bubble then nodded in agreement to Amy's suggestion.

During this time, Dulcy was thinking about how the kids were looking at her with nasty faces. She knew clearly why they were looking at her like that. Because of how she tricked them all in the past.

" _Ah."_ Dulcy sighed in her thoughts, " _All the kids know about how I do things. Now that I've tricked all of them, there's no excitement left. No one to take the fall in the end, and no adventure for me. If only there were some new kids dumb enough to fall for my little scam, I could have some fun again. But where am I gonna-"_

Suddenly, she saw a Pikachu, a Riolu, a Squirtle, and a Ralts standing together talking. She didn't recognize them and wondered who they were.

" _Huh?!" Dulcy thought, "Who are those guys? I don't remember seeing them around here. They must be new."_

It was then that Dulcy had gotten an idea. A fun idea. An idea that would make her day so much better.

" _Say." Dulcy continued thinking as she smiled big, "They're new here. That means that they don't know about me. And that means, more fun for me after all. I'll try to make it count this time."_

"Dulcy." Abigail said, "You're smiling. That's the first time I've seen you like this today. Has something pleased you?"

"Oh yeah mom." Dulcy answered with a sneaky look, "Very much."

Sometime after the morning greeting, Dulcy was in her room after being granted some free time before beginning her next lesson or duty. Whichever came first. Dulcy then devised a plan she had come up for the new Pokémon she saw.

" _Time for the fun to begin."_ Dulcy thought, " _First, I'll sneak out while no one's looking, and then I'll find those losers and the fun will begin. I just hope they haven't found out about me yet."_

She then quietly exited her room and checked both sides of the hall to make sure no one was there. After seeing that no one was there, she made her way down the hall and headed for the back exit.

Back with our heroes, who had decided to relax and have something to eat for lunch, they were discussing about the royal family and what Amy knew about them.

"So you told us about the king," Thunder said, "And we already talked to the queen yesterday. But what about the princess."

"Oh yeah." Goku followed up, "The princess. What about her?"

"The crowd be too much for me eyes to see." Bubble stated, "I didn't get a good look at the princess lass. What Pokémon was she?"

"Dulcy the Dratini." Amy answered, "I don't know much about her. In fact, it would seem she's talked about the least when it comes to the Dragon Kingdom."

"Really?" Goku asked, "I wonder why that is."

"Perhaps it's because the king and queen believed that the less she is talked about, the less of a risk of her getting kidnapped."

"I guess that would make sense." Thunder commented, "I wouldn't kidnap a princess if I don't know much about her. I'd probably be wasting my time."

"Yes." Amy concurred, "Although, I sense there may be more to the daughter of the king and queen that meets the eye. If they are bent on keeping her in the dark, then I worry that she may be worse than her father."

"Princess." Bubble said suddenly, "Never have I thought in me seven-sea life would I find meself in the home of a princess. They'd be the richest kind of lass, didn't ye know that?"

"I guess you don't meet a lot of princesses huh?" Goku asked.

"No captain. Hearing her title makes me want to barge in that castle and demand to see her now."

"Do that," Thunder teased, "And you'd better hope they serve what they serve here in the dungeons."

Thunder, Bubble, and Goku then laughed at Thunder's teasing joke while Amy just sat there quietly.

"Eh?" Bubble yelped as he noticed Amy's silence, "This would be the part where ye laugh with us."

"Laugh?" Amy asked, "I fail to see the humor in Thunder's statement. For what he says is true."

"I was just teasing." Thunder defended.

"Well, I consider laughing at imprisonment a sin and very disgraceful. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Gosh huh." Thunder replied, "Sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

At that moment, something came to Thunder. Something he meant to ask Amy for a while, but had never gotten around to it until this very moment. He decided to take the chance while he remembered it.

"Amy." Thunder said to get Amy's attention.

"Yes?" Amy responded.

"We….. haven't met before, have we?"

"What?" Amy puzzled.

"Hey!" A voice whispered, "You four."

"Huh?!" Our heroes said at the exact same time.

"W-who said that?" Goku asked.

"Show yeself scallywag!" Bubble demanded, "Or else I'd be coming in after ye!"

"Over here." The voice whispered.

Our heroes followed the voice and turned their heads to a dark corner.

"That voice came from over there." Thunder pointed out.

So, then our heroes got closer to the dark corner to see who it was that was calling them.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, "Come out of the dark and reveal yourself."

The figure then came out like Amy demanded and it was revealed to be the Princess of the Dragon Kingdom, Dulcy the Dratini.

"Princess?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Shh." Dulcy hushed, "Quiet. I don't want anyone to see me."

"What're you doing here?" Thunder whispered.

"I came to see you guys."

"Us?" Goku asked, "Why us?"

"Well because," Dulcy explained, "You guys are new here. And I thought I'd let you guys see me in person. I'd let you see my parents, but they're always busy. So, you'll have to deal with me."

"Do your parents know that you're here?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I always tell them where I'm going before I go."

During the conversation, Bubble was amazed at who he was looking at. He found Dulcy to be extremely beautiful and couldn't keep his eyes off her. He felt like time had stopped as he stared at her.

" _Blow me down."_ Bubble thought as he looked at Dulcy with a heavenly smile, " _She'd be the most gorgeous lass I'd ever laid me eyes on. Me heart is pounding like a ship hitting a rock. She'd be a princess, so how do I make meself a prince?"_

"So anyway," Dulcy said, "Let me ask you guys something: do you like to have fun?"

"Have fun?" Goku repeated with a smile, "I sure do. I have fun with my dad all the time."

"Sure." Thunder answered, "I like fun."

"I've never found myself enjoying fun." Amy answered, "I've kept my mind on other things. Fun is a distraction to the more important things."

"Well," Dulcy replied, "I know a way to get you guys acquainted with me. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"This is rather sudden. The princess of the Dragon Kingdom wishes to make merry with complete strangers such as us? Your behavior is rather suspicious."

"Amy's right about one thing." Thunder concurred, "Do you do this to all new Pokémon here?"

"Yeah." Dulcy answered, "It's a princess's duty to make sure that the citizens are happy. And well, I want to make sure you all are happy."

" _Hee, hee, hee."_ Dulcy thought, " _Good. They haven't heard of me from the kids. Which means this will be fun!"_

"If it'd be fun you want us to have," Bubble finally said as he snapped out of his gaze, "Then we will join ye!"

"Bubble." Amy replied, "I don't think it would be wise to do that. I don't trust her."

"Oh, don't be like that lass. She'd be the princess. It'd be not every day that little landlubbers like us can talk to the princess and spend time with her too."

"The shell boy is right you know." Dulcy agreed, "It's your lucky day. Don't waste it."

" _Oh man."_ Dulcy thought, " _The way that weirdo talks. What does he think he is? A pirate? Does he practice it? It gets on my nerves, that's for sure."_

"I think we should spend time with her." Goku told Amy, "I mean, we're just going to have fun. There's nothing wrong with that. Right Thunder?"

"It is an honor to meet a princess." Thunder replied, "So I say we should do it."

"Aye." Bubble agreed, "I'm with ye lads."

Amy sighed and said, "Have it your way then."

"Great!" Dulcy cheered.

"So," Bubble began as he got closer to Dulcy, "What shall we do for fun me dear princess?"

"Uh." Dulcy mumbled as she slithered back a little from Bubble, " _This guy is more than a weirdo, he's a big weirdo."_

After getting herself comfortable again, she answered, "Well, I thought that maybe we could go into a mystery dungeon together."

"A mystery dungeon? With you?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't it sound awesome?"

"Awesome?!" Bubble repeated, "Why it'd be a gold mine of amusement!"

"Oh." Goku replied as he shivered, "I don't know."

"Don't tell me you're getting second thoughts now." Dulcy said with a disappointed look, "It'll be a thrill. Going up each floor, battling enemy Pokémon, and getting money along the way."

"Yer thrill of adventure," Bubble commented, "Be admirable."

"A mystery dungeon." Amy said as she wondered about the idea, "Why would you want to do that for fun?"

"Come on." Dulcy replied, "Doesn't it sound fun to you?"

"Well," Thunder began as he tried to figure out an answer, "We're not sure. You see-"

"We're in!" Bubble suddenly answered.

"Ah!" Thunder, Goku, and Amy exclaimed, "Bubble!"

"Come on mates. We'd be talking to a princess. Amy, don't ye think rejecting the princess would be rude?"

"Well," Amy answered as she thought about what Bubble said, "I suppose so. My master did warn me to treat a princess with good manners. Declining a request from royalty would be very sinful."

"So, are you guys coming or not?" Dulcy asked as she grew impatient.

"Well," Goku answered, "Okay. Sure. If you really want us to."

"Great! Now, you guys know how to get through a mystery dungeon, right?"

"Yeah." Thunder answered, "We know."

"Good. I didn't want to have to go through all those lessons again. So, let's go."

So, then our heroes headed for the front-

"Wait!"

Huh?

"Where are you guys going!?"

"We're going to the mystery dungeon like you said." Goku answered, "Aren't you coming?"

"Not through there!" Dulcy answered, "If we go through there, everyone will recognize me and will be all like 'all hail the princess' or 'our beautiful princess! Please grace us with your presence at our home.' No. Follow me. I know another way where no one will see us."

Dulcy then went back into the dark corner.

"I must advise you all to be on guard." Amy advised, "I fear she may be up to something."

"Why must ye doubt the princess?" Bubble asked.

"She leaves her castle and possibly her royal duties all just to come and see us and have fun? Does that not strike you as odd?"

"I do find it a little bit strange." Goku agreed.

"But she seems so nice." Thunder said, "She doesn't look so bad."

"Yes." Bubble replied, "See lass? Our lads here trust her. So ye do the same."

"I shall accompany you if I must." Amy said, "But I will be there with a close eye on the princess."

So, then our heroes followed Dulcy into the dark corner and went out the restaurant in the other exit. While they were exiting, Dulcy wondered the names of the Pokémon she had just met.

"Oh." Dulcy said, "By the way, what're your names?"

"Oh." Thunder responded, "I'm Thunder. Thunder the Pikachu."

"I'm Son Goku." Goku answered, "Son Goku the Riolu. But you can call me Goku."

"I'd be Bubble the Squirtle!" Bubble answered, "I'd be the best navigating Pokémon in the seven seas!"

"And I am Amy the Ralts." Amy answered, "Apprentice of the great Sora."

"Sora?" Dulcy repeated, "You mean that Gardevoir with great power or something?"

"That's her, yes."

"Well," Dulcy said, "Nice to meet you all. Hope we all have a great time together."

"Me too." Bubble agreed as he looked at her with googly eyes.

" _Sorry dudes and dudette."_ Dulcy thought, " _But, while we'll all be having fun, it'll be me that'll have the most fun in the end."_

To Be Continued…

Find out what will happen with our heroes in the mystery dungeon with Princess Dulcy next time.


End file.
